Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Kagome is no longer the untrained Miko she first was. Sesshomaru is still the Ice Prince, but what is his infatuation with his half brother's wench? And how does a meddeling Greek Goddess fit in? Read to find out! SIT BOY!
1. A Strange Encounter of the Feudal Kind

Hey everyone!

Guess what? I am starting a new fic! That's right!

Meet my very first, and NOT last, Sesshomaru / Kagome pairing!

Kami-sama, isn't he the hottest thing ever?

Anyway, I hope that you will like this story as much as I do! I can't wait to get started.

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**_

Please, review, so I know if you want me to go on or not!

Without further a due, I present my latest story!

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**Chapter 1: Strange Encounter of the Feudal Era Kind**

"Kagome!"

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"Where is the Ramen?"

Kagome, who had been bandaging Shippo's numerous scratches from the previous battle, looked over to the inu hanyou (dog half-demon). InuYasha, clad in his red fire-rat haori, was bent over her large yellow backpack, most of its contents now spread all over the ground as he continued to look through it.

Kagome shrieked. "Sit, boy!"

**BAM**

InuYasha, his face now as red as his haori, gave a growl. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

Kagome jumped up, quickly moving to her backpack. "What do you think you are doing? Look at this mess! All of my things are dirty! Why couldn't you just ask me, InuYasha?" She said, kneeling as she started to collect her belongings. What clean clothes she had were now covered in dirt and wrinkled from being thrown, the left over snacks already being taken over by ants, and her CDs, and DVDs and DVD player were now scratched in their cases.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't just leave it on the top." InuYasha said, the subjugation command now wearing off.

"Baka! You finished the last of the Ramen this morning!" She said.

InuYasha scowled. "Well then it's your fault for not bringing enough!"

Sango leaned closer to Miroku. "Do you know why InuYasha has been so moody lately?" The taijiya (demon slayer) asked.

"Yes, it does seem as if he is picking fights now, doesn't he?" The monk replied, his staff resting in his lap.

Shippo shook his head, coming over to the couple as he sat next to Kilala, who was watching with interest. "All I have to say is if Oka san (mother) cries again, I'm going to use my statue trick and leave him in the forest for a week." The kitsune cub added.

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. The group was getting closer to the final battle with Naraku, who for a while seemed to have disappeared from the planet. Kagome had just turned 19, thus marking the beginning of her fourth year in Sengoku Jidai. She had finished high school, able to get passing grades after a lot of study time. She had officially adopted Shippo as her son, and had completed Miko training, courtesy of Lady Kaede. Kagome had come a long way, and blossomed into a beautiful woman. She would even sometimes wear the robes of a Miko, though she did it more to piss off InuYasha. Actually, Lady Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango had all given her a gift on her 18th birthday. It was a battle costume, a mix of a traditional kimono and Sango's slayer uniform. It was blue and black, and Kagome wore it almost every day. Like Sango's uniform, it wrapped around the neck, but its sleeves were long, like InuYasha's, only blue. It had black tight pants like Sango's, but was covered by two flaps with high slits on both sides to allow movement. Kagome had said it looked like a modern kimono with black tights, and thanked them profusely, though still wore jeans and a shirt every once in awhile. Now, though, she was in the costume.

Sango was starting to come to terms with the loss of her village and family. It had taken awhile, but she was no longer harboring sadness. Though she still often went to the village, it was now cleaned up from hard work, and Sango had hopes for restoring it.

Miroku, even after proposing to Sango, still had a hard time not flirting with other woman. Kagome was sure by now that his face was immune to the smacks from Sango, though he was a great deal better. However, the Wind Tunnel was getting larger…

Shippo had started to grow a little bit, and Kagome was worried that she wouldn't have a little bundle in her arms anymore. He hadn't gotten that large, but it was enough for a new kimono. He even had a slight ponytail going now, instead of his hair just being pulled back in a ball of fluff.

Sango looked at Kagome with a frown on her lips as she watched her argue with the hanyou. "Must he always break her heart?" Sango asked, worried over the woman who was like her sister.

"You would think, after all this time, he would learn." Miroku agreed. Kagome turned away from the hanyou, and the Shikon No Tama, which was wrapped around her neck, flashed in the midday sun. "Sango, Miroku, are there any injuries on you two that I need to look at?" Kagome asked, ignoring the confrontation she had just had.

"No, we are both fine Kagome-chan." Sango answered as Kilala meowed.

"Alight then. If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go ahead and go home. We aren't that far from Kaede's village." Kagome said, smiling as she walked to her bag.

"That would be a good idea, Kagome. We will let Kaede-sama know that you will be coming back." Miroku said, smiling.

"Thanks guys! Shippo, be good for Sango. I'll be back in a few days!" She said smiling as she walked off, bow in her hands.

They waved as she walked away, before turning on InuYasha.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked.

88888888

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called out, walking into her house.

"Hey Kagome!" Souta said, jumping down the stairs. "How is the Feudal Era?"

"Fine. Hey, if you keep practicing, maybe you can come visit some time." Kagome said, noticing yet again that her little brother had gotten taller.

Souta's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah!"

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen door. "Hojo came by again."

Kagome sighed. "Why doesn't he get it…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You have to give him credit. He is very determined."

"I'm going to take a bath…" Kagome mumbled in defeat, trudging up the stairs.

88888888

Golden eyes flashed red, before returning to their normal hue as they watched the Bone Eater's well. She had returned home again. He turned away from the well, walking back to where he left Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose for a moment, before his face returned to its perfect posture. He had been watching the Miko for years, his interest in the girl, no – woman, only growing. He knew now, thanks to his half-brother's loud mouth, that this place led to her home, and was in the future. Not only this, but she had a broad education. Knowledge like that could be powerful…

However, that was not his intention, or at least, not anymore. She intrigued him, oh, yes. Beyond imagination, so much that she haunted him. This had infuriated the Western Lord to no end, and had even gone as far as to try killing her several times. Though, he could never bring himself to finish the task, and that had only infuriated him more.

What was it about this woman, this mortal?

88888888

"Ah, that was heaven, pure heaven." Kagome said, walking out of her steaming bathroom in a black nightgown. She proceeded to comb and dry her hair, which had lengthened some, even curling more. She was glad for that. She did not want to resemble Kikyo, knowing that even after all this time; InuYasha could only see Kikyo in her, and not Kagome.

She shook her head. Now was not the time for those thoughts to come into her brain! (Bad Kagome!) She thought. (For now, just lay down on your bed. Enjoy the feel of the mattress and the soft pillow under your head.) Nodding in determination, she laid herself down, and fell asleep.

88888888

"Morning, Mom! Hey Souta, hi Grandpa!" Kagome sang, again in her costume. She had her bow in hand, and her backpack, which was now replenished with supplies, on her back with a quiver full of arrows.

"Leaving so soon, sis?" Souta asked. "It's only been two days."

"I know. We still have to get more Shards, though, and Naraku is out there somewhere." Kagome told him, smiling sadly.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her children. "Souta, maybe if you ask her…"

"Ask me what?"

Souta scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I was wondering, well, my school is having a festival, and I though you might want to come and check it out." Souta asked.

Kagome smiled, setting her things down. "I would love to, just let me change quickly. The others won't mind if I come at sunset."

Souta smiled, and lunged at this sister, hugging her. "Yes!"

88888888

"Wow, this is great! We never did anything like this when I was in middle school." Kagome said, looking around. The first years had decided to do a Greek festival as their first-semester project, and boy was it a hit! It was going to be a two-day long festival, with the groups taking turns on running the booths. Souta would be running it tomorrow, but Kagome was very glad that she had come. The students that were running it today were all wearing different styles of Togas, and the scent of food was lingering in the air. After getting some food, and trying some of the Olympic sports they had set up, they decided to go check out the pottery.

"Hey, what's this?" Kagome asked. They were walking by a booth that said, "Readings by the Messengers of the Gods", and Kagome felt pulled to it. (There's no spiritual energy, but it does look like fun!) She thought.

"Want to try it? Some of the superstitious girls in class set up a card reading booth with decks representing the Gods and Goddesses." Souta explained.

"I remember reading about the Gods and Goddesses in history class. How does it work?" Kagome asked, already walking to the booth.

Kagome paid the five yen charge, and sat down. A girl about sixteen, though very developed with long blonde hair, that looked like curled gold, sat in front of her. "Good evening. I am Dity, and I shall do your reading."

Kagome smiled, and watched the girl take out a deck of white and gold cards. The back of the cards had a picture of white clouds swirling around. Kagome must have been staring at the too hard, because they looked like the clouds were moving!

"If you will shuffle the deck, this way your energy flows into the cards, I will give you your reading." Dity explained.

And so, Kagome shuffled the deck, before handing them back to the young beauty. Dity smiled at her, before cutting the deck and laying them out in an intricate design.

"You have strong spiritual energy that you have mastered over time." The young woman spoke, her voice rolling like waves on the sea shore.

Souta and Kagome exchanged glances.

"A Goddess has her hand on you." She continued. "She has been watching you. Your heart has been broken, but you must move on. There is another, one who needs you though he knows it not. You must help him. A long journey awaits you two, and only by being together, by becoming one, can the two of you defeat the rising evil."

A chill went down Kagome's back, and Souta placed his hand on hers, completely focused on the cards. "She will help you where she can, but there are rules about meddling with mortal affairs." She added. "Look for her, and she will guide you. Just because they were not worshiped by Japan, does not mean they do not look over matters that concern their ruling."

Dity moved her sparkling sea-form green colored eyes from the cards to Kagome's blue ones. "Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome."

With that, the girl stood, smiling as she bowed her head, and walked away. Kagome was paralyzed for a moment, before she stood up. "Matte! Wait, what does that mean!" She cried, trying to follow, but the girl Dity was not found.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kagome asked one of the other girls. "Where can I find Dity? She just gave me a reading."

The girl looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, but there is no one by that name in our class." She bowed before walking away.

Kagome looked at Souta, who shrugged. "I don't know her. That was my first time seeing her, though if our school had a blonde, we would know about it."

Kagome looked on, up at the sky. "Souta, remind me… what was the name of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, who was born from sea foam?"

"Aphrodite." He answered.

They walked through the rest of the festival, but Kagome was too engrossed in her thoughts to remember it at all. What was a Greek Goddess doing in Japan, and what did she want with her?

88888888

Kagome, back in her costume with her supplies and weapon, jumped down into the well, again coming out in Sengoku Jidai. She hoisted her backpack up and over, before getting up to sit on the well, taking a breath.

"I can't wait for the invention of the elevator." She mumbled under her breath. Kagome smiled, looking up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun, before turning to look at the Goshinboku in the distance.

What she wasn't expecting was to see a pair of red eyes just beyond her sight in the trees.

She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped. She knew who it was. Only one demon had that aura, only one was that powerful. So why didn't she scream for her friends?

Kagome blinked once, and opened her eyes to find him gone.

Kagome placed her hand over her heart, willing it to calm down. She was lucky – he chose to leave her be. But what was he doing here, in InuYasha's forest? And WHY did he let her be?

Kagome shook her head, deciding that there was WAY too much going on for her to worry over it, and gathered her things, taking off towards Kaede's village.

88888888

Her greeting was the usual. There were still villagers about, who were always happy to see her. She smiled and waved at them, before her kit came racing towards her. "Momma!" Shippo cried, jumping into her open arms.

"Hey Shippo." She said.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, walking up with Miroku and Kilala.

"Hey guys. I have more treats for you." Kagome smiled, joining them as the walked to the head priestess' hut.

"Always with the gifts." Miroku said.

Sure enough, when they settled inside Kaede's hut, Kagome passed around the goodies. Shippo was very excited about his gift. Kagome had given him a PSP system, and a few games with a lot of batteries. He had wanted one after Souta had let her borrow his, and so she caved and got one for him. Kagome gave Sango more make up, and some woman necessities, and Miroku some books that modern-day monks had written. She gave Lady Kaede more medicine and medical supplies, and for InuYasha-

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Probably mopping in a tree." Shippo said, his eyes lighting up as the screen came on.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen him all day." Sango said.

Kilala meowed.

"Oh, hey, guys! You're never going to believe…" Suddenly, Kagome felt a bit faint. She brought her hand up to her head, her eyes closing slightly.

"Kagome?" Sango cried.

"Are ye ok, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I just felt a bit, faint… that's all." Kagome said. (Guess that means I'm not suppose to talk about it.) Kagome thought. "I think I'm going to turn in, we have a big day of traveling tomorrow." Kagome said.

Shippo, engulfed in his game, wagged his tail. Kagome smiled, and rested in her sleeping bag, thinking over the earlier events.

88888888

Sure enough, InuYasha had everyone up and ready early in the morning, barking orders as usual. Kagome just shook her head, the pain from her head ache too intense to argue.

While they were walking, Kagome dug out a bottle of Advil. She didn't like to take stuff like this, but if she used her Miko powers to heal the pain, it would just come back again and again. So, she twisted off the bottle cap, and tipped out two of the pills. Sango noticed Kagome looking for a water bottle, and asked what was wrong.

"Kagome, what are you taking those for?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just a head ache." She replied, smiling. "Nothing to worry about, its just bothering me." She said, stopping as she put the pills in her mouth and taking a gulp of water. The others kept walking, not realizing that she had stopped. Kagome swallowed, and took a few extra sips. She smiled as she took the bottle from her lips, and set her backpack on the ground to put the medicine and water away, the others a bit a head of her now.

When she did, she stood up, slinging the pack to her back once again, and stopped. A wave of power was coming from her left, and she turned her head slowly to look.

There, beyond the trees, where two glowing red eyes.

It was him, again. Kagome froze, rooted there on the dirt road. What was he doing here? Was he following them? Was he going to try to kill her again? What was she doing just standing there?

But as she looked into his eyes, they began to turn from a red to gold. The owner took a step forward, allow the light to make himself known, but still beyond the trees and bushes. Kagome's heart sped up. (Kami-sama, I'm going to die.) She thought.

However, Sesshomaru just stood there, not breaking eye contact. A breeze blew, and Kagome didn't make a move to stop her hair from getting in her face, but instead noticed how his hair, swaying like it was, made him look… perfect… ethereal.

"Kagome!" Called her friends.

She startled, breaking out of her trance as she looked up at her friends, who noticed her absence. They were making their way quickly back, worried that something had happened. Kagome glanced back at the trees, and noticed the Western Lord was gone.

"What the hell are you doing, stopping in the middle of the road like an idiot?" InuYasha cried, landing in front of her.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just thought I sensed something, that's all." (I wonder why InuYasha can't smell his brother? Maybe… no. Sesshomaru wouldn't want me to know that he was there. But then, why can't InuYasha sense him?)

"A Jewel Shard?" InuYasha asked.

"No, nothing. But if we walk a bit more, I might." Kagome said, effectively changing the subject.

Shippo looked at his mom. "If you're bored, oka-chan, you can use my PSP." Shippo offered from Miroku's shoulder.

"That's ok, sweetie. Now, shall we get going?"

"Feh. That's what we were doing, till you stopped." InuYasha barked.

"Osuwari."

**BAM**

The group continued on, Kagome falling to the back. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Sesshomaru wasn't done with them yet. So what was he doing? It wasn't like the Ice Prince of the Western Lands, feared demon Lord, to spy or play games.

Maybe… maybe be needed something. His ward, Rin, maybe she was sick again? He had come to her once, for aid to the girl.

No, he wouldn't spy on them for that. Maybe he was waiting for his chance? But to do what? He doesn't want the Tetsusagai anymore, not when he has the Tokijin.

Kagome, not knowing what could have possessed her, took out a piece of paper from her diary and a pen. On it, she wrote a note, before ripping it out. She folded the paper around the pen, and after making sure no one noticed, she tossed it to the bushes. She didn't look back to see what became of it.

88888888

Sesshomaru saw what the Miko did, and when his half-brother's group was far enough away, he went to the thrown object.

Unfolding the strange paper, and eyeing the foreign stick, he almost smirked. She was perceptive.

_What is it that you want, Sesshomaru?_

After studying the stick, he wrote his reply. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that it would be amusing to enlighten the woman.

88888888

After a long day, without any leads on a Shard, Kagome decided to retire to a hot spring. Sango turned down her offer, saying if she bathed again her skin would be rubbed off. Kagome, not understanding how it was normal not to bath everyday, smiled and walked off, after threatening InuYasha and Miroku to stay put.

Kagome set her things by the waters edge, her bow and arrows in reach if anything were to happen. If needed, she could set up a Miko shield, but she was too tired for that. So, after smiling at the bliss of the area, she started to take her clothing off and sink into the steaming water.

"No running water, but it's the next best thing. This really hits the spot." Kagome said, sighing happily. For a while, she simply leaned back against a rock, but then she decided that she should probably wash soon, or InuYasha would complain.

So, she sat up, and reached for her shampoo. Taking a palm full, she ran it through her hair, lathering up bubbles. She ducked under the water, rinsing it as she then took the conditioner. Lavender filled her rose as she relaxed. It was good for the hair, and therapeutic! Kagome smiled, combing her hair with her hands as she relaxed.

A soft thumb reached her ears, and she straightened to attention, ducking below the water as she tried to cover herself. Her eyes landed on a familiar piece of paper and her pen.

Kagome's face lit up. "Hentai!" She raged. She put up a Miko barrier, one that would be big enough that she could not worry about being spied on. When it was up, she reached for the towel to dry her hands, and then the note. Below her writing was a response. The calligraphy was so smooth and practiced; Kagome was envious, until she read what it said.

_It's Lord Sesshomaru, Miko. As for my business, that is not of your concern._

Kagome huffed, writing a reply before quickly finishing her bath, dressing and walking back to camp as she put down her shield.

Miroku looked up at her when she arrived. "Kagome, are you alright? I noticed you put your shield up."

"Just keeping out peeping toms." She replied, settling in her sleeping bag as she took out her diary. She unlocked the key, and began to write.

88888888

Sesshomaru, who had to leap away at the purifying shield she had erected, walked back to the hot spring. It was not the first time he had spied on her there, and he would be damned if wanted to go join her. He went to the note, which the Miko had placed where he had dropped it.

_Well then, _Lord _Sesshomaru, conduct your business elsewhere! By the way, I never would have figured you for the perverted type! Jerk!_

This time, the Western Lord did smirk. Her defiance is one of the things that attracted him to her – she had fire. A part of him wanted to make her submit to his beast, but Sesshomaru had better control than that. She was, after all, his half-demon's wench.

Still concealing himself, he approached their camp. He watched her scribble away, emotions flashing across her face, mostly of confusion. She was entertaining indeed. He stayed, waiting till everyone had fallen asleep. He watched InuYasha approach her, kneeling next to her sleeping form. A part of him raged at this, but that's all his half-brother did. Then, InuYasha left, toward the scent of graveyard soil.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, walking to the girl. The moonlight showed down on her, as she had one arm around the sleeping kit next to her.

The mononoke woke up, glaring at the youkai, but not alerting the Miko's companions. Sesshomaru didn't stop to wonder why, just dropped the note and pen on her pillow, and turned and walked away back to his ward.

88888888

Shippo, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala, who had slept next to Kagome the rest of the night, were brought from their sleep by a fuming Kagome.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Sit, boy!"

**BAM**

"Um, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Never mind." They let Kagome be after that.

Kagome was aggravated for the whole morning. Why? (That ignorant demon!) Kagome screamed mentally. (Who the hell does he think he is? He acts like he owns the world or something! I so want to teach him a lesson!) Kagome gets saying his reply in her brain over and over again:

_I do as I please. This includes where I conduct my business, who I conduct it with, and what I do in my spare time. You should watch your mouth around those higher in station than you, Miko. If not, I may have to show you what the consequences are._

How dare that youkai think he is the boss of her! Kagome was so aggravated that for a moment, her aura flared a pink/blue as she busied herself around camp.

88888888

Sesshomaru made sure to be there when the Miko awoke. He had to admit that her rant was amusing. He even went as far as to allow the corner of his lips to curl ever so slightly into a smile. He watched as she glowed, and couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful when she was angry, even more than a demoness. He quickly shoved that thought away with the others. Those thoughts are going to need a bigger space in his brain…

88888888

He had to wait most of the day for a response. He was sure that what ever it was, it would amuse him. Maybe he should make her mad more?

Sure enough, when they were about to camp for dinner, he noticed the human woman's arm flick out, the paper and pen landing near the trees. He waited for the Miko to gather her things for a bath before sweeping down and gathering it.

_You pompous, arrogant jerk! I'd just like to see you try!_

(Oh, she would, would she?) The taiyoukai thought to himself. A smirk came across his features, and he developed a hunter's gleam in his eyes. (Very well.) His inner beast purred, stalking his way to where she was taking a bath.

88888888

Ok, now that I've reached 13 pages, I'm stopping.

I did that off the top of my head….

I'm not liking it. Should I re do it?

I think I'm going to…

Any suggestions?

Or should I keep going?

Oh, what the hell…

88888888

Kagome set her things down, starting to undress. She folded her clothes and set them next to her towel, before sinking into the water.

"This is exactly what I needed after today." She said, closing her eyes in peace.

After reviewing what had happened that day, her eyes opened in a glare. "I can't believe that jerk! Thinking that he can come here and act like it's his right to punish me…" She growled out, splashing the water in anger.

"That would be because I can." A smooth voice rang out next to her ear.

Kagome spun around, mouth open as she was ready to shriek, before something she never would have though possible, happened.

Sesshomaru covered her lips with his own, silencing her scream. Kagome tensed. Somewhere in the world, a mountain collapsed, or a tree turned human, or a volcano erupted ice, or something! There was no way this was happening!

8888888888888888888888888888

Ok, now I'm ending it. Was this better?

Or at least bearable?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love and appreciation-

_Sandreline_


	2. Being a little bold, aren't you?

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Just letting you know… I have 4 reviews. According to my stats, 51, yes, **51 **people read it. **If you read it, and liked it, and didn't review, PLEASE review! **That's the only way that I can decide if I should keep this story going, or trash it!

As for those of you that did review – THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Sky Unicorn: **Thank you so much! I am so glad to see a reader as faithful as you checking this out! It means a lot to me that you enjoyed it! (It sucked, I know. I did it off the top of my head last night because I was bored and couldn't think of anything else to do…)

**Setsuna-3000: **Here you go, just for you! Thanks so much!

**1s2Momochan: **Thank you! I hoped to make it comical…

**Serasvictoria666: **Yours was the best review of all, and not just because it was the first, or the longest! So, here is more!

**Chapter 2: Being a little bold, aren't you?**

_Kagome set her things down, starting to undress. She folded her clothes and set them next to her towel, before sinking into the water._

"_This is exactly what I needed after today." She said, closing her eyes in peace._

_After reviewing what had happened that day, her eyes opened in a glare. "I can't believe that jerk! Thinking that he can come here and act like it's his right to punish me…" She growled out, splashing the water in anger._

"_That would be because I can." A smooth voice rang out next to her ear._

_Kagome spun around, mouth open as she was ready to shriek, before something she never would have though possible, happened._

_Sesshomaru covered her lips with his own, silencing her scream. Kagome tensed. Somewhere in the world, a mountain collapsed, or a tree turned human, or a volcano erupted ice, or something! There was no way this was happening!_

Just as suddenly as he had placed his lips on hers, they were gone. Kagome, who was facing the crouching Sesshomaru as he knelt on a rock, tried as best she could to cover herself. Her face was glowing, she knew. What in the world was she going to do?

"You wanted to see me try, and so I did, Miko." Sesshomaru's smooth voice rolled out. It made Kagome's back shiver slightly, despite the steaming water she was in.

Suddenly, her rage came back full force. "You jerk! You prick! What gives you the right to come down here, and start kissing people! That's not right! People don't do that! And you, of all people, Mr. Stick-up-my-ass Western Lord!" Kagome ranted, her eyes now glowing slightly with her Miko power. "I don't care if you kill me for talking to you like this, someone has to stand up to you and tell you-"

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of her neck, and pulled her to him, crushing her lips. He seemed to devour her mouth, of which Kagome felt herself going limp, and her eyes falling closed. (This is wrong, very wrong!) She told herself. (But it feels so good, oh so good… Wait! This is wrong! Good, but wrong, no!) Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but instead Sesshomaru took this time to dive his tongue into her mouth. Without meaning, he purred. She tasted… sweet. A flavor he hadn't tasted before, but he found himself becoming very aroused by it.

Kagome opened her eyes wide in shock, and brought her arms from her chest in a useless attempt to push him away. At the push on his chest, Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he growled. Kagome whimpered in fear – his eyes were blood lust red.

At the change in her scent from arousal to terror, Sesshomaru pulled away, though still having his hand clutching the back of her neck. "You will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way." He said, his voice husky.

Kagome shivered, though in fear or pleasure she didn't know. That was one hell of a kiss, but from Sesshomaru? Not, it couldn't be- there had to be an explanation. He wanted to kill InuYasha, yeah, that's it!

"If you are trying to get to InuYasha through me, it isn't going to work." She said, trying to pull away from the demon lord.

"It is not the hanyou that I am after." Sesshomaru responded, this eyes returning to their gold color as he stared her down.

A wave of dread washed through her. "Then what is it you want?"

Sesshomaru pulled her to him, raising her body slightly out of the water. "If it is not obvious, than I shall make it so."

Kagome, who thought that he was going to kiss her again, let out a shriek as she was instead dropped back into the hot spring, and enough to go under the water. When she came back up, she was glaring and her aura pulsed, but the Western Ruler was no longer crouched on the rock. He was no where to be seen.

Kagome sent out a wave of her power, erecting a barrier, before she let out an angry shriek. She pounded at the water, tears coming to her eyes but not falling.

When she calmed down, she noticed the note where the Ice Prince had been.

Kagome huffed at the note, getting out and drying off before getting dressed. She gathered her things before picking up the note, ignoring it as she walked off back to her friends.

When she arrived, all of them were cowering slightly. Kagome, who by now as back to normal, looked at them questioningly. "What?"

Shippo's tail was shaking, and InuYasha was poking his head out from behind a tree.

Sango answered for them. "Has something upset you, Kagome-chan?" She asked.

Kagome waved her hand. "Oh, that? No, nothing. I'm going to bed, if you need me, wake me up." She said, smiling to them before curling into her bag with the note hidden in her palm.

Miroku leaned over to Sango. "I wonder what is going on with Kagome to make her fire so easily?"

"Maybe I should have a 'girl talk' with her." Sango said.

"Momma sure is scary when she's mad…" Shippo muttered.

"I wasn't sc… scared!" InuYasha added from behind the tree, his doggie ears flattened against his head.

88888888

Kagome, who held the paper in her hand all night, decided to finally read it when she woke up. She rolled over, with her back to her still sleeping friends, and stared at it. She took a deep breath for confidence, and opened it up. What was inside made her heart stop:

_You. Meet me tonight, Miko, when I call for you. Alone. You will know when I do._

(You're kidding me, right?) She thought. (There's no way! He could be planning to kill me or something!) She paused, her nose and forehead wrinkling together in concentration. (But… what was he doing last night, at the hot springs? Why did he kiss me?) Kagome gingerly brought two fingers to her lips. She could almost still feel them tingling. (I can't believe I let InuYasha's brother kiss me… boy, what will InuYasha do when he finds out? How could I betray him like that?) Kagome's eyes started to water. (No, I didn't betray him. He betrayed me, by leaving. He's always chosen Kikyo. He's made his choice. I'm alone, except for Shippo.)

Determination ran through her veins. (I'll go, but only to see what he is up to!) She thought, tucking the paper into her diary. Letting any of her friends see that would be disastrous!

So, set in her ways, she got up and started breakfast.

88888888

Sesshomaru smirked. Tonight would be interesting.

Now, to find a youkai to kill so he could get the scent of her arousal, still heavy in his nose, out and away.

8888888888888888888888888888

Alright, a short but sweet chapter!

Actually, it would be longer, but I have class. I just did this to appease the Fanfiction gods and goddesses! So, I hope you like it, and you all better review!

Much love and gratitude-

_Sandreline_


	3. I think I lost my sanity

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

**(In tears, crying) **

OMG, everyone! (**Tackles and hugs as many people as I can)**

I just checked my email, and to my delight, I found 14 reviews all neat in a line on my email! I'm so happy… (**sniffs and wipes the tears of joy from my eyes)** Thank you all so so much! Just for all of you, I am updating again!

Thank you all so much! You are all the very best!

**Chapter 3: I think I lost my sanity…**

_Kagome, who held the paper in her hand all night, decided to finally read it when she woke up. She rolled over, with her back to her still sleeping friends, and stared at it. She took a deep breath for confidence, and opened it up. What was inside made her heart stop:_

_You. Meet me tonight, Miko, when I call for you. Alone. You will know when I do._

_(You're kidding me, right?) She thought. (There's no way! He could be planning to kill me or something!) She paused, her nose and forehead wrinkling together in concentration. (But… what was he doing last night, at the hot springs? Why did he kiss me?) Kagome gingerly brought two fingers to her lips. She could almost still feel them tingling. (I can't believe I let InuYasha's brother kiss me… boy, what will InuYasha do when he finds out? How could I betray him like that?) Kagome's eyes started to water. (No, I didn't betray him. He betrayed me, by leaving. He's always chosen Kikyo. He's made his choice. I'm alone, except for Shippo.)_

_Determination ran through her veins. (I'll go, but only to see what he is up to!) She thought, tucking the paper into her diary. Letting any of her friends see that would be disastrous!_

_So, set in her ways, she got up and started breakfast._

_88888888_

_Sesshomaru smirked. Tonight would be interesting._

_Now, to find a youkai to kill so he could get the scent of her arousal, still heavy in his nose, out and away._

88888888

Kagome was on alert all day, and was more than happy that a youkai with two jewel shards attacked them.

It was a rather easy task. InuYasha called out the usual battle cries of, "Hand over the Jewel Shards and maybe we'll let you walk away, bastard." Sango and Miroku were on Kilala, flying in the sky to help from the air, Shippo with Kagome. It was some kind of bug demon that much she knew. While InuYasha did his usual 'I'm going to charge in without thinking', a leg or tentacle of some sort made its way to her. Kagome simply erected a purifying barrier around her and her son, watching as the appendage turned to dust. By that time, InuYasha was calling out to her.

"Kagome-" He started.

"Where else? It's in the forehead!" She replied. How boring – the demons really needed to start placing them elsewhere…

She sighed as InuYasha used the Wind Scar, effectively killing the youkai in one strike. The whole scene took no more than three minutes, much to Kagome's distress. She walked over and picked up the fallen Shards. (I wonder how much longer this is going to take.) She thought, using her powers to mold the two shards with the others around her neck. (We could have been done by now had Kikyo not given Naraku the Jewel, having to force me to shoot it again…)

Kagome stood up, joining her friends as they came to her. "That one was rather un-eventful." Sango commented. Kagome could tell that her friend also seemed a bit disappointed.

"Yes, they seem to be getting easier and easier." Miroku added.

"It must be because we have all gotten stronger!" Shippo piped up cheerfully.

"Or that we don't have to waste our time protecting Kagome anymore." InuYasha added.

"Osuwari."

**BAM**

"Wench, that was supposed to be a compliment!" InuYasha barked with a mouth full of dirt.

"Well it didn't sound like one." Kagome said, glaring down at the hanyou with her hands on her hips.

"That's just because you're-" InuYasha stopped mid sentence as he noticed flames of fury surrounding the Miko. "Huh, never mind." He grumbled.

"Do you think he's finally starting to learn?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Course, you think that calling you 'my woman' is complimentary, like Kouga-"

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome shrilled.

"It would seem we got our hopes up too soon." Miroku sighed.

"It really is a hopeless cause." Shippo agree.

88888888

Nightfall had once again come, claiming the sky as the stars were burning brightly. Kagome was sitting next to the fire, playing a card game with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

"Two fives." Sango said.

"Once six." Miroku said next.

"Bullshit." Kagome, Sango, and Shippo said together.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Again?"

They just looked at him. Miroku sighed, and took the cards.

"One seven." Shippo said.

"Two eights." Kagome cried determinedly.

"Bullshit." Shippo said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her kit. She reached over and took the cards.

"Ha ha, Momma got caught that time." Shippo laughed.

"Just you wait, Shippo." Kagome warned, organizing her cards with a smirk on her face.

"One nine." Sango continued.

"Bullshit." Miroku said, pointing.

Sango raised her eyebrow to him. "What was that?" She asked.

Miroku smiled. "I have three of the four nines. It is very unlikely that you have the other." He offered strategically. So, he reached to the pile with confidence-

Only to come face to face with a nine.

Kagome and Shippo were laughing, and Sango sat there in all her glory. "I believe it's your turn, houshi."

Miroku grumbled.

88888888

After the group had eaten, and InuYasha went out to 'patrol the area', Kagome was leaning against a tree with Shippo in her lap, reading him a story. She had been reading him one of her favorite series by her favorite author, Tamora Pierce. They had already finished the first two books in the "Lioness" series, and where now on The Woman Who Rides Like a Man. Shippo actually enjoyed that there was a heroine instead of a manly hero.

"_I've had enough maidenly shyness from you, Lady Alanna!" _Kagome read, imitating a male's deep voice. _"Maidenly shyness! When have I ever shown maidenly shyness?" Alanna roared back. _She continued, her voice now normal.

Shippo smiled. "Prince Jon is in for it now." He whispered.

Kagome laughed. "You bet he is."

Suddenly, Kagome's aura was… tugged? That's the only word for it. (What in Kami's name was that?) She asked herself. It happened again, coming from the West.

(Well, he said I would know it was him. But how is he doing that?) She asked.

Kagome looked down at her kit in her lap. "Hey, Shippo, what do you say I leave you in suspense and we stop there for the night?" Kagome said, marking the page in the book.

Shippo pouted, but nodded. "Ok… you probably are going to take a bath, huh?" He asked, smiling again.

"Err, yup!" She said, smiling. "Now you go hop into the sleeping bag, and I'll be back soon." She said, kissing his forehead. (At least, I hope I am.)

"Ok! Enjoy your bath, oka-san!" Shippo said, leaping off.

Kagome stood, grabbing her bow, and taking her quiver of arrows. Miroku and Sango, who had been talking quietly to themselves, looked up at her. "Are you going for a bath, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yup." She responded, grabbing her supplies like she normally would.

"Don't worry about anything here." Sango said.

"Um, Sango?" Kagome asked, hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sango asked, eyes wide.

"Could I take Kilala with me?" She asked, looked down at the fire cat. Kilala meowed, jumping up from her mistress's lap as she trotted to Kagome. "Of course. Enjoy." Sango said, smiling.

"Thank you! Come on, Kilala!" Kagome said, taking the mononoke in her arms. She turned, walking to where the tugs seemed to be coming from.

888888888

Sesshomaru sat in a tree, his back against the trunk as he watched the clearing in front of him. He could smell her coming closer. But what was this? She was not alone. She had the slayer's pet with her.

Kagome stepped into the clearing, looking around. She held her bow in one hand, her other arm holding Kilala. She looked left, then right.

"He's here somewhere. I can sense him." She said under her breath.

Sesshomaru smirked. (She's here.) Moving with perfect grace and beauty, he appeared a few yards from Kagome. Kilala meowed in opposition. Kagome's eyes instantly locked with his.

They stood there, simply staring at each other. Kagome decided to ask him first.

"Why did you kiss me?" She called out to the distance between them. "Just what are you planning, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with amusement. "I thought I told you to come alone." He said. His eyes shifted from hers, noticing the trees behind her. There was a demon there, its eyes flashing red. It was just a lower class demon, not worthy of his time. However, no one would take what was his!

"Shards…" It called out. "Give me shards!"

It flew to Kagome, who had her back turned to the demon. Sesshomaru's growled, his poison seeping from his claws. It was almost on Kagome, and she still had not moved.

Suddenly, when it was about to grab her, Kagome's aura glowed, and she spun around, the cat still in her arms. Her bow was also glowing, and Kagome simply struck it with her weapon, watching as the demon disintegrated.

"Its nothing to worry about, Kilala can't speak. I just felt nervous, so she came along." Kagome said turning back to face him as if nothing had happened.

This actually stunned Sesshomaru, but only for a moment. "Very well. You have questions, Miko?" He asked.

Kagome glared at him. "Well, duh! Why did you kiss me?" She yelled.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, placing on his emotionless mask. "It was the only was to silence you in time." He responded.

Kagome fumed, clutching tightly to her bow. "Why you…" She growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. She was an interesting thing indeed! "Miko, why do you so openly defy me? You know it would take nothing to kill you."

Kagome blinked in confusion, before answering. "Because you haven't done anything to deserve my respect. So you're the mighty Lord of the Western Lands. I was raised to treat everyone equally, and to defend those who needed protecting."

"And so you risk your life for that?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Yes, I do! Because that is what I believe it!" Kagome said. She set Kilala down, and the fire cat stood alertly by her side. "You don't respect me, in fact- you've tried to kill me! So why should I respect you?"

Sesshomaru let one corner of his perfect lips curl into a satisfied grin. "You are saying that," He spoke, slowly walking towards her, "you do not treat me as you should because I have tried to kill you. Or, perhaps it is because of how I have treated InuYasha?"

Kagome gulped, started to get nervous as he came closer. It was like she could feel his body heat, even when he was so far away. "That's part of it." She said. "What's with the 20 questions? You are avoiding my question!" She said. "What are you planning?"

Sesshomaru was but a few feet from her now, and he stopped. "I plan to make you submit."

Kagome's looked at him dumbly. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru continued. "I plan on making you submit to me, Miko. You defiance intrigues me. For some reason, I can not get you out of my mind. You plague me. If I can make you submit to me, than I shall no longer be bothered by you."

Kagome shook her head. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard! And how did you call me here, anyway? My soul-"

She was cut off by his commanding voice. "The first time we 'kissed', I tagged your soul. It was how I was able to summon you here." He answered.

"And the rest of the kisses?" She asked, glaring.

Sesshomaru let his mask fall off, and he let loose a predator like smile. Fear was waving off of Kagome like a tsunami. Sesshomaru… smiling? "It was something I just felt like doing." He answered.

Rage filled Kagome. "You…" Her aura flared around her, and Kilala had to step back. However, Sesshomaru remain where he was, just a foot from her.

"You can't just go around doing that to people!" She said.

"And that's where you are wrong. I am not 'people', I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And you, Miko…" Sesshomaru stepped forward, and pulled her face to his. Her aura stopped its assault, and Sesshomaru growled in contentment. "You, Miko, will be mine."

With that, Sesshomaru again took her lips with his, holding her forcefully against his body so she couldn't run. After a few moments, she relaxed somewhat, and started to respond.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss. "I will call you again, Miko." And was gone.

Kagome stood there, dumbfounded. She fell to her knees, staring where he had been.

Her aura flared again in anger, purifying his scent on her. When it died down, Kilala came up to her, meowing.

Kagome looked down, and pet the mononoke. "It's ok, Kilala. I'm alright. We should get back. Thanks for coming with me." She said, picking up the fire cat. Kilala meowed.

(That didn't help me at all!) She groaned mentally. (Why the hell do men have to be so damn confusing! They should be locked up, kept underground, and used only for reproduction!)

88888888

Sesshomaru flew through the forest, before leaping up and taking flight on his cloud. That was more interesting than he thought it would be. She was powerful indeed, and her scent was intoxicating, and her spirit…

Her spirit was something he would look forward to testing, that much he knew. For now, he had to see to his lands.

88888888

YAY! There's another chapter. Short and sweet. Don't worry, the chapter will get LONGER!

So that's for everyone reviewing! Thank you SO much – it means more to me that you can ever know! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Much love, and until next time-

_Sandreline _


	4. I'm not done with you yet, buddy!

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am very happy to report that I have **1,250+** hits on this story!

One question… why don't I have that many reviews?

Even if it's a flame, I want them! Let me know what you guys think!

If there are things that you want to happen in the story, suggestions are more than welcome! Like I said, I'm doing this story off the top of my head…

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!** You are all so amazing; I don't know what I would do without you! Who needs coffee when I have reviews like the ones I have? And that's saying a lot, a girl needs her coffee…

**Chapter 4: I'm not done with you yet, buddy!**

_Sesshomaru broke the kiss. "I will call you again, Miko." And was gone._

_Kagome stood there, dumbfounded. She fell to her knees, staring where he had been._

_Her aura flared again in anger, purifying his scent on her. When it died down, Kilala came up to her, meowing._

_Kagome looked down, and pet the mononoke. "It's ok, Kilala. I'm alright. We should get back. Thanks for coming with me." She said, picking up the fire cat. Kilala meowed._

_(That didn't help me at all!) She groaned mentally. (Why the hell do men have to be so damn confusing! **They should be locked up, kept underground, and used only for reproduction!)**_

_88888888_

_Sesshomaru flew through the forest, before leaping up and taking flight on his cloud. That was more interesting than he thought it would be. She was powerful indeed, and her scent was intoxicating, and her spirit…_

_Her spirit was something he would look forward to testing, that much he knew. For now, he had to see to his lands._

8888888

The group carried on quietly, each in their own little worlds as they traveled on.

Actually, for Kagome, it was more like her own little hell. (I swear, on this blasted jewel around my neck, that I **will** find out what Sesshomaru is up to!) She brought two fingers to her lips. (Why does he do that? It is _definitely _not something Sesshomaru would do! So why did he? I mean, after all, he is the 'high and mighty demon lord, all shall bow before me or I will kill you' type person – _demon_.) Kagome sighed frustratingly as she reached to get out some more Advil.

InuYasha and the rest of the group watched her, deciding to follow her that day. His ears swiveled as he watched her dig for the bottle of 'pills'.

InuYasha leapt in to the air, landing in front of the surprised woman who was shaken out of her thoughts. "Why do you keep taking those?" He asked. "You're not sick again, are you?" He carried on, sniffing her.

Kagome snarled. "No, I'm not sick; I just have a killer headache because I'm thinking so much!" She cried.

"Feh, than stop thinking so much!" The hanyou countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome growled. "I can't! I have too much to do, too much going on! How about you leave me alone for a minute and let me get my thoughts straight!"

InuYasha whimpered, stepping back from the normally calm and passive priestess. "Fine, bite me head off, see if I care!" He huffed, turning away as he walked on.

Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear. "I'm getting worried…" He said.

"Yes, we are as well. She is fine with us, but for some reason, certain things are starting to tick her off…" Miroku commented.

"What are you getting at, Miroku?" Sango asked, Kilala meowing in her arms.

"Have you noticed that any time InuYasha starts to question her in a way that makes her feel inferior or helpless, she becomes angry?" He pointed out.

"Well, gee, that's nothing new! InuYasha is always doing that to Momma!" Shippo countered.

"True. However, it was never to this extent. She has become so frustrated, that her Miko powers are lashing out. Did you not notice how she was actually glowing yesterday?" He asked.

Sango looked down at Kilala in her arms. "I think its time for that 'girl talk'."

88888888

After lunch, the girls had set out to find water to refill Kagome's water bottles. When they came back, Shippo and Miroku could tell that Sango had no luck at all.

"Anything?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing! She masterfully changed the subject each and every time!" Sango said worriedly.

Miroku also looked at the woman who against appeared in deep thought. "Maybe we should give it some time."

Sango and Shippo sighed, but for the moment there was nothing else that they could do…

88888888

With no Shards felt that day, the group decided to set up camp just before sundown. Kagome was again leaning against a tree with Shippo in her lap as she continued on with her story. It takes a lot of talent to write like Tamora Pierce!

"_He was hinting before he left that he was thinking of poppin' the question."_ Kagome said in her best 'George' voice. "_Are you tellin' me that you refused?"_

"_I r**eally **don't want to talk about it." _She switched to her 'Alanna' voice.

"_Than you won't."_ She continued on as 'George'.

"I knew it!" Shippo cheered happily. "I knew they would end up together!"

Kagome laughed. "Are you sure? There is still the rest of this book and the next one to find out." Kagome told him.

"I know so! She has to choose him!" Shippo added.

Right on time, she felt the tug on her soul. Kagome frowned. She didn't like that he had this to hold against her, there was no telling what he could do.

"Come on, Shippo. Time for my bath!" Kagome sang.

Shippo nodded, and Kagome watched him snuggle into the sleeping bag before she gathered her things and went off the meet Sesshomaru. When she was far enough away, she set her bathing supplies down, and carried on with just her bow and arrows. Once again she was led into a clearing, and there he was. But this time, there was a two headed dragon with him.

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows at the beast, which she could tell was a dragon youkai. Kagome stopped when Sesshomaru looked at her.

His face was blank, but Kagome could clearly see amusement in his eyes.

"Come, Miko." He said his velvet voice smooth.

Kagome huffed in anger at being ordered around. However, she did want to see the dragon…

Kagome didn't respond, nor did she look at his 'worshipfulness' as she approached the dragon. As she did (_Ah-Un was it_? She thought.) looked at her. She approached slowly, gingerly raising her free hand to place it on one of their foreheads. Before she set it down, she let the head sniff her hand, before it gave a sneeze-like sound, and pushed its head into her palm.

Kagome smiled as she pet the large creature that would appear frightful, but was very gentle. Soon, the other head was nudging her for his share. Kagome gave a small laugh as she did its bidding.

The whole time, Sesshomaru watched her with keen interest, just studying her and her facial expressions. She truly was a sight to behold; for all that she was a human, and a Miko at that.

"Miko," Sesshomaru started.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. You are more like your brother than you know." She said, not even turning to look at him as spoke, instead continuing to stroke the dragon. Speaking of the dragon, was he purring?

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered into a glare, and his voice filled with a hint of anger. He knew that Kagome would never be able to tell that he was actually amused. "Very well, _Ka-go-me,"_ He mocked her. "Get on."

Now Kagome did look at him. "Huh?" She whispered.

"I will not repeat myself." He told her sternly.

Kagome glared at him. "No! Look, I'm sick of you bossing me around like I'm your servant or something! You have no right to do that! I came here to ask that you either stop harassing me and we go our ways, or I'm going to-"

Again, Sesshomaru silenced her with his lips, and Kagome let out a gasp, before she growled. He pulled away, but stayed close enough where she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "You're going to do what?"

Kagome glared. "If you would stop doing that to me, I would be able to finish my sentences! And _why _do you do that? I've told you before, you're not suppose to go around kissing people, it's not right! All you're doing, Sesshomaru-_sama _is messing with me so that-"

Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her by her throat. "Miko, you will do well to silence yourself now!" Kagome did, swallowing slightly. Now she was starting to get scared.

Sesshomaru dropped her, and Ah-Un glanced at her as if apologizing. Kagome, knowing that what she was about to do was suicidal, stood up yelling at the TaiYoukai. She was too angry now to care. "I'm not done with you yet, buddy!" Kagome shouted, her aura rising.

Sesshomaru glared her. "Get on, now Miko." He commanded his voice as cold as death.

"Why should I?" She asked. (Kami, he's about to kill me…) She thought, though she refused to show her fear.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and Kagome found herself once again being held up by his claws, which were starting to dig into her throat. Despite her wincing, she still looked him right in the eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky that I have allowed you to live this long so far, wench! Before I reconsider that decision, you had best listen!"

Kagome nodded before she was set on the saddle of the dragon. Her powers wrapped around her neck, heeling the small holes from the Ice Prince's claws before sinking back inside of her. She stiffened as she felt him settle behind her, reaching around her body to grabs the reins. Kagome realized that he wasn't wearing his armor – if he had been, she would have been spiked. Instead, however, she felt the heat from his strong chiseled chest against her back, and was very glad that he could not see her blush.

Sesshomaru snapped the reins, and Ah-Un reared his head back in a roar before she was suddenly taken up into the air. Kagome yipped in surprise, clutching her bow to her chest as she leaned forward. Sesshomaru chuckled in his throat, but it was so soft Kagome told herself that she must have imagined it. Ah-Un steadied, and soon they were traveling forward.

"Look." Sesshomaru's voice ordered, though not as sharp as it was before.

Kagome obeyed, opening the eyes that she didn't realize she had closed. What she saw beneath her made her gasp. Fireflies made the forest below twinkle in the moonlight, a river down below glittering as it ran over rocks and small waterfalls. Flowers became dots of color in the dark blue-green of the nighttime forest. It was beautiful. Kagome couldn't believe that she hadn't been able to see this when she was walking along the trees.

A serene smile came across her lips, and Sesshomaru knew that he had been forgotten. That was fine, for now. He watched her, awed by the simplicity of such wonders. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with a child-like wonderment, and her ebony curls brushed against him in the passing wind. At the sight of her exposed moonlight skin of her neck, he felt tempted to nuzzle her there, kissing and possibly nipping…

He shook his head. That was absurd, she as a nigen, and a Miko at that! He would not stoop so low as his father to desire a human…

He gripped the reins of the dragon steed's halter tighter, his arms squeezing Kagome more in the process which reminded her of where she was. Kagome gasped, looking over her shoulder at the demon lord.

"I don't get it…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Are you talking to this Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"I don't get it, why are you doing this?" She asked, turning slightly more to watch him better, still clutching her bow to her chest as if it was a teddy bear.

He did not answer, instead he directed Ah-Un down to where they had met tonight, and Sesshomaru picked the woman up and set her down. He landed beside her, and Kagome let her hands fall to her sides as she looked at the stoic demon lord. "You had best return to my half-brother." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Kagome stood there for a moment, contemplating what she should do. When she did not respond to him, Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her face as he kissed her.

Kagome's eyes fell closed, and she let him devour her, any reason fleeing her mind as to why she should not be doing this. His fangs brushed against her body lip, and she opened her mouth in a throaty moan. Sesshomaru delved his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own as he explored her cavern. She tasted sweet, and he enjoyed the fact that she didn't stop him. He pulled away slightly, sucking quickly on her lower lip for a moment before pulling away. "Go." He told her, taking the reins of Ah-Un in his hand. Kagome, dazed, simply nodded and turned around, walking back to her camp.

As she disappeared from sight, Sesshomaru grinned.

88888888

Kagome was still dazed when she got back from camp, barely remembering to gather her deserted items. Sango noticed that the Miko had not bathed, and noticed her glazed eyes. "Kagome, are you ok? You didn't take a bath."

Kagome looked at her, and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I decided to go for a walk instead." She yawed. "Night guys." She said, crawling into her sleeping bag.

That night, Kagome dreamt about flying on a dragon in Sesshomaru's arms. Until the next morning, when she realized that she had not found anything about what Sesshomaru was up to.

88888888

K guys, there's a wrap for this chapter. Thank you so much everyone, for your amazing reviews! It means so much to me… Thank you!

Until next time,

_Sandreline_


	5. There' no way

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey guys! Thank you so much for my reviews! I love them… some of them are making me cry! I am so glad that you like this story.

Like I said before, if you have any suggestion at all, they would be greatly appreciated! I'm doing this entire story off the top of my head, so if there is something that you want to happen, let me know!

Thank you again!

**Chapter 5: There's no way…**

_Kagome's eyes fell closed, and she let him devour her, any reason fleeing her mind as to why she should not be doing this. His fangs brushed against her body lip, and she opened her mouth in a throaty moan. Sesshomaru delved his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own as he explored her cavern. She tasted sweet, and he enjoyed the fact that she didn't stop him. He pulled away slightly, sucking quickly on her lower lip for a moment before pulling away. "Go." He told her, taking the reins of Ah-Un in his hand. Kagome, dazed, simply nodded and turned around, walking back to her camp._

_As she disappeared from sight, Sesshomaru grinned._

_88888888_

_Kagome was still dazed when she got back from camp, barely remembering to gather her deserted items. Sango noticed that the Miko had not bathed, and noticed her glazed eyes. "Kagome, are you ok? You didn't take a bath."_

_Kagome looked at her, and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I decided to go for a walk instead." She yawed. "Night guys." She said, crawling into her sleeping bag._

_That night, Kagome dreamt about flying on a dragon in Sesshomaru's arms. Until the next morning, when she realized that she had not found anything about what Sesshomaru was up to._

_88888888_

Kagome took out a bottle of Advil, once again. She sighed, glancing at the bottle. (I don't like taking this stuff, its bad for you…) She thought, putting the bottle away.

InuYasha, who had been walking next to her, looked at her gruffly from the corner of his eyes. "Are you starting?" He grumbled out.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"You've been having serious mood swings." He told her.

Kagome blushed as she realized what he meant. "No! I just have a bad headache, that's all! Geesh!" Kagome said, placing her hand on her head. Using just a tap of energy, she cured the pain… for now.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, slow pokes! Move it!" InuYasha called back to the others, who were talking behind them.

"We are making good time, InuYasha." Miroku told him. "There is no need to rush. Besides, Lady Kagome hasn't sensed any shards today."

"Yes, so why not let us relax a bit?" Sango added.

"Stupid humans, always slowing me down…" InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome sighed, not even bothering to sit him, because if she did then he would only yell and give her a headache. So, the group walked on for a while.

The group ate a silent lunch, sitting under the shade of a very large tree. Kagome was making Ramen, to InuYasha's joy, when a wind picked up that put out the fire.

Kagome shivered, sensing two jewel shards coming, and quick. "Oh, boy…" She muttered.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I bet I know…" Shippo added.

"I'll give you three guessed, and the first two don't count. I sense 2 shards, coming fast." She told them.

InuYasha growled, though he didn't move from his position on a near-by tree branch. "I don't see why you don't just let me kill him and take his shards. It would save all of us a lot of trouble." He huffed.

"Kagome is a kind hearted person." Miroku told him.

Within moments, a whirlwind appeared, and there stood Kouga, hands on his hips, in all his glory.

"Hey Kagome." He said, his deep voice giving her goose bumps… and not the good kind.

"Hello, Kouga." She responded.

He walked over to them, completely ignoring the others, as he knelt next to her. Kagome kept a bored, yet polite, look on her face the entire time. Kouga then took her hands in his own, smiling at her wolfishly. "You look stunning, as usual, Kagome. Is mutt-face doing a good job protecting you? If he isn't-"

"Can it, you stinking wolf! She's just fine, isn't she?" InuYasha yelled down.

Kouga glared up at him. "Hey, why don't you go play fetch while I talk to my woman, hey mutt?"

InuYasha growled. "She ain't your woman, damn it!" He barked, jumping down next to the wolf leader.

"Of course she is, I claimed her as mine!" Kouga howled.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo went back and forth between watching Kouga, InuYasha, and Kagome. These visits were normal, but usually Kagome would try and stop the two from fighting, and she would act kindly towards the demon.

The Miko brought her hands to her temples, massaging them gently. "Do you guys mind? I have a headache."

Kouga stopped, and knelt down next to Kagome. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Kouga. I just have a lot on my mind. How is the Pack?" She asked, changing subjects.

As if on cue, Ginta and Hikkaku came jogging up, panting slightly. "Kouga, we found you!" They said together.

"Oh, hi sis!" Ginta smiled at the priestess.

"How are you?" Hikkaku asked.

Kagome smiled at them kindly. She liked the two wolves; they were kind, and funny. "Hello." She replied.

"The Pack's just fine." Kouga stood up, smiling proudly. "See, men? She already gets worried over the Pack – she's perfect."

Kagome's heart sunk. "Well, sorry to cut this visit short-"

"Good riddance." InuYasha interjected.

Kagome shot him a glare before continuing. "We really have to get going, so till next time!" She said, starting to pack up. Sango followed her hint, and helped her get the camp cleared up.

"Of course. Hey, dog-breath!" Kouga cried out. InuYasha balled a fist at him. "If anything happens to my woman, I'll skin your hide." He said, before disappearing.

Kagome sighed in relief when he left, Ginta and Hikkaku following him after they bid their fare well. She turned to stuff her backpack, when she looked out into the trees, and saw a familiar face.

"Umm, I'll be right back. I have to go… relieve myself." She said, getting up and walking to the forest with her bow and arrows.

Miroku took over cleaning, and InuYasha just cursed under his breath about flea-covered wolves.

88888888

Kagome walked through the trees, looking back to make sure that she wasn't seen. Then, she turned to the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

A gentle laugh rang through the clearing, and a very well developed blonde appeared in front of Kagome, though now she looked as old as Kagome. "I have come to check on you." Aphrodite spoke, smoothing out a wrinkle in her toga.

Kagome shook her head. "Why is a Greek Goddess in Japan, and what do you want with me?" She asked.

This again caused the goddess to laugh. "My dear, I have already told you that no matter what land, I over see what concerns my station. I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty. You, my dear, have had your heart broken. I am here to help you mend it."

Kagome frowned. "And how will you do that, exactly?" She said.

Aphrodite waved her finger. "Now, now, Priestess. You will not talk to me as you do that dreamy youkai."

Kagome paled when she mentioned Sesshomaru. "Though," The goddess carried on, "You could be nicer to him. I did send him to you, after all."

Kagome's reaction was immediate. "WHAT?"

Aphrodite sat down gracefully in a flurry of silk, patting the ground next to her. Kagome, slowly, came and sat down next to her. "Do you remember what I told you?" The blonde asked.

"That someone would need my help, though they wouldn't know it. Is that right?"

"Yes. That someone, or rather, TaiYoukai, is Sesshomaru." The beauty looked at her. "You have feelings for him."

Kagome shook her head wildly. "No! Are you mad? He's rude, and a jerk, he's completely arrogant, bossy, demanding, egotistical-"

"And a really good kisser?" Aphrodite finished for her.

Kagome blushed a bright red.

The goddess continued. "You must not let your past encounters get in the way. I plan on having a talk with that demon. He's stubborn, I agree. He wants you, though he does not know why… but I plan on fixing that."

Kagome again paled.

"Don't look so frightened, dear. He can't do anything to me, I'm Immortal after all. I'm a goddess."

(And I thought Sesshomaru was egotistical.) Kagome thought.

"That's not polite." Aphrodite said. "I can read minds."

Kagome covered her face with her bangs. "Why Sesshomaru? Why not some human in my time? Or a hanyou or youkai that wouldn't try to kill me and my friends?"

"Because someone like that wouldn't be able to tame you." She said. "You are a feisty one, and your soul mate is the only one that will be able to soothe you. You are a wildfire, Kagome. Your chosen one must be the water to douse your flame, while still being the brush that feeds it. Sesshomaru is perfect."

Kagome blushed. "There's no way." She said.

"Ah, but there is. You have already started to develop feelings for him." She repeated. "His kissing has you thinking…"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I won't. Besides, he's InuYasha's brother, and he hates humans!"

The goddess shook her head. "Time will tell. But I shall tell you this once more: Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome. I should know." She said. "Now, off with you!" She said, before disappearing.

Kagome shook her head. "There's no way… no way." She stood, denial in every inch of her soul as she walked back to her friends.

88888888

Hey, I liked my 'water and brush that feeds' line. Way to go me! Ok, I'm SO sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really really sick, and I need to go lay down…

So, here you go. Thank you so much. I'm SO sorry its only 5 pages! The next one will be LONG!

Much love and apologies-

_Sandreline_


	6. A Heartfelt Conversation

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Thank you SO much for all my reviews!

_Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have your attention, please!_

_In this very corny excerpt, I would like the present the first annual, "**Writer's Choice Award!"** That's right, Moon Mage Goddess has decided to give a very special **Best Reviewer in the World **award to…_

_Dun dun dun…_

_**ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**_

Ok, now that I made myself look retarded… but seriously! Thank you all so much! It means so much to me that you all enjoy this, and find it funny, and romantic!

Wait till you see what I have next!

**Chapter 6: A Heartfelt Conversation**

_The goddess continued. "You must not let your past encounters get in the way. I plan on having a talk with that demon. He's stubborn, I agree. He wants you, though he does not know why… but I plan on fixing that."_

_Kagome again paled._

"_Don't look so frightened, dear. He can't do anything to me, I'm Immortal after all. I'm a goddess."_

_(And I thought Sesshomaru was egotistical.) Kagome thought._

"_That's not polite." Aphrodite said. "I can read minds."_

_Kagome covered her face with her bangs. "Why Sesshomaru? Why not some human in my time? Or a hanyou or youkai that wouldn't try to kill me and my friends?"_

"_Because someone like that wouldn't be able to tame you." She said. "You are a feisty one, and your soul mate is the only one that will be able to soothe you. You are a wildfire, Kagome. Your chosen one must be the water to douse your flame, while still being the brush that feeds it. Sesshomaru is perfect."_

_Kagome blushed. "There's no way." She said._

"_Ah, but there is. You have already started to develop feelings for him." She repeated. "His kissing has you thinking…"_

_Kagome shook her head. "No. I won't. Besides, he's InuYasha's brother, and he hates humans!"_

_The goddess shook her head. "Time will tell. But I shall tell you this once more: Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome. I should know." She said. "Now, off with you!" She said, before disappearing._

_Kagome shook her head. "There's no way… no way." She stood, denial in every inch of her soul as she walked back to her friends._

88888888

It had been two days since Kagome had seen the Greek goddess, and three since seeing Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at a fluffy, marshmallow like cloud as it soared overhead. (I wonder what he's doing.) She thought. (Gah, forget it, Kagome! No more thinking!) She added, following her friends.

88888888

"Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama, why are you so green?" Rin sang cheerfully as she skipped behind her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Enough, Rin!" The Toad Retainer shouted, waving his staff in the air.

Rin just gave a giggle, smiling as innocently as ever. "Rin could sing something else for you, Master Jaken!" She replied. "Oh, Rin knows! This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what is was, and Rin will keep on singing it, forever just because! This is the song that…"

Jaken cried. Au-un sneezed.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, a breeze swaying his hair. Rin noticed just in time to avoid smashing into his body, and everything became quiet.

A blonde, voluptuous woman stood in the road. She was wearing strange clothing, and she had a coy smile on her face. "Why, hello there, Lord Sesshomaru. It's about time we meet." She said, her voice rolling like waves on the shore.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice spat.

"Yes, milord!" Jaken answered, knowing what his master wanted. "Rin, come!" He said, shoving the child into the forest.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman blocking his path. "Who are you?" He spoke, his voice laced with impatience.

The woman laughed. "Ah, Sesshomaru, that's no way to speak to a Goddess." She walked over to him, smiling. "Since you don't know who I am, I shall tell you. I am the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite. I am the daughter of Zeus, the God of Thunder and Lightning, and I am here because you need me." She told him.

"I require no one." He said.

The Goddess shook her head. "So you say. And don't think about killing me- you can't." She told him. Sesshomaru had a feeling that she was right – she had a wave of the divine in her scent. But he would not let that stop him.

"What is your business here?" He asked her.

She smiled, her eyes lowering in amusement. "The Miko, Kagome." She said. She watched as his aura pulsed out in anger. She laughed. "Stay calm, TaiYoukai. I am not to hurt the girl, quit the contrary. I am here to help her find her true love. I am here to help you realize that you _do actually _need someone in your life, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass youkai. Love is essential to life, and whether you like it or not love does _not _make you weaker, but it can make you stronger."

Sesshomaru snorted, wrinkling his nose as he barred his fangs. "And why should I listen to the likes of you?" He asked.

Aphrodite blanched. "Are you serious?" She sighed. "I'm the Goddess of Love!"

Sesshomaru just gave her a passive look.

"Look, Sesshomaru. I'm here to tell you that if you don't listen to me and _try _to understand the simple words that I'm saying , than you are more stupid than I gave you credit for! You are not as emotionless as you think. Look at your ward. That darling girl is just the tickle of the flames from the fire. She views you as her hero, and the only father figure she has. You may present yourself as cold and heartless but you look after that child as if she was your own."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't start with me, puppy." She went on, waving her finger as if he had gone potty on the new carpet. "You think you don't have feelings for the Miko, but you damn straight know you do! You need Kagome, and you know it. However, there is the problem if you do not realize it soon enough!"

Now, Sesshomaru listened to her, although his eyes were starting to glow red.

"Only with Kagome's help will you be able to stop the evil that you have been tracking."

"Naraku." His cold voice rang out.

"Now he listens!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Yes, Naraku! Gees, I feel like I'm talking to Narcissus!" She spat, thinking of the handsome debonair who wouldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror back on Mount Olympus. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that you have to lighten up."

Sesshomaru made a move to turn around. "I've heard enough." He said.

"Sesshomaru."

The tone in the Goddess's voice made him stop, but he did not look at her.

"You refuse to love because your Father fell for a human, forgetting your mother and dying to save the woman and her son; your half-brother InuYasha." She said. "If your Father had not been previously injured from Ryuukotsei, than he would still be alive today. But you seem to harbor hatred for him because you feel he had forgotten your mother. You are wrong. He still loved her, Sesshomaru, but he also found a second love in the human Izaiyo. You, however, are much stronger than he is. You will not fall so easily and if you found love, you would not fall at all." She said.

Sesshomaru repeated her last statement in his mind. (Invincible?) He thought.

"But you must learn to love. Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome."

With that, Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his maroon–lined eyes as she vanished into thin air.

"Hnn." He said.

Rin and Jaken popped their heads out from the trees and bushes. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, running up to her lord. "Who was that pretty lady?" She asked.

"Rin, do no bother Lord Sesshomaru with your constant babbling!" Jaken said.

"But if Rin doesn't ask, than how will Rin know?" She asked the toad.

"Who cares?" Jaken answered.

"Rin, Jaken, bring Ah-Un. It's time to go." Sesshomaru told them. He began to walk off, knowing full well that they would follow. He needed to ponder the words of the Greek Goddess.

88888888

The group had walked to a fork in the road, and stopped.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked, petting Kilala on the head.

"Feh, how should I know?" InuYasha barked.

"I could always see which way my staff points…" Miroku added.

"It will only take us to the nearest Geisha house…" Shippo mumbled with Sango nodding in shame.

"Hey, Kagome! Sense any Shards?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome closed her eyes, sending out her aura. About a quarter of a mile down the road, five very familiar auras reached hers. "Nope, but if we wait here a few minutes, we'll get a surprise!" Kagome said happily, opening her eyes again.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, her own eyes looking at her best friend in curiosity.

"Friends." She answered. "Bet you can't guess who!" She added.

A few minutes later, five figures came running up. "InuYasha! Kagome!" They cried.

Everyone looked down the road on the left, smiling brightly. "Hey guys!" Shippo called out, jumping off Kagome's shoulder to run and meet them.

InuYasha folded his arms, tucking them in the sleeves of his Fire Rat Haori. "Well, if it isn't the runts." He said.

The oldest one came up to him. "It's good to see you again, InuYasha!" She cried out happily.

InuYasha smiled. "You've done a good job with them, Asagi."

Sango and Miroku talked with the half-demons that they hadn't seen since the fight on Haori Island.

(A/N) If you haven't seen InuYasha: Movie 4, then you might be a little confused.)

Ai was holding Asagi's hand, and she leapt at the hanyou. "InuYasha!" She cried. He caught her, hugging her slightly before setting her down. "Hey there. What are all of you doing here?" He asked.

"We thought that we would come and visit Kaede." Shion said. InuYasha could tell that despite the fact he had grown a bit taller, he was still incredibly shy.

"Well, I'm very glad to see that you are all doing great." Kagome said. Ai went to her next, hugging the older woman. "Kagome!" She said.

"Hi everyone. Hey Moegi! Hey Dai and Roku! You two haven't been creating mischief, have you?" She asked.

"Who, us?" Dai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We never!" Roku added with his hands on his hips.

"That's not what I remember." Miroku told them.

"Yes, you two were so bad that Shippo even hit you both." Sango added.

"They are getting better." Moegi told them, smiling gently.

"Barely." Asagi added.

"Hey!" The twins shouted together.

"Well, now that we are here, who not stop for lunch?" Kagome asked them.

Kilala meowed as the other's chorused their agreement.

88888888

"See! I told you Kagome has good food!" Ai cheered as they all finished.

"Whatever." Dai and Roku muttered.

Kagome glared at them, and they snapped into attention. They had forgotten how scary she could be…

"How have you been fairing on food and supplies?" Sango asked the children.

"Very well! We are starting to learn about our attacks, like InuYasha's. We hunt our own food." Asagi told them happily.

"That's very impressive." Miroku told them.

"Feh, I was out on my own when I was Ai's age." InuYasha mumbled.

"Yes, but you weren't imprisoned by the Four War Gods." Kagome told him. "Not that they were gods, just egotistical demons."

"Yes, like some one else we know." Miroku added.

Everyone laughed, and InuYasha growled at Miroku, who completely brushed it aside.

"Speaking of egotistical demons…" InuYasha went on. "I though I smelt my brother. We must be closer to the Western Lands than I thought…" He said.

Kagome paled.

"Who is your brother, InuYasha?" Shion asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!" A voice piped up, before InuYasha smacked his neck.

"Myoga." The group said as a dot floated to the ground. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Master InuYasha! Oh, hello! We have company. Are these the half-demons that you saved from Haori Island?" Myoga said. "It's very nice to meet you all!" He added.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked the flea.

"Just thought that I would check up on you, Master InuYasha." The flea replied.

"Hiding behind him is more like it…" Sango and Miroku and Shippo muttered.

"Wow! Does that make you a Lord too, InuYasha?" Ai asked.

"No! Stinking Sesshomaru took over after our Father died. I could care less about that half-brother of mine." He barked.

"So you are a Lord!" Moegi shouted, her pigtails shifting behind her.

"He is the younger son, but a Lord non the less." Myoga told them.

"Enough!" InuYasha growled.

Everyone laughed.

88888888

"You guys be careful!" Kagome called out, waving to the children later that day.

"We will!" Asagi called out.

"We'll say 'hi' to Kaede-baaba for you!" Moegi cried out.

"Have a nice trip!" Dai shouted.

"See you next fall!" Roku added.

"You two…" Shion sighed.

"Bye!" Ai waved, before the two groups parted their ways.

"That was a nice treat, don't you think?" Kagome asked.

"It was good seeing them again." Miroku added.

"I think Shion might still be a little afraid of Kilala…" Shippo said, laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at Ai one more time.

"I'm glad that they are well." Sango smiled, looking at Kagome before the group went on.

"So, where to?" Shippo asked.

"West." InuYasha told them.

Kagome gulped, stopping herself from face faulting in the dirt. "Ri…right!" She muttered, following his lead.

88888888

"Alright, Shippo! Time to judge!" Kagome said, holding up her crayon drawing. Shippo had a little took much energy for reading tonight, so Kagome instead decided on a contest. Kagome decided to draw Ah-Un, the dragon youkai that she had ridden several days ago. In fact, she even drew the field the she had met Sesshomaru in.

"That's pretty, Kagome." Sango said.

"Thanks. I took a few art classes in school." She said. "Alright, Shippo. Your turn!" She said.

Shippo blushed, holding up his drawing of Ai with a flowing in her hand.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Kagome said. "Look's like Shippo wins tonight…" She said, smiling.

"Yay!" The fox pup cried.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, isn't it usually time for you to take a bath?" She asked.

Kagome looked up at the sky, and then at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, it is!" She said. (I guess I'm not seeing Sesshomaru again tonight… WAIT!) She thought. (I didn't just think that, did I?)

"Ok, I guess I'll be back." Kagome said. Instead of taking out her things, Kagome just decided to take her back pack and save the energy of re-arranging everything. She picked up her quiver of arrows and bow, and stood. "Ok, be back soon." She said.

"Don't go too far, Kagome." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Relax, I'm a filly trained Miko now, remember? If anything happens, I'll scream." She said, before walking beyond the trees, and out of sight.

InuYasha eyes her back, his eyes lowered.

88888888

Kagome smiled as she looked at the steaming water rising into the night sky. "Perfect!" She thought, jubilant. "This is just what I need." She set her back pack down near the water, on a rock where she could reach it if needed. She was about to un-do her fighting costume, when her soul pulsed.

(At least it was before I got naked…) She thought, looking around. (He feels close, but I'm not sure…)

A moment later and Sesshomaru emerged from the trees in all his glory. It made Kagome wonder how much time it took him in the bathroom each morning for him to look so perfect. The moonlight made his hair seem even more silver, and Kagome had the urge to touch it. But what was he doing here, and with InuYasha so close?

Sesshomaru watched her, one of the three buttons around her neck undone, and her hand still raised to undo the second. Her eyes were wide in curiosity. How could she show her emotions so easily?

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered. She was snapped out of her reverie. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low so that InuYasha and the others wouldn't hear.

"I thought I told you that I do as I please." He told her, his velvety voice cutting through the distance.

Her face scrunched in a frown, and Sesshomaru began to approach her. When he came to the water's edge, he moved so quickly that Kagome took a step back when he was suddenly in front of her.

She hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru was holding a silk package in his hands, which he was now holding out to her. Kagome looked at the bundle, her eyes wide in surprise, before locking eyes with the Ice Prince.

"What's this?" She whispered.

"For you." He replied.

Kagome looked down at the bundle again, her mouth now parted slightly in an 'O' shape. Slowly, she raised her own hands to meet his, resting them on the package. Before she lifted it from his deadly hands, she met his gaze again.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in a glare, but Kagome did not miss the glint of playfulness that they hid. "I told you I do as I please. This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself."

Kagome burst out laughing, trying to stay quiet. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" She cracked out, eyes shining as she still had her hands just centimeters from Sesshomaru's.

"So I did." He answered. "Take it now, Miko." He told her.

Kagome did as he said, and for once she did not argue. She brought the silk package to her chest, smiling gently up at him. "Thank you." She said.

"Hnn." He told her. He turned to walk away, but was stopped.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" She said, holding one hand out to him before bringing it back to hold the bundle.

He didn't reply, just looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't you want to stay till I open it?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"I must return to my ward." He told her. "And you must finish before my half-brother comes looking for you. Already he is anxious to retrieve you."

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes locked with his. "Thank you." She said.

Then once again, he was gone.

Kagome sat on the rock next to her bag, her bath forgotten for the moment. She set the bundle in her lap, staring at it in wonder.

(I'm having a thought here.) She told herself mentally. (This could either be a bomb, or Sesshomaru is mentally sick and actually gave me a present.) She pursed her lips together as she took a deep breath. Slowly, she pulled on the ribbon holding the silk wrapping closed. It gave way, and Kagome slowly unveiled her gift.

Inside was the most beautiful blue kimono Kagome had ever seen, not to mention the most expensive. Her heart skipped a beat as she carefully brought it from its contents and held it up, admiring the silk. The dark blue kimono had light red cherry blossoms flowing along it, as if being blown by the breeze. It was accompanied by a purple obi to tie around her waist, and Kagome let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. This was no peasant's kimono, but one made for a Princess!

She hugged it to her chest, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered into the wind, before getting ready for her bath.

88888888

A satisfied smile graced the lips of the TaiYoukai. He had observed the Miko from the trees, watching as a line of red brushed across her cheeks and nose. She hadn't seen the back of the kimono, which had the patch of the House of the Western Lands. When she wore that, everyone would know that she belonged to him.

88888888

Aphrodite watched from a cloud above them, giggling like a school girl. "I knew it! I've done it again! WOO HOO!"

88888888

Ok, so what do you all think? Like the twist? Yes? No?

Let me know!

Crap, now I'm rhyming.

Well, I'm happy to say that I am feeling tons better, thank you to all that were worried!

I had to go see a doctor, spent all day Friday at a hospital. Turns out I was sick for 2 ½ weeks because I had some kind of pneumonia/bronchitis twist thing. But I'm on 5 medications and now I'm almost back to full health! Thank you for worrying about me! That was totally sweet!

So I hope you all like the chapter! Please review, and thank you so much!

The writer who worships her reviewers,

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	7. Dead Dog Walking

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone! OMG, thank you so much for my reviews, you guys! I have 81 now! This is so great, none of my other stories hit it off this good!

Now, some of you had amazing things to say. For example, **V **thought I didn't make any of this up off the top of my head. Well, so far, _the entire story _had been off the top of my head. Again, if any of you have suggestions, let me know! OH, and my good friend **Wiccan **was the only one of you all to noticed my whole "_She said, looking at him as if he had gone potty on the carpet" _line. I though that you would all catch that and like it! I know I did, when I got her review, I was laughing! Oh well, I guess that means I'm not as funny as my friend's say I am… what a disappointment…

Anyway, thank you again to everyone one who has read and reviewed! I can't tell you how inspired you all make me, which is the ONLY reason why I am still writing this thing! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Dead Dog Walking…**

_Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes locked with his. "Thank you." She said._

_Then once again, he was gone._

_Kagome sat on the rock next to her bag, her bath forgotten for the moment. She set the bundle in her lap, staring at it in wonder._

_(I'm having a thought here.) She told herself mentally. (This could either be a bomb, or Sesshomaru is mentally sick and actually gave me a present.) She pursed her lips together as she took a deep breath. Slowly, she pulled on the ribbon holding the silk wrapping closed. It gave way, and Kagome slowly unveiled her gift._

_Inside was the most beautiful blue kimono Kagome had ever seen, not to mention the most expensive. Her heart skipped a beat as she carefully brought it from its contents and held it up, admiring the silk. The dark blue kimono had light red cherry blossoms flowing along it, as if being blown by the breeze. It was accompanied by a purple obi to tie around her waist, and Kagome let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. This was no peasant's kimono, but one made for a Princess!_

_She hugged it to her chest, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered into the wind, before getting ready for her bath._

_88888888_

_A satisfied smile graced the lips of the TaiYoukai. He had observed the Miko from the trees, watching as a line of red brushed across her cheeks and nose. She hadn't seen the back of the kimono, which had the patch of the House of the Western Lands. When she wore that, everyone would know that she belonged to him._

_88888888_

_Aphrodite watched from a cloud above them, giggling like a school girl. "I knew it! I've done it again! WOO HOO!"_

88888888

The next morning after breakfast, Kagome excused herself to go change into her new kimono. The others had questioned her thoroughly about it upon her return, but Kagome was too busy trying to hide the blush on her cheeks to answer them. So, she told them only time would tell.

Sango waited anxiously. "How's it look, Kagome-chan?" She asked.

"Wow, this is some silk!" She heard Kagome say. A moment later, Kagome stepped out from the protection of the trees, smiling brightly. "Am I hot or am I hot?" She asked. Beneath the blue kimono, there was an inner kimono a dark gray in color, contrasting nicely with the blue and the purple obi.

"Was that question properly phrased?" Miroku asked. "Though you do look stunning, Kagome. When will you tell us who gave this to you?"

Kagome looked to the side with her eyes. "Later. It's a secret." (Oh boy, is it ever!) She thought.

"Kagome, spin around so we can see the whole thing! You look simply stunning!" Sango said.

"Momma is gorgeous!" Shippo whistled. Kilala meowed a few times in agreement.

Kagome laughed as she spun around, her hair floating up in her movements.

Gasps where heard through the clearing, and Kagome stopped to look at her friends. "Nani?" She asked.

Suddenly, InuYasha tackled her, pinning her down on the grass by her shoulders. His eyes flashed red for a moment, startling the poor Miko to death. "Who the fuck gave that to you, Kagome!" He snarled viciously, his claws piercing her skin, though not enough to bring blood.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku cried, racing over to the girl.

Her heart raced in fear for a moment. "InuYasha, get off me!" Kagome said, trying to shake the hanyou off of her.

Miroku was able to pull the enraged half demon off of her while Sango held her lightly, watching to see if Miroku needed help. Kilala had transformed, looking back and forth.

"Get off of me you low life!" InuYasha barked.

"Kagome!" Miroku pleaded, straining with his grip on his friend.

Rage bubbled up in Kagome's chest. **_"Sit, boy!"_**

InuYasha flattened on the ground unconscious, and Shippo bound over to his adoptive mother. "Momma, what are you wearing?"

"What are you talking about, Shippo?" Kagome asked, sitting in the grass while still in Sango's hold.

"Kagome, you have to take that off!" Miroku told her worriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Have you not seen the back?" He asked her again.

"No, why?" Kagome responded, worry treading down her spine as she tilted her head left and right to try and see with eyes wide in confusion.

"Kagome, the Western Seal is on your back. By wearing it, you're saying that you belong to the West – to Sesshomaru!" Sango told her, once again showing her extensive demon knowledge.

"**_What?"_** Kagome shrilled out, her body filled with so much anger and power that her aura spilled over to her eyes, making them glow a pink/blue as well.

The others dove away from her, and Kagome stood up. "Stay here!" She told them hotly, grabbing her bows and arrows as she stormed off.

Shippo, Miroku, and even Sango were shakking visibly. "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen…" Sango said out loud, wrapping her arms around her self.

"I wonder how she came to that kimono." Miroku spoke.

"Hide me…" Shippo squeaked.

InuYasha was still unconscious in the ground. Maybe it was time they checked to make sure that Kagome hadn't killed him…

88888888

"Sesshomaru! Come out and face me! You jerk! You arrogant prick! Come out and show yourself!" Kagome hollered in anger as she marched her way closer to the Western Lands, hollering into the sky.

"When I find you, I'm going to slit open your stomach, take out your guts, and put them in a bowl!" Kagome screamed, repeating what InuYasha had told him in the battle of the Tetsusaiga in their father's tomb. That was the first time she had met Sesshomaru, and now…

"You prissy, spoiled rotten, son of a-"

"That is enough, Miko." Came a rolling, velvet voice.

Kagome whirled to face him, her aura pulsing as it glowed. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" She said, walking right up to him and poking him repeatedly in the chest.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow elegantly as her.

Kagome cursed, this time hitting his chest with her fist. "You ass! You gave me this kimono with your stupid mark on it! Like I'm some kind of possession! I though that you had given to me because you were being a gentleman, but no! You're stupid possessive and had to be all, 'I'm going to claim her'! Was it to piss off your stinking brother? I'll have you know that when he saw it, he almost turned demon, and he tackled me! That's right! Your idiot brother actually pinned me to the ground and would have killed me…

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this information. He didn't think his half-breed half-brother would go that far…

"… had Miroku not pulled him off in time!" Kagome continued. "I don't know what your plan is, buddy, but it's stopping here! I'm burning this damn kimono, and I never want to see you again! Because if I do, so help me Sesshomaru, I'm pinning you to the closest tree just like Kikyo pinned Inu-"

Sesshomaru growled, and before Kagome could erect a shield Sesshomaru had flung her near twenty feet across a field, and was pressing her against a tree. She would have let out a scream, but her mouth was once again covered by Sesshomaru's. She could feel the vibrations from his chest through his armor, which was poking her in her chest. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she fought against the Youkai Lord, struggling to get away and purify his ass to hell, but he refused.

This kiss was different than the others had been. Sure, they had been hot, but they had been timid. This… Sesshomaru was delving into her mouth like his life depended on it! He slipped his tongue in hers, exploring every inch of her mouth, and pushing her tongue down when she tried to use it to shove him out. He growled when she made a move to hit him, and simply caught her hand with his own before using his other hand to grab a fist of her hair and tilt her head back. Kagome was pulled away, her mouth open in a shriek of pain and shock before Sesshomaru lavished her neck. He was kissing it, nipping it, and even licking it. Kagome was loosing her strength as her body betrayed her, and she looked at him to notice blood red eyes.

(Shit.) She thought.

Kagome shut her eyes tight. She released a wave of her powers, and Sesshomaru snarled as he was forced to leap back from her attack. She quickly ran to her fallen bow, grabbing an arrow and notching it in and she pulled the string back to the corner of her eye, taking aim.

"Sesshomaru, I'll do it!" She told him, watching as his lips curled back in a snarl and the purple stripes on his cheeks became jagged.

He jumped, coming ten feet closer. Kagome winced, and pulled the string back to her ear before letting her arrow fly. It glowed brilliantly with her energy, and struck his armor in his arm, just like before.

Sesshomaru growled, pulling off the remains of his armor before lunging again. Kagome, not having enough time to erect a barrier, leapt to the side with a yip, rolling a bit down a hill that lead to a river. Kagome gasped, and looked up to find the TaiYoukai above her in the air, and he was making the move to pounce. Kagome quickly reached behind her and hastily shot another arrow. Sesshomaru dodged this one, and effectively landed on top of her. Kagome growled her own feral growl, becoming confused when Sesshomaru purred at this. He pressed his hips against her own, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she felt a large, very hard _thing _between her legs. She rolled to her right, throwing Sesshomaru off balance as they rolled closer to the river. Along the way, Kagome dropped her bow, and her quiver of arrows slipped off her shoulder. Sesshomaru was holding her to his chest, but she was able to push out, yet they still toppled into the river and its sudden drop from the ground. (Crap! It's a canal!) She thought as she was plunged in.

Kagome came up gasping for air, and swam back to shore. She half lifted herself up, simply laying draped over the side as she caught her breath. Her body shivered in the cold water, which had now soaked though the kimono. However, what nerved her most was that the place between her legs, where that ass of a demon pressed against her, was still warm and tingling. She pulled herself all the way out, and sat on the grass, looking around. She couldn't find Sesshomaru.

Kagome panicked, her heart beating faster. (Most people in this Era can't swim!) She reminded herself.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out, crawling to look down into the water on her hands and knees. "Sesshomaru!" She repeated in urge.

She heard a growling from across the short distance of water, and she looked up slowly, her hair standing on end. Standing with lust-filled red eyes was Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't move; she didn't even breathe.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru flew across the water and pushed her backwards, laying on top of her as he again captured her lips with his own. Kagome moaned, washed away by the intensity of the kiss. All she could do was lay there on her back, with the sexiest of all males: human and demon alike, on top of her purring and running his hands along her soaking wet body. She responded to the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup his face and pull him closer, bucking her hips up against his. This caused his throbbing length to press between her warm core, whimpering at the fabric that blocked him as Kagome let out a husky gasp.

Suddenly, her anger snapped back, and she pulled away. Her eyes wide, she looked into Sesshomaru's. They weren't red anymore, but back to their shining gold. He made a move to kiss her again, but Kagome stopped him.

She screamed, raising her voice to where she knew it would hurt his sensitive ears. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You had no right, NO RIGHT! You think you can kiss me, and take me out on a ride on a dragon, and suddenly I'm yours? I don't think so buddy! Sango taught me about Youkai Mating rituals! You didn't even ask me, and you-"

Sesshomaru snarled at her, before pulling her beneath him more so he could take her lips. "Shut up, wench!" He barked, before pressing her down into the grass.

Kagome's tense body went limp, and she unconsciously spread her legs out a little to become more comfortable. When she did this, her arousal, despite her rage, hit his nose like a ton of bricks. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly, pressing down on her. When Sesshomaru thought that she would stop fighting him, he loosened his grip on her.

However, that's exactly what Kagome had been waiting for. She flung him off of her with strength that she didn't know she had, and rolled away, standing up quickly as she faced him.

Sesshomaru did not look pleased, and he too stood and faced her. His eyes lowered in a glare, but Kagome was too busy pressing a hand over her heart trying to slow down its dangerous pace.

"What are you doing? Sesshomaru, you hate humans! You would never do this with one-" She paused, before laughing. "What am I saying? You don't want to Mate me – I'm human. I shouldn't even be worried. You haven't even asked-"

"You speak too much, Miko." Sesshomaru told her, beginning a slow approach to his prey.

"Excuse me?" She said, flabbergasted.

"I do not repeat myself." He was now before her, and Kagome had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. "And you accepted, did you not?"

Kagome looked at him completely confused. "I… what?"

Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her by the front of the kimono as he pulled her to him. "I gave you a courting gift." He said spitefully.

It hit Kagome, and she paled. "The kimono." She breathed.

"You accepted it. You are wearing it." He told her bluntly. "When you donned it, I couldn't control my self."

Kagome tried to pull back from his embrace. "No! You can't! You're a Demon, a TaiYoukai! You hate humans, and not only am I a human, but I'm a Miko!" Kagome wrapped her hands around his wrist. "Let me go!"

"As you wish." He said, and he let her drop.

Kagome looked up at him in wonder and fright, something the demon did not like to see on the Miko he has watched and desired for so long.

Kagome stood, fumbling as she tried to untie the obi and yank off the kimono. Sesshomaru felt something in his chest drop.

Kagome held it to him, tears flowing down her face. "Take it. Please. I can't. I won't. It's impossible."

"What is so impossible about it?" He told her, staring into her watery eyes.

"You hate humans! You hate me! You want power. I want a man who will love me and only me, take care of me, and love our children. If anything were to happen between us, our children will be half demons! You hate half demons!" She cried, the tears heavily coming down, yet her voice remained strong.

"Correction, Miko, I only hate my half brother." He told her.

This caught Kagome off guard, and the hand that had been holding out the kimono fell slightly before Kagome re-enforced her resolve. "It won't work. You still only want power."

Sesshomaru glared at her, yanking her arms till she fell against him, but didn't break eye contact. "And what more power could I have than having the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama? That's much more that some demoness-"

"So that's it." Kagome said, her voice cold. "You want the Jewel."

Sesshomaru froze, realizing what he said. "No."

"You just admitted it." She told him, pushing herself away. "I knew you had an ulterior motive… you're just like InuYasha…"

Sesshomaru growled, brining her back against him. "No! It was simply phrased wrong."

"I can't believe you…" She said.

Kagome pulled back, Sesshomaru's eyes beginning to turn red. "I'm sorry-" Kagome stopped, and turned and ran away, remembering to grab her weapon at the last second.

Sesshomaru felt cold. He tilted his head up to them Moon, and gave out a mournful howl.

88888888

"Oh, drat it! Cat dirt, cat dirt, cat dirt!" The Goddess cried out.

"Those two stubborn dolts!" She added. "They are going to be the death of me…"

Suddenly, she smiled. "Then again, I can't die!" She huffed. "Right. Now… how shall I fix this?"

88888888

Kagome walked back to camp, wearing just the dark grey inner kimono. She quickly changed, not looking at any of her friends.

InuYasha approached her when she finished changing into her fighting kimono. "Kagome…"

"Its fine, InuYasha. You were just surprised, that's all. It's taken care of. Let's go." She said, grabbing her backpack and heading out. The others looked at each other before nodding in agreement, and hastily went after the priestess.

88888888

To Kagome's relief, before the group could get very far, InuYasha and Kagome felt the presence of Naraku. Kagome almost smiled. Almost.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and Kagura landed before them. "Ah, I see you fools are doing well. How unfortunate." The wind sorceress told them.

"What the hell do you want now?" InuYasha challenged, the Tetsusaiga already transformed and facing Kagura.

"What else? I'm after Jewel, of course." She said. "My Master is in need of it."

Kagome pulled out an arrow, and set it in the bow. With practiced ease, she pulled it back to the corner of her eye and pointed it right at the demoness' chest. "You know the answer." Kagome told her, pulling the string back to her ear before letting her glowing attack soar.

Kagura barely missed the attack. "Well, it seems as it someone is moody today." Her voice whipped out.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the male ego is beginning to piss me off." Kagome told her smoothly, gracefully notching another arrow.

Kagura laughed. "Then that's something we agree on." She turned to InuYasha. "What, no brash attacks today?" She asked.

As InuYasha leapt into the air to swing at her, two tentacles came from the trees, straight towards Sango and Miroku.

"Look out!" Kagome cried, letting her arrow fly. It left a barrier of Miko powers, disintegrating the limbs that reached for her friends. As they turned around to thank her, Kagome felt herself being constricted by another one.

"It was a distraction!" Miroku shouted.

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "**Hiraikotsu**!" She called, letting her weapon slice through the air to try and save Kagome.

Kagome was lifted into the air as the tentacle dodged the attack. "**Fox Fire**!" She heard Shippo shout at more of the limbs came flying at her friends. The tentacle around her squeezed tighter, and Kagome was forced to drop her bow. It clanked on the ground below her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out.

Kagome let out a short scream of pain as her rib cage became tight. She heard Kagura laugh as she avoided InuYasha's Wind Scar, before the hanyou made a move to come to her. However, several limbs made their way to InuYasha, and she heard him curse before trying to slice his way through. Kagome wrinkled her face as it became harder to breathe. She tried to focus her energy, but found that the fire of her lungs was too much. She felt herself going dizzy, and her vision began to blur before she tilted her head down, her body going limp.

Naraku let out a laugh. "Kukuku… Now, there is no was to stop me from having your Shards of the Jewel…"

Naraku brought her toward him, Kagome half registering what was going on as she mentally cried out for help.

A white blur flashed by, and Kagome felt herself suddenly free, her body falling to the ground. Suddenly, she was wrapped tightly and brought against a hard, warm chest. A scent registered faintly in her nose, and she saw the white kimono and fluffy tail… "Sesshomaru." Kagome blacked out.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms, his eyes flashing red before landing. He cradled her to his chest, keeping his eyes on Naraku.

"You half breed. You disgust me." The Western Lord's emotionless voice rang out.

"What's this?" Naraku asked, glaring at the full fledged demon. "How quaint. Saving your brother's wench. And here I thought you despised humans…"

"Sesshomaru! Get your hands off of her! I have a score to settle with you!" InuYasha called out, charging at his brother.

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter, leaping into the air to avoid his half brother while effectively taking out Tokijin in the same movement. "**Dragon Strike**." He commanded, sending to towards Naraku.

A cloud of miasma enveloped the clearing as Naraku and Kagura were suddenly gone, the blue lightening from Sesshomaru's attack cutting through it and destroying the miasma.

Sango and Miroku ran over to Sesshomaru, Shippo with them as they watched the demon lord.

InuYasha growled, and turned towards his brother. He didn't like how he was holding Kagome. With Naraku gone, InuYasha turned on Sesshomaru. "I told you to get your hands off of her!"

Sesshomaru glared, and then turned to his left. Kilala, transformed, was approaching the TaiYoukai with no growls or hisses. She looked him in the eyes respectfully. Sesshomaru watched her as the fire cat looked from him, to the Miko, to him again. He understood. He lowered the woman on the mononoke's back gently, before taking out the kimono he had given her earlier and covering her with it.

Kilala walked back to Sango and Miroku, Shippo jumping up to check on Kagome. InuYasha snarled. "It _was_ you! You gave that _thing _to Kagome!"

Sesshomaru smirked at his younger sibling. "And if I did little brother? I have every right. She is un Marked, and un Mated. Not to mention the fact that she took it willingly."

InuYasha charged him, Sesshomaru turning to the side and hitting him as he passed. InuYasha growled when he faced him again. "She's mine, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. "She is not. You claimed that dead woman as yours, InuYasha. Isn't the dead priestess your Mate?" InuYasha curled back a lip. "You chose the dead. I shall choose the living. Unlike you, brother, I know how to appreciate a woman. I've had an interest in her for a long time." With that said, Sesshomaru looked to the Miko on the fire cat's back, who was being checked by the Taijiya, and left.

Miroku was looking at the kimono covering his friend, the Western Seal staring up at them. He went into a deep thought as Sango pulled Kagome off Kilala and checked her for wounds.

88888888

Kagome moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Shippo was next to her, holding her hand as Sango placed a cool cloth on her head. "How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Ouch." She replied. Her lungs hurt like hell.

"Well, that's expected. You were squeezed pretty tight. Your ribs are purple." Sango said worriedly.

Kagome winced when she tried to sit up, and she asked for some water. Shippo handed her one of her water bottles. "What happened?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru saved you." InuYasha's cold voice cut in.

She turned to look at him. "Huh?" So he did come for her…

InuYasha gave her a cold, commanding look. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?"

88888888

Ok, and at 12 pages, I bid you a due. (winks)

So, what do you all think?

I'm not sure… this one kind of left me with a headache… (sighs) Well, I could always come up with something better and replace it with this chapter…

Let me know, ok? I'm not very proud of this one…

Thank for reading! And thank you all so much for sticking through with me through this really bad chapter…

_Sandreline_


	8. Kagome's Sexy Interlude

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

(Sniffs as I empty out a box of tissues). You guys, I have great news!

**I already have over 100 reviews for this fic!**

(Sets off fireworks). I can't believe it! That is the fastest I have ever gotten that many reviews- I mean, it's only been 2 weeks!

_Special thanks to: **Arachnae **for being my **100th** reviewer! _I am so happy that you and your daughter are enjoying this story! Thank you so much!

You all really make me so happy… who needs men and coffee when I have all of you?

So, here is to the first chapter with the 100+ reviews! Thank you so much everyone, I love you all so much!

**Chapter 8: Kagome's Sexy Interlude**

_Kagome moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Shippo was next to her, holding her hand as Sango placed a cool cloth on her head. "How are you feeling?" Sango asked._

"_Ouch." She replied. Her lungs hurt like hell. _

"_Well, that's expected. You were squeezed pretty tight. Your ribs are purple." Sango said worriedly. _

_Kagome winced when she tried to sit up, and she asked for some water. Shippo handed her one of her water bottles. "What happened?" She asked._

"_Sesshomaru saved you." InuYasha's cold voice cut in._

_She turned to look at him. "Huh?" So he did come for her… _

_InuYasha gave her a cold, commanding look. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?"_

Kagome moved her head to look at him, before moving her gaze to the sky. "Nothing is going on InuYasha. I don't know why Sesshomaru saved me – he hates humans, remember?"

InuYasha growled, standing up and towering over the Miko lying down in pain. "Then why the fuck did he claim you? And more to the point, what the fuck are you covered in, bitch?"

Kagome's vision shifted to the kimono that was open on top of her like a blanket. She could barely make out the top of the pattern of the Western Lands. Kagome sighed. "I don't know, InuYasha." Wasn't that the truth!

"Don't lie to me, wench!" He snarled back.

"I'm not!" She shouted, her words hissing as her lungs objected to the sudden inhale for extra breath.

"InuYasha, now is not the time for your attitude. Kagome is seriously hurt. Your brother did us a favor when he rescued Kagome. For now, let us rest and question his motives later." Miroku told the hanyou sternly.

InuYasha growled, before turning around and leaping into a tree to sulk. Sango turned to Miroku. "Miroku, could you leave for a moment? I want to put more salve on Kagome's wounds and check to see if the bruising went down."

Miroku sighed in disappointment. "Very well… I shall just go behind these trees…"

"And Shippo's going to keep you from peeping." She added without skipping a beat.

Shippo nodded, hopping after the monk whose head was down with tears in his eyes. "No trust…" He whispered.

"Oh, I trust him alright." Sango mumbled. "I trust him to touch my ass every chance he gets…"

This caused Kagome to laugh, before she winced. "Oh, Kagome! Please try to be still. Let me move your kimono and put some salve on it…"

Kagome smiled at Sango. "Non-sense, I just have to use some of my Miko powers."

Sango frowned at the younger woman. "Kagome-chan, you might not have enough energy…"

Kagome looked at her friend reassuringly. "If I don't, I'll just fall asleep. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sango sighed. "Very well. I know better than to argue." Sango turned her head. "Shippo, you can let the lecher come out now."

Shippo and Miroku returned to find a glowing Kagome. A moment later, however, the glowing stopped, and Kagome was unconscious.

"Didn't stop her?" Miroku asked.

"It's pointless." Shippo said from his shoulder. "Oka-san is very stubborn. Besides, you know how she doesn't like us worrying over her."

Sango nodded, sitting next to her best friend. "Some rest will do all of us some good."

To that, Kilala meowed, and the three set about making camp.

88888888

(That idiot half-breed.) Sesshomaru seethed. He had been watching the group from a distance away, making sure that the Miko was fine. She was, after all, now his property.

In truth, the Demon Lord did not know what had come over him. He didn't know why he had given her that kimono. It had belonged to his mother, when she was alive, and Lady of the Western Lands. It was made of the finest silk and of a small fortune. However, when Sesshomaru spotted it, he felt almost compelled to give it to her. He knew what it would mean. Somehow, though, that thought appealed to him. His brother's rage only added to that satisfaction.

(Mine.) He purred, before turning away.

888888888

Aphrodite collapsed on her fluffy cloud. "This is ridiculous! I mean, come on!" She shouted in frustration.

A golden light shone in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to view a quickly approaching Hermes. When the Messenger God reached her, he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Hello there, Aphrodite."

The goddess sighed and sat up. "What is it now?" She asked.

The god with fluttering wings on his ankles let out a disappointed sigh. "Why do I never get a cheerful greeting?" He asked rhetorically. "I have a message from your father." He continued.

Aphrodite inspected her nails nonchalantly.

Hermes smirked, and continued. "He wishes to know why you are, and I quote, 'Meddling in the affairs of mortals in a land so far home.'" He put a deep tone in his voice to imitate the Thunder God.

Aphrodite glared at the floating man. "Tell my father that he has no right to pry, and that he meddles more that I." She rhymed.

Hermes shook his head. "You know he will not be pleased."

Aphrodite gave him a look.

"For my own curiosity, what are you doing here, exactly?" He asked, kneeling on the cloud to look at the lands of Japan below.

"If you must know, I am trying to play matchmaker with a stubborn Priestess and an arrogant Demon Lord so that they can save their stupid land." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest as she scowled.

Hermes laughed. "I do hope you tell me how this works out."

Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at the Messenger god. "The sooner you leave the sooner I can get back to work."

Hermes winked. "Feisty. Very well. Ciao!" He said, flying off the cloud and disappearing into a golden beam.

"Gods really are meddlesome beings…" Aphrodite cursed. "Now, what shall I do about those two stubborn mules?" She asked herself, leaning over the cloud down below not realizing how hypocritical she was.

88888888

Kagome awoke to the smell of food, and she tried to sit up. Kagome groaned, gaining the attention of the group as Shippo went over and helped her sit up and lean against a tree.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Sango asked, bringing over a bowl of Kagome's soup to her.

"Better." She answered with a smile. She looked down at herself, still covered in the silk kimono. She brought her hands out from underneath its warmth, petting the fabric before reaching out and taking the bowl. "Thanks, Sango. I'm starving." She said.

Shippo, seeing his mother better, started to show her some the drawings he had been working on while she was resting. Kagome smiled at her, working with her powers on her ribs. She decided to just try and dull the pain for now, so as not to pass out again. And it was working, for now.

Kilala came and sat in Kagome's lap, and the Miko readily responded to the mononoke's demand for petting. After all, Kagome did own the fire cat. Kilala meowed, waving both of her tails as her ears were massaged by Kagome, who was cooing at the cuteness of the thing.

Sango, who had been sitting next to her, started to shift nervously. "Um, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

Kagome looked up. "Yes Sango?" She responded.

"Do you, by any chance, happen to know _why _InuYasha's brother rescued you?"

"_Half_-brother!" They heard InuYasha correct from high up in a tree.

Kagome sighed, looking down at the kimono in her lap as she continued to pet the purring cat youkai. "I actually have no clue. Giving me the kimono, saving me from Naraku…" Kagome shook her head, a thought reaching her mind. "Of course. He just didn't want Naraku to get the Shard. Sesshomaru wants him destroyed just like the rest of us. That must be the only reason. He knew Naraku would be stronger with our Shards."

Whether or not that was to convince herself of Sango, it seemed to work. "That would make sense." Miroku added from a few feet away. Sango didn't push it, and for once no input came from InuYasha.

Kagome laid down again, Kilala in her lap and Shippo curled up beside her. "I'm going to take a nap, I'm still a bit tired."

Now InuYasha did have something to say. He jumped down from his hiding spot, pointing a finger where she lay. "Oh no, you don't! You've been sleeping most of the day! It's time to get up off your lazy ass and track us some Shards before that bastard does!"

"Sit." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and turning away.

Sango and Miroku sighed, ignoring the string of colorful words coming from their frustrating friends as he was kissing the dirt.

888888888

Kagome slept trough the evening and night, waking up to the warm sun rays as they caressed her face. She yawned, stretching, and was relieved to find that there was hardly any pain, although she was horribly stiff.

She again turned her gaze to the kimono that was still draped over her. She stood, careful not to wake her sleeping son next to her. Kilala had returned to Sango's side last night, and Kagome moved to gather her bathing supplies. It felt like forever since she had been clean!

Shippo woke up as she stood, and looked up at her groggily. "Whe um yous goin mom ma…" He slurred.

Kagome smiled. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm all healthy, and I'm just going to take a bath. I'll be right back." She said.

Shippo nodded, dozing back to sleep. Kagome stood, grabbing her bows and arrows and walking away, being careful not to wake her friends.

Kagome smiled at the sight of the water. She breathed a sigh of relief and set her belongings down, slipping off her clothes and sinking into the warm water. That was the great thing about Feudal Japan – there were natural hot springs almost everywhere!

Kagome leaned against a rock, sinking down so that the water came up to her neck. The hot water did wonders to her sore body, and Kagome closed her eyes. It felt so good to relax for once…

88888888

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck. There she was, alone, naked, and unsuspecting…

He was a male. He couldn't resist…

88888888

Aphrodite's lips curled up into a smile. "Males… they always think with the wrong brain… though I personally see nothing wrong with that." She commented, getting comfortable to watch the show.

88888888

Kagome's senses tingled, alerting her that a strong demon was approaching. However, she knew that aura. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She made a move to get out, standing up in the now waist-high water, when there he was…

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She always knew that Sesshomaru was the most attractive male she had ever seen, but right now… Kagome felt a rolling sensation in her lower stomach. She looked up at Sesshomaru's face, only to see his gaze now meeting her own but fixated somewhere lower...

Kagome's face became red so fast she thought she might faint from the blood rush. She quickly covered her chest before plopping back down into the water, looking down. Sesshomaru was pleased at this, and let a smirk grace his features. He himself had discarded his armor and haori for a bare chest and a white bathing haori pants. He slowly walked into the warm water, and he could almost feel the rising body heat from Kagome's embarrassed form. Any second now and that temper of hers would-

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, still not looking up, her arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"I told you I do as I please, Miko. Make sure to remember that, I find myself repeating that too much."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she was unsure whether or not to purify his ass to hell, or listen to him.

"This isn't right!" She spat, still not looking at him. "What if the others come-"

"You are mine now, Miko. I shall do with you as I please. And the half-breed is of no concern to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You did it again." She said, giving up and letting loose a chuckle. "You referred to yourself in the third person again…" This time, Kagome laughed, but stopped when two fingers placed themselves under her chin. Her face was lifted up to look into the golden eyes of the TaiYoukai, and her eyes glazed over at how close they were. She couldn't help noticing, as her eyes traveled up, how much more muscular his chest was compared to InuYasha's, and that with only one arm!

She held her breath as he spoke, looking deep into her blue eyes. "Are you mocking this Sesshomaru?" He asked, raising an eyebrow delicately.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, Sesshomaru's eyes falling to her mouth. "Not at all." She answered.

Sesshomaru took a half step closer, so their bodies where almost touching, though Kagome's arms were still wrapped around her chest even though she now stood. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. He brought his lips to her ear, his warm breath sending jolts of passion down Kagome's spine. "You're ribs are still somewhat bruised. You should take care of that." He said with a teasing tone in his words.

Kagome's stopped breathing for a moment. "I… umm…" Sesshomaru pulled back, his fingers still under her chin as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you. For saving me, I mean." She spilled out, smiling slightly. "I want to repay you."

Sesshomaru glared down at the Miko. "That is unnecessary." He told her with authority.

"It is necessary, Sesshomaru." She said. Slowly, she raised her hands from her naked chest and placed them on what remained of his left arm. Her hands and his arm grew brightly for a moment, before she pulled away and smiled at her handiwork. "It didn't seem right, about you and your perfect-ness being without an arm." She smirked.

Sesshomaru looked down at his newly acquired appendage. He clenched his fist, smiling as it felt like his original arm. He turned to Kagome, suddenly completely aroused. Placing now both of his arms on either side of her head, he had her against the stones of the spring pressing her naked body with his own. Kagome tried to pull back, but he could tell by the scent of her arousal that she enjoyed this.

"You have given me my arm back." He told her, dangerously close to her lips.

"Um… yes…" Kagome breathed. She ran her tongue over her lips, Sesshomaru's eyes following the action. He pressed against her harder, and her mouth opened slightly in a pant.

"You are mine." He said.

Kagome brought her hands up to push slightly against his chest. "Wait, no! Hey, Sesshomaru! That remind me you arrogant prick of youkai! Sine when do you have the right to claim me?"

Sesshomaru bucked his hips against hers; his bathing pants the only thing between them as Kagome refused to let the moan escape her lips. "Since you have infatuated this Sesshomaru with your powers. You weave a spell around me that makes me think of nothing but you. You hold me prisoner. This is something that no woman, demoness or no, has done."

Kagome looked up at him, completely shocked. "What did you say?" She whispered.

"Wench, I told you I do not repeat myself!" He all but growled, grinding himself against her.

Kagome gave a gasp, before pushing against the TaiYoukai again. "Wait a minute, that can't be true! You hate me, you've tried to kill me, remember?" She threw at him. "What are you even doing? You're just messing with me, Sesshomaru! So that you can get my guard down and get to what ever it is that you want." She said glaring.

Her defiance made his inner demon rattle against its chains. It wanted the challenge, it wanted to tackle her and ride her till she couldn't stay conscious anymore. "You are wrong, Miko."

Kagome stopped pushing against his chest, and he slammed against her, nuzzling into her neck. "What do you mean, I'm wrong?" She barked out.

"You are wrong. How many times must I tell you I detest repeating myself!" He barked in reply, his control slipping faster than he imagined.

"Prove me wrong!" She said, pulling back to look into his eyes, her own blazing with fire. Sesshomaru took his new arm and hand, and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her naked form flush against him.

"You're defiance makes my demon crave you." He said, holding her so tightly that it almost hurt. Her heart was beating quickly, her breath taken away at his boldness. There was no way this was the real Sesshomaru. I mean, come on, his name even means 'The Destroyer of Life'!

"You're intelligence in my Father's tomb surprised me. When you told InuYasha to pull out the sword and _attempt _to injure this Sesshomaru's pride, I knew I should be wary of you. Then when neither of us could pull it out, you, a mere human, did. However, I knew you were no mere human. My beast managed to do something that I had no allowed to happen since Father's death… it came loose. It wanted to claim you. That was the true reason that it transformed. After you were still alive from my poison attack, it knew that you were something… different."

Kagome shuddered at the husky tone in his voice. "Then why did you attack InuYasha?" She asked.

"Because the half-breed was defending you, and my Beast saw him as a challenger for you."

Kagome blushed, looking down her nose to his lips that were so close… so close…

"KAGOME!"

The Miko's eyes widened in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes became red with fury. (That damn filthy hanyou!) He raged.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his blood filled eyes, and did the first thing that came to mind. She brought both of her hands up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sesshomaru's beast was purring, and his eyes instantly returned to their golden hue.

"Go, quickly!" She told him. Without another word, he was gone.

InuYasha's enraged voice was getting closer. "Kagome, you bitch! Where are you-"

Kagome's scream rang through the air. "**SIT!**"

A loud boom was heard, before Kagome quickly dunked under the water and raised her powers to purify Sesshomaru's sent around her. She sprang out of the water, drying and dressing in her battle costume in record time. "Sit!" She shouted again when she heard him grumbling.

She gathered her belongings, tenderly folding the kimono before walking toward the hanyou with her bow and arrows.

She came to the red-clad hanyou who was deep in a hole, growling.

"I was taking a bath, you idiot!" Kagome told him, completely forgetting her injuries in favor of scolding the half demon.

"Feh, nothing I haven't seen before." He mumbled, sitting up.

Kagome's eyes blazed. "**Sit!**"

888888888

"Holy Hera, that was hot!" She breathed, fanning herself. "Tops to that, it was better than anything I could have come up with!" Aphrodite giggled.

88888888

Ok, I'm going to stop there so I can post this chapter for you guys! Ten pages, not bad. I like this chapter a lot more than the last one.

You were all so kind to say such nice things about this story, I love you all so dearly for it!

Thank you so much! You are all the greatest!

_Sandreline_


	9. NOTE!

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

**THIS IS COMPLETELY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I will replace this with a chapter later…**

**HOWEVER:**

_I am so so so so so so so sorry!_

_Thanks to two of my readers (thank you so much!) I realize now that in my state of stupidity I placed 'Ares' in the fic instead of 'Hermes'._

_I have edited the chapter, and replaced it. The correct God is now there._

_I feel stupid… I should know that… I'm Italian and from Italy… cries_

**Thank you for your corporation!**

**This note will be replaced with the actual Chapter 9.**

**Thank you, and I'm SO sorry!**

_Sandreline_


	10. Kagome's Realization

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for your patience with the last chapter! I'm so sorry I ruined the names, but I edited the chapter and re-posted it, so its all fixed now!

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I can't stress enough how happy you all make me when you say the wonderful things you do! Hell, I even love the death threats about updating in time!

You all are so great, thank you so much!

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Kagome's Realization**

"_KAGOME!"_

_The Miko's eyes widened in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes became red with fury. (That damn filthy hanyou!) He raged._

_Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his blood filled eyes, and did the first thing that came to mind. She brought both of her hands up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss._

_Sesshomaru's beast was purring, and his eyes instantly returned to their golden hue._

"_Go, quickly!" She told him. Without another word, he was gone._

_InuYasha's enraged voice was getting closer. "Kagome, you bitch! Where are you-"_

_Kagome's scream rang through the air. "**SIT!**"_

_A loud boom was heard, before Kagome quickly dunked under the water and raised her powers to purify Sesshomaru's sent around her. She sprang out of the water, drying and dressing in her battle costume in record time. "Sit!" She shouted again when she heard him grumbling._

_She gathered her belongings, tenderly folding the kimono before walking toward the hanyou with her bow and arrows._

_She came to the red-clad hanyou who was deep in a hole, growling._

"_I was taking a bath, you idiot!" Kagome told him, completely forgetting her injuries in favor of scolding the half demon._

"_Feh, nothing I haven't seen before." He mumbled, sitting up._

_Kagome's eyes blazed. "**Sit!**"_

_888888888_

"_Holy Hera, that was hot!" She breathed, fanning herself. "Tops to that, it was better than anything I could have come up with!" Aphrodite giggled._

88888888

Kagome was fuming the rest of the way back to camp, and sulking and annoyed half dog demon behind her. All the while she was muttering about stupid, arrogant dogs and their lack of privacy. Now why did that seem to go two ways?

A blush ran over her cheeks as the scene replayed in her mind. The way his perfect body pressed against hers, the way his velvety voice sent shivers down her back…

"_Thank you. For saving me, I mean." She spilled out, smiling slightly. "I want to repay you."_

_Sesshomaru glared down at the Miko. "That is unnecessary." He told her with authority._

"_It is necessary, Sesshomaru." She said. Slowly, she raised her hands from her naked chest and placed them on what remained of his left arm. Her hands and his arm grew brightly for a moment, before she pulled away and smiled at her handiwork. "It didn't seem right, about you and your perfect-ness being without an arm." She smirked._

_Sesshomaru looked down at his newly acquired appendage. He clenched his fist, smiling as it felt like his original arm. He turned to Kagome, suddenly completely aroused. Placing now both of his arms on either side of her head, he had her against the stones of the spring pressing her naked body with his own. Kagome tried to pull back, but he could tell by the scent of her arousal that she enjoyed this._

"_You have given me my arm back." He told her, dangerously close to her lips._

"_Um… yes…" Kagome breathed. She ran her tongue over her lips, Sesshomaru's eyes following the action. He pressed against her harder, and her mouth opened slightly in a pant._

"_You are mine." He said._

Kagome shivered, but not from the cold, as she brought the kimono she was holding closer to her chest. Could he have really meant that? He had to have. Sesshomaru had to much pride and honor to lie, even if she was a Miko.

_Kagome brought her hands up to push slightly against his chest. "Wait, no! Hey, Sesshomaru! That remind me you arrogant prick of youkai! Sine when do you have the right to claim me?"_

_Sesshomaru bucked his hips against hers; his bathing pants the only thing between them as Kagome refused to let the moan escape her lips. "Since you have infatuated this Sesshomaru with your powers. You weave a spell around me that makes me think of nothing but you. You hold me prisoner. This is something that no woman, demoness or no, has done."_

_Kagome looked up at him, completely shocked. "What did you say?" She whispered._

"_Wench, I told you I do not repeat myself!" He all but growled, grinding himself against her._

_Kagome gave a gasp, before pushing against the TaiYoukai again. "Wait a minute, that can't be true! You hate me, you've tried to kill me, remember?" She threw at him. "What are you even doing? You're just messing with me, Sesshomaru! So that you can get my guard down and get to what ever it is that you want." She said glaring._

_Her defiance made his inner demon rattle against its chains. It wanted the challenge, it wanted to tackle her and ride her till she couldn't stay conscious anymore. "You are wrong, Miko."_

InuYasha's nose flared at the strange new scent weaving around Kagome's pure one. Her scent seemed… heavier. It was earthier. What was she thinking about?

"_You're defiance makes my demon crave you." He said, holding her so tightly that it almost hurt. Her heart was beating quickly, her breath taken away at his boldness. There was no way this was the real Sesshomaru. I mean, come on, his name even means 'The Destroyer of Life'!_

"_You're intelligence in my Father's tomb surprised me. When you told InuYasha to pull out the sword and attempt to injure this Sesshomaru's pride, I knew I should be wary of you. Then when neither of us could pull it out, you, a mere human, did. However, I knew you were no mere human. My beast managed to do something that I had no allowed to happen since Father's death… it came loose. It wanted to claim you. That was the true reason that it transformed. After you were still alive from my poison attack, it knew that you were something… different."_

_Kagome shuddered at the husky tone in his voice. "Then why did you attack InuYasha?" She asked._

"_Because the half-breed was defending you, and my Beast saw him as a challenger for you."_

Kagome bit her lips as her heart fluttered in her chest. It began to beat wildly, and she raised one of her hands to place above it in a vain attempt to calm herself. According to what Sango had told her, he had been talking about the challenge for a Mate.

She gasped, covering her hand with her mouth as her eyes opened wide. What was this sudden feeling of joy in her heart that made her want to soar? She couldn't be… could she?

Kagome, however, had forgotten all about the fact that InuYasha was behind her. When he heard her gasp, he grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, worry flashing momentarily through his eyes.

However, that look soon turned into that of confusion by the look on her face. InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her. Her blue eyes seemed to be glazed over, and her face was all red with a look of being shy and happy at the same time. "What's with you? And why do you look so funny?"

The insult was enough to snap Kagome back. "Excuse me?" She said with her hand now on her hip as her temper flared into life.

InuYasha knew what that meant, and he shied away from her. "Nothing! Stupid wench, leave me alone!" He said, walking past her to camp.

"Why you…" She snarled, before following him. Sango and Miroku looked up curiously, having woken up a short while ago. Shippo was still asleep on her sleeping bag. Kagome smiled at them brightly, deciding it best to just ignore the mumbling idiot or else she would get another headache.

After they made breakfast and continued on their way, Kagome let her thoughts drift back to Sesshomaru. She again brought the kimono to her chest, holding in her arms instead of packing it away for fear of it getting wrinkled. Kagome felt her cheeks become warm, and she knew the she was blushing again. After replaying everything that had transpired recently, Kagome had no doubt about it now.

Higurashi Kagome was very well on her way to falling head over heels in love with one TaiYoukai Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down at her feet, subconsciously following her friends as they walked down the dirt road through the Warring States Era of Japan. Actions spoke louder than words, and actions happened to mean a lot to Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru was being honest. His intentions were honorable. He would never stoop so low as to let anything ruin his honor, that she knew. And his intentions…

Kagome blushed, remembering how close his body came to hers, and blushed at the memory of a hard _thing _trying to push its way between her legs.

She moaned mentally. Ok, maybe they were _completely _honorable. But for some reason, Kagome didn't have a problem with that. No. Instead, she actually felt flustered about the whole thing.

She, a Miko from 500 years in the future, had somehow managed to attract the sexiest and deadliest demon alive, past or present!

Suddenly, Kagome looked up. Her eyes rested on the back of InuYasha, and she felt a pain her clench her heart. He had known of her feelings for him for all this time, and still he chose to ignore her and become, if anything, more of a jerk. Kagome knew that she could never come between InuYasha and Kikyo. She had seen them together and how InuYasha treated the dead Priestess enough to know the truth. However, she had never stopped hoping that one day he might look at her and see Kagome, not Kikyo.

How ironic was it that Sesshomaru, who had tried on several occasions to kill her and was the older half-brother of InuYasha, managed to do just that?

Kagome blushed again. Was this what the Goddess had meant? Could it be that Sesshomaru, the coldest demon alive who can kill anyone in half a breath of time, would love her?

A bubble of hope grew inside of her, and she smiled a bright smile. Yes. She had no doubt about it. He may never say it to her, but that was just fine. Actions speak louder than words, and that is all that mattered to Kagome.

88888888

Aphrodite fell backwards and landed on her butt with a thud, even though she was on a cloud. "It's about damn time that girl realized it!" She let out a sigh.

Then she scowled. "Now for that stupid dog. Oh, man! This is going to be harder than I thought…" She sighed, before pushing up her sleeves to her elbows. "Well, let's get this over with. I most definitely do _not_ want to spend eternity trying to play matchmaker for these two!"

88888888

Sesshomaru growled, ripping the report from one of his spies as he sat at his desk in his castle. He could hear Rin teasing Jakken outside in the garden, and he growled.

He had retreated to his domain in hopes of ridding himself of his thoughts of the Miko, and his excruciating erection. So he went to busy himself with the stacks of paperwork that came with being the Lord of the Western Lands.

However, he found his thoughts kept drifting. The close encounter he had with the Miko was driving him crazy, and not just mentally. If he didn't do something to relieve this tension and soon, he would snap and return to take the Priestess whether she was willing or not.

His eyes flashed red, before he stood up. Jakken, who had apparently been reading a scroll, stood suddenly. "Do you need me for something, my lord?" The toad asked.

"I'm going to patrol the lands. Stay here." Came Sesshomaru's deadly voice.

Jakken gulped and nodded, bowing low.

Sesshomaru was gone. He needed to kill something…

88888888

"Looks like the puppy has extra energy. Maybe I should go down and play?" Aphrodite sang. She smiled. "This could be fun." In a flash of silver, she was gone.

88888888

CLIFFY!

Actually, I would love to write more, but I have to go shower. I haven't showered since yesterday morning, and its now one o clock in the afternoon. I like to be clean. Sorry!

I'll write more later. Sorry about this!

_Sandreline_


	11. Confrontations of the Heart

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Ok… since I'm apparently not allowed to take showers anymore… raises my eyebrow to the people who yelled at me I am going to update with this chapter as an apology! And, maybe add another bath scene! Hehe… I'm so evil but I love it… Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Confrontations of the Heart**

_Sesshomaru growled, ripping the report from one of his spies as he sat at his desk in his castle. He could hear Rin teasing Jakken outside in the garden, and he growled._

_He had retreated to his domain in hopes of ridding himself of his thoughts of the Miko, and his excruciating erection. So he went to busy himself with the stacks of paperwork that came with being the Lord of the Western Lands._

_However, he found his thoughts kept drifting. The close encounter he had with the Miko was driving him crazy, and not just mentally. If he didn't do something to relieve this tension and soon, he would snap and return to take the Priestess whether she was willing or not._

_His eyes flashed red, before he stood up. Jakken, who had apparently been reading a scroll, stood suddenly. "Do you need me for something, my lord?" The toad asked._

"_I'm going to patrol the lands. Stay here." Came Sesshomaru's deadly voice._

_Jakken gulped and nodded, bowing low._

_Sesshomaru was gone. He needed to kill something…_

_88888888_

"_Looks like the puppy has extra energy. Maybe I should go down and play?" Aphrodite sang. She smiled. "This could be fun." In a flash of silver, she was gone._

_88888888_

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest, his eyes flashing between red and gold as he growled. The smarter of the lesser demons stayed away from the fuming TaiYoukai. However, those that were foolish enough to come within his range were killed without thought.

Ringing laughter hit the deadly demon's ears as he turned slightly to his right. There, sitting a low branch of a large tree was the infuriating goddess that had confronted him before.

"You." He sneered.

Aphrodite smiled. "We need to work on your people skills, Sesshomaru." She told him. Silver flashed around her, and Sesshomaru was angered further when she re-appeared just a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Aphrodite smirked. "I was simply wondering if you had acted on the advice that I had given you." She answered simply.

Sesshomaru growled, his hand glowing with poison before forming his whip and lashing out at the Greek deity. "This Sesshomaru obeys no one!" He snarled.

The Goddess laughed; even tilting her head back slightly as she did. The whip struck her, but nothing happened. "Sesshomaru, you can't tell me that you've forgotten I am a goddess, now can you?" She said. She took another step. "Don't make me laugh." She paused. "Oh wait, you just did."

Sesshomaru had enough. He now, with all his grace and poise, slashed at her body. He could feel the cloth ripping, and her flesh – but nothing. It was as if he didn't touch her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that is quite enough!" She shrieked, and before Sesshomaru knew it, he was blow back.

He, Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. The most powerful TaiYoukai – was just thrown back several yards with not so much as a look from this slip of a woman.

Aphrodite walked up to him, scowling. "That's no way to treat a woman, you puppy! Where I am from, I am worshipped! Not just in Greece, either! Most beings on this planet know of me and still call for my guidance. I have so many years on you that I make your Great Grandfather look like a pup!" She blinked, before continuing. "Though, I still am one hot momma!"

Sesshomaru stood, his aristocratic assassin disposition sliding into place. "What is it you want?" He ground out.

"Good boy." She muttered, ignoring the deadly growl that followed. "Now, you can't lie to me. It would do you no good. Besides, I just so happened to be watching your little interlude when it happened." Again growling commenced, this time his eyes flashing red.

"However," Aphrodite continued without missing a beat, "Kagome is special. She has a fragile heart, though you seem to have had not that many problems so far, except the one that led to that nice dip in the canal…"

Sesshomaru's hand twitch with poison as his other newly formed hand clenched into a fist. "Do you have point?" He snapped.

"My point?" She asked herself. "Oh, yes! Kagome is sensitive right now, Sesshomaru. However, her broken heart is mending, and your ice wall is melting. Whether you like it or not, and I know you have already claimed her, she will be your Mate. Only will the two of you, being bound together, succeed. She is meant to be yours, Sesshomaru. She is made for you, to be your Life Mate. She is going to need you for what the Shikon No Tama has in store for her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, before falling down in a glare. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oops! Drat it… Anyway, think about what I said!" Aphrodite winked before vanishing in a flash of silver light.

Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes resting on the spot where the annoying goddess was standing. His eyes lowered, before he simply turned around and walked back to his castle.

88888888

Aphrodite plopped down on a fluffy white cloud. "That was a close one!" Suddenly she was laughing. "That puppy is just so much fun to play with!"

88888888

Kagome laughed with Shippo as they walked down the road, the group happy and more relaxed now that Kagome seemed to have returned to her normal self.

Ever since Kagome let down her defenses and admitted her feelings for the demon lord, she seemed more upbeat. She just couldn't explain her sudden jubilance. She had never felt like this when she had feelings for InuYasha…

Kagome let a smile grace her lips as she recalled the feelings of Sesshomaru's lips upon her, and his chest pressing against her body possessively. Could that be why? Sure, InuYasha had been possessive, but only when it really came to Kouga trying to claim her. And InuYasha had most _definitely _never held her with such need or passion, to make her body seem to make her body pool in molten lava.

Her body seemed to heat up just at the thought, and she blushed. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru, who was so icy and emotionless, could be so full of passion?

Rolling laughter filled her ears, and she turned to her left side sharply to spot the blonde goddess that had been plaguing her.

Kagome freaked, clutching a clueless Shippo in her arms tighter. (_What is she doing? The others are going to see her_!) She panicked.

The goddess laughed. "Act normal, Kagome. You are the only one who can see me or hear me." She said.

Kagome calmed, and Shippo looked up at his adopted mother strangely. "Momma? Are you ok?" He asked.

Kagome smiled down at him warmly. "Just fine. I thought saw a bug. Shoo fly, don't bother me." She said, looking at the goddess as Shippo giggled.

"Ouch, that hurt." Aphrodite said, placing a hand over her heart.

Kagome smiled down at the laughing Shippo. (_How am I going to find out what she wants? The others might not see or hear her, but they can see and hear me!)_ She thought.

"I read minds, remember?" Aphrodite said with a wink.

(_Can I ever get any privacy_?) Kagome thought with a scowl before she smiled and tickled Shippo.

"Doubtful. Oh, but I had a _wonderful _– not the dripping sarcasm – conversation with pretty boy TaiYoukai." She said. "He got very defensive of you." Kagome blushed as she carried on. "But he's too much of a stubborn dolt to say those wonderful three words just yet. Though, to give him credit – I don't know why – this is all new to him. He's still a bit in a state of shock, though he knows now that he wants you, and badly might I add."

Kagome's blushed only darkened. (_And you would know this how_?) She mentally spat.

"Part of that _wonderful _conversation I had, and please again note the dripping sarcasm." She said.

(_Well aren't you just a lovely bunch of coconuts this morning_?)

"Don't start with me, missy. I'm simply doing my job." The Greek Goddess laughed. "I can't imagine how your children will turn out, with how you and Sesshomaru are they are bound to be chaos."

Kagome blushed at the thought, before shaking her head. Too fast, too fast!

Shippo tilted his head cutely to one side, staring up at his adoptive mother questionably. "What are you doing, Oka-san?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "I just thought of a trick that we could play on InuYasha…" She said. Whispering in his ear, the kitsune cub smiled brightly before jumping out of Kagome's arms and dashing forward. Using his fox magic, he transformed into Miroku.

Kagome watched from behind as Sango look puzzled and Miroku almost fell down in the dirt. Shippo, as Miroku, walked up behind InuYasha and touched his butt.

InuYasha froze, his hair standing on end as he slowly looked over his left shoulder at who he thought was a devilishly grinning monk who was about to die.

As the shock slowly wore off, Shippo as Miroku walked back grinning, before transforming in a cloud back to his original self. Miroku, who's eyes were swirling, and Sango with an entertained Kilala in her arms watched as InuYasha snapped and began to chase the kit around.

Kagome smirked, turning to look Aphrodite, whose eyes were shinning. "I should spend more time here, these mortals and demons are quite entertaining!" She said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. (_Just what happened when you went to Sesshomaru?)_

"He tried to kill me." Was the blunt answer.

Kagome almost face faulted in the ground, but caught herself. "Like I said, he tried. I'm a goddess after all. It was foolish of him when he knew it wouldn't have worked."

(_Then he was probably throwing off steam or something_.) Kagome thought.

"More like 'or something'. He was pissed off because he had an erection thanks to you." Aphrodite chuckled as the Miko's face and neck became red. "What, no comment?" She added.

(_No comment_.) Kagome repeated.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that things are going according to schedule so far. So have some fun, and lighten up! Have more scenes like the last one at the hot bath, I liked that one!"

(_You were watching? You pervert!)_ Kagome seethed as she glared at the blonde woman.

"I can do as I please. Don't worry, I won't always spy on you, just until Lord Stick-up-my-ass claims you. Than my job will be done and your fun will begin."

(_You know, I think I like you better as a middle school fortune teller…)_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"I get no appreciation… anyway, you might want to stop that man with the cute dog ears from killing the kit." She said, before waving, and was gone.

Kagome sighed, her eyes closed as she called out, "Sit boy!"

InuYasha kissed the dirt, and Miroku- who was still getting over the charade – whacked the hanyou over the head with his staff, and Sango simply carried on shaking her head.

Shippo hopped back into Kagome's arms, smiling proudly at his work. Kagome smiled back down on him, catching up with Sango and chatting away as they continued on their journey.

88888888

Ok… I'm going to stop here because I'm hungry and I want to go to Chili's! I LOVE Chili's, they have the best chicken! I TOTALLY recommend the Chicken Crispers! I love them!

Ok, now I'm REALLY hungry, so PLEASE review like you always do.

I love you all, you're all the best!

Thank you so much for all of your kind words! It really moves me to write more! You guys are my muse!

_Sandreline_


	12. The Other Demon

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

OMG, you guys! I have 200 reviews on the dot! I can't believe it! Wow!

Thank you so much everyone! I wouldn't have to will to write if you all weren't telling me how wonderful I am and sending me those death threats! You are all SO amazing, thank you SO much! Every time I check my mail and read a review, my smile only gets bigger and bigger and my happiness grows ten fold! Thank you so much everyone! Like I said before, all of you are my muse! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

So, here's chapter 11! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Other Demon**

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know that things are going according to schedule so far. So have some fun, and lighten up! Have more scenes like the last one at the hot bath, I liked that one!"_

_(You were watching? You pervert!) Kagome seethed as she glared at the blonde woman._

"_I can do as I please. Don't worry, I won't always spy on you, just until Lord Stick-up-my-ass claims you. Than my job will be done and your fun will begin."_

_(You know, I think I like you better as a middle school fortune teller…) Kagome thought sarcastically._

"_I get no appreciation… anyway, you might want to stop that man with the cute dog ears from killing the kit." She said, before waving, and was gone._

_Kagome sighed, her eyes closed as she called out, "Sit boy!"_

_InuYasha kissed the dirt, and Miroku- who was still getting over the charade – whacked the hanyou over the head with his staff, and Sango simply carried on shaking her head._

_Shippo hopped back into Kagome's arms, smiling proudly at his work. Kagome smiled back down on him, catching up with Sango and chatting away as they continued on their journey._

88888888

Kagome found herself once again sitting underneath a tree at their campsite for the night, reading to Shippo. They had now finished The Woman who Rides like a Man by Tamora Pierce (who was without a doubt one of the best authors in the world) and they were now on the fourth and final book of the Lioness series, Lioness Rampant. Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap as she held the book out, reading to him in her mimicked voices.

_Buri looked away, and Thayet turned to Alanna with a smile. "Please understand. Buri's family has served my mother's family for generations. That means I can't tell her to do anything. She'll always say what's on her mind- no matter how much it embarrasses me- and she behaves as she pleases."_

_Alanba looked at Coram, who hid a grin. "I understand, Princess Thayet," the knight said dryly. "I, too, suffer from old family servants."_

Shippo laughed, making Kagome smile. Then, Shippo gave a yawn which signaled to Kagome that her adopted son had best get into bed!

"That's enough for tonight, Shippo." She told him, and Shippo let out a moan.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered, smiling.

Shippo hopped off to her sleeping bag, wiggling in under the cover. "I'll see you after your bath, Oka-san."

Kagome laughed, before gathering her supplies. "Ok. I'll try not to be long."

Sango asked to join Kagome, and she happily agreed. She didn't sense Sesshomaru in the area, so she wouldn't have to worry about him popping out of no where like he usually did. Thinking about the last encounter, she blushed. (Am I ever going to think a bout a hot spring and not blush?) She asked her self.

Their bath was quick, and Kagome found herself strangely tired. When the two women arrived back at camp, Kagome went straight to her sleeping bag, falling asleep after Shippo cuddled into her chest for comfort.

88888888

(Damn that Miko!) Sesshomaru hissed. He had wanted to see her again tonight, and was watching her from close by hiding his aura and scent from his half-breed half-brother. However, she had brought the Taijiya with her, and he was forced to turn around and wait for her to return to camp.

Something caught his attention. The miko's aura seemed fatigued, and tired. He watched her closely as she walked back to camp with the other woman, and how she instantly fell asleep once she laid down.

Sesshomaru concealed a frown. He would have to watch her.

88888888

The next morning was bright and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky. The weather was starting to chill, though, and Kagome knew that soon she would have to go home for heavier clothes. She could use a little break to catch up on some sleep, too.

The morning went by too fast for Kagome, who had been enjoying the birds flying happily in the air and the sweet smell of flowers. A song came to mind, and she started to sing in her head as she hummed…

_I can only imagine,_

_What it would be like,_

_When I walk by your side._

_I can only imagine,_

_What my eyes would see,_

_When your face,_

_Is before me._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_Surrounded by your glory,_

_What will my heart feel?  
Will I dance for you Jesus?_

_Weren't all of you be still?_

_Will I stand in your presence?_

_Or to my knees will my knees will I fall,_

_Will I sing alleluia,_

_Will I be able to speak at all?_

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine,_

_When that day comes,_

_When I find myself,_

_Standing in the sun,_

_I can only imagine,_

_When all I would do,_

_Is forever,_

_Forever worship you._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_Surrounded by your glory,_

_What will my heart feel?  
Will I dance for you Jesus?_

_Weren't all of you be still?_

_Will I stand in your presence?_

_Or to my knees will my knees will I fall,_

_Will I sing alleluia,_

_Will I be able to speak at all?_

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine,_

_Yeah e yeah._

_Surrounded by your glory,_

_What will my heart feel?  
Will I dance for you Jesus?_

_Weren't all of you be still?_

_Will I stand in your presence?_

_Or to my knees will my knees will I fall?_

_Will I sing alleluia,_

_Will I be able to speak at all?_

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_Yeah._

_I can only imagine._

_Yeah._

_I can only imagine._

_I can only imagine._

_When all I would do,_

_Is forever,_

_Forever worship you._

_I can only imagine._

A tear came from Kagome's eye as she quickly whipped it away. InuYasha looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and shook her head, letting him know that he had nothing to worry about. InuYasha shrugged, and turned to face front again, leading them closer and closer West.

"This is stupid!" InuYasha exclaimed hours later.

The group turned to look at him, confused. The hanyou continued. "We haven't gotten word of a Shard in days! Who knows how many Naraku has by now!"

Miroku shook his head. "That just means we will find him sooner."

"Yes, InuYasha. Kagome can sense larger fragments of the Jewel easier than the smaller ones." Sango added.

"All of us have been put through hell because of Naraku. We are all just as eager to get this over with as you."

Kagome didn't want the beauty of the day to go to waste, so before he even got the chance to open his mouth, Kagome sang one of her new 'country' songs from America by Trace Atkins.

_Well you know those times when you feel like there's a sign there on your back,_

_Says 'I don't mind if you kick, seems like everybody has'._

_Things go from bad to worse,_

_You think they can't get worse then that,_

_And then they do._

_You step off the straight and narrow_

_And you don't know where you are,_

_Use the arrow of your compass to sow up your broken heart._

_Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of jinn beam and she lies to you,_

_That's when you learn the truth._

_If you're going through hell,_

_Keep on going._

_Don't slow down,_

_If you're scared don't show it,_

_You might get out _

'_fore the devil even knows you're there._

_Well I've been deep down in that darkness, _

_I've been down to my last match,_

_Felt a hundred different demons_

_Breathin' fire down my back._

_And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap that they were layin'._

_But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street_

_Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet_

_The ones that you've been draggin' for long you're on your knees_

_You might as well be prayin'_

_Guess what I'm saying._

_-_

_If you're going through hell,_

_Keep on going._

_Don't slow down,_

_If you're scared don't show it,_

_You might get out 'fore the devil even knows your there._

_Yeah,_

_If you're going through hell,_

_Keep on moving._

_Face that fire,_

_Walk right through it._

_You might get out _

'_fore the devil even knows you're there._

_If you're going through hell,_

_Keep on going._

_Don't slow down,_

_If you're scared don't show it._

_You might get out before the devil even knows you're there._

_If you're going through hell,_

_Keep on going._

_Keep on moving._

_Face that fire,_

_Walk right through it._

_You might get out _

'_fore the devil even knows you're there._

_Yeah,_

_You might get out before the devil even knows you're there._

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were clapping, and Kagome gave a blush.

"That was very well done, Kagome!" Miroku said while smiling.

"Yes, and inspirational. Where did you learn that song?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "It's called country music, something from America, across the Pacific Ocean. That song was done by a man named Trace Atkins." She told them.

"Well, Atkins-sama is very wise." Miroku complimented.

"Oh, shut it. That was just a waste of time." InuYasha grumbled, refusing to admit that he liked it when Kagome sang.

Miroku's staff collided with his head.

"Why the hell am I always getting hit?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you're always rude." Sango told him.

The hanyou grumbled, and Kagome looked at him apologetically. "Would it make you feel better if we stopped for lunch and I made you Ramen?" She asked.

InuYasha's eyes lit up.

88888888

Sesshomaru followed them. He didn't know that his Miko could sing, and very well at that. But there was something else. He noticed her aura seemed to flare out, and by her reaction, or lack thereof, she didn't seem to notice. But her aura sent out a calming feel, and Sesshomaru succumbed to that feeling, not even realizing that he had stopped until her voice began to fade and he had to catch up once again.

She would be the perfect role model for Rin and a wonderful mother to pups. He had seen more than enough proof from how she reacted with the kit.

He would talk to her tonight. It had been too long since they had a private encounter.

88888888

Kagome was laughing and talking with Sango as they walked on, before her aura pulsed out. "Uh oh…" She whispered.

"That sounds like the 'Kouga warning'." Sango said.

"No doubt about it." Kagome sighed.

"What does that flea bag want now?" InuYasha growled.

"I'd assume the usual – Kagome." Miroku told his stubborn friend.

"Well, he ain't getting it!" InuYasha yelled.

A very pleased Kouga suddenly appeared before them, hand on his hips. "Hey mutt face. Taking good care of my woman?" He asked.

"For the last damn time, she isn't your woman!"

88888888

Sesshomaru snarled. He recognized that horrible stench to be Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands. How dare he think that he can take what was his?

Sesshomaru's vision began to become red.

88888888

Kouga let out a laugh. "Of course she is!" He moved to be before Kagome, taking her hands in his. Kagome smiled at him, hiding her displeasure. "How are you, Kagome?" He asked his voice softer now the he was talking to his 'woman'.

"I'm great, thanks." She said, trying to ignore the part of her that wanted to hit him upside the head. Maybe she could make a subjugation necklace for Kouga, too…

"Perfect." He said, smiling in a way he thought made him look seductive.

It didn't work.

InuYasha butt in, like usual. "How many times do I have to tell you to get your hands off of her!" He said.

Kouga let out a howl of laughter. "Shut it, mutt face. Go play fetch somewhere else."

InuYasha growled. "You bastard! That ones getting old, can't you come up with anything else?"

"I could say the same to you!" Kouga countered, smirking as his blue eyes danced.

"Argh!" InuYasha bellowed, charging at the wolf demon.

Sango leaned towards Kagome, who was dazed out. "Shouldn't you do something, Kagome?"

She sighed. "I would, but I'm really getting tired of it, I feel like a babysitter…" She replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Those two can be so rash sometimes…" Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

"Um, Kouga?" Kagome called.

The two stopped for a moment to listen to Kagome. "We were just about to stop for lunch, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"I would love to stay, Kagome!" Kouga said, racing forward to grab her hands again.

Kagome almost pouted. That wasn't suppose to happen!

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"I was going to say-"

"My woman obviously wants me to stay!" Kouga again interrupted a large smirk on his face.

"Um, what I was going to say-"

"She doesn't want you to stay!" InuYasha barked.

"Than why did she ask me to stay?" Kouga countered, getting in the hanyou's face.

"She didn't! You jumped to conclusions, you moron!" InuYasha countered.

Kagome felt like falling to her knees and screaming off the top of her head.

Sango pat her back in sympathy as Miroku tried to intervene. Sango and Shippo turned Kagome away to lead her off the trail to set up camp for lunch. She sighed as she dug out an extra pack few packs for Kouga, and Ginta and Hakakku who she was sure weren't very far behind.

888888888

Sesshomaru's beast was rattling against its chains, wanting to come out and spill the blood of the demon who tried to steal his future mate.

This was not going to bode well for the ookami!

88888888

As Kagome finished serving the Ramen, her aura pulsed. She froze momentarily, staring down at her cup of steaming Ramen, while InuYasha and Kouga had a competition. A very pissed off demon was very close by, and it was calling to her.

(Sesshomaru!) She thought in a panic.

Kagome could have cursed. The pieces came together in a flash – Sesshomaru was nearby watching her, and he heard everything that Kouga said. She had just, without a doubt, signed his death warrant!

"Umm…" Kagome said, setting her cup down as she stood up. "I'm going to go relieve myself. Be back soon!" She said, grabbing her bow and making sure her quiver of arrows were still slung on her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo nodded, Kilala meowing as the fire cat went back to watching the entertainment. Kagome sped off into the woods towards Sesshomaru.

88888888

He watched her approach quickly, and his beast was pleased. However, that would not stop the rage that was running through his veins.

Kagome burst through the tree line below him, and looked around. Sesshomaru leapt down, a few feet before her. Kagome's mouth opened slightly in shock at his blood red eyes and his snarls, but she stood tall, watching him and refusing to run.

Sesshomaru approached her, trying to control himself. The Miko stared into his eyes, searching for something.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out.

Her response was a snarl. He grabbed her by the arms roughly, his claws digging into her skin as blood began to rise. Kagome winced, but stood firm.

"Sesshomaru." She said. "Calm down! There is nothing going on between Kouga and me!" She told him. "He's delusional, that's all!"

Sesshomaru dug his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as he growled again.

Kagome shivered, before holding back a cry as his claws dug deeper into her arms. "Sesshomaru!" She squeaked out.

The demon pulled back, his red eyes glaring at her own blue ones. Kagome winced, and knew the only thing to do was to get him back to normal.

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips harshly against his, relaxing as the hold on her arms loosened and the deadly demon against her began to purr.

88888888

Kouga and InuYasha both suddenly snapped their heads up, noses flaring. "That's Kagome's blood!" InuYasha said.

Kouga was gone in a whirlwind, following his 'woman's' scent as he left the others to catch up.

88888888

Ok, cliffy!

I hope you all liked it! I made it longer!

I have a favor for all of you.

I would like for you to go to my Myspace. "Goddess of the Night Life".

On my profile (I'm in a cowgirl hat, the link is on my homepage on fanfiction) there is a video about a touching story of a son who was born with brain damage. They said that he would never be able to communicate. However, engineers have made a computer for him so that he can type. His first words were 'go bruins' or something like that. It's a sports team. Since then, his father pulls him/carries him along on triathlons, and spread the word about others like him. Please watch it, and listen to the music. **The first song in this fic, "I can only imagine" is the song to that video.** Grab tissues, you'll need it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all my reviews! You are all so amazing! Thank you!

_Sandreline_


	13. Pissing off Sesshomaru is NOT good!

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey guys! OMG, I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews, I got 50 just from the last chapter! **Maybe I should leave cliffy's more…**

**Chapter 12: Pissing off Sesshomaru is NOT something to do…**

_He watched her approach quickly, and his beast was pleased. However, that would not stop the rage that was running through his veins._

_Kagome burst through the tree line below him, and looked around. Sesshomaru leapt down, a few feet before her. Kagome's mouth opened slightly in shock at his blood red eyes and his snarls, but she stood tall, watching him and refusing to run._

_Sesshomaru approached her, trying to control himself. The Miko stared into his eyes, searching for something._

"_Sesshomaru?" She called out._

_Her response was a snarl. He grabbed her by the arms roughly, his claws digging into her skin as blood began to rise. Kagome winced, but stood firm._

"_Sesshomaru." She said. "Calm down! There is nothing going on between Kouga and me!" She told him. "He's delusional, that's all!"_

_Sesshomaru dug his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as he growled again._

_Kagome shivered, before holding back a cry as his claws dug deeper into her arms. "Sesshomaru!" She squeaked out._

_The demon pulled back, his red eyes glaring at her own blue ones. Kagome winced, and knew the only thing to do was to get him back to normal._

_She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips harshly against his, relaxing as the hold on her arms loosened and the deadly demon against her began to purr._

_88888888_

_Kouga and InuYasha both suddenly snapped their heads up, noses flaring. "That's Kagome's blood!" InuYasha said._

_Kouga was gone in a whirlwind, following his 'woman's' scent as he left the others to catch up._

88888888

Sesshomaru's beast was purring as he began to respond to this kiss, his claws slipping out of Kagome's skin to opt for pushing her back against a tree and smothering her small body with his own. Kagome gave a gasp as the spikes on his armor dug into her chest, but the fact that Sesshomaru had calmed down was what was more important.

He pulled back after fully tasting her mouth, both panting. Kagome looked up into his eyes, which were gold expect for the rim of red lining his pupil. She smiled slightly at him, trying to ignore the pain in her body. Her ribs had just recovered from Naraku's damn tentacles, and not they were being spiked. How wonderful…

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and he seemed to relax, for a moment. Kagome froze, watching him tense and his nostrils flare as a scent came to him. Before Kagome could breathe, his eyes were again glowing red as his lips curled back into a terrifying snarl. Kagome began to shake. He may have been facing her, but his eyes were off to the side, staring at the trees. Kagome could sense Kouga, with InuYasha not too far behind as they were both about to come through the tree line and find a very pissed off TaiYoukai pinning her to a tree!

Sure enough, Kouga burst through first, coming to a stand still as his eyes lay on the scene. Kagome was wincing, and her scent was rolling in terror. He could see the blood rolling down her arms.

Kouga turned his piercing blue eyes to Sesshomaru, which were coming closer and closer to black by the second. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He barked, his tail swiping the air behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't move, just kept staring at him out of the corner of his eyes as his unbelievable sharp claws again pierced the arms of the Miko to hold her tight as she let out a small cry. This caused Kouga to snarl deeply, and just in time for InuYasha to come barging in, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a transformed Kilala behind him.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out.

"Kagome, hold on!" Sango called.

InuYasha looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes, before turning to his half brother with a promise of death. "Sesshomaru, you bastard! Let Kagome go!"

Sesshomaru snarled, tearing his claws down Kagome's arms, ripping her sleeves off with a trail of cuts as she was thrown to the side to land on the ground with a thud. She winced, rolling on her side to watch what was happening.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Get away from my woman!" Kouga challenged him, clenching his hands into fists as he eyed the demon lord of the lands facing his own.

"She is not yours!"

Kagome's eyes widened, just as shocked as the open mouths of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha as they all stared at Sesshomaru.

"What is with you damn dogs! I claimed Kagome as mine long ago! Unless you want a war with the Eastern Lands, you will give her to me!" He told the dog demon.

"That is were you are wrong! Kagome is mine!" Sesshomaru snarled as his markings became jagged and his face became long with the beginning of his transformation.

"Fucking Sesshomaru!" Kouga said charging blindly towards him.

InuYasha was just too dumbfounded, a transformed Tetsusaiga's tip touching the dirt as he watched. "Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked himself, not believing that he had been forgotten, and completely ignored!

"Miroku! We have to get to Kagome!" Sango said, looking for a way to get close without being killed by the Lord standing before her. "Kilala, guard Shippo!"

Sesshomaru snarled, slashing at the wolf. "She accepted my courting gift! She is mine!" He snarled. "If you want her, you have to kill me!"

Kagome's heart stopped. Forget the fact that the most handsome being on Earth was fighting for her, but it was Sesshomaru! Did he just _openly admit _in _public,_ _in front of his half-brother _and her_ friends _that she was _his?_

She sat up, leaning against the tree. The fighting kimono that Kaede and her friends had given her was covered in her blood, not to mention the fact that it now no longer had sleeves.

With Sesshomaru occupied with Kouga, Sango and Miroku were able to make it to their hurt friend. "Kagome!" Miroku said, looking down at her. "Are you ok?"

Sango knelt down next to her, holding the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder if she needed it. "We have to wrap your wounds." She said.

"No, it's fine. I can heal them. I'm more worried about those two…" She said.

"First, let's get you to safety…" Miroku said. Sango stood up, taking Kagome with her as they walked back to Shippo and Kilala.

"Kuso…" Kagome cursed under her breath. She turned to watch the fight, her eyes full of worry. Kouga didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru, and he seemed to know that despite still trying.

InuYasha ran to Kagome. "Kagome, are you ok? What did my bastard brother do to you?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine! InuYasha, we have to stop them!" She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Kouga doesn't stand a chance!" She told him.

InuYasha, who couldn't stand the smell of her blood, snorted as he looked away to the battle. "Then my brother would be doing me a favor, and we can have two more Jewel Shards in our possession."

Kagome's eyes blazed with familiar fire, and InuYasha took several steps back.

"Kagome, don't you dare-"

"Osuwari!"

**BAM**

Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango. "I have to stop them." She said.

Shippo bound over, bringing Kagome's discarded bow and arrows. "Momma!" He said.

Kagome smiled. "Shippo, thank you!" She said. Slinging the quiver over her shoulder, she raised her arms painfully, notching one of her arrows in the bow. She took her stance, pulling the string back to the corner of her eyes to take aim. She had to wait for the opportune moment…

Kouga leapt away, narrowing missing the deadly demon's claws slicing through his heart. Sweat covered his forehead, but he knew to stop would only means his death. Sesshomaru was being ruthless, and Kouga knew that this wasn't the normal, stoic and aristocratic Sesshomaru. No, this was Sesshomaru's beast in a blood rage. Why would Sesshomaru's beast want Kagome for his own? Not for the Jewel Shards, no. So what was it? Either way, this was not good.

Kouga leapt back, and Sesshomaru stood as he watched him for his next move.

(Now!) Kagome thought, pulling the bow string back to her ear as she let it fly.

The glowing arrow flew between the two demons, and both turned to look her way. Sesshomaru was furious. (How dare she? Is she defending him?)

Sesshomaru howled, feeling rejected. She claimed to not want the wolf, yet she defends him!

He glared at her, into Kagome's stubborn eyes, and wanted to charge her – to kill her for her betrayal.

"Kouga, get out of here now!" She screamed only to wince as her chest hurt. "He'll kill you!"

Kouga looked at the demon lord, who was still glaring at Kagome, before turning back to the Miko. He took a step back, before another, and was gone.

InuYasha brought his sword up, facing his brother. "Sesshomaru, if you don't get out of here I'm going to kill you." He said.

Sesshomaru shifted to his brother, an unknown pain in his chest rising. He looked at Kagome again, unable to name the gaze in her eyes before he flashed, and was gone.

Kagome fell to her knees, shaking slightly from fear. She knew what he was thinking, that she didn't want him. But that wasn't true! She did, she just couldn't see Kouga killed because of it! She may not be able to stand him, but he has the Pack, and Ayame to care for!

InuYasha and the others turned to her. "Kagome!" They all said at the same time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the shivering. She suddenly felt cold. Her aura wrapped fiercely around her, before it was gone. Shippo stood in front of his mom, worried. "Are you hungry, momma?" He asked, gently touching her knee with a small paw.

"I just want to go…" She said, standing up.

"Kagome-"

"I don't want to talk about it, InuYasha." She said.

"Too bad! What the hell is going on with you and my brother? Why did he attack you, and claim you?" He snapped.

"InuYasha, this isn't the best time or the right place to discuss this…"Miroku advised.

The hanyou moved to argue, but stopped. He grumbled under his breath, before sheathing the Tetsusaiga and turning around, walking away. Sango and Miroku and Shippo walked with Kagome back to camp, none of them saying anything.

88888888

"Damn them!" Aphrodite screamed in bloody murder. "Uncle Hades have them and deal with their infuriating ways! I was so close, so close!" She screamed, hands in her hair as wailed like a banshee.

"That's it! I'm calling in for re-enforcements! My son has nothing to do at this time of year…" She scowled, sitting cross legged on a cloud as she crossed her arms over her chest.

88888888

Kagome had somewhat returned to normal, the group deciding not to travel the rest of the day. InuYasha sat up in a tree brooding, but towards unset, Kagome barely saw him slip off and she knew that he was going to Kikyo. Sango and Miroku and Shippo didn't notice, but Kilala came and sat in her lap, purring comfortingly. Kagome had changed into the kimono given to her by Sesshomaru, since her costume was covered in blood and would need at least one more wash to get it near clean, although the sleeves were far too damaged…

Kagome pet the fire cat, tilting her head back against the tree as she stared up at the sky. What did she do in a past life to deserve just a fate?

Oh, yeah… she was Kikyo in a past life. That's an excuse in itself, she guessed. Did she now have to not only tell InuYasha, but the Gods and Fate that she was not Kikyo, but Kagome?

Shippo came walking up to her slowly, timidly holding a thick book in his paw as he stood before the Miko. "Oka-san?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Hai, Shippo?"

Shippo held up the book with a lady knight holding a sword above her head and a bucking horse behind her. "Can we read some more?" He asked.

She smiled. Reading did always make her feel better…

"Bring it here." She said, patting the ground beside her.

Shippo obeyed happily, and Kilala meowed, also interested in hearing more. She liked the cat in the story with the sarcastic humor.

"Right, so where were we? Tamora Pierce's Lioness Rampant…

_Yes, _Faithful said when Buri returned to her bed. _She is very much like you at that age._"Surely _I _didn't think I could beat an army single-handed!" _You still do. _"The trouble with arguing with a cat is that cats don't hesitate to say _anything _about you, no matter how crazy it is," she complained. "You can't win an argument that way!" _Nor should you try. _With that, Faithful trotted off for a walk in the forest." Kagome read.

Kilala meowed in agreement, causing Shippo and Kagome to laugh.

88888888

Everyone had fallen asleep, but Kagome was still wide awake. She felt… empty. She felt like there was somewhere else that she had to be. InuYasha still had yet to come back yet.

She sighed, sitting up in her sleeping back and quietly slipping out. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and tip-toed out of camp silently.

The Moon was on her back, illuminating the Seal for the birds and night life to see. Kagome walked on, watching the fireflies as they traveled from flower to flower as she enjoyed the tranquility that the scene gave off.

Or, she tried to. She felt so guilty, so empty…

Kagome fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she cried out, her voice echoing through the forest. "Sesshomaru!"

88888888

Ha! Bet none of you saw that one coming!

Anyway, I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story! Thank you so much, everyone! This will be lively again next chapter, I promise! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I love all of you!

Special thanks to Kinkyneko, who watched the video on my myspace (**link is on my fanfiction homepage) **and sent me a friends request! Thankies!

Till next time!  
_Sandreline_


	14. Kagome's Torn Heart

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

I was so moved by your cries of the hated cliffy, I decided that I would update again, just for all of my wonderful readers!

Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Torn Heart**

_Shippo came walking up to her slowly, timidly holding a thick book in his paw as he stood before the Miko. "Oka-san?" He asked._

_Kagome looked at him. "Hai, Shippo?"_

_Shippo held up the book with a lady knight holding a sword above her head and a bucking horse behind her. "Can we read some more?" He asked._

_She smiled. Reading did always make her feel better…_

"_Bring it here." She said, patting the ground beside her._

_Shippo obeyed happily, and Kilala meowed, also interested in hearing more. She liked the cat in the story with the sarcastic humor._

"_Right, so where were we? Tamora Pierce's Lioness Rampant…_

_Yes, Faithful said when Buri returned to her bed. She is very much like you at that age." Surely I didn't think I could beat an army single-handed!" You still do. "The trouble with arguing with a cat is that cats don't hesitate to say anything about you, no matter how crazy it is," she complained. "You can't win an argument that way!" Nor should you try. With that, Faithful trotted off for a walk in the forest." Kagome read._

_Kilala meowed in agreement, causing Shippo and Kagome to laugh._

_88888888_

_Everyone had fallen asleep, but Kagome was still wide awake. She felt… empty. She felt like there was somewhere else that she had to be. InuYasha still had yet to come back yet._

_She sighed, sitting up in her sleeping back and quietly slipping out. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and tip-toed out of camp silently._

_The Moon was on her back, illuminating the Seal for the birds and night life to see. Kagome walked on, watching the fireflies as they traveled from flower to flower as she enjoyed the tranquility that the scene gave off._

_Or, she tried to. She felt so guilty, so empty…_

_Kagome fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she cried out, her voice echoing through the forest. "Sesshomaru!"_

88888888

Kagome hid her pain from her friends easily, especially after all her practice that InuYasha gave her. Kagome sighed, looking up at the sky hopefully. What was she going to do?

InuYasha had decided that he had seen enough of his half-brother and didn't want Kagome any where near him, and so he was currently leading his group north. He kept grumbling about his stupid brother the whole day while casting glances at Kagome. He wasn't letting her out of his sight, and Kagome had yet to argue with him about it thus only worrying the hanyou more.

Kagome wasn't telling them everything, and he knew it. He was a half demon, after all – he could smell when someone was lying. But Kagome had never lied to him about anything before, so why was she being so secretive about it? Even if Sesshomaru had threatened her, it never affected Kagome before! Hell, that woman never listened to him when he told her to stay out of a fight, and she would always go shooting her arrows at Sesshomaru! So what the fuck was wrong with her now?

InuYasha gave off an audible growl, and Kagome turned to look at him questioningly. "InuYasha, are you ok?" She asked.

"Feh, I should be asking you that." He told her. He crossed his arms over his chest, sliding them in the sleeves of his fire rat top.

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I'll be better when I find a hot spring." She told him, returning to gaze to what ever she had been staring at.

However, InuYasha really being the softy that he was had searched for a hot spring and decided that they would camp there for the night. When Sango and Miroku went to open their mouths to question him, the hanyou just huffed and jumped into a tree as usual. Sango and Miroku shared a secret smile at knowing the reason behind their friend's actions, before blushing and looking away.

Shippo shook his head. (Adults can be so stupid sometimes…) He thought.

Kagome smiled, thanking any gods that could hear her that InuYasha was letting them camp near a hot spring. "I'm going for a bath!" She said, a smidge of the old Kagome spirit coming out as she grabbed her supplies.

InuYasha's voice barked down from his hiding place. "Not along you're not!"

Kagome pouted, before turning to Sango. She shook her head apologetically, before offering Kilala. Kagome smiled a real smile, and carried the fire cat with her to the hot spring. No offense to Sango, but she really wanted to be alone, though having Kilala would have been better.

Kilala meowed when she was set down a few minutes later, waiting for Kagome to strip off the kimono she wore. Kagome looked down at the perfect silk garment in her hands, touching it tenderly. Then, she set it down, and stepped into the steaming water.

To Kagome's amazement, Kilala actually trudged her way in as well, swimming around like a fluffy little fox. Kagome smiled at how adorable she looked, and Kilala sent her death glares. Kagome, taking the hint, ducked under the water for a moment, before coming back up and leaving against a rock to stare ups at the stars.

Her eyes strayed to the moon, leading her to think of the sapphire blue moon on Sesshomaru's forehead, before her thought landed on him completely.

Kagome's lip began to quiver, and she pressed her hands together in a fist against her chest. Why did she have to try and stop them? Why couldn't she just let Kouga die – at least then she wouldn't have a stalker trying to marry her!

She shook her head, no, what she did was the right thing. She couldn't let Kouga be killed because he was being stupid… although she would have done a lot of favors to a lot of people.

She turned around to lay her torso across the rock, her arms folded as they supported her head. She stared at the patches of flowers and fire flies around the spring, and remembered when Sesshomaru took her for a ride on his dragon Ah-Un.

Cold air hit her back, and Kilala came and laid down on the rock next to her. She meowed, before shaking excess water from her coat before looking around and relaxing a bit. Kagome rubbed her ears for a moment, before returning her arm under her chin.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, Kagome staring off in the distance thinking of Sesshomaru while Kilala kept a silent vigil by her side.

However, Kilala suddenly stood up on all fours, growling. She hadn't transformed, but Kagome made to cover up and turn around anyway.

Before she could turn, however, a sharp pain hit her on the left side of her back, behind her heart. The pain was quickly replaced with warmth, however, and then disappeared. Kilala howled, and Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder. There was nothing there, or around her…

Kagome got out, quickly drying as she was escorted back to camp by Kilala. She couldn't help but feel wary, constantly watching what was going on around her. Blast her for forgetting her bow and arrows at camp! Was she so lost in depression that she also was daft enough to not place up a Miko shield?

(Apparently. Baka Kagome! For all I know I could have been cursed again by someone like the Dark Priestess.) She thought. How could she be so stupid? She was so upset-

Wait a minute, she wasn't upset. Kagome blinked, thinking. She felt back to normal, she couldn't feel her heart ache anymore… she knew that she loved him and felt bad for it and so on… but she couldn't feel the heartache, like it was gone…

(Right… let's put the pieces together here… Let's start with a meddling Greek Goddess who is doing everything she can to stick me with Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. Then there is the fact that to do this, she will do anything. Come Valentine's Day, her son flies around shooting people with-)

"Arrows." She said out loud as she and Kilala stepped into camp.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Nothing. I think I'm going to turn in early. InuYasha, don't you dare go near my bag. If you get hungry, wake me up and I'll make you Ramen, but if you even think of going near my bag I'll s-i-t you so bad you'll wish you never tried to take the jewel."

InuYasha, who was sitting next to the fire, visibility gulped as he pouted, but nodded non the less. Sango and Miroku smiled, both of them taking note that Kagome had seemed to return to normal.

(That meddling Greek Goddess had her son fire a damn love arrow at me!) She thought.

"Now, Kagome, that's not very nice…" Came a familiar voice."

Kagome glared at the voluptuous blonde, and even more so at the attractive blonde man next to her, before laying down in her sleeping bag. (What did you do to me?) She hissed mentally.

"Now, before you hastily assume that I am as obnoxious as my mother-"

"I can still ground you." Aphrodite growled.

"I am Cupid, son of Aphrodite. For your reassurance, I simply struck you with a special arrow that will help you to deal with your heartbreak."

Kagome, now not glaring so much as she nodded to the man, glared full power at Aphrodite.

"What did I do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have any reason to me mad at me, missy." She said.

(FYI this is your entire fault!) She thought. (You brought me and Sesshomaru together, and now he left because of Kouga the moron showed up and Sesshomaru jumped to conclusions and it's my fault because-)

Cupid knelt beside her, taking another of his arrows and touching her with it. Kagome immediately fell asleep.

Aphrodite looked at her son. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Secret. Now, wasn't there another you said we needed to see?" Cupid asked his mother.

The Greek Goddess huffed, disappearing in silver light. Cupid smiled as he looked at Kagome, before surveying their camp, and following his mother.

88888888

Ok, that's all for now.

Believe it or not that took me 3 hours to write…

My fiancé is distracting me…

He's throwing water bottles and tickling me and kissing me and trying to get his dogs to drool on my face… Sticks tongue out at my fiancé He's such a butthead… and he's doing this all so that he doesn't have to do his take home exam! growls like Sesshomaru

I'll update again when I get back to my place, so sorry its all weird! Blame Eric! Hehe…

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	15. Florence Nightingale Syndrome

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews!

The only reason this story is a hit is because all of my lovely readers review!

I was thinking of posting this in A Single Spark, but for some reason, I haven't been able to pull it up the past few days… is anyone else having this problem?

I wanted to apologize again for the horrible chapter… this one will be better, because I have a shocker in store for you!

Thank you for all of your reviews! Thank you!

**Chapter 14: Florence Nightingale Syndrome **

_(Right… let's put the pieces together here… Let's start with a meddling Greek Goddess who is doing everything she can to stick me with Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. Then there is the fact that to do this, she will do anything. Come Valentine's Day, her son flies around shooting people with-)_

"_Arrows." She said out loud as she and Kilala stepped into camp._

"_Pardon?" Miroku asked._

_Kagome blushed and looked away. "Nothing. I think I'm going to turn in early. InuYasha, don't you dare go near my bag. If you get hungry, wake me up and I'll make you Ramen, but if you even think of going near my bag I'll s-i-t you so bad you'll wish you never tried to take the jewel."_

_InuYasha, who was sitting next to the fire, visibility gulped as he pouted, but nodded non the less. Sango and Miroku smiled, both of them taking note that Kagome had seemed to return to normal._

_(That meddling Greek Goddess had her son fire a damn love arrow at me!) She thought._

"_Now, Kagome, that's not very nice…" Came a familiar voice."_

_Kagome glared at the voluptuous blonde, and even more so at the attractive blonde man next to her, before laying down in her sleeping bag. (What did you do to me?) She hissed mentally._

"_Now, before you hastily assume that I am as obnoxious as my mother-"_

"_I can still ground you." Aphrodite growled._

"_I am Cupid, son of Aphrodite. For your reassurance, I simply struck you with a special arrow that will help you to deal with your heartbreak."_

_Kagome, now not glaring so much as she nodded to the man, glared full power at Aphrodite._

"_What did I do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have any reason to me mad at me, missy." She said._

_(FYI this is your entire fault!) She thought. (You brought me and Sesshomaru together, and now he left because of Kouga the moron showed up and Sesshomaru jumped to conclusions and it's my fault because-)_

_Cupid knelt beside her, taking another of his arrows and touching her with it. Kagome immediately fell asleep._

_Aphrodite looked at her son. "Where did you get that?" She asked._

"_Secret. Now, wasn't there another you said we needed to see?" Cupid asked his mother._

_The Greek Goddess huffed, disappearing in silver light. Cupid smiled as he looked at Kagome, before surveying their camp, and following his mother._

88888888

Kagome woke up the next morning with last night's events flashing by her eyes.

"That stupid, arrogant, know-it-all-"

"Are you talking about me?" InuYasha asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, for once!" She replied, and then put a glittering smile on her face. "Ohayo minna-san!" She called out.

"Ohayo!" Miroku said, still sitting in a meditation on a rock.

"Good morning, Kagome! How did you sleep?" Sango asked.

"Like a baby!" She said, using one of her futuristic terms that they had become accustomed to.

"Me, too!" Shippo added, smiling up at his adoptive mother.

"Good. Now that you weak humans are all rested, we can get going to find the Shards." InuYasha huffed. Sango's eye twitched at the weak human comment, and she turned to Kagome with a sinister smile on her face. Miroku, who knew was about to unfold, kept his mouth shut.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Osuwari." Kagome sang, her head half buried in her backpack.

**BAM**

"Arigato." Sango replied with a sweet tone.

"Fuckin' women will be the end of me." InuYasha growled into the dirt.

"Momma, InuYasha said that word again." Shippo ratted out, pointing to the hanyou. InuYasha's eyes widened as they filled with panic, and he picked the kit up with his tail.

"How about I take you down with me the next time she does that!" InuYasha growled at Shippo.

"InuYasha, you really shouldn't do that to him, Shippo is still a child." Miroku advised from his Zen state.

InuYasha tossed the kitsune away, which is precisely what Kagome was waiting for.

"Osuwari."

**BAM**

"Don't threaten Shippo." Kagome told him with a smile non the less, turning on her water boiler as InuYasha barked inaudibly from the ground.

Kilala shook her head at the strange antics of the adults in her group, once again finding herself happy to be a mononoke.

88888888

"Mother, why are you hiding behind a tree and poking your head out like a nervous deer?" Cupid asking his mother, almost in tears from embarrassment.

"Hush. You don't know this demon – he's already tried to kill me, and although we can't die it was not a sensation I wish to feel again." She told him, whipping her head left and right before jumping behind another tree like a hero in an action movie.

Cupid sighed, his head down as he just walked in a straight line behind his mother. She could be such a child sometimes…

"This Sesshomaru is ruthless." She told him, glaring as he walked out in the open so. "If you want your wings clipped, he is the first one to go to!" She snapped.

"Of course, mother." He added, bringing a hand to his forehead.

A figure in white with long, silver hair stood with their back facing them. They were accompanied by a toad with a stick, a young girl, and a dragon. Cupid tilted his head in curiosity… that is a strange company indeed.

Cupid eyed the toad wearily, forcing himself not to plug his nose. "I pray to… well, you – that the toad isn't this Sesshomaru person. That would be such a horrible fate for that beautiful woman."

The said toad, having heard, turned around with a glare, waving the staff that had two head on it. "You insolent human! I shall teach you a lesson-"

Cupid frowned. "Don't dare call me human. I am a god." He said.

The silver being turned around, giving a glare that would give his great uncle Hades a run for his money. "Why must gods be such meddlesome creatures? Do you not have your own live to bother?" His poisonous voice came out calm and calculated.

"At this point in time, no." Cupid responded. He bowed. "I am cupid, son of the Goddess Aphrodite." He rose, and turned to a wide tree. "Come out, Mother. This is childish." (Though normal for you.) He thought.

"That was rude." She said, coming out with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rin was standing beside Ah-Un, watching the evens with interest. Jakken was still glaring like a mad man, just waiting for his Lord to give him the desired order to dispose of them… though if he really was a god, he wouldn't be able to die… how unfortunate.

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru's voice was impassive, as if bored. "You're plan failed. She does not desire this Sesshomaru, and I should kill you for using me as you have." He threatened, his hands glowing green as his eyes tinged red.

Aphrodite stomped her foot, pointing an accusing finger. "She didn't reject you, you damn puppy! You jumped to conclusions!"

"Mother-"

"Who's the parent here?" She snapped at her son. Cupid silenced himself.

Rin smiled, holding back a laugh. Jakken's eyes had opted for bulging out of his head at the new comer's reactions.

"Leave. I have no notion to remain in your presence." Sesshomaru told them, turning around.

"Stop!" The goddess ordered.

Sesshomaru froze, though unwillingly. He growled.

Aphrodite stormed up and around to face him. "Just so you know, the Miko weeps."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"She cries out for you. She feels guilty for making you think that you were not wanted. She is just kind-hearted and wished for the Wolf to live, seeing as how he has a Pack to care for and some she-wolf named Ayame to Mate."

Sesshomaru stopped his growling. If the wolf had a mate, why did he claim the Miko?

Aphrodite smirked. "Like Kagome said, he's thick headed. He believes that Kagome will love him if he wins battles and kills, yadda yadda yadda, and so on."

Sesshomaru resumed his growling. "Release me."

"You can wait, it's not like you have to go potty." She scolded. "Kagome loves you."

Sesshomaru again ceased his growling, and his eyes opened a fraction in surprise. Nay, he thought.

"Hai." The goddess argued. "Though, now, which your stupid male actions and your jumping to conclusions, she cries and fear you will never look at her again. She wears the kimono you gave her."

Sesshomaru looked away, fanning disinterest.

"Oh, I give up! Cupid!" She said, turning away. She disappeared in a silvery flash.

Cupid spoke, a bit away from Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, but this really is for your own good. You'll thank me, and believe it or not, one day you will thank her." He paused, and Sesshomaru could hear string being pulled back. "Just be grateful that she isn't your mother."

The snapping of the string was heard, and Sesshomaru fell to the ground unconscious.

88888888

A slap was heard from behind the walking group, and Shippo, InuYasha, and Kagome turned around to view a very red handprint on Miroku's cheek.

"You just never learn, do you?" Sango spat, her eyes blazing with fire. "Just when I think that you can be an understanding and romantic person, you turn into a lecher and feel me up!"

"But my dear Sango!" Miroku said, feigning innocence. "It's not my fault! My hands is cursed!"

"You're right hand is cursed, Houshi! You touched me with your left!"

The three sighed before turning back to face their original route. Kagome had thought she felt a Jewel Shard coming from the West, and not long after that InuYasha announced that they were not in the Western Lands. Kagome felt her heart constrict in pain, but kept leading them to the Shard.

Suddenly, however, her aura pulsed out, just as it had when Sesshomaru called to her. But he wasn't… this one was different, familiar but different.

Shouting was heard. "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you ok? Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a young female voice.

Without hesitating, Kagome ran towards the voice, Shippo in her arms as InuYasha called out to try to stop her. She wouldn't, though. Sesshomaru was in trouble. She slowed when she could make out the figures of some people kneeling on the ground, and she recognized Ah-Un immedietly.

Kagome set Shippo down, and he walked beside her… actually, it was more like behind her. The little girl, Rin, looked up, worry in her eyes. Recognition shined in them when she saw the Miko. "Kagome-sama?" Rin cried out, standing up.

"Rin-chan, what happened?" She asked.

Rin, who had silent tears rolling down her eyes, ran to Kagome and wrapped her arms around the woman's legs. "Kagome-sama! Rin is worried! A man and a woman showed up, and they started talking to Sesshomaru-sama about you and how you were weeping or something like that, and then the woman disappeared in silver light, and the man shot Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

(Aphrodite and Cupid.) Kagome realized. She knelt down to Rin's level, giving a smile. "It's ok, Rin. I'm here to help you, so don't worry, ok?"

Rin gave a hick up, before smiling. "Ok Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled. "Good girl. You remember Shippo, right?"

Rin smiled brightly when Shippo popped his head out. "Hai!"

"Good, now why don't you too go play and I'll take care of Lord Sesshomaru."

Both nodded, stepping aside. Kagome stood and walked over to Sesshomaru, who lay on his back, his eyes closed. Kagome's heart ached, and she knelt beside the handsome demon.

"Wench, stay away!" Jakken ordered, swinging the staff.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes and aura glowing with her powers. "Watch it, Yoda." She snapped. "I won't hurt him; I'm only trying to help."

Jakken, who was now trembling, still continued. "My Lord will not desire help from you!"

Kagome took the bow off of her shoulder and whacked the toad with it, sending him flying to a tree. "No respect…" He whined, bruises on his head.

Kagome took her backpack off of her shoulders, setting it beside her. The silk from the kimono sleeves accidentally brushed Sesshomaru's face, and his eyes opened. Kagome gasped, and looked down into their golden pools. They seemed glazed and fuzzy…

"Miko-" His voice rasped.

"Hush." Kagome told him. "I'm sorry they did this to you. Had I known, I would have tried to stop them. Rest." She said, her voice coming out monotone as she help the lump in her throat.

Sesshomaru raised his lip in a snarl, showing his anger at her tone, but was stopped as he drifted off into unconsciousness again. Kagome's eyes watered slightly, before she blinked it away. Now was not the time. What did they do to him? And what were they planning?

Kagome sighed, taking out her small pillow and carefully placing it under his head. It was at this time that InuYasha burst threw the trees into the clearing, with Sango and Miroku on a transformed Kilala.

"Kagome, you wench? What the fuck were you thinking, running off like that?" He asked.

Kagome glared at him, then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he panicked. "Kagome, what are you doing? Get away from him!"

"InuYasha! Something's wrong with him, and I have to help! If you don't like it, go after the jewel shard! It's about three more miles west!" She said.

InuYasha gulped, terrified to stay with the Miko but also terrified to leave… Sesshomaru could try and kill her again. Giggling caught his attention, and he saw Rin. On second thought, that girl loved Kagome so much he wouldn't dare.

"Fine. Wench, we'll be back soon!"

"Kagome, will you-" Sango began.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Go on! InuYasha's going to need help." Sango and Miroku nodded, before Kilala took them off.

Rin came by to sit next to Kagome, Shippo on her other side. "Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked.

Kagome looked around. "Um, could you find me some water?" She asked, handed her and Shippo an empty water bottle each.

Rin smiled brightly. "Hai!" she cheered, before she and Shippo bound off with a mumbling Jakken behind them.

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru again as he slowly opened his eyes. She leaned over him slightly to place her palm on his forehead to check for a temperature.

Sesshomaru watch the Miko, her full chest claiming most of his view as he felt his blood heat up, before growling. The goddess was right; she had been wearing the kimono.

"No fever…" He heard her whisper to herself.

Sesshomaru gave off a snort like sound. "This Sesshomaru will no succumb so easily."

He watched through heavy eyes as she bit her lip, her eyes flashing before she brought out a bottle. "This will smell bad, and taste worse, but it will help. I'm not sure what they did to you, but I do intend to find out."

She brought a spoon to his lips, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced her own. Kagome mentally told him that he would just have to deal, so he parted his lips ever so slightly, not giving in easily.

Kagome's thoughts wondered as the liquid poured from the spoon to his lips and into his mouth. That soft mouth, the same that the TaiYoukai had used to make her body tingle with pleasure, and kiss her so passionately that she thought she would faint.

Kagome shook her head, bringing the spook away before placing the bottle in her bag. "Rin and Shippo should be back in a moment with water…" She said. Sesshomaru turned his head away, not able to look at her passive face any longer. He suddenly felt guilty. He wanted to take her into his arms and assault her neck with his fangs…

He snarled at his thoughts, and Kagome jumped slightly in fear. In turn, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, for they were getting heavy, and he drifted off into sleep, the Miko's scent lingering in his nose as he felt his body relax.

88888888

Ok guys, how was that? Was it better? I hope it was more enjoyable…

Thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you double for those of you that sent me friends requests on MySpace! If you would like to, I have a link on my fan fiction homepage, at the top. I would love to get some from your guys, because I love you all!

How could I not with all your lavish praise? (Wink). Have a great day everyone! I'll update again soon!

_Sandreline _


	16. Make up or Break up, That's the Question

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Wow, some of those reviews were so great that I totally had to update again, just for you!

So enjoy!

**Chapter 15: To Make Up or Break Up, that is the question!**

_Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru again as he slowly opened his eyes. She leaned over him slightly to place her palm on his forehead to check for a temperature._

_Sesshomaru watch the Miko, her full chest claiming most of his view as he felt his blood heat up, before growling. The goddess was right; she had been wearing the kimono._

"_No fever…" He heard her whisper to herself._

_Sesshomaru gave off a snort like sound. "This Sesshomaru will not succumb so easily."_

_He watched through heavy eyes as she bit her lip, her eyes flashing before she brought out a bottle. "This will smell bad, and taste worse, but it will help. I'm not sure what they did to you, but I do intend to find out."_

_She brought a spoon to his lips, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced her own. Kagome mentally told him that he would just have to deal, so he parted his lips ever so slightly, not giving in easily._

_Kagome's thoughts wondered as the liquid poured from the spoon to his lips and into his mouth. That soft mouth, the same that the TaiYoukai had used to make her body tingle with pleasure, and kiss her so passionately that she thought she would faint._

_Kagome shook her head, bringing the spoon away before placing the bottle in her bag. "Rin and Shippo should be back in a moment with water…" She said. Sesshomaru turned his head away, not able to look at her passive face any longer. He suddenly felt guilty. He wanted to take her into his arms and assault her neck with his fangs…_

_He snarled at his thoughts, and Kagome jumped slightly in fear. In turn, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, for they were getting heavy, and he drifted off into sleep, the Miko's scent lingering in his nose as he felt his body relax._

88888888

Rin and Shippo had returned with the water, so Kagome gently tried to part the TaiYoukai's lips and pour some down his throat. When she was sure he had a mouthful or two, so removed the bottle and tilted his head back, watching as his throat brought it down. They played together nearby, coloring with the books that Kagome had for Shippo. They were having fun. Shippo was drawing a picture of her, while Rin was drawing her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin cheered as she and Shippo came bounding up an hour later. "Look, Kagome-chan! Rin has drawn a pretty picture!"

Kagome took the paper from the girl with a smile. "Really? Let's see." Kagome looked at the picture, and her eyes widened slightly. Rin had drawn Lord Sesshomaru, and even though he closely resembled a stick figure with a sword, Rin did her best to still make him look perfect. There was Jakken off to the side, his face in the dirt with a bubble of Ah-Un. However, there were others, and Kagome could tell they were made out to be her, and Shippo…

"Rin-chan, who are the little ones?" She asked.

"Oh! Those are the babies that Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome-sama are going to have!" Rin said, looking proud of herself. Shippo was hiding a smile, or attempting to.

Kagome's heart sped up. Leave it to a child to notice everything. Kagome smiled gently at the girl, handing back her drawing as she hid a painful heart. "Rin-chan, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to have babies with me. He has to marry a beautiful, strong demoness to help him rule his lands." She said.

Rin pouted. "Rin-chan doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to marry a demoness. They are all mean to Rin, and they never want to play with me. Rin wants Kagome-sama to marry Lord Sesshomaru! You are fun and nice to Rin!"

Kagome looked at Shippo, who only nodded his head (although it held the biggest smile) and looked back at the young girl. "Rin-chan, are you hungry?" Kagome asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Hai!" She said.

"Momma, can we have Ramen? I think Rin will like it." Shippo said.

Kagome nodded. "But you have to have something else, to." She looked around, spotting a berry bush. "I think those are raspberries." She said, pointing to the bush. She slowly got up so as not to disturb Sesshomaru. She walked over, both children at her side. She touched one of them, and her Miko powers flared, and told her they were safe and not poisonous. "Why don't the two of you pick some of these and have them with your Ramen?" She said.

"Ok oka-san." Shippo said, before he and Rin started to pick the berries. Kagome pulled out the water boiler and Ramen. Within minutes, Rin was drooling over her steaming cup, and Shippo was munching away.

With Rin's first bite, she smiled brightly up at the Miko. "Kagome-sama, this is amazing! You are a really good cook! Rin-chan wishes she could be just like Kagome-sama, beautiful and powerful and a good cook!"

Kagome laughed, Shippo glad to hear the happy sound. "Hai, Momma is amazing." Shippo agreed.

"I thought so first!" Rin said to Shippo.

"Not uh! I've known her longer!" Shippo said back. "She's _my _momma!"

"So! She can be my Momma too, right Kagome-sama?" She said, looking at the Miko with hopeful eyes.

Kagome blushed, eyes wide in complete shock. "Um, I'm not sure how Sesshomaru-sama would feel about that…"

Rin pouted.

Shippo smiled.

Kagome didn't make any Ramen for herself, so after she put her supplies away, she returned to Sesshomaru's side, again gently placing his head in her lap as she brushed the hair from his face. She looked down at him tenderly. Yes, she still loved him. How in such a short time she didn't know, but it hurt her so badly knowing that he now wanted nothing to do with her…

Kagome reached down to the bag of beef jerky she had brought. She couldn't hunt for him, but she always had some jerky with her, maybe he would have some?

"Sesshomaru?" She said lightly.

She watched as his eyes slowly opened, and he looked up into hers. He saw worry and regret in them, but he ignored it. "Do you think you can eat?" She asked.

"I do not eat human food."

Kagome's eyes flared for a moment, that spark that attracted him showing before it retracted again. "You need to eat. I can't hunt, but I have jerky, if you want to try it… its teriyaki flavored." She said, handing him one of the smaller pieces.

Sesshomaru glared at her as best he could, but he still was pretty much immobilized. Her slender hand suspended just above his soft lips, and the scent of the cooked meat came to his nose. He refused to open his mouth and be fed like some weak human.

Kagome growled lightly, something he found very attractive. Although he still glared up at her, he snapped the treat from her hand quicker than a puppy and his bone. Kagome smiled, before snagging another piece from the bag.

Rin and Shippo, who had just finished their Ramen, noticed that Sesshomaru was awake. Rin cheered, dashing to her father-like figure. "Sesshomaru-sama! You are awake!" She said, kneeling next to him. Shippo came and stood beside Kagome, cautious.

He nodded slightly, and she smiled. "You just make sure to get better. Don't worry about us, Kagome-sama is taking very good care of us. She is a very good cook!" She said, smiling. "I want Kagome-sama to be my Momma, is that ok Lord Sesshomaru?"

The TaiYoukai choked slightly from the shock, and Shippo had to hide behind Kagome so that he wouldn't know he was laughing.

"Rin that would not be appropriate." He choked out.

"Why not Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Because she is not my Mate, nor my Mate-to-be."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She moved away slowly, resting the TaiYoukai's head on the pillow once more. "I'll be back. I have something to do. Shippo, stay here."

Rin smiled. "Be careful, Kagome-sama!" She said, though her eyes were shining with tears.

"Be back soon, Momma." Shippo said, touching her hand with his paw.

She smiled. "I will." She said, taking her bow and arrows before walking away.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away. He had smelt it – the salt and her sorrow. It clouded her scent heavily, becoming thicker with his words.

He snarled, startling Shippo. Why should she be upset? She rejected him!

The goddess's spiteful words ran through his head. "_You stupid puppy! She loves you! She was just looking out for Kouga, she doesn't love him!"_

He closed his eyes, still tasting the strange meat she gave him. He would not care. He refused to fall to these emotions, no matter what was happening. He never should have let his mask slip in the first place. He would not make that mistake again.

Shippo, who was sitting with Rin again as they colored, glanced at the demon. He wasn't stupid, he knew Kagome cared for him, and that she left because she was crying. She didn't like others to see her cry, and she tried to be strong. Poor Kagome, always being hurt.

88888888

When Kagome had gone far enough, she fell back against a tree, her glaring up at the sky. "That jerk! She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks silently. "That arrogant prick! How dare he?"

She turned her glare to her lap, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. "Why? Am I not meant to love?"

"That's not true at all, Kagome, and you know it." Echoed a smooth voice.

Kagome didn't need to look up to know who it was. "I don't care! You were just messing with me! He doesn't love me, and doesn't want anything to do with me!" She cried harder now, everything just coming out all at once. "I don't want this! I don't want to feel this pain anymore!"

Aphrodite's gaze softened as she knelt next to the crying Miko, pulling the young woman into her arms. "Kagome let me tell you something. You are meant to do great things. You're name will go down in history, and the country will forever be grateful to you. You will be very powerful, known for your kind heart and gentle nature and protective motherly facade." She spoke.

"I don't want to be famous! I just want to be happy! I want to be loved!" She cried into the goddess's embrace, taking note that her toga never got wet with her tears.

"I know, little one." She said, running her hand over Kagome's hair like her mother use to do when Kagome had nightmares. She relaxed somewhat. "You want to have peace, and be with your friends and family, and you will. But there are many things that destiny has in store for you." She gave a small chuckle. "Kagome, look at me."

Kagome, whose sobs were reduced to hiccups, looked up at the goddess. Aphrodite smiled. "You will find love. You have. He's an ass, but he's your ass. You'll soon find that you have that prick of a demon wrapped around your finger."

Kagome gave an unfeminine snort.

"It's true." Aphrodite placed two fingers under the Miko's chin, making her look in her eyes. "Everything will work out, I promise." A sinister glint came into her eyes. "If not, I'll have my Father make a shock collar!"

Kagome had to smile at that one. "You're strangely acting mature." She said.

"I have my moments." Aphrodite said. "Now dry those tears. That TaiYoukai can't come retrieve you, so you had best go back."

Those words made Kagome straighten up in remembrance. "What did you and your son do to him?"

Aphrodite laughed, standing. "He's right fine. There's a simply cure for him, you know."

Kagome looked at her expectantly. The Goddess smiled secretively, and leaned into whisper to Kagome.

The Miko's face burnt red. "_I have to do what?" _

88888888

"Oka-san! You're back!" Shippo said, bounding up and going to her. Kagome walked right past him, a large blush on her cheeks. Rin and Shippo watched as she nearly marched to the TaiYoukai and knelt beside him.

When Sesshomaru felt her return, and her closeness, he opened his eyes to look at her, studying her features. She had a charming blush on her cheeks that spread over her nose, and ran down her neck when she saw him looking at her expectedly. He wondered how far down her neck it went, before pushing the thought from his mind.

"Miko." He said simply.

Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? They had done it several times before! She opened her eyes slightly, before lowering her lips to his. A shocked Sesshomaru barely had time to register that her soft, smooth lips were pressing against his, because they were gone instantly and his lips felt strangely cold.

"Gomen." She said hastily, before standing up and briskly walking away.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, and he could clearly hear Rin clapping in the background.

Then, he felt his body relax from its stiff position, the spell wearing off. (She broke the spell.) He thought.

In a flash, he was gone, going after the Miko and leaving the children to Jakken's care, who had passed out from watching the Miko's actions.

88888888

Guess what, I'm going to be super mean and leave it here.

Heehee…

When I leave cliffy's like this, I get more reviews!

Don't you just love me!

I hope you all enjoy it.

Please don't kill me for the cliffy.

Thank you everyone!

_Sandreline_


	17. Follow Your Heart

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Due to the number of threats I got – though I did love them – I decided to update so as to not be killed, or have tomatoes thrown at me. (Laughs.) Though the reviews only made me love you all the more!

Hehe…

So, here you go! What's going to happen, even I don't know! Wee!

**Chapter 16: Follow Your Heart**

"_Oka-san! You're back!" Shippo said, bounding up and going to her. Kagome walked right past him, a large blush on her cheeks. Rin and Shippo watched as she nearly marched to the TaiYoukai and knelt beside him._

_When Sesshomaru felt her return, and her closeness, he opened his eyes to look at her, studying her features. She had a charming blush on her cheeks that spread over her nose, and ran down her neck when she saw him looking at her expectedly. He wondered how far down her neck it went, before pushing the thought from his mind._

"_Miko." He said simply._

_Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? They had done it several times before! She opened her eyes slightly, before lowering her lips to his. A shocked Sesshomaru barely had time to register that her soft, smooth lips were pressing against his, because they were gone instantly and his lips felt strangely cold._

"_Gomen." She said hastily, before standing up and briskly walking away._

_Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, and he could clearly hear Rin clapping in the background._

_Then, he felt his body relax from its stiff position, the spell wearing off. (She broke the spell.) He thought._

_In a flash, he was gone, going after the Miko and leaving the children to Jakken's care, who had passed out from watching the Miko's actions._

88888888

Kagome practically sprinted away once she left the vision of the campsite. It was only when her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen did she stop, falling against a tree. Her body slid down so the she was sitting on her rear, her lungs heaving up and down to try and support her racing heart. Kagome looked up at the sky, her eyes glossy with tears, but she was too tired to cry.

Suddenly, she started laughing. She wasn't sure why, but she did. In fact, she started laughing so hard, that she tilted her head back, eyes half closed as her voice sang through the forest.

"I guarantee that he is tracking me down right at this moment to kill me." She said, laughing. "His face must have been so surprised he probably would have pissed himself!"

Kagome reached up and used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away a lone tear that had escaped, her laughter starting to die down. "I have no doubt that he is going to kill me." She giggled more.

"Do you find something humorous about this Sesshomaru?" Came a frosty voice.

Kagome gasped, almost choking as her head turned so fast she was afraid of getting whiplash. There he stood, the killing perfection, a god among men in all his glory-pinning her with deadly golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, standing up quickly and having to force away the dizziness that followed.

"Miko." He said, taking several steps towards her.

"I didn't… it was the only way to break the spell!" Kagome said, her eyes widened with her laughter forgotten. She knew that he would kill her now. 'How dare that nigen touch my person!' was most likely the lines running through the TaiYoukai's head, she was sure.

"Yes, you did break the spell." Sesshomaru said with his voice still sharp.

Kagome pressed her back against the tree as the Western Lord continued to approach her. His eyes were lowered as he stared her down, and he could hear Kagome's heart still racing. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, and her arms were spread as they tried to awkwardly wrap around the tree trunk backwards for support. This action caused the kimono to open more, showing Sesshomaru the valley between her breasts and their curve.

That just about did it. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red. However, that was the only thing that changed, as his face still held its stoic expression, though for not much longer he feared. "Why did you?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "What?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "Why did you defend the wolf?" He took another step forward, the distance between them quickly closing.

"Sesshomaru, you would have killed him! I don't have any romantic feelings for Kouga, in fact he's been quit annoying lately, but he has a Pack to care for and Ayame to Mate!" Kagome explained.

"Than why does he claim you and fight for you?" Sesshomaru howled as his nose and lips wrinkled in a snarl.

"He's delusional!" She shot back, beginning to shake in worry. She spread her shoulders farther in exasperation, exposing more of her chest. Any control that Sesshomaru had was now lost – he had waited long enough to feel her body against his own.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru suddenly had her pressed against the tree, his nose in her hair as his fangs grazed her neck. Kagome felt her stomach roll as heat pooled between her legs, and her knees began to shake. Her eyes were wide in shock as she gasped, though no longer in terror. Sesshomaru had his hands on her hips, pressing his own against hers as he purred. Kagome felt the vibrations through his chest to hers, and her tips hardened. She just now realized he wasn't wearing his armor.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered in confusion, her voice breathy.

"Mine." He growled, biting on her neck. Kagome's mouth opened in a silent gasp and her tilted her head more to the side.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, her brain trying to figure out what was going on.

Sesshomaru brought one of his hands behind her neck and gripped her there, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are _mine._" He said.

"Yes." She whispered, smiling slightly.

"Say it, wench!" He growled, the tip of his nose nuzzling her own as he tried to stop himself from taking those full, rosy lips with his.

Kagome almost laughed. "I am yours, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru crashed his lips into her own, to the point where Kagome thought he would devour her. She responded eagerly, melting against him as he held her up. His arms slid around to the small of her back, pressing her tighter against him. Kagome's own arms came to wrap around the TaiYoukai's neck, one of her hands running through his silky tresses. Sesshomaru was purring, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he let it stroke against her own. Kagome moaned, arching against him and fighting against his own tongue. Sesshomaru saw this as a fight for dominance, and quickly fought her down to where Kagome was melted into Jello. Sesshomaru lowered his hands, running them over her ass before letting lifting her up and pressing her against the tree. Kagome automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her kimono riding up to expose her long almost to her hips. Sesshomaru whimpered, his hardened member pressing against her center where he could smell her heated scent and its earthy essence. Kagome moaned when he thrust against her and in doing so her lips left his as he chose to nip and suck on her neck.

Kagome thought she was in heaven. Here she was, in an unbelievable erotic position with the sexiest male alive, past or present. Boy would her mother ever freak out if she saw this!

Sesshomaru's fangs grazed her neck, and Kagome gasped again as her hips wreathed against him, making Sesshomaru's need for her escalate even more. "Kagome." He ground out.

Kagome looked down at him in surprise, her eyes glossed over in passion. "What did you call me?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered as he tried to take her lips again. Kagome pushed back so she was just out of his reach. "Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smiled. "Say it again. Say my name again." She whispered, smiling happily.

Sesshomaru growled. "Kagome?" He asked, glaring at her.

The Miko laughed. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru's elongated fangs grazed her neck, and he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "Will you be my Mate?"

Kagome's heart quickened and a lone tear started to make its way down her cheek. "But Sesshomaru, if we do, all of our offspring will be-"

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, startling Kagome slightly. "Any child you bear is perfect and I shall love them."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

His reply was his nose nuzzling her neck.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

The TaiYoukai stilled, and fear crept into Kagome's heart for a moment. Then, she received her answer. "I do not know what love is. But I do know that I do not want to loose you. I want you with me, to smell your scent every moment. To feel your body against mine and no one else's. Is that sufficient?" He asked.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him in her own way. "More than sufficient." She leaned back to look into his eyes. "I would love to be your Mate."

Sesshomaru purred, and before Kagome could blink, his pink eyes turned red and he plunged his fangs into the curve of her neck. Kagome cried out, taken aback by the sudden pain, and she felt her warm blood flowing down her neck. Sesshomaru lapped up her blood like it was a fine wine, making sure to cut open his own lip and let his blood mix with hers.

He pulled back, watching her stare at him with mixed emotions.

"Miko-" He started, before she cut him off.

"If I'm going to be your Mate than you had best use my name. Else wise, I'll make a subjugation necklace for you, too." She warned him, smiling.

Sesshomaru pressed her tightly against the tree with his body, kissing his Mark with his lips. "This Sesshomaru shall never be subdued." He kissed a trail up her neck to her chin, along her jaw, and to her lips. "Except in private by you, if I wish it."

Kagome smirked. "Will you ever loose that ego?" She asked.

Sesshomaru growled, sucking on her lower lip before letting it go.

"That would be a 'no'." She answered herself. "I think I like this side of you."

Sesshomaru thrust his hardened member against her silk covered warmth, causing Kagome to close her eyes in pleasure.

"We must get back to the children." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru growled. "No."

Kagome looked confused. "No?" She asked, the pain in her neck started to lessen.

"Jakken is with them." He said.

"And what do you plan on us doing in the mean time?" She asked.

Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome let out a yelp as she found herself on her back on the ground, with a very horny puppy above her.

"Sess-"

Sesshomaru captured her lips once more with his, and Kagome couldn't control herself when her body arched up to meet his. He took her lower lip in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, pinning her down with his body. His eyes were may have been red, but they were full of passion. Kagome smiled up at him happily.

"I don't want us to Mate on the forest floor…" She said, blushing.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, his purring sounding more like whimpers to Kagome as he pressed against her with more fervor. "Very well." He said, and slowly left her body. He stood, looking down at the blushing Miko on the ground, his kimono hardly covering her body as he gazed at her long creamy legs and her sculpted chest that was calling him. He reached down and helped her up, pressing her against body as he summoned his cloud. "Mine." He whispered.

Kagome smiled, before she gasped. "Oh, no! Look at me!" She said, trying to fix her appearance before they arrived back at Sesshomaru's camp.

Sesshomaru, in order to control himself and 'fix' his own problem, he again placed his mask of perfection on. However, that did not stop the stoic Western Lord from glancing down at the Miko next to him with a smirk on his face at her actions.

They soon landed in the clearing, and Shippo looked up very excited. "Momma!" He cried, hopping up to her. Kagome bent down to take him in her arms, smiling. "Hey Shippo. Did you have fun?" She asked.

Rin came up with a large smile on her face. "Yes! Shippo taught Rin a new came that Master Jakken played with us!"

"Rin, where is Jakken?" Sesshomaru's voice, now back to normal, asked. Kagome looked at him. It may have seemed normal, but she could hear a warm tone when he spoke to the girl.

Rin smiled brightly, spinning in a circle before pointing over to Ah-Un. "Over there, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed her finger, their eyes resting on a red faced Jakken who was sitting on the ground, a rope wrapped around him.

Kagome had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the sight. When she had calmed down a bit, she looked down at Shippo. "What game did you teach her?" She asked.

Shippo smiled. "Cops and Robbers, Momma!"

"It was fun, Kagome-sama!" Rin said, tugging on the woman's kimono.

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, hopping over to the demon she adored.

"Kagome is going to be my Mate, so you may now called her Oka-san, if she allows it."

Rin instantly turned to Kagome, her eyes wide as she looked up at the woman pleadingly. "Please, Kagome-sama! Rin has wanted a family for a long time now! I promise to be a good daughter! Please, oh please!"

Kagome kneeled down in front of Rin, smiling gently. "Of course, Rin! I would love to be your mother." She said.

Rin instantly began running around in circles, her arms spread wide. "Yay!"

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, who was watching Rin with a smile. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome set Rin down, watching as he went to go join Rin.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I have business to go take care of, back at the castle." He told her.

Kagome looked up at him sadly. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a smile that only she could see. "Not long. I just have to make sure that the castle is ready for the future Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?" She asked. "Oh, no! Sesshomaru, please! I don't want there to be any trouble because of me-"

"No trouble." He said. He slowly leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away and again smiled at Kagome. "I shall be back shortly."

Kagome nodded, and watched as he walked over to Jakken, who was crying. "Jakken, if anything happens to the children or my Mate, I shall take your life." He said in a deadly voice. And he was gone.

"One of these days I'm going to have to figure out how he does that…"She said to herself, before Shippo came over.

"Momma? Are you really going to be Sesshomaru's Mate?" He asked.

Kagome looked down at the kit, who she knew was scared to death of the TaiYoukai. "Um, Shippo-"

"Because that's ok." He quickly added. "He must care about you, the way he has been treating you. I saw."

Kagome smiled and bent down to hug the kitsune. "I love you Shippo." She said.

"Do you love me to?" Rin asked shyly from next to them. Wow, she was almost as good as popping out of no where as Sesshomaru was!

"Hai, and you, too." Kagome added, wrapping an arm around the girl.

Jakken couldn't believe it. InuYasha's wench was to be his Mater's Mate! He knew better than to question his Lord… however…

88888888

DUH DUH DUH!

Another cliffy. What do you all think? I'm going to stop here, but only because I am currently sitting in the bed of my truck waiting for my Dad and Eric to show up. Men…

Anyway, I hope you all liked it!

Thank you so much!  
_Sandreline_


	18. Working Things Out

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I had to study for a few exams… blame the professors!

Anyway, I'm back. You didn't all think that I could have forgotten about all of you, did you? I hope not, because I didn't! So, here you go!

Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful things you say!

If I could, I would reach out through the computer and give you all massive hugs!

Oh! And before I forget – I finally posted on A Single Spark! My penname is the same, so it should be easy to find. People over there seem to really like it, too!

**Chapter 17: Working Things Out**

_Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, who was watching Rin with a smile. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome set Rin down, watching as she went to go join Shippo._

"_Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked._

"_I have business to go take care of, back at the castle." He told her._

_Kagome looked up at him sadly. "How long will you be gone?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru gave her a smile that only she could see. "Not long. I just have to make sure that the castle is ready for the future Lady of the Western Lands."_

_Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?" She asked. "Oh, no! Sesshomaru, please! I don't want there to be any trouble because of me-"_

"_No trouble." He said. He slowly leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away and again smiled at Kagome. "I shall be back shortly."_

_Kagome nodded, and watched as he walked over to Jakken, who was crying. "Jakken, if anything happens to the children or my Mate, I shall take your life." He said in a deadly voice. And he was gone._

"_One of these days I'm going to have to figure out how he does that…"She said to herself, before Shippo came over._

"_Momma? Are you really going to be Sesshomaru's Mate?" He asked._

_Kagome looked down at the kit, who she knew was scared to death of the TaiYoukai. "Um, Shippo-"_

"_Because that's ok." He quickly added. "He must care about you, the way he has been treating you. I saw."_

_Kagome smiled and bent down to hug the kitsune. "I love you Shippo." She said._

"_Do you love me to?" Rin asked shyly from next to them. Wow, she was almost as good as popping out of no where as Sesshomaru was!_

"_Hai, and you, too." Kagome added, wrapping an arm around the girl._

_Jakken couldn't believe it. InuYasha's wench was to be his Mater's Mate! He knew better than to question his Lord… however…_

88888888

Aphrodite's voluptuous form was shaking back and forth on a fluffy cirrus cloud above the couple. "Woo hoo! Look who rules! I do! That's right, I do!" She sang, her hips swaying deeply from side to side and her arms pumped the air like a disco dancer.

Even Cupid was able to ignore his mother's childish antics as he smiled down in joy at the couple. "Scenes like that make it all worth while." He said before looking at his mother in time to see her trip over the hem of her toga, falling very unorthodoxly face first on the cloud. He sighed. "And then there are times like those that-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence." Aphrodite snarled at her son, sending him a bone-chilling glare.

"Yes mother."

88888888

Kagome placed a blanket over the sleeping forms of Shippo and Rin, who were both curled up against the dragon Ah-Un. Kagome smiled tenderly at the two children… who were now hers.

Kagome inwardly laughed. She wondered how her friends from the future would feel if they found out that Kagome not only had an adopted son (She had eventually told them about Shippo) but she now had an adopted daughter and was getting married!

She laughed when one of the dragon's heads, Un, rubbed against her stomach for attention. She pet it gently, having to then do the same to a jealous Ah. The dragon youkai had become quickly attached to the Miko, especially after tasting Ramen and chocolate. Kagome stood up, and Ah-Un's tails wrapped around to form a circle around the children, smiling the best a dragon could at its new mistress.

Jakken was still sulking on the far side of the fire. What a disgrace! He was Lord Sesshomaru's advisor, and here he was, denoted to a babysitter to petty human females and a hyper kit! If he knew this would have been what he signed up for when he swore loyalty to his Master, he would have thought a little harder. There had to be a way to get rid of them, the Miko at the very least. How could his Master even think of mating a female? She had to have bewitched him with her magic. Jakken would save his Lord, or would die drying.

Kagome sat down on her sleeping back, waiting for InuYasha and the others to arrive.

Suddenly, Kagome sat up, back straight as let out a gasp, causing the dragon to look over. "Kami-sama, what am I going to do when InuYasha finds out I'm to Mate with his older half-brother!"

Kagome suddenly sprang up, pacing around the camp as she mumbled under her breath. "He's going to blow a gasket! He's going to pull out his sword and rush at his brother like an idiot!"

"Stop your incessant ranting, human!" Jakken snapped.

"Can it, Yoda!" She retaliated, but more from fear than anger. "Do you have any idea what InuYasha is going to do? He isn't a rational thinker! He's going to be stupid and rush at Sesshomaru, and you know what Sesshomaru is going to do? Kill him! I wouldn't even blame Sesshomaru, and do you know why?"

Jakken's eyes lowered. "I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

"I wouldn't blame him because InuYasha doesn't think! InuYasha would think he's defending me when all he is really doing is making things worse!" Kagome buried her face in her hands. "InuYasha is going to die!"

"Feh, stupid wench. What the hell are you blubbering about?" Came the harsh voice.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as she spun around, the silk of her kimono rustling.

"Why are you wearing that thing anyway?" InuYasha asked. "And I'm not going to die!"

Sango and Miroku appeared out of the clearing, with Kikyo not far behind. Kagome didn't care that the dead Miko was there, she was more worried about the hanyou and his reckless course of actions.

"Yeah, um, about that…"

InuYasha growled, one of his fisted hands on his waist. "Kagome…" He warned.

Ah and Un, seeing their new Mistress was in distress and the fact that the children were stirring awake, let out a low moan. Kagome looked over, and then turned to InuYasha with a glare. "Shh!" She told him.

"Feh, they are kids. They have plenty of energy." He said. "Now what's this about me getting killed? Because frankly I don't see that happening."

Kagome blushed. "Well, you see…" She paused. "InuYasha you have to listen to my story completely, _uninterrupted, _and not do anything drastic."

InuYasha snorted.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on?" Sango asked.

Kagome finally acknowledged them. "Oh, hi guys!" She said. "How did it go?"

"You were right, as always. Here." Miroku said, stepping closer to hand her the Jewel Shards. Kagome smiled warmly, taking them from him before fusing them with the other around her neck. Everyone then say down around the fire, all eyes on Kagome.

"So why do you think InuYasha will be killed, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Because… well, let me start from the beginning."

And so she did. Kagome told them about the note passing, riding on Ah and Un, everything except for the hot spring experiences and the Greek Goddess. She took a deep breath afterward, looking straight into the fire as she came about to today's story. "And, well…" She gave them a bright smile, her eyes bouncing in worry. "You're looking at the new Lady of the Western Lands."

4…3…2-

"**Nani?"**

He was getting faster…

88888888

It took Sesshomaru but an hour to reach his castle with his cloud, and when he did we was greeted by the usual flourish of his guards and servants. His personal flag was hoisted upon its pole, letting all around know that the Lord of the Castle had returned and was in command. His soldiers lined up in attention, their spears erect besides them.

Sesshomaru saw his second-in-command, Kyo, approach him. Kyo was a kitsune, with bright orange hair and intense green eyes that reflected the playfulness of his breed. His tail shot out from behind him, the flaming appendage whirling. He bowed deeply, a small smile on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned earlier than expected. However, and I am proud to tell you that everything is in order, as it should be."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, his emotionless mask in place. "Very well. You have again proved your worth, Kyo."

The kitsune bowed deeply again. "Such praise in an honor, sir."

Sesshomaru nodded once more, and Kyo stood. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

The smallest of smiles appeared on the TaiYoukai's face, and those that couldn't control it let out a small gasp. Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in amusement, before speaking. "Yes, actually. There is something you can do." Sesshomaru stood just a bit taller, his authority shining through. "You can prepare the chambers of the Lady of the Western Lands. I shall be bringing my future mate here shortly, and I want everything perfect."

Kyo's open mouth of shock quickly closed. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama! This is a joyous occasion indeed! May I ask who the lucky lady youkai is?"

Sesshomaru's cold, hard gaze responded. "No." With that, he turned around and began to walk into the confines of his castle. He stopped but for a moment, raising his voice so the kitsune could here. "After you have given that order, come to my study and give me a report." With that, the dog demon disappeared into the marble walls of his beautiful castle.

88888888

While Sesshomaru was enjoying the shock of his staff, Kagome was having a more that difficult time dealing with his half-brother. "InuYasha, if you can just calm down-"

"I am NOT calming down, Kagome! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"InuYasha, settle down! This is unnecessary." Miroku told the hanyou sternly.

"Are you kidding me, Miroku?" InuYasha snapped.

The monk's eyes lowered into a glare. "No, I am not. You are not thinking rationally. Have you even considered Kagome's feelings?"

"The wench doesn't know what she wants! This is crazy!"

"InuYasha!" Sango told him sharply. She gave her own glare, much more heated than the one from Miroku. "Silence yourself and let Kagome speak."

InuYasha growled, still standing over a blushing Kagome. "Kagome, he will kill you!"

Kagome turned her gaze up to him, now longer scared but now defensive. "He will not, InuYasha. If anyone gets killed, it will be you." She said.

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Why is that?"

Kagome stood up, taking her stand against the hanyou as she had done often in the past. "Because the moment you see him, you are going to go charging in, waving Tetsusaiga like a baka, and Sesshomaru is not going to take it! He'll kill you, and I for one will not try and stop him!"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. "What?"

Kagome gave a growl. "You don't think before you act, InuYasha! Not before you act, not before you talk, not before you start ranting on innocent people!" Kagome said. "You need a good beating just so you can learn when to think before you act!"

InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing before a cold voice arose.

"That is enough." Kikyo said sternly.

InuYasha turned away from Kagome, growling. "Stay out of it, Kikyo." He said, though with a much more gentle voice than he used with Kagome.

"No. InuYasha let her do as she wishes. If she wishes to do this, than so be it. She is a grown woman." Kikyo told him.

InuYasha's ears pressed against his skull as he came and sat beside her.

(_So he listens to his zombie Mate but not us!_) Was the thought by Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

Wanting to change the subject, Sango looked up at Kagome. "Are you happy?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry for her sister.

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile, moving to give the Taijiya a hug. "I can say I am. He isn't what he appears to be. But he smiled at me, Sango. And if you had heard what he said…" Sango and Miroku watched as their friend's eyes glazed over as she got lost in a memory.

88 Flashback 88

"_Do you love me?" She asked._

_The TaiYoukai stilled, and fear crept into Kagome's heart for a moment. Then, she received her answer. "I do not know what love is. But I do know that I do not want to loose you. I want you with me, to smell your scent every moment. To feel your body against mine and no one else's. Is that sufficient?" He asked._

_Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him in her own way. "More than sufficient." She leaned back to look into his eyes. "I would love to be your Mate."_

_Sesshomaru purred, and before Kagome could blink, his pink eyes turned red and he plunged his fangs into the curve of her neck. Kagome cried out, taken aback by the sudden pain, and she felt her warm blood flowing down her neck. Sesshomaru lapped up her blood like it was a fine wine, making sure to cut open his own lip and let his blood mix with hers._

_He pulled back, watching her stare at him with mixed emotions._

"_Miko-" He started, before she cut him off._

"_If I'm going to be your Mate than you had best use my name. Else wise, I'll make a subjugation necklace for you, too." She warned him, smiling._

_Sesshomaru pressed her tightly against the tree with his body, kissing his Mark with his lips. "This Sesshomaru shall never be subdued." He kissed a trail up her neck to her chin, along her jaw, and to her lips. "Except in private by you, if I wish it."_

88 88

"Momma?" Came a squeaky, tired voice.

Kagome was snapped out of her reverie by Shippo's voice, and she quickly went over to her kit.

"Hai, Shippo?" She asked.

"I think Rin is having a nightmare." He said, looking down at the girl next to him. Sango had come over to join her as Kagome looked over the girl that held a resemblance to her. Sure enough, the little girl was curled up in a ball, and her forehead was wrinkled at the brow.

"Don't worry, Shippo. We'll rescue her." She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Like those Knights in Shining Armor you talk about?" He asked.

"Yup. Why don't you go grab me a small chocolate bar from my backpack, and I'll wake her up." Kagome said, moving to take the girl in her arms. Shippo cheered and bound off, the others watching intently… except InuYasha, who was still scowling.

"Rin." Kagome said soothingly to the girl, rubbing her back as Rin cuddled to her chest.

Sango looked at Kagome. "So does Rin know about you and Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Hai. In fact, when he was still upset about Kouga and not talking to me, Rin had asked if I could be her new mother. When Sesshomaru told her no, she started crying. It was after that when we talked and he Marked me, and when he told Rin, she came and hugged me so hard I almost feel down." Kagome smiled down at the girl in her arms, running her hand over her hair. "Rin, try and wake up sweetie." She said.

Rin groaned softly, before her eye lids slowly fluttered open. "Oka-san?" She called out. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome ran her hand over Rin's hair again. "I'm here, Rin. It's ok."

Shippo came back smiling. "Rin! Look! Do you want to have some chocolate?" He asked cheerfully. "It will make you feel better! I always feel better after Oka-san gives me some when I have my nightmares."

Rin smiled. "Ok! Rin will have some please!" She agreed before taking the offered piece. She chewed it, and her eyes lit up. "Yes, Rin does feel much better!"

Kagome and Sango laughed. "She's so cute." Sango said.

Rin looked up from Kagome's chest with wide eyes. "You're Kohaku's sister!" She said cheerfully. "Rin is happy to see you again!"

At the mention on her brother's name, her eyes darkened, but only Kagome and Shippo really noticed. "Yes, I am."

Rin smiled. "Rin likes Kohaku, even if he did listened to the bad man."

Sango smiled. "I'm sure he knows that."

Rin switched her glance back to Kagome. "Thank you." She said, giving her a toothy grin.

Kagome laughed. "You're welcome. Why don't you try going back to sleep now? I'm sure that by time you wake up, Sesshomaru will have returned."

Rin's eyes brightened even more. "Hai!" She said. She and Shippo against situated themselves against Ah-Un, who's only response to the whole scenario was to lazily open his eyes. When they had started to drift back to sleep, Kagome and Sango returned to the fire to Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo. Jakken had shifted father away.

"Wench-" InuYasha began.

"Enough! You shall not talk to my Master's future Mate that way!" Jakken said, getting annoyed. Yes, he was planning on getting rid of the pesky female, but until then Sesshomaru had instructed him to watch over her, and the hanyou was crossing the line, young Lord or not!

"What did you say, toad?" InuYasha spoke coldly.

"You heard me, half demon!" Jakken snapped back.

"I think it would be wise for everyone to retire for the night." Came Kikyo's calm voice.

"Yes, we are all weary from our travels." Miroku added, for once agreeing with the walking clay pot.

Kagome sighed, before smiling at her friends brightly. "Sweet dreams everyone! Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Everyone responded in their own ways, Kikyo being the only one to not fully understand the strange phrase. Kagome walked over to Ah and Un, who again only opened their eyes in acknowledgment before Kagome set herself down next to the children. She smiled, staring at the stars before she slowly drifted to sleep, her bow and arrows in reach.

88888888

Ok, that's it for now. I'll write more tomorrow. I hope you all like it. That was a 'stuck in a rut' chapter, because the good stuff doesn't happen till the next one. So that was just an in-between-er to keep you all occupied and so I wouldn't let you down. Hehe…

Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll catch you all in the next chapter!

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	19. Just When You Thought She Was Gone

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for not updating in 5 days!

I have a HUGE mess with my ASU registration for next semester. My counselor stood me up! I've never been stood up before… gah! (cries)

So I went on ASU interactive… and I can't do anything because I'm a freshman and I have to see that damn counselor! (growls)

So you can see my problem…

Anyway, I'm writing now so never fear!

Sandreline is here!

And now that I'm rhyming I'm going to shut up and let you read… enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Just When You Though She Was Done and Gone…**

_Kagome laughed. "You're welcome. Why don't you try going back to sleep now? I'm sure that by time you wake up, Sesshomaru will have returned."_

_Rin's eyes brightened even more. "Hai!" She said. She and Shippo against situated themselves against Ah-Un, who's only response to the whole scenario was to lazily open his eyes. When they had started to drift back to sleep, Kagome and Sango returned to the fire to Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo. Jakken had shifted father away._

"_Wench-" InuYasha began._

"_Enough! You shall not talk to my Master's future Mate that way!" Jakken said, getting annoyed. Yes, he was planning on getting rid of the pesky female, but until then Sesshomaru had instructed him to watch over her, and the hanyou was crossing the line, young Lord or not!_

"_What did you say, toad?" InuYasha spoke coldly._

"_You heard me, half demon!" Jakken snapped back._

"_I think it would be wise for everyone to retire for the night." Came Kikyo's calm voice._

"_Yes, we are all weary from our travels." Miroku added, for once agreeing with the walking clay pot._

_Kagome sighed, before smiling at her friends brightly. "Sweet dreams everyone! Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"_

_Everyone responded in their own ways, Kikyo being the only one to not fully understand the strange phrase. Kagome walked over to Ah and Un, who again only opened their eyes in acknowledgment before Kagome set herself down next to the children. She smiled, staring at the stars before she slowly drifted to sleep, her bow and arrows in reach._

88888888

Sesshomaru was rather pleased with the report that Kyo had given him. Of course, the Western Lord was positive it had more to do with the fact that his staff respected him as well as feared him.

Currently, the TaiYoukai was sitting at his desk in his study looking over some recent paperwork that Kyo had yet to touch. His eyes lowered into a glare at an announcement from the Kitsune TaiYoukai of the South. The party-loving Lord had decided to hold another one of fancy get-togethers. Sesshomaru had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting out of this one. His ally had added a very clear message that he was to attend and with a date, or face the wrath of his Mate's sister trying to pair the bachelor with her daughters.

Sesshomaru gave off a proud smirk in the privacy of his office. Sesshomaru quickly addressed a reply to the demon, letting the TaiYoukai of the South know that he and his future Mate would be pleased to attend.

The dog demon again smirked. The entire youkai population would be at his doors demanding to know who she was.

A knock was heard at his door, and Sesshomaru placed on his emotionless façade. "Enter." He ordered, not even looking up from his papers.

The scent of perfume and sex hit his nose, and Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He refused to look up at the female lieutenant in his ranks even as she approached his desk.

"You need to speak with me about something, Sai?" He asked.

The rabbit demoness before him was not pleased with the fact that he was ignoring her. Sai had been trying to get into Sesshomaru's bed for some time. She wanted power, and nothing more. Sesshomaru was sure that more than half of the reason his generals talked so highly of her was not for her fighting skills, but because she had slept with all the un-Mated men of rank. Sesshomaru had always ignored her. Now wasn't any different.

"It is good to see you well, Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke, her falsely sweet voice almost wanting to make Sesshomaru's fangs rot.

"Are you insinuating that I can not fend for myself?" He asked, still not yet looking up to acknowledge her.

"Never, my Lord."

"Is that all you had to say?" His frosty voice spoke.

"I had heard that you have found yourself a Mate." Sai replied. Sesshomaru did not miss the hint of malice in her tone.

"Yes I have." He replied, now looking up at her, though slightly.

"I was wondering who the lady youkai might be."

Sesshomaru fixed the whore in his ranks with a glare. "You may not. Now leave before I dismiss you myself."

Sai smirked. "I might enjoy that." She responded. The female youkai smiled before turning around and walking out.

Sesshomaru growled deeply. "I will enjoy the day when she pushes too far and I can sink my poison into her wreaking flesh." He said, before standing. Her scent had infected his study. He would go elsewhere for now.

Maybe it was time to return to his spitfire.

88888888

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Aphrodite spat, looking through the window of Sesshomaru's castle. "I'm not done yet because some tramp thinks she can step in and ruin all of my hard work? I don't think so, missy!" The Goddess ranted.

Cupid sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true…" He turned to his mother. "Can I go home now?" He asked, sounding very much like he was when he was young.

"Not a chance! You're going to stay and keep an eye on the conniving whore down there while I go talk to his royal stiffy-ness!" Aphrodite barked.

"Why can't I go keep an eye on Kagome? She's nicer." He whined.

"I have a better idea! You stay here, and I'll go speak with Kagome instead of Sesshomaru." Aphrodite carried on like she didn't hear him. "I don't want to be near the jerk anyway. Ta!" The Greek immortal said before disappearing in silver.

"If she wasn't my mother-" Cupid began to rant.

"You'll what?" Came his mother rolling voice from far away.

Cupid sulked. "I want to go home!"

88888888

The next morning was another day in hell for Kagome. Try as she might, all that InuYasha would do was bitch at her, and it was all repetitive.

"You moron! Sesshomaru will kill you!"

"He's tried to kill you! And you want to Mate him?"

"Kikyo, tell her how stupid she is!"

"I know what this is about! It's because I chose Kikyo, isn't it? You can't have me, so you go for my brother!"

"InuYasha, I've had it!" Kagome screamed, her body glowing with her flaring powers. She stormed over to the hanyou, her Miko powers overflowing so much that her eyes glowed with her body. "You don't know anything about me! After all we've been through, and for how long we've been friends you still know nothing about my feelings! I don't care that you have Kikyo! It's not my problem you are have necrophilia! Honestly, she's bone and dirt and _dead!_ FYI, InuYasha! I love your brother! You heard me, **I **_love _Sesshomaru! He respects me, looks out for me, and he doesn't see a past lover when he looks at me!"

The rest of the group was cowering, and Rin was clutching to Shippo's arm. "Momma is mad at InuYasha. InuYasha is mean to Momma. Is he always like this?" Shippo nodded sadly and gave a sigh. Rin continued. "Than InuYasha should be punished for being mean."

Shippo laughed. "It will come."

Kagome carried on, oblivious to the frightened looks of her friends. "Sesshomaru desires _me _InuYasha! You hear that? I love Sesshomaru for who he is. I did the same for you, but you broke my heart and cut me down everyday when all I want is for you to be happy. But I'm done with it now, InuYasha. I can only take so much. I love Sesshomaru. I am going to be his Mate, and you had best get over it because there is nothing you can do about it!"

InuYasha growled. "I sure as hell can-"

"_Wrong _answer!" Kagome screeched. "**_Sit!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Everyone, even Ah and Un, visibly winched at the command. InuYasha hit the ground so hard that a puff of dirt flew around for a few moments, and InuYasha was embedded in his own personal grave.

"See." Shippo said.

Rin nodded, making a mental note to never do anything wrong.

88888888

Sesshomaru had instructed Kyo on what was to be done and that he would be back shortly before he departed again. He flew the hour back to where he had left Kagome and his wards, only to discover that his damned half-brother was there, and his dead Mate. However, that was not what made his eyes flash red.

That disgrace for a demon was thrashing at his future Mate. Sesshomaru's features were starting to change as his inner demon wanted to rip out the hanyou's throat. The Miko was just sitting there ignoring him as he dished out insults, and her friends were not doing anything to stop the hanyou.

His spitfire did not let him down. He watched as her aura flared. She un-knowingly searched out his own aura, and he flared his slightly to let her know that he was there. She took his strength and challenged InuYasha.

He stepped out of the woods just as the dirt was settling. Rin saw him first. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, running up to him and hugging him around his legs.

"Hello Rin."

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jakken cheered. "You have come to release me of being in the horrible presence of these humans!"

Sesshomaru walked right past his retainer and to Kagome, who was still glowing as she glared own at the hole. He stopped beside her, his mask in place as her companions watched him intently.

"Kagome." He said.

Immedietly, her aura dissipated as she spun around with a warm smile on her face. "Sesshomaru!" She said, leaning over to him and kissing his cheek. He allowed a smirk to be shown only to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear gently as her friends watched on in awe. "Very nice." He told her, his breath warm on her skin.

Kagome blushed, smiling slightly as her body shivered from the contact. "You heard everything?" She whispered back so her friends couldn't hear.

"Everything." He added with a purr, letting his tongue flick out quickly to run along the curve of her ear before he pulled back, very pleased her reaction. He was very pleased with her words to his half-brother, and he would reward her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you!" The little girl said, coming up to them with Shippo. "Momma made a very yummy breakfast for Rin and Shippo!"

"Very good. Jakken." He called.

The toad came up to him, the Staff of Two Heads in his hands. "Yes, Mi Lord?"

"Ready Ah-Un. We are returning to the castle."

"Hai Mi Lord!" He replied, tears of joy in his eyes. He would be rid of these retched humans soon!

Rin was running in circles around Sesshomaru and Kagome, cheering happily. Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru warily, than to his Momma. "Are we going too?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. She turned to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, before leaning up to whisper in his ear. Sesshomaru's eyes lowered as he nodded, looking at Kagome's pleading face before nodded and turning to the Kit.

"Come with me." He said to Shippo, who glanced at his mother. When she smiled, he followed the TaiYoukai to the trees for a private conversation.

"Oka-san, you are going to love the palace!" Rin said. "There is a beautiful garden where Rin picks flowers for Sesshomaru-sama and Ah-Un and Jakken-sama! And there are many hot springs…" Kagome laughed as Rin rambled on.

Sango and Miroku came over to her, Kikyo attempting to help InuYasha out of his hole. "Kagome-chan…" Sango started.

"I'm going to ask Sesshomaru if you guys wouldn't mind coming with us, or would you rather go back to the Slayer Village for a while?" Kagome asked. "I know it's almost that time…" She said, referring to the anniversary of the village's demise.

Sango nodded her head. "Hai. I was going to leave tomorrow." She added.

"I think I shall accompany Sango. She does need someone to look after her." Miroku said who as he was standing at her side.

Sango glared up at him. "The only person who I need protection from is you!" She yelled.

"Come now, Sango!" Miroku put in defensively. "You know that-"

"You have a cursed hand." Kagome and Sango said together. "We know."

"There is no love…" Miroku pouted.

"Will you be… alright?" Sango asked Kagome, ignoring the mourning lecher.

"Don't worry. I'll be more than alright, I'll be with Sesshomaru. Make sure that you come fine us when you are done." Kagome said.

Sango smiled.

"I believe we will be taking InuYasha and Kikyo with us…" Miroku added.

"Thank you." Kagome said in a whisper for just the two of her friends. She looked over at InuYasha, who was still unconscious as Kikyo set him up against a tree. "Maybe I over did it…" She thought out loud.

"Nonsense! He had that coming long ago!" Sango said, her eyes sparking. "I can't believe he actually accused-"

Sango's mouth hung open as an un-welcome sensation touched her read end.

"Kami damn hentai!" She screeched, punching Miroku very hard in the jaw.

"It was worth it, and it calmed you down." Miroku whimpered from his place on the ground.

"Do I _look _calm to you? Sheesh, every time I swear!" Sango seethed.

Kagome laughed, and Sango blushed, looking down.

Sesshomaru walked over to his Mate, pleased her hear her laughter. "Kagome." He said.

She looked over at him. Her yellow backpack was on Ah and Un, behind the saddle where Rin and Shippo were sitting and they smiled at her. Jakken was walking impatiently in a circle next to the dragon, which looked like they would have bitten the toad if he had smelled better. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's face, and she knew that she was the only one who could see his emotions. It was his eyes… those eyes held so much in them.

She took his outstretched hand. "See you soon, guys!" She said, smiling as she walked with Sesshomaru, who was handing her the bow and quiver of arrows she had left with the dragon.

"So, the Western Castle. The domain of the deadly TaiYouaki Sesshomaru." Kagome said, smiling up at the questioning dog demon. "Show me what you got." She laughed.

88888888

Kagome stood a few hours later with her mouth hanging open. She was looking out to the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. She couldn't even breathe at the moment.

Sesshomaru smirked, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Like what you see?"

Kagome nodded her head, before gaining her composure. She straightened out the kimono he had given her so it would look less-wrinkled, and smiled at her nervously. "I don't suppose you told them that I am a human, or even a Miko, have you?" She asked.

"No." He answered in his dead-pan voice, though he was thoroughly amused.

"Wonderful." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

Shippo whistled, and Kagome looked over at her son. Sesshomaru had spoken to the Kit and told him that if he wished so, he could address 'This Sesshomaru' as otu-san or chichiue. The poor kit had been so shocked he almost fell down to the ground, before giving a nod. Kagome was glad. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't mistreat her kit like InuYasha had. Shippo was started to lighten up around the demon, anyway, and that was a start.

She smiled as he looked back at her. "Look's like we are going to be living 'la vida loca', Shippo." Kagome told him.

Shippo nodded. Sesshomaru then led them on, continuing his journey. He could already hear the guards running around as they started to blow the horns. They knew that with him, was the new Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru hid a grin. This was going to be good.

88888888

"Crap! I'm too late. Darn, looks like I'm going to have to talk to Kagome about it later." She said. Aphrodite shook her head. "He really knows how to decorate, though." She added.

The Greek Goddess leaned back on the cloud, closer her eyes as the sun bathed her skin. "May as well take a breather. Being a Goddess is hard work!"

88888888

Ok, that's all for now!

Next chapter- what will the reactions of the people in the castle be?

And what will Sai do to Kagome?

Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Hehe…

I love you all! Have a great day!

_Sandreline_


	20. Lady of the Western Lands

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated…

Hey, has anyone else been having problems with fanfiction?

I posted, and I was getting worried that none of you liked my story because it took 3 days for the reviews to show up in my email!

I can't tell you how relieved I was when I got them all!

Anyway, here you go! Oh, and someone asked what chichiue was. It is the more formal version of 'father'.

Thank you all SO SO SO much for all the wonderful reviews!

It really makes my day.

So, what's going to happen when Kagome is introduced to the staff of the Western Castle? I'm ready to find out, how about you?

**Chapter 19: Lady of the Western Lands**

_Kagome stood a few hours later with her mouth hanging open. She was looking out to the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. She couldn't even breathe at the moment._

_Sesshomaru smirked, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Like what you see?"_

_Kagome nodded her head, before gaining her composure. She straightened out the kimono he had given her so it would look less-wrinkled, and smiled at her nervously. "I don't suppose you told them that I am a human, or even a Miko, have you?" She asked._

"_No." He answered in his dead-pan voice, though he was thoroughly amused._

"_Wonderful." She replied with a roll of her eyes._

_Shippo whistled, and Kagome looked over at her son. Sesshomaru had spoken to the Kit and told him that if he wished so, he could address 'This Sesshomaru' as otu-san or chichiue. The poor kit had been so shocked he almost fell down to the ground, before giving a nod. Kagome was glad. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't mistreat her kit like InuYasha had. Shippo was started to lighten up around the demon, anyway, and that was a start._

_She smiled as he looked back at her. "Look's like we are going to be living 'la vida loca', Shippo." Kagome told him._

_Shippo nodded. Sesshomaru then led them on, continuing his journey. He could already hear the guards running around as they started to blow the horns. They knew that with him, was the new Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru hid a grin. This was going to be good._

_88888888_

"_Crap! I'm too late. Darn, looks like I'm going to have to talk to Kagome about it later." She said. Aphrodite shook her head. "He really knows how to decorate, though." She added._

_The Greek Goddess leaned back on the cloud, closer her eyes as the sun bathed her skin. "May as well take a breather. Being a Goddess is hard work!"_

88888888

The group approached the castle, and Kagome held her hands together tightly, her knuckles turning white. Rin and Shippo were riding on Ah-Un, with Jakken walking along them. The toad looked more than happy to be back. Rin was also beaming, and Shippo was trying his best to look proud… Kagome hid a smile as she realized how much he looked like Sesshomaru.

Her Demon Lord was standing tall beside her, half a step ahead. His face was impassive, and Kagome saw him look at her from the corner of his golden eyes. Kagome smiled weakly, and stared ahead.

Trumpets were blaring in song to greet Sesshomaru and their future Lady. Guards were posted everywhere in formal salute, and behind them Kagome found rows of who she assumed were the staff. This was some welcome!

The group walked through the grand arches of the front wall. This was like no Feudal Japan castle she had ever seen… it looked like the elaborate palaces of the Romans or Egyptians! Sesshomaru led them down the path that Kagome guessed must have been the more elite guards, seeing as how they were dressed nicer and had badges of rank. They stopped in front of an adult Kitsune, who was bowing with a playful smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama," He spoke. "We are jubilant to welcome your intended and our Future Lady of the Western Lands." Kagome new right away that she would like this demon. Of course, they still didn't know that she was a Miko.

Sesshomaru spoke, nodding his head slightly. "This is my future Mate, Lady Kagome, Protector of the Shikon No Tama."

Kagome mentally grimaced at the hissing that went through the crowd, though whispered it was. Kagome stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu. (My name is …) "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Kyo turned to look at her, smiling brightly. Well, this was interesting indeed! His future Lady stood up, her blue eyes sparkling. "On the contrary, it is an honor to meet you. I am Kyo, Lord Sesshomaru's second-in-command."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you for this glorious welcome."

Kyo smirked. "Of course. Did I hear correctly when I heard my Sire say that you are the Protector of the Jewel? That means you are a Miko, yes?"

Sesshomaru sent Kyo a glare that the Kitsune ignored. Kagome blushed slightly. "Yes, I am." She replied.

"Than you must be very powerful indeed." Kyo looked to Sesshomaru, sending him a wink. "Welcome to the castle of the Western Lands, my Lady." In a softer voice, he spoke, "You simply must tell me how you managed to catch my Lord's attention when you have a chance."

Kagome smiled warmly back, laughing slightly when she heard her future Mate's soft growl. "Oh, allow me to introduce my son, Shippo." Kagome said, turning to look at her kit.

Shippo bounded over at his name, hopping into the Miko's arms. Kyo looked down at him. "Hello there. You're son?"

Kagome smiled. "I adopted Shippo."

Murmurs whipped around. Kagome could sense the confliction in their auras; this was nothing new. Kagome had learned over time that the other races looked down on the orphaned of the youkai or nigens.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to step in. "Kyo, report to my study. Kya," Sesshomaru said as he turned to a female Kitsune that looked identical to Kyo. "You are to escort my future Mate to her rooms."

Kagome turned to look up at him as his voice softened slightly. "Kagome, when you are settled, come to the study." Kagome watched as he once again tuned and left. When he did, many of the other demons did as well, though Kagome caught some of the staff standing off whispering as they watched her.

"He does that way too often…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Rin came up to them, smiling. Jakken took off leading Ah-Un to his stable. "Don't worry, Oka-san. You get used to it."

Kagome smiled down at the girl and then at Shippo. The female youkai stepped up to Kagome, bowing low. "My Lady, I am Kya. If you will follow me to your rooms…" She said prettily.

"Of course. And please, just call me 'Kagome'." She said, smiling.

"That I can not do. You're rooms are this way." She said, standing and leading Kagome into the alluring castle.

Rin took Kagome's free hand as Shippo attached himself to her shoulder, her backpack and bow and arrows on her other shoulder. Kya led them through a glamorous hallway and up a grand marble staircase that split at the top.

"To the right of the staircase are the guest rooms and other hallways for the medical wing and so on. To the left of the Royal Wing; this is where the royal families resides and have their own rooms." Kagome nodded in understanding. They stepped through that large arch into another white marble hallway. "The first door to the right is Lord Sesshomaru's study." She spoke.

They walked past several other doors, before Rin pointed to a wooden door with her free hand. "That's Rin's room!" She said.

Kya nodded. "You're son will have the room across from hers." She said, pointing to the darker shaded door. Kagome again nodded, and they walked past two more doors before coming to the end of the hallway. "The room at the end is where you and Sesshomaru-sama shall reside. There is a hot spring attached for only you. This smaller room is for your personal use, very much like my Lord's study." She said, opening the door.

Kya stepped aside and allowed Kagome and the children to enter. Kagome gave an audible gasp, her blue eyes wide. There was a large fur rug in the center, along with a bookcase that covered the entire west wall. The south wall had a large window looking out over the garden, and there was a small desk for her use. The colors were warm, with pale peach colors and light blues and purples and greens. Kagome set her bag down next to the desk, smiling. "This is breath-taking!"

Kya bowed. "This belonged last to Sesshomaru-sama's mother."

"I wish I could have met her." Kagome said breathlessly, but honestly. She smiled as Shippo and Rin looked out the window, before turning to the Kitsune. "Kya, please, in private I implore you to call me Kagome." She smiled as she reached out a hand. "It would be a shame if we couldn't be friends."

Kya looked at her hand, before smiling. "Wonderful, because I hate the formalities." The playful twinkle in her eyes was the same at Kyo's, and Kagome smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be Kyo-san's sister, would you?"

"His twin." She replied. "You're different from the other humans I've met." She said thoughtfully.

"I've been told." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Oka-san is the best!" Shippo bound in.

Kya smiled. This Miko had to be, to have such a heart and capture that of the Western Lord's. "You should go see Mr. Stick-up-his-butt. I have to return to the barricade and take over for Kyo for a moment. After that, I'll all yours." The fox gave a wink, and walked off.

Kagome looked at Shippo, who was tugging at her sleeve. "I like her." He said.

Kagome laughed.

88888888

Sai was seething in her small room in the guard's barricades. A nigen! Worse, she was a filthy, human Miko! How _dare _he! Sai growled, which was not in her breed's nature. She would kill that wench! That human had the nerve to come in here and try and take what was rightfully hers!

Sai leaned down to pick up any object that would work as a possible weapon to hurl at her wall, when there was a knock at the door. Sai again gave a strange un-rabbit like growl and answered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Keep it down in there, you damn rabbit!" Came an annoyed reply.

Sai threw open her door. "Kya do not mess with me right now!"

The said kitsune only raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest. "And why not?" She asked innocently. Her smile, however, was anything but innocent. "Don't tell me you're upset that our Lord Master has found a Mate." At the rage in Sai's eyes she continued. "I like her. She has spunk."

"Is there a reason your ugly face is here?" Sai asked.

Kya smiled, her fangs glistening. "I believe my brother left me in charge for the moment until Lord Sesshomaru relieved him, remember?" An evil spark came to her green eyes. "I believe the privy is in need of cleaning. That's your job."

Sai fumed as Kya turned and walked away, but the kitsune was having too much fun to just leave yet. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "And make sure to take a bath afterwards." Before she left walked away, very pleased with herself.

"Now, where is that brother of mine?" She asked herself.

88888888

Aphrodite, invisible to mortal eyes, smiling like her Uncle Hades would. "I like her…" The goddess said, following the fox down the halls. "Maybe I won't have to worry about that silly rabbit after all." Deciding to investigate further, the Greek blonde walked down the halls.

"I should tell Father about this place. It's nice – Mount Olympus is in need of re-decorating anyway." She continued, getting sidetracked.

"Gah!" She cursed as she tripped on the hem of her toga. "Deus! That's it, I'm going for the shorter dresses!" The goddess ripped off quit a bit of her robes, only to scream when it instantly grew back. "Of all the times for divine quirks…" Aphrodite gave up, gathering the cursed bottom of the robes and rushing to catch up to the kitsune.

88888888

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice called out.

"Enter." Came the stoic reply.

Kagome opened the doors, which were considerably heavier than they looked, and managed to slip in without being squished. "You wanted to see me?" She asked, walking over to his desk.

"Come here." He told her, looking at her through half-mast eyes from the top of his paperwork.

Kagome walked up to the desk, standing before him.

"Here, Kagome."

Kagome was confused, and tilted her head slightly. "You mean, next to you? Around the desk?"

Sesshomaru hid his amusement behind his golden eyes. "I find myself repeating orders un-necessarily often around you." He spoke in his usual cold voice.

Kagome huffed. "Jerk." She spat, before walking around his desk to stand before him. Her eyes were shining with defiance as she stood tall. "Yes, your royal Demon-ness?" She spoke.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself pushed back against the desk as Sesshomaru stood from his chair (which was oddly futuristic for this era) and pressed his lips hungrily on hers. Kagome's surprised eyes closed as she let out a moan at the actions of his tongue as it licked her lips, and his arms circled around her petite waist. He enjoyed the feel of the silk kimono he had given her under his fingers, and almost purred when Kagome's own hands came up to grab the front of his haori as she pulled him closer to her.

Sesshomaru took her lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently and nipping it when he felt her hips buck against his lower region, and let out a pleased growl at her 'eep' of shock.

Kagome didn't know what had gotten the demon lord so horny, but she wasn't complaining. Needless to say she was surprised when she accidentally bucked against him and felt his very hard need for her against her stomach. Of course she wasn't complaining, and wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers found them selves in his hair. (I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses… wow!) She thought as he pushed her down onto his desk and leaned over her.

One of Sesshomaru's hands strayed from her waist, running down her butt before trailing along her hip and thigh. When Kagome moaned, Sesshomaru gripped her leg under her knee and lifted it up to arch her back and hips into him more, before she wrapped it around him with a husky gasp. Sesshomaru's eyes began to tinge pink, and then red as he left her mouth to seek out her neck to kiss, lick, and nip until he came to the place where he would mark her-

"Sesshomaru-sama? I have a letter from the Eastern Lord for you."

Kagome pulled back startled, and stared into Sesshomaru's red eyes. The TaiYoukai above her was glaring at the door, growling ferociously. Kagome could tell from his voice that it was Kyo, but she couldn't move with the possessive and horny demon above her… not that she could talk; her knickers where damp.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

Her future Mate turned down to her, eyes flashing as he assaulted her mouth once again. Kagome moaned as his raw passion, before Kyo knocked again. Kagome cursed. (If this happens often, I'll purify him!) She thought. However, it must have been urgent if he was persistent. Kagome brought her arms from around Sesshomaru's neck to the side of his face, running her fingers over the deep purple stripes on his cheeks. This earned her a purr, and Kagome moved them to his ears, massaging them.

The Miko smirked as Sesshomaru instantly stopped his ministrations on her and nuzzled her neck. His eyes returned to their golden hue, and his purring continued. "You're needed, Sesshomaru." She said smugly.

Sesshomaru growled as Kyo's voice filtered through again. "We are not finished."

Kagome only smiled before they quickly fixed themselves. "Enter." Sesshomaru snapped out with pointed fury.

Kyo poked his head in, before bowing. "Pardon the intrusion…" Kyo started, who knew what the growls and the scents in the room meant. "However, the Lord did say that this was urgent."

Kagome smiled, and excused herself. Sesshomaru sent her a pointed message with his eyes that only made her smile brighter, before going off to find the children.

88888888

So how was that, huh? Let me know!

More soon!

Much love to my darling reviewers

_Sandreline_


	21. Getting Use to Home

**Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Thank you SO much everyone for all of your wonderful reviews!

But would you guys quit guessing at the story?

You're ruining my surprises!

Two of you already guessed what my plans are… (whines)

It's not fair! (whimpers)

But I do love the reviews!

Thank you SO much everyone!

**Chapter 20: Getting Use to Home**

"_Sesshomaru…" She whispered._

_Her future Mate turned down to her, eyes flashing as he assaulted her mouth once again. Kagome moaned as his raw passion, before Kyo knocked again. Kagome cursed. (If this happens often, I'll purify him!) She thought. However, it must have been urgent if he was persistent. Kagome brought her arms from around Sesshomaru's neck to the side of his face, running her fingers over the deep purple stripes on his cheeks. This earned her a purr, and Kagome moved them to his ears, massaging them._

_The Miko smirked as Sesshomaru instantly stopped his ministrations on her and nuzzled her neck. His eyes returned to their golden hue, and his purring continued. "You're needed, Sesshomaru." She said smugly._

_Sesshomaru growled as Kyo's voice filtered through again. "We are not finished."_

_Kagome only smiled before they quickly fixed themselves. "Enter." Sesshomaru snapped out with pointed fury._

_Kyo poked his head in, before bowing. "Pardon the intrusion…" Kyo started, who knew what the growls and the scents in the room meant. "However, the Lord did say that this was urgent."_

_Kagome smiled, and excused herself. Sesshomaru sent her a pointed message with his eyes that only made her smile brighter, before going off to find the children._

88888888

Kagome walked along the hall, smiling to herself. Shippo and Rin were running ahead of her, hungry for dinner. Kagome smiled and walked into the room, watching as Rin showed them where to sit. "Shippo-onii-chan! You sit here, next to Rin! Kagome-oka-san! You sit over there on the right, next to Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled.

Kagome winked, and sat down in the chair next to the one she was supposed to. "Oh, I see. This one, right?" She asked. Shippo stifled a giggle.

Rin's frowned slightly. "No, silly! Rin said the other chair!"

Kagome smiled again and walked around to the chair on Sesshomaru's left. "I'm sorry. This must be the right one."

"No! The one on Sesshomaru-sama's right, silly! That's not the right right!" It was becoming more difficult for Shippo to hide his laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but this chair looks so much more comfy!" Kagome said, now sitting in Sesshomaru's chair.

Rin's face became one of horror. "No! Kagome-oka-san, if you sit there Sesshomaru-sama will-"

"Be forced to remove you from my chair." Came the calm, icy voice.

Kagome's back stiffened, and the hair on the back of her neck rose. She didn't even sense his aura! Kagome quickly stood, immediately placing a smile on her face. "Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us!" She said, moving to her chair.

Sesshomaru wrapped one of his arms around her waist, leaning down to Kagome's ear. Rin was obviously scared, and Shippo was still laughing. Sesshomaru brought his warm breath to her ear, whispering. "It is best not to sit in my seat, Miko." He told her, nipping the soft flesh just behind her ear. The smell of her sudden arousal reminded him of earlier today, and he wanted to badly to take her to their room and make her scream his name.

"Of course, Sesshomaru." She whispered; her voice breathy from his actions.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let her go, missing her warmth as she took her correct seat beside him. Rin sighed in relief, and Shippo's giggles were quieted.

Dinner was amazing. It was a feast that Kagome had never seen before. Sesshomaru took a sip of his warm tea, and reached out to fill his plate with the raw meat that was placed near him. This signaled that they could now eat, and Shippo and Rin dug in immediately. Kagome's wide eyes were still roaming all of the delectables, her mouth beginning to water.

"Are you not eating?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at her.

"Of course I am, once I decide what to try first! This all looks delicious!" She said, smiling brightly. The cooks, who had been hiding around the corner, smiled upon hearing this. Wouldn't Kagome be surprised once she found out who they were…

After dinner, Sesshomaru instructed Jakken to watch over Rin and Shippo. The toad grumbled, before running off after the wild wards. Sesshomaru offered his hand to Kagome, who smiled lovingly at him as she took it. He led her outside to the gardens, walking along the path laid out by more white marble. The garden was magnificent; glorious in every way. It was lit by small torches, and fire flies flittered around the flowers. The soft perfume of the fragrant flowers was hovering in the air. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sweet scent.

"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"My mother designed it." He told her, his voice still monotone.

Kagome looked at him quickly. "Your mother…" She breathed. "Kya said that I have her old study as my own…"

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her, looking off into the distance. "As well as the kimono you adorn."

Kagome gasped, looking down at herself before up again at the lord. "Why?" She gasped.

"You are to be the Lady of the Western Lands." He told her. "You are to receive only the best." His voice still rang monotone.

Kagome joined him in staring off into the distance. "What was she like?" She asked as the sound of the crickets as they played their music filled the silence around them while they sat on a bench beneath a Sakura tree.

"Wonderful." Kagome watched as, while he spoke, his eyes seemed to glaze over. "My mother was the younger daughter to a minor Lord in the north. She was beautiful, intelligent, and loving." Kagome's eyes softened as she felt her heart break with his. "Mother was there for me when Father was not. When he was off with the woman, InuYasha's mother, she had become sick. Father left her, and didn't take care of her. He was with that horrible nigen, and she died in sadness, all alone." Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red. "She was poisoned."

Kagome had silent tears streaming down her eyes. Sesshomaru, smelling the sudden onslaught of tears, turned to looked at her in confusion. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother. I don't know what I would do without mine. She's always been there for me, just like your's was. My father died a short while after my baby brother was born. I don't remember him all to well except for the few videos that my mom has." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru moved to kneel before her. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, Sesshomaru. She loves you."

Sesshomaru licked away her tears, purring in hope to sooth his future Mate. "Do not cry."

Kagome sniffled. "Well, you obviously aren't going to do it, so someone has to!" She snapped.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked into her blue eyes. So many emotions were swirling in their depths that Sesshomaru was overwhelmed.

"Come. We must tuck our children in for the night, and rest." He said, standing up. He took Kagome's hand in his own, pulling her up with him. Kagome whipped her face dry quickly, before taking Sesshomaru's hand and walked back to the castle.

88888888

"Bitch." Sai said scornfully from the bushes, just far enough away to hear them speaking but for them to not sense her. "She's using magic on him, I just know it. My Lord would never want a filthy nigen like her…" Sai huffed, before turning around and going to her room. She knew that at least one of the guards would be looking for her. Let them think that she liked them, it didn't matter. Every time those demons rammed into her, all she did was picture Sesshomaru in her mind. That it would be her Lord above her, making her slick with juices as she pleasured him.

Sai let out a sickly smile. Yes. Let them relieve her tonight. She would deal with the Miko in the morning.

88888888

"Whore." Aphrodite spat, scrunching up her nose. "I _really _did not want to know that!" The Greek Goddess let out a huff of her own, crossing her arms over her chest as she scowled. "Note to self – do _not _read the minds of jealous, ugly little whores."

Decided that she had seen enough, Aphrodite made her way to the palace. She'd best tell Kagome about her…

However, a sudden thought came into her mind.

Why tell Kagome when it would be much more interesting to watch Kagome's reaction when she found out herself, and then the very possible outcome of watching the rabbit slowly be purified?

Oh, yes! That sounded much more fun…

88888888

Kagome smiled as Shippo jumped into her arms, and Rin attached herself to Sesshomaru's legs. "So, what have to two of you been doing?" Kagome asked.

"We played Cops and Robbers again!" Rin answered.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered slightly. "Rin, where is Jakken?"

Rin looked up with a pout on her face. "He is playing a game with us…" She said.

"Rin."

The stern voice made Rin crack. "Shippo and I tied him up in the ballroom."

Sesshomaru nodded, patting her head. He would never tell his ward how amused he would get watching Jakken in those situations. The tortures of the young…

Kagome, however, had no problems showing her mirth. "The Yoda wanna-be deserves it." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru. "I'll go tuck them in bed."

Sesshomaru nodded, before going off to find his retainer.

Shippo moved to Kagome's shoulder as she bent down to pick up Rin. "Come on, you two!" She said. "Time for bed, and if you're good I'll tell you a story." Rin and Shippo laughed, and started telling Kagome of what happened during their game.

88888888

"She is not like most humans."

"She is a Miko! She will purify us all!"

"You're such a stick in the mud! She has a very calm aura, and look! She's taken in a Kitsune for a son! Would you take in a human child?"

"She does seem to have a kind heart…"

"The palace seems warmer today."

"Are you all quite finished? I'm sure that Lady Kagome does not like to be spied on."

Several terrified youkai spun around. "Kyo-sama!" They shouted, bowing slightly.

Kyo looked over them. "May I ask why you are spying on the Lady?"

A younger inu-youkai female spoke up. "We wanted to see the real behavior of our Lady. She is a Miko, and they are known to despise our kind."

"As you can see, Lady Kagome does not." Kyo said, his voice bored.

One of the new guards that was off duty, spoke up. "Kyo-sama? Did she really adopt that kit as her own?" He asked.

The Kitsune smiled. "Of course. If you can not tell that just by looking at them, then you are blind. I assure you that it is awkward, but Kagome-sama is very kind and caring. Ask Shiori-san, in the kitchen. She has an interesting story of how Kagome saved her."

At that information, the small band immediately scampered way. Kyo shook his head.

"Hnn."

Kyo jumped out of his skin at the cold voice of his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." His cold reply came back.

"I see…" Kyo replied nervously.

"Retire for the night, Kyo. I shall see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said, before following the trail of his future Mate and wards.

Kyo placed a hand over his beating heart. "That demon is going to give me a heart attack one day…"

88888888

"… and that's the story of how Cinderella because a Princess and married her Prince Charming." Kagome finished.

Rin's eyes had giant stars in them. "I want to meet my Prince someday too!" She said.

Shippo gagged.

"You will, Rin. For now, however, it's time for bed." Kagome finished. She leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi!"

Kagome smiled, and picked up Shippo, before tucking him in bed in his own room. "Night, night Shippo."

"Night, night Oka-san!" He replied, before rolling over and falling asleep.

Kagome also kissed his forehead, before walking out of the room. She closed the door quietly, and turned to walk to-

"Ow!" She whined, bumping into a wall.

Wait… walls aren't warm and bouncy…

Kagome opened her eyes and found an amused TaiYoukai staring down at her. "What?" She asked.

"Come. It is time for bed." He said.

Kagome blushed so deeply that she was sure her face was glowing. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

"You are to be my Mate." He told her. "I will not do anything until we have Mated. However, we will still share the same bed." He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and led her down the hall. Kagome was blushing the whole way, but she trusted Sesshomaru.

88888888

CLIFFY!

Ok, I know I am SO about to get killed…

But it's SO worth it! Thank you so much, everyone! I hope you all enjoy the fic, and stay turned for next time!

_Sandreline_


	22. Make Me Yours

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

Wow, I just checked my stats! My story has 50,000 hits, near 550 reviews, 201 on alert, 7 C2's, and more!

You guys, I can not even begin to tell you how happy I am!

The only reason that this is such a big hit is because of all of you…

Just a reminder – I have recently uploaded this story on A Single Spark. I don't know when they are doing their contest thingy… but I would appreciate more that you can imagine if my wonderful readers could vote! I never before wanted to win one of those things… but now I do! So if you could… that would be wonderful, and if not that is perfectly fine.

Again, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!

**Chapter 21: Make Me Yours**

"_You will, Rin. For now, however, it's time for bed." Kagome finished. She leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Oyasumi."_

"_Oyasumi!"_

_Kagome smiled, and picked up Shippo, before tucking him in bed in his own room. "Night, night Shippo."_

"_Night, night Oka-san!" He replied, before rolling over and falling asleep._

_Kagome also kissed his forehead, before walking out of the room. She closed the door quietly, and turned to walk to-_

"_Ow!" She whined, bumping into a wall._

_Wait… walls aren't warm and bouncy…_

_Kagome opened her eyes and found an amused TaiYoukai staring down at her. "What?" She asked._

"_Come. It is time for bed." He said._

_Kagome blushed so deeply that she was sure her face was glowing. "Um, Sesshomaru?"_

"_You are to be my Mate." He told her. "I will not do anything until we have Mated. However, we will still share the same bed." He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and led her down the hall. Kagome was blushing the whole way, but she trusted Sesshomaru._

88888888

As they walked on, Kagome let her head lean on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She was relieved to discover that when he was in his castle, he did not adorn his armor. At least now Kagome wouldn't have to worry about the spikes shooting through her head…

Kagome gave a soft smile, containing a giggle when she heard the purring from her TaiYoukai. His arm tightened slightly around her waist, and Sesshomaru opened the doors to his rooms – their room.

Kagome blushed, before her eyes widened. (Mom would die to see this room!) She thought, stepping out of Sesshomaru's grasp to explore the grandness of the room.

Considering they were in Sengoku Jidai, Sesshomaru had many pieces of gothic furniture and western items. Like the rest of his home, it was much for advanced that what it should be. A very large was across the room, raised on what had to have been some sort of feudal mattress. It was covered in black silk… or perhaps a very dark blue. It looked black and blue from the many candles adorning the chambers, and it was set between two large windows that allowed the moonlight to shine through. There was a large fur carpet, along with a stone fireplace. At the far end of the room… far away… was a door that Kagome guessed led to the personal hot springs. What covered the rest of the wall was a dark mahogany bureau. Sesshomaru strode over to the said masterpiece and opened it. Inside were many kimonos of unbelievable status, and he drew out a thin sleeping yukata. He then opened the other half to expose a few kimonos, and drew out a much more feminine-sized yukata. He walked back to her, smirking at how her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted in awe.

He handed her the smaller one. "Here." He told her, before placing his own on the bed, and began to take off his kimono.

Kagome's watched him for a moment, before giving an 'eek' and spinning around, her face completely flushed. Sesshomaru, smirking at her shyness, floated over to her and turned her around, the upper part of his kimono off of his shoulders and hanging over the obi at his waist. "Kagome," He started with a small smile on his face as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You are not embarrassed, are you?" He leaned forward, breathing on her ear. "Because if you remember, we were pressed together with no clothes on at all at the hot spring…"

Kagome's glowing face at the immediate spike on her scent from her arousal assured the Western Lord that the memory of that night was flashing through her mind as well. He gave her a smirk. "You need not be shy, Miko." With that, he pulled away, turning his back to her as he proceeded to undress and change.

Kagome's heart rate was erratic, and when her mind finally registered what had occurred, she scrunched her face up in anger. "You… you… horny dog!" She told him.

Kagome almost flushed again at the smile he sent her, his eyes twinkling. This could not be the same heartless TaiYoukai that she had know, could it?

"Kagome, I can assure you that you are very horny yourself. Now, if you don't mind, you need your rest. You will be informed of your duties tomorrow, and have much to do."

Kagome let out an exasperated growl, before looking around for a sheet to change behind. Finding nothing, she blushed, before taking off the kimono that carried his seal and faster than Sesshomaru thought possible she had placed the yukata on.

She was still blushing as she walked around and blew out the candles that were giving them light and slowly walked over to the bed. Sesshomaru was standing next to it, facing her, and she stopped at the foot of the bed. "Um, Sesshomaru? Do you prefer one side of the bed to the other or-?"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly Sesshomaru had her in his arms, and his mouth instantly made her forget what ever it was she was asking. His lips took her lower lip into his mouth as he sucked on it gently, before nipping it playfully. Kagome arched into him, letting off a soft moan. Upon hearing the pleasing sounds of his chosen woman, the Western Lord pushed her back onto the bed, hovering over her as his lips made sure that hers were swollen from the passion before trailing down her neck. Sesshomaru stopped at the junction between her neck and shoulders, and when her hips bucked against his throbbing member his eyes filled with lust as his fangs elongated and sank into her soft, smooth flesh. Kagome cried out, stiffening at the pain that swept through her before it disappeared. Suddenly, raw passion filled her, and the once innocent Miko became courageous as her hand slipped between them to grasp his enlarged member.

Sesshomaru panted at the contact, his fangs pulling out of her skin as he stilled. Kagome, smiling in pride, squeezed the hardness of his need, causing him to sink his face to her neck again and licked away her blood.

"Miko… if you do not stop, this Sesshomaru will break his promise." He said.

Kagome's voice was filled with desire. "What if I want you to?" She asked, looking into his glowing red eyes.

Sesshomaru barred his fangs in a growl. "Miko!" He snapped.

Kagome arched against his as one of his hands suddenly parted her yukata before sliding down to her center. Kagome's eyes shot open in realization, and her hips bucked against his hands yearning for more. Sesshomaru growled his dominance over her, and Kagome squeezed him harder, earning his lips to come crashing down on hers.

"Miko." He snapped, before thrusting against her, the cloth between them making him angry because of its presence.

"TaiYoukai." She replied in a warning tone, signifying she would rather be called her name.

"Kagome." This time he whimpered, and Kagome gently ran her hand over his length through the yukata, up his firm stomach and chiseled chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered breathlessly.

He fell down upon her, his arms holding tightly. He rolled her over as her back pressed against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"Sleep." He ordered with a strained voice.

Kagome's heart lifted. (He is keeping his promise to me… he respects me… oh, Sesshomaru.) She thought, happy.

Kagome turned around, facing her demon. "Tomorrow night. I want to be yours."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes that glowed in the dark looked down at her. "There are certain customs that must be done." He told her in a smooth voice, but she could still detect his slight planting.

"Than you shall tell me these customs tomorrow." She said. She reached up a hand to cup his cheek, gently running her fingers over his magenta stripes. "It has been too long already. But I know… I know that this is what is meant to be."

Sesshomaru pulled the Miko flush against him, purring. Soon, Kagome's eyes fluttered closed in a completely relaxed state. As her breathing slowed, she muttered, "Aishiteru Sesshomaru."

Just before she drifted off, she heard him reply, "And I you, Kagome." It may not have been the actual words, but Kagome knew that he meant it, and she fell into the most amazing night of sleep she had ever had.

88888888

Sesshomaru awoke soon after. Being a demon, he did not require many hours of sleep. However, he knew that the Miko did, and would stay with her every night if just to feel like he did now.

He was not quite sure when it happened, but he could deny it no longer. His icy wall had been melted. Wither it was Rin, Kagome, or both he knew that it was gone. He was feeling joy again for the first time since his mother's death. He was free for the first time since reaching adolescence.

He listened to Kagome's soft breathing, watching her chest rise slowly up and then down. He didn't know whether or not it was because the movement fascinated him, or the fact that it was her large chest pressed against his own that did, but he watched her. He ran a clawed hand through her hair. Tonight she would finally be his.

He waited, watching as the first rays of the morning sun glistening through the windows and dancing on her pale skin. Kagome stirred at the warmth, and Sesshomaru realized that his chest was vibrating in a purr to sooth its Mate.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, noticing nothing but pale skin. Her eyes focused more, and she remembered where she was. She smiled slightly. That was, by far, the best night of sleep of she had ever had in her entire life. Without a doubt. She felt so safe and warm...

Kagome looked up into twinkling gold eyes. "Ohayo." She mumbled.

"Ohayo." He replied.

Kagome rolled on her back, stretching her arms above her head and her legs as her back arched into the air. She felt his eyes roaming her body, and soon felt his hands doing the same. Kagome smiled up at the TaiYoukai. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered. (Trying to change the subject, huh?) He thought. He rolled on top of her, and Kagome let out a sound of surprise.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her. "Today you will wake the children and get them ready for the day. We shall then take breakfast, and you shall come to my study. We have many things to discuss." As he spoke, Sesshomaru kissed her lightly, moving down her neck. He placed soft kissed down her collarbone, to her chest, down between the valley of her breasts, and then several on her stomach, before stopping where her powerful scent of arousal was coming out in waves.

Kagome's eyes were closed and her mouth was open in small pants at his actions. "Hai, Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Get ready." He told her, parting the folds of the yukata with his nose, before inhaling deeply. He placed a kiss on her hairless center, before letting his tongue dart out to taste her. Kagome moaned, her hands shooting down to hold his head there as they wrapped in his hair.

Sesshomaru repeated this action, before he was suddenly looking down at her face, contorted in pleasure. "Come."

Kagome was motionless for several moments, and Sesshomaru was able to disappear into the hot springs before she let out a scream of frustration. Sesshomaru smiled proudly.

"Well, that was very hot! That's one hell of a way to wake up!"

Kagome let out another scream, this one of shock, as the blonde Greek Goddess appeared sitting at the edge of her bed, smiling at Kagome.

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong." Aphrodite told her.

"Are you kidding me? What are you thinking?" Kagome screeched as she tried to cover herself with a blanket. "Out!"

Sesshomaru appeared beside Kagome, and the voluptuous blonde stood. She did not want a repeat of the last time the Demon Lord was pissed.

"Leave." He told her, his voice deadly.

"That's quite enough of that, puppy." She said, trying to sound stern. "I'm just here to talk to Kagome, and give her a little warning."

Kagome suddenly was over her embarrassment, and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You're here to warn me? About what?"

"You, my dear, are not the only woman after Sesshomaru's bed, and I can see why."

Sesshomaru growled, clearly not liking this discussion. "Many have tried for this Sesshomaru's bed. None of them have succeeded, except for Kagome." He tone was that of warning.

"I'm not saying they haven't. Yeesh, men and their egos…" She muttered. "However, there is one who poses a threat."

"We've determined this…" Kagome said, trying to get the Goddess to tell her something new.

"I'm just warning you that she will be trying something very dangerous; in other words, she will attempt to take your life. I'm looking forward to watching you purify her well-used body to my Uncle Hades." She said with a smile.

Kagome blinked. "That's it? That's all the warning I get?" Kagome pouted. "Who is it?"

The Goddess blinked. "She'll make herself known. Oh, and you might want to hurry and get ready. The children are already awake and torturing the toad – it's very humorous!" With that, the blonde disappeared in a flash of silver. Kagome sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"They really are meddlesome beings." She said.

"Annoying wretch." Sesshomaru spat. Kagome giggled, and started to get ready for the day.

"Heard that!" Came the echoing voice from far off. Miko and Youkai let out a growl.

88888888

Sesshomaru finished early, leaving to go to the study. "Kyo." He called.

The kitsune entered with a mischievous smile. "Good morning, my Lord. I trust you had a good night."

Sesshomaru raised one silver eyebrow.

Kyo audible cleared his throat. "You needed me, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his paper work once more. "I have received news of a threat on my Mate, Kyo. I want someone assigned to her for her protection. Sai is finished with an assignment, I see. She will do for now."

Kyo mentally winced in his head. (This is not going to be pretty.) "Of course, Sire. I shall inform her immediately."

"While you're at it, have your sister join my Mate and I in here."

Kyo bowed. "At once."

88888888

Duh duh duh!  
Bet you guys didn't see that one coming!

Haha!

So, I hope that you all have a great day! Smile everyone, review, and I love you all so much and hope you enjoyed! Have a blast!

_Sandreline_


	23. Purified Playboy Bunny

**Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

As of right now, I have 569 reviews, and over 50,000 hits!

I can't believe it – and it's all thanks to you guys!

This story would be nothing, and I mean _nothing _without all of you! I am so glad to find that so many of you enjoy this story, it really make my heart soar with happiness! All of you telling me you love Aphrodite's madness and brains (You'd be surprised at how often those two coincide) (winks) and how this story is captivating, romantic, funny, and how many of you relieve the stress of your days – thank you! Thank you all, so much! I can't tell you enough, thank you! Thank you!

So this chapter is dedicated to all of you, to my wonderful readers who are incredible loyal and the best readers in the whole world! Thank you!

So now, on with the show!

**Chapter 22: Purified Playboy Bunny**

_Kagome blinked. "That's it? That's all the warning I get?" Kagome pouted. "Who is it?"_

_The Goddess blinked. "She'll make herself known. Oh, and you might want to hurry and get ready. The children are already awake and torturing the toad – it's very humorous!" With that, the blonde disappeared in a flash of silver. Kagome sighed and flopped down on the bed._

"_They really are meddlesome beings." She said._

"_Annoying wretch." Sesshomaru spat. Kagome giggled, and started to get ready for the day._

"_Heard that!" Came the echoing voice from far off. Miko and Youkai let out a growl._

_88888888_

_Sesshomaru finished early, leaving to go to the study. "Kyo." He called._

_The kitsune entered with a mischievous smile. "Good morning, my Lord. I trust you had a good night."_

_Sesshomaru raised one silver eyebrow._

_Kyo audible cleared his throat. "You needed me, my Lord?"_

_Sesshomaru glanced down at his paper work once more. "I have received news of a threat on my Mate, Kyo. I want someone assigned to her for her protection. Sai is finished with an assignment, I see. She will do for now."_

_Kyo mentally winced in his head. (This is not going to be pretty.) "Of course, Sire. I shall inform her immediately."_

"_While you're at it, have your sister join my Mate and I in here."_

_Kyo bowed. "At once."_

88888888

Sai had just stepped out of the hot springs when Kyo stopped her.

"Sai."

The bunny turned around with a scowl. "What is it now?" She growled.

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest, raising one eyebrow at the rabbit. "Is that the proper greeting to your superior?" He asked.

Sai glared, but corrected herself reluctantly as she bowed. "You need me, Sir?" She grit out.

"Yes, actually. Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his study. You are to report their immedietly." Kyo told her.

Sai's aura suddenly brightened. (I knew it was only a matter of time. A mere nigen could not possibly hope to satisfy our Lord.) "At once." She replied, before leaving.

Kyo watched as she walked away. "I hope you know what you are doing, my Lord." He sighed, turning around to continue to the training grounds.

88888888

Sai stood before the large doors, smiling wickedly. She knocked on the large doors, before entering with her master's command. She opened the door with a sickly sweet smile, before it turned into a scowl. She quickly covered it – why was the human here?

She bowed slightly. "You summoned me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

The TaiYoukai looked up, before nodding his head curtly. Sai noted that the human was sitting across from the Western Lord, and Kya was standing behind her.

"You may approach, Sai. I have a job for you." His cold voice rang out.

Sai would not let this opportunity pass, however. She took a few steps closer, making sure to sway her curved hips before standing at attention. "Of course. You have but to command me, and I shall obey." She replied with a hidden tone.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered slightly. "A pressing matter of importance has caught my attention. Someone is after my Mate, and I shall allow no harm to come to what is mine. I am temporarily assigning you her protect her. During the day you shall stay by her side and keep an eye out for those who should not approach her. At night you will be relieved of your duties to retire while my Mate is with me. Should you fail in your duties, it will be paid for with your life. Is this clear?" His deadly voice rang out.

Sai gave a bow, but her aura was laced with anger. "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, I really must insist. You know I am more than capable for taking care of myself." The human said. Sai controlled her urge to grab the nigen by her neck.

"You will do as I have instructed, Kagome. You are to have a guard with you at all times, and if I hear of you running off because of your stubborn pride, something learned from my pathetic brother no doubt, than you shall be punished, understood?"

Kagome's glared at her Mate, before crossing her arms over her chest and turning away her head as she stuck her nose up stubbornly.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to cross his face, before it vanished. "Kya," he continued. "You are to be my future Mate's Lady In Waiting. You are to answer to no one but her or myself from now on. I shall find someone else to look over your previous duties for your brother. That is all."

Kya smiled, happy with this arrangement. She liked her Lady. She was different from humans, and very witty and comical. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Dismissed. Kya, returned to Lady Kagome's chambers, she will join you shortly. Sai, wait outside the door."

The two bowed to them, and left. Once the large doors where shut, Sesshomaru allowed the smirk to grace his features as Kagome still had her nose turned upward in defiance.

"Come here, Kagome." He said smoothly.

Kagome let out another huff.

Sesshomaru's eyes sparked with anticipation. "Miko, now."

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt her soul was tugged. It had been awhile since he had done that to her…

"No." She said, standing up from her position before him.

"Kagome, I will not repeat myself if you defy me again."

The Guardian of the Shikon no Tama turned to face the Western Lord. "I am not a servant to be ordered around, Sesshomaru. If I wanted to be bossed around, I would have stayed with InuYasha and be compared to the damn clay pot all day. If you are going to be my Mate, you're just going to have to learn that I am equal to you and I won't tolerate not being respected."

Kagome went to turn around and leave with Sesshomaru, using his demon speed, was before her, smiling.

(Shit, that's not a good sign.) She thought, instinctively taking a step back.

Sesshomaru fell through, taking a step forward when she went back. "I would normally kill any who defy me." He told her. "However, from my future Mate, I find it oddly arousing."

Kagome blushed ten different shades of red. "Don't you dare, I'm mad at you!" She said, as she continued to take several more steps.

"Your scent says differently."

Kagome could no longer retreat - his large wooden desk had her trapped. Sesshomaru had a hunter's gleam in his eyes as he pressed his body against hers, his mouth just molecules away from her lips. Kagome's eyes lowered to watch his lips as they spoke to her, her body lighting on fire much like it did at the hot spring.

"Tonight you will be mine, Kagome. I Marked you last night, although it isn't permanent. It will be tonight, when I can finally have you beneath me as I bury myself in you. Kya will instruct you in the Sacred Bath. And then, you will be fully mine."

Kagome's legs began to shake, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold herself up. "Sesshomaru-" She whispered, her voice not nearly as stern as she had hoped it would be.

Sesshomaru smiled proudly at his female. One of his hands wrapped around her waist as the other went to the base of her neck. He wrapped his fingers around the lower back of her head, tilting her to look up at him. "Tonight you will say my name in a much different fashion."

Kagome gave in, all thoughts of her anger at him having evaporated as she threw her arms around his neck, and their lips melded together as one. A very pleased TaiYoukai took her lower lip into his mouth as he sucked on it gently, before delving his tongue into her warm cavern. Kagome moaned, sending forth her own tongue to battle his. Sesshomaru, aroused by her futile defiance, easily had her submitting to him as he pushed her back onto his desk, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

88888888

Kya had left, but not before giving a glare to the rabbit. Sai was fuming outside the large doors. Usually they kept out the scents of those inside, but slowly the smell of heavy arousal was leaking out. Jakken, who had managed to escape the children, was walking up the hallway when he narrowly missed a vase flying at his head.

"Damn wench, what was that for?"

"Shut it you damn toad!" Sai shouted back, growling.

Jakken lowered his eyes. "You would do well to remember that I am higher in rank than you. What has your cotton tail in a not anyway, whore?" He snapped.

"That damn nigen Miko." She hissed. Considering she was a bunny, she sure didn't act like one.

Jakken's eyes widened in surprise, and he approached closer to the door. Even his nose could smell the scent of his Master and his future Lady.

"She's not as bad as you think." The toad said. Sai's eyes widened before they glared at the toad. Jakken continued. "I was also displeased that the Lord chose a human… but she is no mere mortal. You would do best to behave around her." Jakken turned to walk away. "At least she is pure. It is a sad thought indeed that you thought you could win Lord Sesshomaru. He will have only the best, and seeing as how you have slept at least once with all the guards in the castle you do not meet the requirements." Jakken took the corner quickly, missing another projectile, suddenly very glad that it was Kagome his Master was mating.

A few moments later and flushed Kagome emerged, and the scent of arousal hit Sai's nose very powerfully. Her eyes flashed in rage before she covered it up. "My Lady." She said, bowing.

"Just Kagome is fine. I'm sorry Sesshomaru is having you do this." Kagome said. "I think I had best go find my children." Kagome smiled, before turning her back on the bunny and walking down the hall. Sai followed, glaring daggers the entire way.

88888888

Inside his study, and very smug looking TaiYoukai was sitting down at his desk again, a genuine smile on his face. Oh, yes, after tonight, many fantasies would be fulfilled. His demon was roaring in anticipation at what it wanted to do to it's Miko.

"You bumbling, stupid, dumb dog!" Came the shrill voice.

Suddenly, the deadly mask that Sesshomaru spent most of his life perfecting was in place, and he glared up that the bothersome Greek Goddess.

"What in the hell where you thinking? I didn't think you would make such a mistake, aren't you suppose to be perfect and all wise or something?" Aphrodite glared, standing at the other side of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Silence, wench."

SMACK

"Oops…" The blonde said, stepping backwards.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, before he stood. "You have no idea how luck you are that you can not be killed. How dare you strike this Sesshomaru?" He howled.

Aphrodite regained her composure, glaring. "Are you trying to get Kagome killed? I, for one, will not allow it! Too much time and stress has gone into getting the two of you together! If I got grey hairs, I wouldn't have a single strand of my envied golden locks left!"

"Explain yourself, you incompetent wench." Sesshomaru barked.

"Do you realize what you have done?" She hollered, Sesshomaru barely able to stop himself from wincing at her pitch.

"Since I seem to have no knowledge on the subject, you had best inform me before I try to slice threw you again." The TaiYoukai snapped.

"You just assigned the person who wants Kagome dead to be her protector!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and before the Goddess could stop him, he was gone.

She sunk into a chair with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm still alive! I hit him!" She shook her head. "I can't die, but still… I was sure he was going to try again!"

Leaning back, the Goddess let out a sigh. "This is comfy…" She thought.

88888888

"Oka-san!" Shippo and Rin cheered when they saw her.

"Ohayo, you two." She said cheerfully.

"You look pretty in that kimono, Momma." Shippo said, smiling as she took them into her arms for a hug.

"Why, thank you." She said.

"Rin and Shippo are playing tag! Will you play with us?" Rin asked, looking up hopefully.

Kagome gave a bright smile. "I would love to."

Rin smiled. "Ok! TAG, you're it!"

Shippo and Rin bound off, and Kagome laughed. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Sai growled. As the children ran off, Kagome paused a moment to let them get a head start. Sai glared daggers into her back when she saw the puncture holes, and it was then that Kagome's aura finally noticed the danger.

Kagome turned around, her eyes wide. "Is something wrong, Sai?" She asked. It was then Kagome noticed that her guard's eyes were black.

"How dare you, and human, think to Mate the Lord of the Western Lands!" The female demon spat.

Kagome was tacked back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, wench! Lord Sesshomaru deserves a powerful demoness by his side, not some pathetic nigen."

Kagome's aura flared with her powers. "I don't know what your problem is, but I can assure you I am not pathetic. I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"You are still a nigen. If you want Lord Sesshomaru, you have to kill me. I have desired him for many years, and I refuse to give in to you!" Sai leapt at the Miko.

Kagome gave an eek, before she fell to the side to avoid being caught on her claws. She looked up from the ground, hearing Rin scream as Shippo stood protectively in front of her. Sai's black eyes locked on her from, and she leapt again. Kagome began to erect a shield, but a glowing green whip snapped in front of Sai, stopping her motions. Kagome looked over to see a furious look Sesshomaru. She could hear Rin cheering.

"How dare you!" Sesshomaru seethed, strolling forward. From the look of his red-tinged eyes, Kagome knew that a life would be taken, and it wasn't going to be hers.

"M – My Lord!" Sai exclaimed, the black leaving her eyes. "You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You tried to kill what is mine, and for that I shall-"

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome said, getting up. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to his Mate. "Sesshomaru, no. It was me that is offended, so it is I that shall deal out a punishment."

Sesshomaru's eyes became gold once more. "Very well. It is your right." Inside he was smiling. Kagome was going to make a fine Lady of the West. However, his beast still howled out for the kill.

Kagome turned to Sai. The rabbit, while scared to death, was still raging at the human. "Sai," She began. "I hold no ill feelings for you. However, Sesshomaru chose me. I intend to be with him forever. According to my Taijiya friend, it is Demon Right to challenge an opponent for their Mate. If you wish, I will face you in the challenge. Should you loose, it will be your death." Kagome said, sympathy in her eyes.

Sai rose to the challenge. "Very well."

Sesshomaru snarled. "Miko!" He snapped. "I have no intention of Mating this rabbit!"

Kagome turned to her Mate with a smile on her face. "Please, let me handle this, Sesshomaru."

His eyes red, Sesshomaru took charge. "Go to the training grounds. Each of you are allowed a weapon."

Sai smiled, turning to leave. Rin charged up to Kagome, tears flowing down her face. "No!" She turned to her Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, tell Kagome that she can not fight!"

"Momma…" Shippo said, tugging at her kimono.

"Rin, it has been decided." Sesshomaru said. "Both of you go to Jakken. I shall find you when this is over."

Rin, sniffing, gave Kagome a death hug around her legs. Shippo, who knew what his adopted mom was capable of, smiled reassuringly and hugged her. "Good luck." He said, before leading Rin away.

Kagome went to speak, but Sesshomaru growled and pressed her against a tree. "I did not think that you would be foolish enough to challenge a lieutenant of my ranks." He growled, eyes tinted red.

Kagome smiled. "You forget who I am, Sesshomaru. Now, isn't it custom to receive a good luck kiss?" She smirked.

Sesshomaru growled, before forcing his lips on her own. Kagome moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he licked her lips. However, Kagome pulled back. "Time to go." She smiled.

Sesshomaru walked beside her, their bodies touching as they walked. A crowd had gathered – apparently news spread very quickly. Sai stood in the battle arena, a staff in hand. Kagome walked over to the armory wall and took a bow with a quiver of arrows. She walked into the clearing. Many demons where surrounding them, whistling and cheering.

Kyo stepped forward with a nod from Sesshomaru. "Sai has issued a challenge to the Lady Kagome to fight for the right to Mate Lord Sesshomaru. It shall be decided by first blood."

Sai's eyes became black and she looked to Sesshomaru, licking her lips. She was sure that he would be able to satisfy her to where the other wretches she had did not.

Kagome smiled, nodding slightly before Kyo sighed. "Fight."

Sai wasted no time in charging at the Miko, getting her staff ready to strike. Kagome's aura flared, and she simply lifted her bow to parry the attack. A whisper of awe swept the crowd as the bow glowed with purifying magic, Sai was thrown backwards. Kagome stood still, waiting for the rabbit to continue.

She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds. Sai, using her speed, appeared behind the Miko. She raised her staff for a powerful blow, only to be sent back by a wall of Miko energy.

The demoness growled. The stupid nigen hadn't moved a foot, and she was weakening from the purifying power.

"Bitch." Sai called out, dashing at her.

"I've been called worse." Kagome said, taking an arrow out of the quiver. Faster than Sai could see, Kagome's fired a glowing arrow at her staff, and she had to drop the weapon as it disintegrated in blue flames. Sai looked more pissed now than she was before.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please, give up." Kagome pleaded.

"I will not submit to a human!" Sai sneered, charging at her with her claws.

"Than I am sorry." Kagome looked at her with apologetic eyes. She fired the second arrow that was waiting in the bow, and aimed at her heart.

Only the echoing sound of the string snapping back into place was heard as everything was silences, the only thing left of the jealous demoness being a small pile of ash. Kagome hung her head sadly, muttering an apology to Kami.

Sesshomaru approached her as cheers slowly began to rise up. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "Very well done." He told her with a small smile.

Kagome smiled sadly. It was then that the cheering and clapping caught her attention. She looked around, and all the demons that had been wary of her before or feared her where happily cheering her name. Kagome blushed.

"Come." Sesshomaru said. "The children will want to see you."

88888888

Ok, how was that?

Actually… I'm not happy with that… ergh…

I'm pretty sure I may re-write this and re-post it later… so yeah. Gah, actually, this one really sucks…

So, if you don't review, its ok! I'll work on the next chapter this weekend. Thank you all so much again for all that you have done! Have a great weekend!

_Sandreline _


	24. The Union of Mates

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

Ok… I have 2 things to say:

OMG I'm such a baka! I can't believe that I put 'nigen' instead of 'ningen' in the last chapter! I am SO sorry you guys! That was totally my bad; I don't know what I was thinking!

Apparently, I won't be re-doing the last chapter. Not a single one of you thought it was bad, so I guess it stays. After all, it's what you want!

And now, on with the story!

Oh, one more thing!

LEMON!

That's right, it's FINALLY here! The lemon will be marked with "**888**" at the beginning and end. So for those of you who do not like those, or if you are reading this story to your children (that's so cool that some of you are!) Then that is the part you want to skip. So keep an eye out- but you'll know where those parts are.

So, here we go! I hope that this chapter makes up for the crappiness of the few previous chapters! So, here is a VERY nice, LONG chapter for you guys! Enjoy! (Wow, it's 6500 words!)

**Chapter 23: The Union of Mates**

"_Bitch." Sai called out, dashing at her._

"_I've been called worse." Kagome said, taking an arrow out of the quiver. Faster than Sai could see, Kagome's fired a glowing arrow at her staff, and she had to drop the weapon as it disintegrated in blue flames. Sai looked more pissed now than she was before._

"_I don't want to hurt you. Please, give up." Kagome pleaded._

"_I will not submit to a human!" Sai sneered, charging at her with her claws._

"_Than I am sorry." Kagome looked at her with apologetic eyes. She fired the second arrow that was waiting in the bow, and aimed at her heart._

_Only the echoing sound of the string snapping back into place was heard as everything was silencenced, the only thing left of the jealous demoness being a small pile of ash. Kagome hung her head sadly, muttering an apology to Kami._

_Sesshomaru approached her as cheers slowly began to rise up. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "Very well done." He told her with a small smile._

_Kagome smiled sadly. It was then that the cheering and clapping caught her attention. She looked around, and all the demons that had been wary of her before or feared her where happily cheering her name. Kagome blushed._

"_Come." Sesshomaru said. "The children will want to see you."_

88888888

The moment Shippo and Rin laid their eyes on Kagome they attached themselves to her legs.

"I told you Momma could do it!" Shippo said proudly.

"Rin was so worried about Oka-san!" Rin cried.

Kagome smiled, and knelt down to take them both into her arms for a hug. "You two don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

Sesshomaru watched from the doorway of Rin's room, letting them smallest of smiles grace his features. (_She is fit for the mother role_.) He thought.

"Rin, Shippo, you will stay here. Kagome is to come with me." He called out.

Rin smiled brightly up at her Demon Lord. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hai!" Shippo agreed with a smile. Yes, Sesshomaru would be perfect for his adoptive mother, far better than InuYasha ever was to her.

Kagome kissed them both on the forehead before standing. They both waved at her, and she walked out of the room, following Sesshomaru to his study.

Shippo turned to Rin. "I bet that in a few months, we will have a new brother or sister."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Not uh! Rin says we will have one coming in one month!"

88888888

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, with Kagome sitting across from him. "That was very impressive, my Miko." He said.

A small blush crossed Kagome's cheeks. "Yes. I guess I have learned a lot compared to when we first met in your Father's Tomb."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "Yes, you have." It was there, as he had told her, where he had first started to desire her being. Her defiance made his inner demon howl with the need for submission, and her loyalty showed no bounds.

"We have matters to discuss." He continued with his emotionless voice in place as he turned all business.

Kagome let a mix of a small frown and a pout form on her lips.

Sesshomaru continued. "Since we became… _sidetracked _on our last discussion," His emphasis on the word 'sidetracked' causing a blush to stain the Miko's cheeks. "I was unable to tell you about the Demon Gala. I have already informed the bothersome Eastern Lord of our attendance, and it will be help a week from the fore night."

Kagome's eyes brightened. A gala! That means that she would be able to attend a ball with Sesshomaru! A smile grazed her features, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his heartbeat speed up at her simple pleasures.

"We shall have a formal kimono made for you." He carried on. "Secondly, you need to know about the customs for tonight."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as her blood pressure increased. Her cheeks were flaming as her body heated up at the thought. Tonight, she would be his.

Sesshomaru noticed the scent of her arousal, and felt his member prick to life. He felt a sense of pride fill him, to know that just by her thinking about him it would allow her to be flustered so.

"I don't know how much my half-breed half-brother told you about Youkai Mating Rituals, but in case you don't know this information I shall inform you anyway. Before we Mate, we must take the Bath. We shall proceed to wash each other, showing how we shall be there for one another to see to our Mate's needs. This shall be done in our private hot spring. We shall then walk together to our room, and…" Sesshomaru stopped as Kagome, whose face was so red he was afraid she might faint, came around to kneel beside him.

"Yes, I know." Kagome let out a beautiful smile, just for him. "I want this more than you can imagine."

Sesshomaru's inner demon was purring. He took her chin with two of his clawed fingers. "I have a vast imagination, Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the husky tone in his voice, and the way he whispered her name. Her eyes fell to his lips, and Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. It started out as a gentle brush of lust, but soon Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome over till she was practically laying across him, and his tongue sought out her mouth. Kagome eagerly let him in, moaning slightly as his tongue brushed against her own. Sesshomaru brought one of his other hands up to tangle itself in her hair. Kagome let out a moan, wrapping her arms around her sexy TaiYoukai.

Sesshomaru sucked lightly on her lower lip, his chest vibrating in pleasure. Oh, yes, tonight would be-

"Hello, there."

Kagome let out an 'eep' as she rolled off of Sesshomaru, hiding behind his form. Sesshomaru, however, was pissed beyond reason as his eyes bled red.

"Am I interrupting?" Aphrodite sang.

"I tire of this. You will die now." Sesshomaru said, standing up before Kagome as his new arm (thanks to Kagome) glowed with poison.

Aphrodite stepped back, both of her hands raised before her in defense. "Now, now, Sesshomaru. It's pointless to do anything futile." She said. "I am immortal, remember? Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"I would take great pleasure in killing you." Sesshomaru growled out, his fiery eyes blazing.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that you would take pleasure in our little Miko here." She added with a wicked smile.

Kagome's face erupted in red.

"Silence, wench! State your presence or I shall tear through you once more!"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, standing up beside her future Mate and tugging on his sleeves to try and calm him.

"Yes, be a good puppy and settle down. I just want to say a few words and give another warning."

The TaiYoukai's lips rose in a silent snarl. Kagome continued on the conversation for the Goddess' sake. "Another warning?" She asked.

"Yes, however it is not one about someone trying to take that hunk of a demon away from you. I have come to warn you about the nemesis Naraku."

Sesshomaru calmed some-what at the name. He did have revenge to extract, after all.

"What about Naraku?" Kagome asked, trying to pry more information from the Greek Goddess.

With that, the voluptuous blonde did something that Kagome had not seen before –she turned serious, very much like Sesshomaru would. She looked pointedly into Kagome's eyes. "The final battle is fast approaching, Kagome. The final outcome rests in your hands."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "Me?"

Aphrodite turned to Sesshomaru. "I've told you before you must stand by her. Only Kagome can bring an end to this turmoil. It is you that she needs; it is you that she will draw strength from. The two of you together are the unstoppable team. The two of you are an indestructible force." Then, just as if someone turned on a light switch, she was back to normal. "However, till than, have fun!" A perverted gaze flashed across her eyes, and then she was gone in a whirl of silver light.

"She gives me a headache." Kagome said, raising her hand to her head. "Why me?" She silently asked.

Sesshomaru, who was completely calm now, turned to his Mate. "Enough. Come, we must dine, and than prepare for tonight."

Kagome's blush returned full gaze. She took Sesshomaru's offered arm, and together walked out to meet the children for lunch.

88888888

Along with the children, Kagome discovered that Kyo, Kya's twin brother, would be joining them for dinner.

"Kagome, I believe you remember my 2nd in Command, Kyo." Sesshomaru told her, his emotionless tone in place.

"Yes, of course! You are Kya's twin brother. I have been anxious to get a chance to know you better." Kagome said with a bow.

"My sister speaks quite highly of you. Might I say, that was a rather impressive show of skill against Sai. I personally thank you for ridding her from the Ranks – she was a bit of a disgrace." Kyo told her, ignoring the pointed look given to him by his Lord.

"Oh, thank you. I am rather fond of your sister, she is very comical and a great friend." Kagome continued. Sesshomaru led her to her seat beside him, and everyone sat down.

"I wish I could have seen it." Shippo spoke up. "I love watching Momma fight."

"Rin is also curious about how Oka-san fights." Rin added, smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have quite the catch. She will make the Western Lands proud. Many have heard of her kind heart, and after the earlier events, many of the guards are interested in viewing more of our Lady's skills."

"That she is." He agreed, again sending a warning glance at the kitsune.

Kagome blushed. "It's nothing, really." She started.

Sesshomaru took a sip of whine. "Kyo, you will be in charge of the castle until this time tomorrow." He ordered, leaving no explanation.

Kyo, however, had more than an educated guess. At the added blush on the Miko's face, Kyo knew that tomorrow morning, the petite woman across from him would officially be the new Lady of the Western Lands. Kyo smiled as he raised his own glass to his lips. He just couldn't wait for the reactions of the other Lord's of the Lands.

The dinner conversation consisted of a hyper Shippo asking Kyo about tricks and techniques, and Rin telling Kagome about the flower necklaces that she made for Jakken, who said they were ugly.

When the table had been cleared, Kya appeared before them, bowing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lady Rin, Lord Shippo, and brother dearest." Kya smirked mischievously at her brother. "I am here to escort Lady Kagome to her chambers to prepare for tonight's events."

Kagome looked over to him a bit surprised, and saw Sesshomaru nodding his head. He then turned his gaze to her, and what she saw made Kagome's heart skip a beat. His golden eyes were swirling with lust. It made Kagome's body flame up to meet the challenge. However, instead she stood and followed Kya out and through the castle to her rooms that formerly belonged to Sesshomaru's mother.

Kya ushered her to sit before the vanity. "I can't believe it. Mr. Stick-up-his-butt is finally getting a Mate, and a Miko no less!" Kya hummed with happiness. "I never thought I would see the day!

Kagome laughed with her new friend. "You and me both. Do you want to hear how we first met?"

For the next hour, Kya fussed over Kagome's hair and picked out an elegant, thin yukata that she was to wear into her room and to the hot spring. Kagome could tell it was made special – it wasn't an ordinary yukata. It was a dark pink with gold vines and silver flowers flowing up from the bottom with a thin light pink obi. Kagome also couldn't fail to notice the emblem of the House of the West on the back, and smiled at the memory of the first time he gave her a kimono.

"And InuYasha still chose that dead Miko?" Kya sighed. "Baka. I would love to meet him and slap him upside the head for you."

Kagome laughed. "The next time he is here, I'll show you the subjugation necklace. It really comes in handy when he pisses me off."

"I can't wait!" Kya said with a mischievous smile. Then, Kya stepped back. She gave a proud smile as she bowed. "My Lady, you look splendid."

Kagome stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look…" Kagome simply drifted off as she stared at herself in the mirror, her mouth slightly parted as no words could come to her mind. Her hair was curled as cascading down her back. The first rays of the setting sun glistened through the glass window, as they gave her shiny hair blue highlights. A soft, almost non-existent blue power was spread over her eye lids, and her rosy cheeks brightened as she looked at herself in the beautiful yukata. It definitely showed off her best attributes.

"I shall excuse myself now, Lady. My Lord will be here to escort you to the Gardens for the Walk in a moment." And with a silly smile, she bowed herself out, but not before giving a friendly wink and closing the door.

Kagome smiled, before again looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. InuYasha, eat your dead lover's heart out!

Kagome's eyes glazed over as her thoughts trailed off. Tonight was the same as her wedding night. This was the Youkai's Wedding Ceremony. Although, she couldn't deny that she was the blushing bride… literally. (_This is all so… perfect._) She thought, smiling warmly at her reflection.

"You look stunning, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to the side to see a smiling Greek Goddess. "Thank you." She said, before turning back to look at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe it…

"You know, if you keep that up you will be just like Narcissus." Aphrodite told her.

Kagome blushed, turning away from the mirror. "I will not. I have a right to marvel at my beauty on my wedding night. I've always been told that I am second best or not good enough-"

"By that damn red-clad hanyou, I know. That's why I came here in the first place, remember?" She said. The Goddess floated across the floor, stopping before the Miko. She raised her hand to the young woman's face, smiling gently. "You will be happy. Only by being one will you and Stick-up-his… I mean, Sesshomaru be able to stop Naraku."

Kagome giggled at the blonde's joke. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Remember that when you are in labor…" She replied tartly.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, her eyes dilated in shock.

Aphrodite smiled, waving her hand casually in an act of dismissal. "Nothing, forget I said anything." The Goddess laughed. "You will do just fine. I know you will."

"I sure hope so…"

"Pull yourself together!" The voluptuous blonde babbled on. "You're about to Mate the sexiest thing I have ever seen-"

"That's enough, Mother." Came a masculine voice.

Kagome and Aphrodite turned to see Cupid standing next to the blonde. "Come now, Sesshomaru is on his way, and he will not be pleased to find out here."

"He's right, I have to go, have fun, be safe, bye!" And with that, the blonde disappeared in a silver flash.

At Kagome's amused glance, Cupid added. "She means congratulations. She's bragging up on a cloud somewhere at the moment about how she's 'done it again'. Blessed be." Cupid said, before smiling and also disappearing.

Sure enough, a moment later a commanding knock was heard at her door. Kagome smiled brightly, and her heart accelerated in joy. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, revealing her TaiYoukai in the doorway.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took him in, eyes roaming his form up and down and back up again. He, too, was wearing a special yukata of black and red, causing his white hair and distinct markings to stand out. He also adorned the Seal of the West, and when her eyes went to meet his own golden ones, she blushed when she saw the look of lust swirling in their mist.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She greeted.

"My Lady." He replied, offering his arm.

Kagome blushed deeply, smiling at her demon lover. She took his arm, the very same that she had regenerated for him, and followed his lead to the gardens. As they walked in a comfortable silence, memories were flashing through Kagome's mind: fighting over the Tetsusaiga, the making of Tokijin, the Sword of Hell Sounga…

Her mind then drifted to more recent memories: when she first tossed him the note, riding on the back of Ah-Un, rolling down the hill into the canal and the flaming kiss after ward, when he saved her from Naraku's grasp, the hot springs…

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke, though it was more of a question.

"Yes?" She responded, having returned from her reminiscing.

"What exactly are you thinking about for your scent to spike so?" He asked. Kagome brought her eyes to his, finding him staring at her with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Kagome blushed, and look straight ahead. "Events."

"And what would those events be, Miko?" He continued on.

Kagome scowled. "Just for that I am not telling you."

The hold on her arm tightened, and Kagome looked up into golden eyes that were quickly turning pink. Kagome knew that his beast was on the verge of erupting. "I have ways of making you talk." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Kagome felt her stomach tightening, and listened as she heard Sesshomaru take a deep breath. "You want me." He all but purred. "Your scent if very pleasing, my Mate." His husky voice rolled out. Kagome's knees began to go weak. Any defiance she may have had suddenly flew out the window.

Sesshomaru, sensing the fire in his Miko subside, smiling as he stood tall. "Come, there are certain matters to carry out before we can continue this."

Kagome nodded dumbly, correcting herself as she again began her walk beside the TaiYoukai. They now stood before a door that had a carving of a large inu in the wood. "Here, in the Western Gardens, is where we take our Walk. The Walk signifies that we stand together beside each other through life's journeys. It shows that we shall be there to guide one another in a time of need."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the angel beside him. In turn, she smiled up at him brightly. "I'm ready." Sesshomaru pushed open the doors, and together they walked out to the gardens.

The setting sun cast an orange glow to the gardens, making the whole scene enchanting. Sesshomaru led her around the garden, walking along the roses, past the sparkling fountain, and to the Sakura tree. There, he led her to a bench beneath the blooming tree and they sat down.

"Sesshomaru, this is so beautiful." She said, her voice breathy as her eyes surveyed their surroundings.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. Kagome looked up to his face, smiling brightly. There, she watched as his eyes softened while looking down at her and the smallest of smiles graced his features. Her own blue eyes widened in surprise, before her smile grew. "I like it when you smile." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "You look beautiful, Kagome." He told her. "That color suits you."

Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked, and continued. "I bet you look even better without the yukata."

Kagome scowled. "You really are a horny dog, you know that?" She asked rhetorically.

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle. "With that said, we should proceed to the Bath."

Kagome again blushed, and rose with Sesshomaru's escort. Together they walked back through the gardens and to his, no, their room.

Kagome's heart was racing at a thousand times a minute, and Sesshomaru could hear it. She was anxious, that was good. Sesshomaru looked ahead as his ego boosted with pride. His beast had chosen well; he would have powerful Mate that his servants and army respected, as well as a beautiful woman to stay by his side. Her defiance would amuse him, and her knowledge would strengthen their kingdom.

They entered their chambers, and Kagome let out a small gasp. Several candles were lit around the room, and royal blue curtains (she wasn't sure how she missed those before) were drawn and covering the windows. Sesshomaru stopped, and turned her to stand before him. "Are you prepared?" He asked her, his voice low and raspy.

She gave him a confident smile, raising one of her hands to brush away the bangs in his eyes. "Yes." She spoke.

Sesshomaru hungrily leaned down and captured her lips, causing Kagome to instantly moan and arch up against his body. Her hands cupped his face, holding him close to her as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other tangled itself in her hair. Slowly, they made their way to the back of the room and to the door that led to their private hot spring.

Once inside, Sesshomaru pulled back from her slightly. "Kagome, its time for the Bath."

Kagome nodded her head, still holding on to her demon. Slowly, Sesshomaru ran his hands down her body and then to her back as he slowly tugged at the light pink obi. It untied itself at his command, and fell to the floor. Kagome felt her yukata loosen, and blushed. Sesshomaru used his other hand to tilt her head up to meet his lips once more.

**888 Lemon Begins – Enjoy! 888**

As they kissed, Kagome slowly worked up the courage to move her hands from his face, down his chest, and back to his own white obi. She felt his red and black yukata open against her and brought her hands to his now bare chest. She could feel when his vibrations started in his chest, showing her that he was pleased with her actions. Her body shivered in un-expected pleasure as his own hands went down to her waist, parting her own yukata as his tongue licked her lips for entrance. Kagome quickly gave it to him, moaning once more at the feel of his hands on her stomach and hips. He brought them around the back of her waist, parting her yukata and exposing her beasts. Both moan… actually, Sesshomaru gave a pleased growl… when her bare chest pressed against the TaiYoukai's muscled one.

Kagome brought her hands from his lower back to the front, leaning back slightly as she brought them up and courageously pushed the beautiful robe from his muscled shoulders as it fell to the floor in a heap of silk. Sesshomaru purred louder, his hands sliding down her butt to her thighs, before lifting her up against him. Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, panting as she felt his hardened need for her. Kagome's yukata fell to the ground next, and Kagome found herself thoroughly aroused. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he walked to the hot spring, lowering them both in to the steaming warmth.

Sesshomaru's eyes were lust-red, and he didn't know how much more he could take from the seductress. He was sitting on a bench in the spring with his Kagome in his lap with her legs around his waist. He took her tongue in his mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a moan from her throat. Her silky core brushed against his manhood, and even though the water he could smell her heavenly arousal surround him and call to him…

He removed his lips from her soft mouth, and began to leave a heated trail from her chin, along her jaw, and down her neck to the Mark he had placed in her smooth skin. He kissed it lightly and felt Kagome shiver. She had subconsciously tilted her head to the side in submission, and this pleased his inner demon.

Before he could loose control, Sesshomaru pulled back, noticing the glazed look on his Mate that pleased him to no end. "We must bathe each other." He reminded her, though his voice and eyes told her he wanted to continue.

Kagome nodded, and looked around from the bathing supplies. Sure enough, there were two wash clothes near by, as well as some bowls of sweet smelling gels. She could only assume one was soap, and the other was a shampoo of some kind.

Sesshomaru almost whimpered from the loss of heat as Kagome lifted herself off of his body to retrieve the items. She brought them back to Sesshomaru, who quickly pulled her back into his lap, and sat them down so they wouldn't be spilled. Sesshomaru took the other cloth and dipped it in the warm water, before dipping it in the white gel that Kagome now knew was the soap, and began to wash her.

Kagome's body became ultra sensitive as he washed over her entire body, taking great care on her shoulders and her chest. Kagome couldn't stop herself as she moaned and moved herself closer to his touch, feeling her tips harden.

Sesshomaru then rinsed her top body of the suds, before doing something Kagome hadn't been expecting him to do. Sesshomaru leaned down and took one of her ripened breasts in his mouth, licking the bud before sucking on it greedily.

Kagome's mouth opened as she began to pant, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. As Sesshomaru tortured her sweetly, he started to wash her stomach and her legs that were under the water. Kagome raised her hands to cup his face, running her thumbs over his purple-striped cheeks, eliciting a moan from the Lord. Kagome repeated the action, and gave a pant as he bucked his hips, his hardened member rubbing across her core sending a wave of fire through her body.

Kagome decided that she had been teased enough, and dipped the towel in the hot spring and then the soap, wanting to have him feel what she was. Sesshomaru's mouth released her breast as his panted, his forehead resting on her chest. Kagome washed him along his chest and shoulders, kissing his neck and nipping his ear lobe as she did. She slowly made her way down his muscled stomach and under the water to his erect member. Kagome slowly ran the cloth over the tight skin, holding back a giggle as it twitched in her hand. Sesshomaru purred, sucking on the skin of her breast that was closest to his mouth. Kagome had no doubt it would leave a hickey, and she became bolder as she removed the cloth and wrapped her fingers and palm around his cock and giving it a squeeze.

Sesshomaru panted, pushing up into her hold and she repeated the action, enjoying the feel of having the most powerful demon in the lands under her control. She felt empowers, and ran her hand up and down his length.

Before Sesshomaru jumped her in the water, Kagome reached over and took a handful of the clear gel that was their version on shampoo. She rubbed it in her hands before running it through the silver tresses of her TaiYoukai's hair.

Sesshomaru's hold loosened as he began to relax under her ministrations. The feeling of her weak claws massaging his scalp felt wondrous, and Sesshomaru's purring was very loud. Kagome smiled happily, working her hands from the roots to the tips, before going back up to massage his scalp more. His hair was so silky… it almost wasn't fair that he was so perfect.

Sesshomaru soon did the same for her, and Kagome found herself moaning with her lips parted as his claws combed through her hair. It felt so good as they also ran down her back, sending chills along their way.

Sesshomaru then instructed her to rinse her hair as he did the same. When Kagome came back up, she was pulled tightly into his embrace as his lips captured hers once more. He again lifted her up to his waist, and she wrapped her legs around him. Sesshomaru stood and brought them out of the hot spring, walking into their room without bothering to dry off. Kagome didn't care at all as his tongue began to make quick work of her mouth.

A moment later and Kagome felt herself being gently lowered onto the soft, silky sheets she had slept on last night. Her stomach flipped with the anticipation; this was really it, this was finally happening. Their wet hair sprawled around them like a curtain, but neither dared to move it. Their lips met in passionate kisses as Sesshomaru brought one of her hands to her core. He ran his thumb over her slits, causing Kagome to rub her hips against his hand. He repeated this action several times, feeling her wetness cover his finger before gently sliding one inside.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she panted for breath, whispering his name. Sesshomaru growled in approval, and began to thrust in and out of her slick core. Kagome moaned out his name, and Sesshomaru's erection was becoming more painful by the moment. "More," She gasped out, wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him another kiss.

Sesshomaru moaned, before sliding in another finger. His beast roared in pleasure as his chosen Mate arched against him, before sliding her hand down and squeezing him. Sesshomaru let out a pant – his control wouldn't last a moment longer.

He leaned down to whisper into his Miko's ear. "Kagome, I can't take this torture anymore…" He managed to growl out.

Kagome gasped, bucking her hips against his and earning herself a nip on the neck. "Sesshomaru, I need you…" She breathed out.

That did it. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as his fangs elongated. He drove his fangs, and his hard cock, into her warm and very tight walls.

Kagome wrapped her body around Sesshomaru tightly, her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain. He was so huge, she wasn't even sure if he was fitting in her entirely. Sesshomaru sensed her pain, and froze. "Koi?" He asked lovingly.

"I just need a second…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru stroked her sides, whispering words of comfort to her as he kept himself from moving. That was difficult, because he could feel her walks squeezing him tightly to the point he thought he would explode, and he wanted nothing more than to ram her over and over…

Kagome gently bucked her hips against his, letting him know that it was ok to go on. Sesshomaru slowly pulled of her, leaving only his tip inside her walls before slowly sliding back inside. He repeated this several times, and soon Kagome was moaning and panting for more. Sesshomaru fulfilled her desire.

He pulled out slowly one more time, before ramming into her hot and wet core, causing Kagome's body to rock with him, and her breasts to bounce against his chest. Kagome called out his name in pleasure, wanting more. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red as he thrust against his Mate, enjoying the tight walls that massaged his aching length.

They continued that was for a few minutes, Kagome's weak claws digging into his back before Sesshomaru pulled back, and flipped Kagome over to her stomach and raising her to her knees. He plunged into her from behind, his hands on her waist as Kagome pushed back against him.

"Sesshomaru…"

"So tight… Kagome…"

Kagome felt her body tensing and start to shake. She needed her release. Suddenly, she was flipped on her back again. Sesshomaru was using his demon speed to ram into her now, plunging into her silky folds. Then Kagome felt it, she was coming.

Kagome gripped the back of his neck. "Sesshomaru, I'm coming…" She all but screamed.

With one more thrust, and Kagome was sent into a body racking haven, and she was filled to the brim in bliss. Her body arched against her Mate's, and Sesshomaru went harder into her as he enjoyed the feeling of her extra juices. His Mate going over the edge brought him to finish just behind her. The mighty Western Lord let out a fierce, territorial growl that shook the walls of the castle. He again sank his fangs into Kagome's neck as his own body shook with release, drinking her blood.

Kagome's eyes flashed with her Miko powers, and something inside of her told her to do the same to him. So, she did – she bit into his skin between his neck and collarbone. Somehow, she felt warm blood flowing into her mouth and she drank it greedily. (_How did I do that?_ She asked herself. Then she felt it – she now had small fangs, and from the pain on her forehead and the look on her Mate's face let her believe that she also had a blue crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered in amazement, licking his blood from her lips.

This action didn't go unnoticed by her husband, and he pounced on her, and they found themselves repeating their actions though the night.

**888 End Lemon – I hope you liked it! 888**

Kagome woke up with a limp body. She felt unbelievably happy, but at the same time she didn't want to move for a week.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the sleeping face of Sesshomaru. He looked almost innocent when he slept, with his eyes gently resting closed and his mouth in almost the smallest of smiles.

Kagome smiled warmly to herself. Sesshomaru, the Western Lord of Japan was lethal and deadly and is not someone you want for an enemy. However, he proved to her last night that he has a heart, that he can be very loving- either gentle or rough, and that she was the only one for him.

And that was a side that only she would be able to see. Kagome's smile broadened at that.

"Is there a reason that you are staring at this Sesshomaru as he sleeps?" Rolled out the commanding voice.

"Yes, there is. I'm doing it because I want to." She replied smartly, letting out a giggle. "I know now why Rin refers to herself in the third person."

Sesshomaru let out a playful growl, and Kagome kissed him on the lips.

"Very humorous." He replied, his eyes still closed gently.

"Is the mighty TaiYoukai of the West making a joke? My hearing must be failing me." The Miko mocked.

Sesshomaru pounced on his Mate, staring down at her with striking gold eyes. "Miko…"

Kagome laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm hungry." She said. Sesshomaru gave her a playful glare, before rolling off her petite body, one that he would enjoy watching swell with his child.

Kagome moved to sit up, before groaning in pain and curling into a ball. "Owie…" She pouted.

Sesshomaru gave her a full-blown smirk, one she would have teased him about had she not been in so much pain. "Sore?" He asked.

Kagome could do no more than stick her tongue out at him and she brought her knees to her bare chest, knowing that Sesshomaru had been looking at them.

"Come, a bath will help." He said, lifting her light form up and pressing it against his own as he carried her to their hot spring.

"Are you sure it's not because you have some fantasy about doing it in the hot spring?" Kagome joked.

"I do, but that can wait."

Kagome groaned and buried her head in his muscled chest.

88888888

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS!

THEY FINALLY MATE! WOO HOO!!! (Smiles proudly to myself) I think I did a rather good job, don't you? I'm actually very proud of this chapter!

So let me know what you all think, ok! Thank you all so much! I love you all! Thank you!

_Sandreline_


	25. Let's Get Ready For A Ball

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Wow, you guys are the best! I totally loved some of the reviews I got!

… of course I was expecting more… that was the least amount of reviews I have gotten for a chapter, especially since it was long and had a lemon…

But still, thank you!

Don't even think that this story is anywhere near done! We still have Naraku to deal with, and a special twist that I am sending your way! So stay turned!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 24: Let's Get Ready for a Ball**

_Kagome laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm hungry." She said. Sesshomaru gave her a playful glare, before rolling off her petite body, one that he would enjoy watching swell with his child._

_Kagome moved to sit up, before groaning in pain and curling into a ball. "Owie…" She pouted._

_Sesshomaru gave her a full-blown smirk, one she would have teased him about had she not been in so much pain. "Sore?" He asked._

_Kagome could do no more than stick her tongue out at him and she brought her knees to her bare chest, knowing that Sesshomaru had been looking at them._

"_Come, a bath will help." He said, lifting her light form up and pressing it against his own as he carried her to their hot spring._

"_Are you sure it's not because you have some fantasy about doing it in the hot spring?" Kagome joked._

"_I do, but that can wait."_

_Kagome groaned and buried her head in his muscled chest._

88888888

Shippo and Rin practically tackle Kagome when they saw her at the breakfast table. Both wore very bright smiles on their faces as they laughed.

"Ok, you two – what did you do now?" Kagome asked with suspicion.

Again both of them laughed in reply. "We taught Jakken how to play another game!" They replied in unison.

Boy, were these two ever going to be a handful. "Really? And what game was that?" Kagome asked.

Her Mate came up to her side, shaking his head as he entered from the Grand Hallway. "Kagome, come here." He said.

Kagome glanced down at the giggling children attacked to her legs, and frowned as she followed her Mate out the door. It was then that she could hear shrill screaming, and tilted her head back to look up.

There, hanging down from a crystal candle-lit chandelier was Jakken, tied with Ropes.

"Piñata!" Shippo told her.

Kagome looked back up at the toad, raising a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. It wasn't the best looking piñata, and with his disposition, she highly doubted there was any candy inside of him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's reaction, and simply raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is this 'piñata'?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him brightly, trying to stop from laughing. "It's something that usually those from Spanish of Latin origin do at birthdays, though it is becoming adopted in other countries as well. A piñata is a thin box that can be shaped like an animal that holds candy, or sweets, inside. To get the sweets, you have to hit the piñata to get it to break open. I got one for Shippo on his birthday last year. Though from that height I doubt that Rin and Shippo were hitting him… they are simply torturing him." She ended with a smile.

Sesshomaru turned to glance at his retainer. "Interesting." He responded.

"My Lord! Please let your faithful servant down!" Jakken cried out, though he sounded very much like a banshee.

"That is entirely up to the children. After all, you are currently charged with keeping them out of trouble. That shouldn't be too hard for you, now should it?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice rang out, though Kagome could tell that he was amused.

"No, my Lord!" Jakken began, trying to gather some dignity, despite the fact that it was futile.

Kagome's body started to shake with silent laughter as she quickly ushered the children it the dinning hall behind Sesshomaru. Rin was glad to see her adopted father smiling at their actions. In fact, he was also smiling at Kagome, though if any of the servants entered it would quickly disappear.

Rin and Shippo exchanged knowing glances. They may be children, but they were much smarter and more observant than most adults… that, and the servants didn't know how to keep their gossiping mouths shut. According to the roar they heard last night and the fresh gossip this morning, the whole castle seemed to have a lighter atmosphere knowing that their Lord had Mated last night. Shippo and Rin couldn't have been happier- they finally had a real family again.

However, when Kyo joined with a playful grin, Sesshomaru knew that he would never hear the end of it. "So, my Lady, how was your night last night?"

Kagome's face instantly turned a tomato red. (OMG, that's right! Everyone knows! Kami, this is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen in the entire world! I think I'm going to die…) She thought, bowing her head so her bangs covered her face.

"Kyo." Sesshomaru's voice rang out in warning.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. If you need me today, I shall be issuing trials for testing on the new recruits." He said, before bowing and leaning the new family alone once more.

Sesshomaru turned amused eyes to the Miko beside him. While he could feel her embarrassment rolling off of her in waves, he could not mistake the scent of her arousal. He leaned closer to her, smirking as he whispered into his ear. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?" He breathed.

Kagome blushed harder, but without a doubt became more aroused. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru returned to his previous position at his seat, and proud smirk gracing his perfect features.

After they ate, Sesshomaru informed Kagome that he would like for her to teach Rin how to read and write, among other Lady-like things. Upon hearing this bit of news, Rin's face lit up.

"Oh, please, Oka-san! Rin promises to be good and learn quickly!"

Kagome smiled at the young girl. "Of course."

Sesshomaru smiled. "However, before hand you are to go with Kya and see the seamstress for your gown to the Gala. The children will need to go with you and have robes made as well."

Rin's eyes widened even more, if that was at all possible. "Really, Sesshomaru-otu-san? We can go to the party?"

Shippo also looked at the demon lord with anxiousness. His father had told him of these great gatherings for youkai, and since he had never really been around youkai like himself he was hoping for a chance to do just that.

"Hai. The entire Family of the West is to attend. I'm sure you both will be more than occupied with the other young children of the Lands."

Rin immediately turned to Shippo, and they started to talk about what they would do upon arrival.

Kagome turned to her husband. "When is this to take place?"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to hers. "We leave in two days. Ah, there is Kya now." He said.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her friend, who gave a small bow. "My Lady, I am to escort you to the castle seamstress, Aika."

Kagome smiled and stood from her seat, the children quickly following. Sesshomaru also left, passing under the wailing Jakken as he made his way to his study to get some more paperwork done.

88888888

"Aika-san? I have the Lady and the Children of the West with me for their appointment."

Immediately, a way-too-familiar and voluptuous blonde stood before them with a large innocent smile upon her face. She gave a quick bow, before winking at Kagome. "Of course! Thank you, Kya! Now, if the young ones will go over to my assistant Ritzu, I shall take the Lady to this room."

The children followed what Kagome assumed was some kind of monkey demon, and Kagome was dragged by the blonde.

Once alone, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, Aphrodite, what do you want?"

The Goddess-in-disguise gave a pout. "Oh, come now! You're ruining my fun!" She whined.

"Where is the real Aika?" She asked.

"Taking a nap, don't worry about her dear. Now, turn around, let get those measurements!" She said with a smile.

Kagome sighed and did as she was told. Pissing off a Goddess, especially one as crazy as this one was not a good idea.

"That was un-necessary, Kagome. I'm not crazy, just a bit eccentric." The Greek corrected.

"I can't wait to have my thoughts to myself again." She mumbled.

The blonde laughed. "Your relationship would never have happened if it wasn't for me, youngling, so be more appreciative." Aphrodite smiled.

"Of course, I bow down to the superior Goddess." Kagome said.

"That's right!" Aphrodite smiled, before her smiled turned into a frown. "Wait a minute that was sarcasm." She said.

"No, it wasn't." Kagome replied in a bored tone.

"There it was again! Ooh, Sesshomaru's going to have his hands full! And just wait till the pups come-"

"Whoa! Hold on a minute, Miss Goddess of Love and Beauty! This is only the first day after we Mated!" Kagome pointed out with a pale face.

"Oh, hush! We both know you want a child of your own to hold in your arms, so don't even start complaining. Besides, it's not like you're with a baby right now."

Kagome eyes the blonde as she continued to take Kagome's measurements.

"So, how was it?"

Kagome almost fell face down into the floor. "Nani?" She almost screeched.

The Goddess let out another laugh. "Never mind. Now, let's see when some divine magic can whip up to impress those Youkai at the Gala!" She cheered. She held out her hands, and they filled with a silver light. With a flash, a beautiful silver and gold kimono lay in the Goddess' arms, with a blue obi lying on top. Images of gold dogs were rearing on the silvery white silk, their heads tilted back in a howl.

Kagome's eyes widened at the beauty of the kimono. "Aphrodite this…" She slowly took the silk into her hands. "You should be a seamstress." She whispered.

The Goddess laughed. "Are you kidding me? I just want to see the drool dripping down the Ice Prince's face when he catches you wearing it!"

Kagome smiled at the thought, before it drifted elsewhere.

"Kindly wait till I am no longer here before you start thinking about that." Aphrodite said.

"Hentai!" Kagome snapped.

Again, the blonde laughed. "Hey, love is my department. Have fun, I'll check on you soon!" That said, she again disappeared in a silver flash.

Kagome gave a sigh before stepping out to see an eager Rin and Shippo waiting for her.

88888888

"Almost. Rin, when you speak, you have to use the 'first person' tone of voice. Therefore, instead of saying, 'Rin likes flowers' you say 'I like flowers'. Do you get it?" She asked.

Rin slowly shook her head. "Rin… I get it."

Kagome gave her a bright smile. "Very good! You get another piece of candy!" Rin cheered as she added it to her small pile.

"No fair, she has more than me now!" Shippo pouted.

"Alright than, Shippo. Here you go. Spell the word 'kitsune'."

Shippo smiled. "K-I-T-S-U-N-E! Kitsune!" He said.

Kagome smiled again. "Good job! Here you go!"

What better way to get children to learn than to bribe them with candy? Speaking of which, she was running out of supplies, and quick. Maybe Sesshomaru would let them go to InuYasha's forest so she could visit home?

88888888

OK guys, that's it for now!

I have to get going, its IHOP night tonight! So I have to go get ready!

TODAY MY STORY IS 2 MONTHS OLD!

And look at the success it is! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! Thank you thank you thank you!

_Sandreline_


	26. Toto, I don't Think We Are in The Past

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

I feel like I'm going to cry… I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter…

So, starting right now I'm shaping up! That's right, The Gala is approaching, but before that a little trip to the future is in order for our Miko!

So, I promise that they chapters will begin to get better like they were when I first started writing this two months ago! I promise! Just bear with me this chapter!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!

**Chapter 25: Toto, I don't think we're in Sengoku Jidai anymore… **

"_Almost. Rin, when you speak, you have to use the 'first person' tone of voice. Therefore, instead of saying, 'Rin likes flowers' you say 'I like flowers'. Do you get it?" She asked._

_Rin slowly shook her head. "Rin… I get it."_

_Kagome gave her a bright smile. "Very good! You get another piece of candy!" Rin cheered as she added it to her small pile._

"_No fair, she has more than me now!" Shippo pouted._

"_Alright than, Shippo. Here you go. Spell the word 'kitsune'."_

_Shippo smiled. "K-I-T-S-U-N-E! Kitsune!" He said._

_Kagome smiled again. "Good job! Here you go!"_

_What better way to get children to learn than to bribe them with candy? Speaking of which, she was running out of supplies, and quick. Maybe Sesshomaru would let them go to InuYasha's forest so she could visit home?_

88888888

"Umm, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked from the door to his study.

The TaiYoukai looked up at the embarrassed face of his Mate. "Nani?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru set the paper down on his desk. "Sit." He told her.

Kagome came forward, and Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from looking over her form as she did. She was not wearing a traditional kimono – she had changed back into battle costume, and her full figure was apparent to him. He noticed that Aika had done a nice job in repairing the damage to the sleeves, and had added a small patch of the Seal of the West on her heart. He knew there must have been a larger one on her back.

"What is it, Mate?" He asked, his face expressionless.

"Sesshomaru, I know that we are leaving to go to the Gala in two days, but I am running low on supplies, and I'm sure that my family is really worried about me…"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Kagome, what ever you have to say just say it." He told her.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she clenched her eyes shut. "Would it be possible to leave a day early so we can stop by the Bone Eater's Well so I can go home and see my family and re-stock on my supplies?" She asked as she inhaled fresh air.

Kagome peeked out from one eye. Sesshomaru appeared to be staring through her, his golden eyes piercing. However, on the inside it was a bit more complicated.

"You plan on returning to the Future?" He spoke, his voice still monotone.

"Just for a little bit, to see my family and get some more supplies… maybe a present for Rin and Shippo…" Kagome said, both of her eyes now open as they watched the deadly demon.

The setting sun made his silver hair turn gold, matching the color of his eyes as his markings became bolder. Kagome couldn't stop her heartbeat from increasing slightly as she looked at him. He really was breath-taking, the image of perfection.

Sesshomaru's inner demon gave a laugh. (_Just what does she find so arousing?_) It asked when her scent reached his nose.

"Kagome, come here."

Kagome stood, and walked around the desk, her eyes locked on her demon's gaze the entire time. When she was beside him, he gently moved her into his lap, and immediately dug his nose into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. "If you wish to go, you shall. However, you will not do so alone, not with my half-breed half-brother running a muck." He told her with a growl.

"But Sesshomaru, you can't travel through the Well-"

"And how do you know that?" He asked her, placing a kiss on her tasty skin.

"Well, InuYasha and I are the only ones who can-"

"Un-acceptable. I will accompany you, as will the children. That is final."

Kagome stiffened at his tone, before her eyes blazed. "Oh really, Mr. High and Mighty?" She asked. "Well, I got one thing to say to you! When you do try to go down the Well and you fail, I'm going to sit there and laugh so-"

Kagome was cut off as her body shuddered when he moved over the top of her costume and sunk his two fangs into her Mark. Her body was instantly on fire, and wanting relief. "I never fail." He said, licking up the drops of blood.

"I see our Mating has given you some of my distinct… attributes." He told her, his voice causing shivers to go down her spine.

"Sesshomaru, I've been meaning to talk to you about that – what happened to me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru willed himself to look her in the eyes. "When we Mated, our souls became one. You are my Life-Mate, and will be tied to me forever. You gained my life-span, as well as some of my features: fangs and claws, although yours are small."

"So you're telling me I am a Miko that looks like a Youkai, but I'm not a Youkai, I'm just going to live as long as one?" She asked, her dark-blue eyes going cross-eyes for a moment.

"Correct." Sesshomaru said, taking her lower lip in his mouth and sucking on it gently. "That is how you were able to Mark me in return." He mumbled with her lip in his mouth, though he did it masterfully.

Kagome moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it over her new fangs to emphasize his point. She brought her hands up and rubbed her thumbs over his ears, causing his chest to vibrate in those low growls that she referred to as purring.

Kagome felt herself lifted from his lap onto his desk, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her demon Lord's hands went to her waist, pushing her down so she was spread across the dark mahogany wood on top of the reports he was previously readings. As far as he was concerned: 'screw it'. Actually, that gave him a perfect idea.

One of his hands, specifically the one that she had returned to him, went down from her waist to her butt, running along its seductive oval before continuing under her thigh. Kagome gave a moan, taking the opportune moment that he was distracted to suck on his lower lip. This caused the Western Lord to growl in approval of his Mate's actions, and Kagome to smile.

888 The Next Morning 888

Kagome awoke to find the muscled arm of her husband possessively wrapped around her petite waist. Kagome smiled as she rolled over, and snuggled into his equally muscled warm chest. Their legs were tangled together, and Kagome couldn't have felt happier at the moment.

The Miko looked up lovingly at his face, knowing already that Sesshomaru was awake. "Ohayo." She smiled.

"Ohayo." He growled out, holding her tighter.

"When do we leave?" She asked, smiling into his chest.

Kagome gave a snort as the TaiYoukai snorted. "After lunch."

The Miko looked into his golden eyes. "We should get up." She said, ignoring the pain of her lower body (not that she was complaining).

"First, a bath." And with a whoop, Kagome suddenly found herself in the arms of her Mate as he carried her to their personal hot springs. "I still have yet to carry out my fantasy." He told her in his monotone voice, causing Kagome's body to blaze with passion as she began to kiss along his collarbone and neck, grazing her small fangs over his skin.

888 After the Bath 888

"Oka-san!" Shippo called, running at her full speed when she entered the dinning hall. Kagome smiled as she caught the ball of orange fluff. "Ohayo, Shippo. How did you sleep?" She asked the kit.

"Oka-san!" Rin cheered, reaching Kagome as she wrapped her arms around the Miko's legs.

"Good! We haven't seen Jakken this morning, though." He told her, a little disappointed. He wanted to teach Rin how to play Soccer, and use Jakken as 'goalie'.

"That would be because Jakken is getting the materials we need packed." Kagome told them.

"But I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow?" Rin asked, looking up with wide, innocent eyes that were shining with pride when she spoke correctly.

"Very good, Rin. Actually, I thought it might be a good idea if we leave a day early so we can go to my home and visit my family." She said.

Rin smiled, and out of the corner of her eye saw Sesshomaru enter. She latched onto him, looking up at her adoptive father with those darling eyes. " Are we going to go see Oka-san's home?" She asked.

"But Momma, only-" Shippo started.

"I know. Though we haven't tried – maybe you can come too." She told her kit.

"Hai, Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin smiled brightly up at him, before running around in a circle with her arms spread wide. "Yay!"

Shippo's tail was swaying excitedly back and forth. "So I'll finally meet Uncle Souta and Grandmother Higurashi and Jii-chan?" He asked.

"Yup." Kagome answered cheerfully.

"I'm ready now! Let's go!" He answered.

"You will wait, Shippo." Sesshomaru told him, patting his head before sitting down to drink his tea. His Mate and children followed, though it was needless to say that both children didn't stay still for long.

Kyo, Kya, and the rest of the staff stood outside in the front courtyard before the Main Gate as the Western Family prepared to leave. Shippo and Rin would be riding Ah-Un with Jakken, and Kagome's bag was strapped to his saddle. The dragon Youkai was very happy to be going along with them, and Kagome snuck them a treat when she thought Sesshomaru wasn't looking, though she had a feeling that he knew.

"Lady Kagome, thank you again for all of your help." An older female demon spoke, stepping out of the line. She was a very old inu Youkai, with brown hair and yellow eyes. Her name was Tsumi, and she was the Castle Healer. Between the children's lessons and the dinner meal, Kagome had made her way to the castle infirmary a few days ago to help pass the time. It was there that she had impressed many demons with her knowledge and healing powers. Needless to say that after that all of the castle staff… with a few female exceptions, adored their new Lady.

"Tsumi-san, it was my pleasure. I'll make sure to bring back some medical textbooks for you, like I promised." Kagome said with a smile.

"May Kami bless you." Tsumi said, before she bowed herself back into rank.

"I trust you shall take care of the palace." Sesshomaru told Kyo sternly.

"My Lord, I had hoped by now that you would trust me to do so." Kyo, having know Sesshomaru since childhood and knew he could get away with just about anything, mockingly put a hand over his heart. "Alas, it pains me so to learn of your displeasure."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a glare, while Kagome raised a hand to cover her smile. "Kyo, you know that if Sesshomaru didn't see you fit, you wouldn't be alive and joking about the matter." Kagome told him teasingly.

Kyo smiled. "Oh, I know. I just love getting a rise out of him."

"Enough." Sesshomaru said, clearly disliking the mocking being made about his person; and in his presence no less!

Kagome and Kyo smiled knowingly to each other, before Rin and Shippo hopped onto Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his Mate's waist. "We shall return after the Gala." He informed Kyo, before they began to rise into the air on his youki cloud.

Kagome waved to the castle, before smiling up at Sesshomaru.

88888888

"I believe I can sense Kagome-sama's presence." Miroku said out loud.

"Where is she?" Sango asked, hope coming to her eyes. She missed her sister dearly, and was more than ready to sent Hiraikotsu though the devil clay pot and her hypnotized hanyou friend.

"Coming this way, actually. I believe she is heading for the Well." Miroku answered, equally hopeful.

"Than let's meet her there. Come on, Kilala." Sango said, standing up from her spot in Kaede's hut.

"And Where the hell do the two of you think you're going?" InuYasha asked.

"You're nose is clouded from the smell of death and dirt, InuYasha. Kagome is coming." Sango snapped at him. Kikyo lowered her eyes at the Taijiya.

Both Miroku and Sango had been furious when InuYasha decided that instead of returned to Kagome after they gathered the Jewel Shards, he had them return to the village. He told them that, "If the wench wants to see us, she can come home."

InuYasha's eyes widened, before a though occurred to him. "That means my bastard of a brother is with her. No doubt they are Mated now." He growled.

"InuYasha." Kikyo's cold voice spoke.

"We'll see you later, InuYasha. I wish to go say 'hello' to Kagome-sama." Miroku said, and with that, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were out the flap and out of sight.

"What? Hey, wait a minute, you can't just-"

"Let them go, InuYasha. I sense a Shard close by." Kikyo told him, hoping to distract him.

It worked. "Let's go." He said. He knew what his Mate was up to, and despite the fact that he missed his best friend, he had an obligation to Kikyo.

88888888

Sango sat on the side of the Well, looking around. "Do you see them?" She asked.

"No, but-"

Suddenly, Kilala jumped out of Sango's arm and looked up in the sky, meowing cutely. Miroku and Sango followed her gaze, and spotted the royal succession.

88888888

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down, surprised. Sesshomaru watched his Mate's face light up with a happy smile.

"Sango! Miroku!"

Not even a second after they landed, Kagome leapt from her Mate's hold to hug her friends. "Sango! I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging her sister-like figure.

"Kagome, I've missed you, too!" Sango didn't miss the Mark on her skin. "Or should I say Lady Kagome, now?"

Kagome playfully swatted the Demon Slayer. "Sango!"

"Kagome-sama, it is so refreshing to see your radiant beauty once more." Miroku said.

"I missed you, too, Miroku!" Before Miroku could hug her and attempt anything of the hentai-type, Kilala jumped into the Miko's arms. "And I could never forget you, Kilala." Kagome said, snuggling the neko youkai. Sesshomaru silently praised the neko – it saved the time of him having to kill the houshi.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo's voice rang out as he went to the pair. "Hello, Shippo. How have you been?"

"Very good!" Shippo answered. "Rin and I have taught Jakken how to play many games!" He said with a sinister smile. Miroku sweat-dropped at the kitsune's actions. He had a feeling that it was more like torture to the smelly toad.

Rin was still atop Ah-Un, shifting nervously. Jakken was sputtering about the in-decency of the ningens in his Master's presence.

Kagome looked back to her adopted daughter. "Rin, it's alright sweetie, come meet your Aunty Sango and uncle Miroku."

Rin slowly dismounted the dragon stead, and came up to Kagome and Sesshomaru (who had moved to stand beside his Mate) and took their hands. "Hello. I am Rin." She said.

Sango instantly cooed over the girl. "You have gotten so big, Rin-chan!" She said.

Rin smiled at the older sister of Kohaku. "Thank you! I want to be tall and pretty like Oka-san, and strong like Otu-san!" She said.

Sango and Miroku both felt their eyebrows twitch at what she called the deadly demon that they had fought so many times in battle.

Miroku bowed to the demon Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for taking such good care of Kagome." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly in reply. "Mate, are we not here to travel through the Well?"

Kagome smiled, trying to stop the small blush of embarrassment over her cheeks. "Right!" She said.

"Kagome-" Sango started.

"Don't worry. I'm going back to get supplies. We'll be back tomorrow, but we have to leave for some Gala."

"The Demon Lord's Gala." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Right!" Kagome repeated with a smile.

Sango stood alertly with the most feared demon so close to them. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She spoke quietly.

The TaiYoukai turned to look at her, but didn't give a verbal response. Kagome elbowed him gently.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Kagome for us, and Shippo, too. They are the last family I have. If you ever should need our assistance in the castle, please do so."

Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Kilala were having fun looking at the reactions of the group as their gaze shifted from a nervously embarrassed Sango, to a surprised Kagome, and a passive Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head slightly; his voice and mask never changing. "Very well. You are welcome at the Palace of the West at any time."

Kagome smiled brightly, thanking her Mate with a squeeze of his arm. The tension that was in the group visibly lessoned.

"Um, Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

And it was back. Sango and Miroku shared a knowing glance, before turning back to Kagome. Before they could respond, Sesshomaru beat them to it.

"The hanyou left the village and is traveling away." He answered. "I believe he took his Mate with him." Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around the waist of his own Mate, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Miroku said, reaching to a pocket of his haori. "These are yours." He said, revealing three shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome smiled, and took the purple-looking shards. Upon contact with her skin, they flashed and began to glow a bright pink. "Arigato, Miroku-kun."

"Two of them are Kouga's shards." Sango said.

Kagome blinked. "No Way."

"Hai. He showed up a few days ago and handed them to us, and then took off without a word."

Kagome's mouth was still slightly open in shock.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice warned.

"Right! Oh, guys, we really have to get going…" Kagome said, sadly.

"We shall return tomorrow after day break." Sesshomaru continued. "Rin, Shippo, come here."

Kagome hugged her friends quickly before walking over to Sesshomaru. Shippo was in her arms, and Rin clung to Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome looked up at her Mate. "All we have to do is jump in, but I'm not sure if it's going to work…" She spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "We shall see."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her Mate. "Jerk." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chose to simply raise his eyebrow, and wrap his arms around her waist.

Kagome was able to shout out a farewell before Sesshomaru leapt down the Well, and they became enshrouded with blue light, leaving Jakken behind with Ah-Un, Sango, and Miroku and Kilala.

88888888

"Touchdown. Wow, I can't believe it worked."

"Momma… I feel dizzy…"

"Me, too…" Rin echoed Shippo's voice.

"I believe that I have won our disagreement, dear." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome couldn't even reprimand him as she gave a whoop when suddenly they were in the air, and standing outside the Bone Eater's Well inside the hut. "Welcome to the year 2006 in Tokyo, Japan. All demons please make sure to cover your noses before exiting the building, and please Sesshou- don't kill anyone." She added.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the name, but nodded his head.

Kagome smiled brightly at him before giving him a kiss. They walked up the few steps to the door, Shippo on her hip and Rin holding Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome turned to them and smiled. "Welcome to my home, the Higurashi Shrine."

Kagome opened the door, and immediately Shippo dug his nose into her shoulder. "My nose!" He whined.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at her Mate. He was clearly holding his breath. "This way!" She said, practically running to her home.

Once she closed the door behind her, she noticed her Mate and kit relax, and she smiled. "Oka-san, is this your home?" Rin asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Hai, it is." She said, before calling out, "Mom! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home- and I brought company!"

88888888

So how was that? Ten pages ok for right now? I'll update again tomorrow – I promise! I just thought that I would leave a cliffy for old time's sake. (wink) Maybe get some more reviews that way… I'm addicted!

You know, I kind of made Kyo like Shiori in 'Fruits Basket'…

Thank you so much everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!

_Sandreline _


	27. Tokyo Today

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to say real quick that before I update, I wanted to thank the following people:

**Andrinita Stanely**

**Death-Is-A-Friend**

**Serasvictory666**

**Sesshy's Mate-Luver**

**0oKagomeo0**

**Disella**

**Shinu Silver Dragon**

**Leilani**

**The Black Crow**

**Siruka**

**Megs**

**Swtdrm01**

**KageFaiaDoragon**

**SilkWorm**

**Raven Bluefeather**

**Phonology**

**Nopstalgic-Maiden**

They all reviewed me for the chapter I updated yesterday, and I wanted to give an extra THANK YOU to them for when they said. So, I'm updating again!

And to those of you who are not on the list, I still LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! You are all the most amazing readers that anyone could possible hope for! Thank you SO much!

So, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 26: Tokyo Today**

"_Touchdown. Wow, I can't believe it worked."_

"_Momma… I feel dizzy…"_

"_Me, too…" Rin echoed Shippo's voice._

"_I believe that I have won our disagreement, dear." Sesshomaru said with a smirk._

_Kagome couldn't even reprimand him as she gave a whoop when suddenly they were in the air, and standing outside the Bone Eater's Well inside the hut. "Welcome to the year 2006 in Tokyo, Japan. All demons please make sure to cover your noses before exiting the building, and please Sesshou- don't kill anyone." She added._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the name, but nodded his head._

_Kagome smiled brightly at him before giving him a kiss. They walked up the few steps to the door, Shippo on her hip and Rin holding Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome turned to them and smiled. "Welcome to my home, the Higurashi Shrine."_

_Kagome opened the door, and immediately Shippo dug his nose into her shoulder. "My nose!" He whined._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at her Mate. He was clearly holding his breath. "This way!" She said, practically running to her home._

_Once she closed the door behind her, she noticed her Mate and kit relax, and she smiled. "Oka-san, is this your home?" Rin asked, her eyes wide in wonder._

"_Hai, it is." She said, before calling out, "Mom! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home- and I brought company!"_

88888888

Mrs. Higurashi dropped the pan she had been washing back into the water-filled sink. "Kagome?" She asked, more to herself than anything. The elder woman was instantly inside the door frame, her eyes wide as she glanced at her daughter.

"Ohayo, Momma." Kagome said with a bright smile.

Mrs. Higurashi, momentarily missing the others that were crowding her hallway, rushed to her daughter and gave her a massive hug. "Kagome, you're home!" She said.

Kagome hugged her mother back, and watched as her mother looked her up and down. "What happened?" She asked. "You look beautiful."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Before I explain, I should probably introduce you to the others."

"Others?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, before finally taking note of the other occupants.

"Hai, Momma." Kagome said, picking up Shippo from the floor and placing him on her hip. "Shippo, this is your grandmother." Kagome said with a smile.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as the cutest little bundle of orange and blue smiled brightly at her from her daughter's hold. "Hi! You're the one that always make the really good cookies for me!"

Mrs. Higurashi reached across to take her grandson and give him a hug. "So you're Shippo! It is so good to finally meet you! You are just the cutest thing, is that a real tail?" She asked.

"Yup!" Shippo answered. "I'm a full-blooded fox demon!"

Kagome looked over at Rin, who had been cowering behind Sesshomaru's leg the entire time. Kagome reached out for the girl, and with a small nudge from the TaiYoukai she let Kagome take her into her arms. "Momma, this is the newest addition, my adopted daughter, Rin." She said. "Rin, this is my mother, and your grandmother."

Rin looked from Kagome, to the older woman. "Grandma?" She asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Kagome, she looks exactly like you did at that age!" She explained, putting Shippo down.

At this statement, Rin beamed at the older woman. "I want to be just like Oka-san when I grow up!"

Mrs. Higurashi immedietly melted over the child, and took her in her arms for a hug. "I'm sure that you will." The older woman replied.

"Um, Momma? There's something else."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to her daughter, who noticed that she was standing very close to a very handsome… well; of course it had to be a demon. He had a hand placed on her daughter's shoulder, offering comfort, and she didn't miss the loving and grateful glance that her daughter gave him. "And who is this?" She asked. "He looks almost identical to InuYasha."

Kagome winced, but a smile was on her face non-the-less as Sesshomaru gave an un-lordly like snort. "Momma, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, a full blooded and deadly Inu TaiYoukai. He is InuYasha's older _half_-brother," she emphasized, and took a breath, "and my Mate… err, husband." She said.

Mrs. Higurashi set Rin down, who moved to stand beside Shippo. All watched as Kagome's mother walked straight up to the TaiYoukai, so close that she was almost touching him. Kagome gulped, praying to Kami that Sesshomaru remembered this was her mother and that he promised not to kill anyone while he was here.

Kagome's face paled as her mother reached for the fluffy tail draped around her Mate's right shoulder. "Is this your tail?" She asked, petting it.

Kagome hastily stepped in to intercept her mother. "Mom! Don't do that!" She exasperated.

"What? Oh, sorry. Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to have you in my home." Kagome's mother gave a small bow. "If my daughter has chosen you for a life partner, I have no doubt that you are the noblest male around, and will love her for who she is." Mrs. Higurashi glanced at Kagome for a moment, pointing out the fact that Kagome would no longer have to be second best. Her daughter did not deserve it.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Of course. Seeing as how we are family, you may simply refer to me as Sesshomaru." Kagome's mouth was hanging open in shock as she watched Sesshomaru give her mother the slightest of bows.

Her mother turned to her. "He's very nice, Kagome. And quite the man to look at."

Sesshomaru held vast amusement in watching is Mate's face light up like the setting sun. "Momma!" She gasped.

A tugging on her skirt caused Mrs. Higurashi to glance down at Shippo. "Grandma? Can we have some cookies? I smell fresh ones in the kitchen…" He said.

"Shippo." Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Nonsense, Kagome! This is my first time seeing my grandson who I have heard so much about, and I also find out that I have a granddaughter and a son-in-law! This is a time to celebrate!" Mrs. Higurashi turned to face the stairs, and shouted at the top of her lungs. "SOUTA! DAD! KAGOME'S HOME AND SHE HAS A SURPRISE!"

Sesshomaru and Shippo winced, and Kagome kissed both their cheeks to make up for it. Kagome looked up as thundering was heard coming down the stairs. "ONEE-CHAN!" Souta called out, before stopping dead in his tracks. Souta, who hadn't really seen his older sister since his 9th Grade Greek Festival at school, glanced in shock as his eyes widened. "Um, sis? Why do you have a blue crescent moon on your forehead, and have fangs? Who are they? Why does he look so much like InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru gave a growl, this time crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance at the fact that her entire family seemed to think his half-brother resembled him. Kagome's mouth opened to reply, but a cry stopped her.

"DEMON BE GONE!" Came her jii-chan's shriveled voice.

"Grandpa, no!" Kagome said, standing in front of Sesshomaru. Rin had again attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg, looking around his side at the strange old man in priest clothing.

"Kagome, stand aside!" She was told.

Kagome gave an exasperated growl, and placed her hands angrily on her hips. "Is that anyway to greet your grandson-in-law and your great-grandchildren?" She almost shouted at him, stopping as she remembered her Mate's and son's sensitive hearing.

Her grandfather stood there with wide, white eyes and an open mouth. Souta looked very much like a fish out of water.

"Why don't we all sit down? I'll get some tea." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she and Kagome ushered every one into the living room. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo sat down on the couch, while Souta sat on the floor, and Kagome's grandfather sat on the big chair.

"Of course she's not surprised." Her grandfather mumbled to himself.

"So, Kagome? What's going on?" Souta asked.

Kagome sighed. This was going to take awhile.

88888888

By the time Kagome finished explaining and getting the introductions done, her mother had returned with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Here you go! And I brought extra cookies and some milk for the kids." She said. Shippo's eyes widened with glee as he hopped off the couch and sat at the table. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who nodded his head in approval. It didn't smell dangerous, and this was his Mate's mother, after all.

Shippo handed a delicious smelling cookie to Rin. "Here, Rin! This is a cookie! Oka-san always brought Grandma's cookies to me, they are really good!" He said to his sister.

Rin slowly brought the cookie to her lips, and took a bite. The family watched as her face slowly broke out into a huge smile, and she cheered. "It's really, really good!" She said, taking a huge bite.

"Would you like to try one, Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mom, Sesshomaru is a dog demon… chocolate is toxic to them." She said.

"That's alright. I thank you, but no." Sesshomaru answered in a slightly warmer-than-his-usual-tone tone.

"So, you are the TaiYoukai of the Western Lands?" Kagome's grandfather asked, his eyes lowered in a scrutinizing glare.

Sesshomaru mimicked his glare. "Hai."

Kagome's Jii-chan kept his gaze a moment longer, before nodding. "Than you are incredibly strong, and will be more than able to support my grandchild." He said.

Kagome sweat dropped. (_Thanks for the concern, Gramps._) She thought sarcastically.

Souta looked over at Shippo. "Hey, how are you doing in those games? Sis said that you beat the DBZ game already."

Shippo smiled brightly. "Yeah! Hey, can we battle?"

Souta smiled with an evil glint in his eye. "Hai, but I'm not going easy on you just because you're my nephew." Souta warned him.

Shippo's eyes reflected the competitive glare. "You're on!"

Souta reached over and pressed the button that turns the TV on, and Rin let out a scream as it began to talk, and images appeared. Sesshomaru stood, growling in warning.

"Sesshomaru, no, it's ok! Rin, sweetie, that's just a TV." Kagome explained.

"A… TV?" She asked.

Sesshomaru said back down, though he continued to eye the box that moved.

"Yes. You know what theatre is, correct?" She asked. When Rin nodded, the warrior Miko continued. "A TV is like theatre, only there are many, many shows on at the same time, and you can pick what you want to watch. See? Right now, your Uncle Souta is hooking up a game, just like the one Shippo has, only bigger." Kagome said as she sat heavily down on the couch next to her Mate.

Rin nodded, and moved slowly next to Shippo and Souta, who both were engrossed in playing the game. In fact, it really was quite adorable how both of them had their tongue sticking out at the corner of their mouths as they became sucked into the virtual world. Soon, Rin was doing the same, and they even taught her how to play and took turns.

"That is so cute." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. She then turned to her daughter. "So, Kagome, how long are you going to stay?"

Kagome mentally sobbed. (_I really hate it when they ask me that._) She thought. "We have to leave early tomorrow morning. We are going to-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "The annual Lord of the Lands Gala is being held in two days. As the Lord of the West I, my Mate, and my family are expected to attend. It is part of the peace agreements."

Kagome growled slightly at being interrupted, but her mother and grandfather were very interested. "That sounds fascinating. Would you mind telling me about the other lords? Maybe you could be so kind as to answer some questions?-"

Kagome and her mother sighed as the demon lord and the oldest Higurashi member in the house became enthralled with youkai politics. Kagome stood, helping her mother with cleaning up. In fact, when the phone rang, Rin didn't even scream as Kagome answered it.

"Hello?

"Higurashi-chan? It's Hojo. How are you doing?" Came the voice.

Kagome mentally sobbed. Why? Why didn't he just give up? What did she have to do to get it through his head, have Sesshomaru beat it into him? Despite how tempting that sounded, she couldn't do it. "I am fine, Hojo, thank you. How are you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru, finally ending the long conversation with the intriguing human, rose and stood beside his Mate, sensing her distress. He could also hear everything that was being said in the conversation, wondering how that particular invention worked.

"I am very well, thank you. I was wondering, since you haven't had any problems lately, if you were free for Friday? My cousin was able to get me some concert tickets, and I thought you might was to come along? I know that HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi is your favorite…"

Kagome hung her head, dreadfully not wanting to go. (_Wake up people; do I look sick to you? And yeah, they were my favorite- back when I was 15! That was almost 4 years ago! Come on, Hojo!_) "I'm sorry, Hojo, but actually I am booked up. I have a very important-"

"Kagome, who is on the phone?" Sesshomaru commanding voice rang out strong into the phone. He heard the human gulp.

"It's just a friend of mine, Sesshomaru." Kagome said warmly, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his hold. Maybe if Hojo found out about her being taken, he would finally leave her be.

"Who, dear?" He asked, biting playfully her ear.

"Hojo, he went to my high school." Kagome told him, shivering as she still talked into the phone.

"That's nice. We should get going; we do not want to be late." He told her, giving her an excuse to return to him.

Kagome wanted to jump him. "Right! Hojo, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. Have a good day!" She said.

"Bye-"

Kagome slammed the phone down, and turned around to face her Mate. She instantly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I knew there was a good reason I Mated you!" She cried, kissing him again.

Sesshomaru's arms encircled her waist. (_This Sesshomaru likes…_)

A click was heard, followed by a flash, and Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him as his hand went to his sword hilt as he looked around for danger to his Pack.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru. I just took a picture." Kagome's mom told him, smiling as she waved the digital camera.

"Mom!" Kagome whined.

"Don't even start, Kagome. I have no pictures from your wedding, or any of my grandchildren, and so the whole family is going to march outside and take pictures. The Shrine is closed today, so it's fine." She answered.

The older Higurashi stood, wrapping his hands behind his back. "I think now is a good time to go-"

Mrs. Higurashi glared at her father, who instantly knew where his grand-daughter got her temper, and shuffled outside.

First, Mrs. Higurashi had Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo pose several times together under the Goshinboku. Then she took pictures of just Rin and Shippo, of Rin, Shippo, and Souta, some more of Kagome and Sesshomaru, and many more. Over the course of a half hour, Mrs. Higurashi had almost one hundred pictures of every pairing she could think of, and was eager to print them out on her computer.

"Mom, I want the doubles. I want to bring them home with me." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi promised she would make double and put them in a nice album.

Souta and Shippo were again playing video games, and Kagome's grandfather was teaching Rin about all the reasons why one becomes a priest. Kagome smiled, and snuggled into her Mate's embrace on the couch.

"This is rather… comfortable." Sesshomaru's low voice said.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "It's the couch. Hey, Rin, Shippo, do you want to come see my room?" She asked.

Both children immedietly sprang up, Souta and the TV forgotten as he was whining about how he was finally winning, and they followed Kagome and Sesshomaru up the stairs.

Sesshomaru knew what room was hers – his Mate's scent was rolling around the air. Rin and Shippo looked around everything. Kagome spent the rest of the early afternoon explaining the computer and showing them what you can do on it, the phone, her bed, her clothes and shoes, the hairdryer, the shower and bath and toilet, the sink, and any and every object that interested them. It was a mind blowing experience for them, and even Sesshomaru couldn't hide his fascination. The shower looked very appealing for two dirty Mates…

88888888

After dinner, Kagome asked if they wanted to walk around Tokyo.

"Kagome." Souta said. "They don't exactly… fit in." He pointed out.

Kagome went over her family. He was right – they would stick out like a sore thumb.

"I have the perfect solution." Mrs. Higurashi said from the living room doorway, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mom, you're a genius!" She praised, taking the clothes.

"I know." She smiled innocently. "I've saved a lot of your's and Souta's old clothes for when you have children. They were all so adorable I couldn't get rid of them."

"I'm so very glad you did!" Kagome said with a smile. She handed Shippo baggy tan pants and a green shirt with a blue jacket, since it was getting cold out. "Shippo, sweetie, can you use your magic is transform to look like a human?" She asked.

Her kit smiled. "Of course!" He answered. Kagome walked over to Rin, and handed her a beautiful white sun dress and a pink jacket. "Here, sweetie. I know you would prefer a dress." Rin looked at the dress and smiled at the yellow flowers that decorated it. "It's very pretty!" Rin said, happy to be wearing a dress that had once been worn by her mother.

"Mom, where did you get these?" Kagome asked, looking over the clothes in her hands. Sesshomaru didn't miss how her eyes glazed over slightly, and she ran her hands over the silk shirt affectionately.

"I kept everything of your father's belongings. I believe your husband will more than give them justice." Mrs. Higurashi said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

(_Her father? She had never mentioned him before._) The TaiYoukai thought.

Kagome nodded with a small smile, before handing Sesshomaru the black dress pants and a white silk button-up shirt, and a black jacket. "Here, Sesshomaru." She said, holding them out for him.

Sesshomaru stepped up to his Mate, looking her in the eyes. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, and gave the smallest of smiles. "Arigato, Mate." He said.

Another flash broke the moment, and Mrs. Higurashi gave a gleeful cheer. "That was so kawaii!" She said.

Kagome shook her head. "Momma, will you help Rin and Shippo? I'm going to go help Sesshomaru. Wait down here." She said, leading him up to her room. Her mom nodded, and ushered her grandchildren – she was a grandma! – Into the bathroom.

Upstairs, Kagome closed her door. "Here, Sesshomaru. Let me help you." Kagome said, untying his sash. Sesshomaru's arousal grew at his Mate's actions with her hands, and Kagome stopped when striped hands gently gripped her wrists. She looked up surprised, and then a blush rose to her cheeks as Sesshomaru brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "You are stunning, Kagome. Intelligent beyond anyone could believe, and mine."

Kagome's blushed darker, and she knew that Sesshomaru could now smell her arousal – the smirk on his lips and the darkening of his eyes told her so. Kagome gently freed her hands and brought them down to his waist, taking the Tensaiga in her hands and setting it on her desk without breaking eye contact with her demon lover. When she reached for Tokijin, Sesshomaru moved to stop her, but she refused. He let his eyes leave hers as he fearfully watched her grasp it, and her hands glowed blue as the sword tried to overpower her. However, it was instantly beaten down, and Kagome laid the dangerous and powerful sword next to the other and next removed Sesshomaru's armor.

**888 LEMON WARNING! You wanted more, you got it! 888**

Kagome soon found herself winded as Sesshomaru bent down to take her lips with his. Kagome let out a startled moan, pressing her body against his as his arms came and wrapped around her waist. He pressed her down against her bed, moving so that they could completely lay down with comfort. Kagome moaned once more as her Mate slowly ran his hands over her hips and up to stomach, passing over her chest as he began to remove her warrior's uniform. Within seconds, Kagome could feel his smooth, yes, smooth hands running along her bare skin, and it sent a needful fire through her. Kagome brought her own hands down from around his neck and she pushed his haori aside and over his muscled shoulders and arms. Tossing it to join her clothes on the floor, she ran her hands over his rippling muscles, delicately at first before then running her claws down his chest to his stomach. That caused Sesshomaru to buck his hips to hers and growl pleasantly, and Kagome gave a smile at her new discovery. She wrapped her arms around to his back, repeating the action and receiving the same answer.

From his lower back, Kagome brought her hands around his waist to his stomach once more, letting his tongue delve down and work miracles on her mouth and run over her small fangs. He seemed pleased by the appearances of himself that appeared on her after their Mating, and rewarded her for it. He left her mouth to leave her gasping in passion as he moved to her neck and collar bone, nipping and licking and kissing along the way. When he came to where is Mark rested on her skin, he gently licked it, feeling his Miko's body rise in heat. "Sesshou, they will hear-"

"No, they will not." He told her in a deep, husky voice. Kagome felt his aura expand and create a barrier around her room. Kagome's body sang with pleasure that she could now let them continue. She rid his of his pants, abandoning them at the base of her bed as she let one hand return to his neck and entangle in his silver hair, and the other to gently tease his hard member.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let her get away with it, thought. He instantly brought his own hand to her stomach, running it down till he cupped her core. Kagome let out a gasp as she called for more.

"Sesshou…" She panted.

"Yes, my Mate?"

His response was a moan, and he dipped one finger between her lips, running it over her wet bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked into his hand. "Sesshou…" She whispered.

"You must tell me what you want, dear." He replied his own husky voice and now blood red eyes boring into hers as she looked at him dreamily.

"More…" She whispered. Sesshomaru allowed a clawed finger to slip into her moist womanhood, feeling the slick juices lube his finger. Kagome grasped his member, pumping it with her hand and causing Sesshomaru to bite into her Mark, sending both of them a wave of passion.

"Sesshou…" Kagome begged.

"No." He responded. He slipped another finger into her, pumping in and out while letting the friction cause his Mate to toss her head to the side.

"Koi…" She whispered, pumping him harder. His own lube dripped down his length, allowing his hands to feel even smoother as she ran her hand over his throbbing penis.

"Kagome…" He gasped, letting his thumb massage her clit.

"Oh, Kami." Kagome breathed, arching her back to him. Sesshomaru pulled his member away from her seductive hand, and Kagome let her small claws dig into his back. "Sesshomaru!" She pleaded.

When the demon lord couldn't take it anymore, he positioned his tip at her entrance, and slid in.

"So tight, Mate…" He panted, his fangs elongating as his eyes bled. Kagome panted as he began to rock in and out of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close.

"Hmmm, faster." She moaned, rising to meet him thrust for thrust.

Sesshomaru did just that, more than enjoying the feel of his Mate, the woman that only he would know and pleasure for the rest of their lives. Kagome's lips went to his neck, kissing and licking as he did the same. His claws dug into her blankets as he pounded into her, and soon Kagome couldn't keep up.

Sesshomaru felt her walls tightening around him, squeezing him and making him come closer.

"Sesshou, I'm-"

"I know, my Kagome…" He said, grazing her with his fangs. He pumped her harder, and Kagome was moaning as panted. She arched her back into him, and soon her body began to shake. Sesshomaru did one more thrust before she felt him tighten around him and sink her fangs into the Mark she had given him.

That was the final straw – Sesshomaru beat into her and released, sinking his long fangs into her neck and roaring out his domination. He felt her milk him clean, and pulled her close to press against him.

After a few moments, Kagome smiled at him happily. "We should clean up…" She said.

The reminder of the shower had Sesshomaru carrying his prize to the attached bathroom, Kagome asking why he was so anxious.

**888 END LEMON. Sorry about its badness… I just did it for you guys. 888**

After finding out exactly why her Mate was suddenly so anxious for a shower, and blushing Kagome showed her husband how to wear the modern clothes. Sesshomaru was fascinated by the teeth, the 'zipper', on the pants and managed to not show it. Although they were a bit uncomfortable, they were nice.

Kagome couldn't believe how handsome he looked in her father's clothes. If Sesshomaru was born in her era, he would no doubt be a top and very successful business man, with the entire female population after him.

Kagome slipped into the bathroom and began to blow dry her hair, leaving Sesshomaru to look around her room. While she was in there, she quickly changed into a knee-length red silk dress that flared out at her waist.. It was very form fitting, with slits on both sides that stopped at a few inches up. The top was a simply halter top, and Kagome blushed when she realized that the curve of her breasts were emphasized. Grabbing a warm black jacket, she stepped out.

Sesshomaru's beast howled at the sight of his Mate. Never had he seen anything so… the TaiYoukai's mind couldn't even think of a word to describe it. However, he wanted to rip the dress off and repeat their earlier actions.

Kagome blushed at the red-gaze of her Mate, and new his reaction. Actually, she could see it. She smiled, the blush matching her dress. "Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him, growling. "I have a feeling I will be killing many males tonight." He told her.

Kagome smiled, and kissed his lips. "You can't, you promised." She said.

Sesshomaru growled, and dipped her back slightly with a mind blowing kiss. "We shall see. This Sesshomaru makes no promises when it comes to what is mine."

Kagome laughed, though clearly flattered. "You did it again." She pointed out. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to give Rin bags of candy to speak properly like you want her to."

Sesshomaru grunted, and allowed his Mate to… 'Make up' both their faces to hide the markings before following his Mate down the stairs.

Souta, the first to notice his sister FINALLY joining them, smiled. "Looking good, sis." He said.

Kagome laughed. "Thank you." She said, before sticking out her tongue.

"Yup, that proves it – the devil wears red." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Kagome shook his hair playfully. "Thank you again." She said.

"Momma! You look gorgeous!" Rin cheered.

"Wow, Oka-san!" Shippo said, tugging her dress. "You look very pretty!" He told her.

Kagome kissed both of her two children on their foreheads. "And so do the two of you, my darlings. Don't they, Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at her Mate.

Rin tugged at his pant leg, and he smiled gently down at her. Rin gave a bright smile in return.

"Pictures!" Mrs. Higurashi cheered.

After appeasing her mother, and ten minutes of flashing later, Kagome turned to her brother. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

Souta smiled. "You bet!" He, too, grabbed a jacket and stood up.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a credit card. "Here. Have fun." She told her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome said, hugging her mom and walking out. "Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo, you are about to be amazed. I present to you – the magical Night Life of Tokyo!"

88888888

Shippo and Rin where thrilled with what went on below the Shrine steps. "What are those? Are those demons?" Rin asked, pointing at the cars as they flew by.

"No, Rin. Those are cars. They are like carriages, only they can move by themselves, and can travel a lot faster." Kagome explained.

"They all look so different." Shippo said.

"Different people make different kinds." Souta continued.

"They smell disgusting." Sesshomaru spat, wrinkling his poor nose.

"I'm sorry. Come on; let's go get something to eat." Kagome said. She held out her hand, and a yellow and black car stopped in front of her. "Just get in like Souta and I do. Shippo, Rin, you sit on our laps." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was growling to whole ride, clearly not enjoying the small space inside the moving vehicle, or the driver. Soon, however, they reached a small, nice restaurant and got out. This pleased Sesshomaru to no end.

Once inside, they were seated. The hostess, after remarking at how adorable the family looked, handed Rin and Shippo crayons and paper – this they knew how to do well. They spent the time before their food came drawing and having Kagome help them with the puzzles and games on the small book. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly with pride at his family, while glaring at males between then, of course. Souta find this utterly entertaining, and didn't hide his laughter when many of the males that came to close ran away, looking like they would piss their pants.

Kagome and Souta decided that it would be best to walk through Tokyo. Rin and Shippo were amazed at the lights of the city. Sesshomaru asked questions about how the buildings were constructed to be so tall and not fall down. He was amazed at how far ningens had come.

Souta was telling Shippo and Rin about the time that InuYasha had come and saved Kagome from the Noh Mask, seeing as how they were currently under the building where the battle took place. Both laughed when he got to the part about how Kagome acted when she was late for school.

Kagome pointed out the crepe vendor, and bought everyone a crepe. Both children wanted banana-chocolate, and Sesshomaru took Strawberry. Kagome did the same, and Souta chose raspberry.

They walked around more, pointing out Tokyo Tower. When Souta suggested that they go and look at the view, Rin and Shippo jumped at the chance. However, they would have to take the freight train.

It took Kagome and Souta near fifteen minutes for convince Sesshomaru that none of them would be hurt and to get him to step near the train. When they finally did get the TaiYoukai on the train, Kagome and the others sat down. When a man whistled, Sesshomaru hand began to glow green with his poison, getting ready for his whip. He stopped when his Mate took his hands in her own, smiling up at him. So, Sesshomaru opted to send him one hell of a death glare, and purred in satisfaction when the male turned and switched to a different car.

The ride was short, and Sesshomaru was grateful when they stepped off. Rin and Shippo gripped their parent's hands and started to run towards the glowing tower. Souta laughed as he jogged steadily behind them. Maybe his mom shouldn't have given them so many cookies.

When they were on their way home, Kagome and Souta took them through a detour at the park. Shippo and Rin played Tag with Souta on the equipment for awhile, and Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on a bench beneath a tree watching them. By the time they returned home, Kagome and Sesshomaru were each holding a sleeping child, and Souta looked pretty worn out himself.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I assume you had fun." Her eyes shined with tears, before she quickly took another picture. "You look like the perfect family!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She and Sesshomaru followed Souta upstairs to his room, where a futon was pulled out for them. They placed the children down, and Kagome changed them into pajamas before saying goodnight to her brother and returning downstairs with her Mate.

"Hey Mom. Will you be awake in the morning so we can say goodbye?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm going to make a wonderful breakfast!" Kagome smiled at her mom. "And now that you can all come through the Well, I hope that you will be visiting often?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Of course." He said.

Kagome beamed at her Mate, giving him a hug, and then hugging her mother.

"Goodnight, mom." She said.

"Good night, darling. Good night, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head before taking Kagome in his arms and leading them upstairs. He nuzzled her neck the entire way, thoroughly enjoying the view of her chest. Kagome laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around her Mate as he carried her, closing the door with his foot and laying her on the bed. He then crawled over her, lowering his nose to her stomach, and inhaling deeply. He smiled slightly, before nuzzling her.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Acknowledging it." He answered back.

"Acknowledging what?" Kagome asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"Our Pup, Kagome. My Kagome, you are with pup."

Kagome blinked, before she slowly let out a happy smile.

88888888

Ok guys, that's 16 pages for you. YOU HEARD ME, 16!!! And I have yet to study for my stupid sociology test tomorrow… (growls) But there you go – Kagome's having a puppy!

So, since that was extra long and jam packed with greatness (kinda) I am hoping to get great reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all; I hope that you enjoy this! I'll have the next chapter out soon!

_Sandreline_


	28. A Divine Visit

**Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

I just wanted to let you all know that I am officially crying…

I'm sobbing… but they are happy tears… but I'm REALLY crying…

All of you, my adored readers and loyal friends from and are the most amazing, totally wicked, best readers and reviewers in the world!

If that made any sense…

But I'm really crying with tears of joy… I just read everyone's reviews… and there were so many amazing ones that it would take me awhile to type out the names…

**But you are all so amazing and I wanted to let you all know how much I totally love you all! Thank you! Thank you! A billion times, Thank you!**

I guess that means that I'm going to have to write 16 pages more often?

I can't do it now… maybe I can… but I AM going to give you another update!

That's three in three days, and all for you!

So, thank you, everyone! This goes out to all of you!

**Chapter 27: A Divine Visit**

_Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I assume you had fun." Her eyes shined with tears, before she quickly took another picture. "You look like the perfect family!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. She and Sesshomaru followed Souta upstairs to his room, where a futon was pulled out for them. They placed the children down, and Kagome changed them into pajamas before saying goodnight to her brother and returning downstairs with her Mate._

"_Hey Mom. Will you be awake in the morning so we can say goodbye?" She asked._

"_Of course! I'm going to make a wonderful breakfast!" Kagome smiled at her mom. "And now that you can all come through the Well, I hope that you will be visiting often?"_

_Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Of course." He said._

_Kagome beamed at her Mate, giving him a hug, and then hugging her mother._

"_Goodnight, mom." She said._

"_Good night, darling. Good night, Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head before taking Kagome in his arms and leading them upstairs. He nuzzled her neck the entire way, thoroughly enjoying the view of her chest. Kagome laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around her Mate as he carried her, closing the door with his foot and laying her on the bed. He then crawled over her, lowering his nose to her stomach, and inhaling deeply. He smiled slightly, before nuzzling her._

"_Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a smile._

"_Acknowledging it." He answered back._

"_Acknowledging what?" Kagome asked, sitting up on her elbows._

"_Our Pup, Kagome. My Kagome, you are with pup."_

_Kagome blinked, before she slowly let out a happy smile._

88888888

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes widened with happiness, before she lifted herself up and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Sesshou! Can you believe it? We are going to have a baby! He's going to be-"

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side to see his Mate's dead-pan face. "Kagome?" He asked, his commanding voice calling out.

"It will be hanyou." She said her voice a soft whisper. "You…"

"Enough." Sesshomaru told her sternly, before pulling back. He placed his arms on Kagome's shoulders, his beast clearly not enjoying seeing his Mate in distress. He wanted her shinning eyes to be replaced with the dulled ones that now were looking into his own. "I told you before, any pup that you bear will be perfect, and will be loved. Kagome, Miko," that caused the tearing-up Kagome to sniffle a laugh, "I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened, before they sparkled with joy. She again threw herself at her Mate, succeeding in getting them tackled within each other's limbs as she kissed him. "I love you too, Fluffy.

Sesshomaru sent a mocking glare up to his Mate, who was smiling on his chest. "This Sesshomaru will allow 'Sesshou' in private or among family; however I shall not stoop so low as to be degraded to being called 'Fluffy'."

Kagome gave a un-Lady like snort. "Like hell you will, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru flipped her over, minding her stomach. "You, Miko, spent too much time with my half-brother."

"And to think that if I hadn't, we wouldn't be here." She told him smartly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru skillfully captured her tongue with his own, turning the tide on his spirit-filled Mate. Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru began to slowly seduce her, massaging her tongue and sucking on her lower lip as he ran his hands along her body.

"Mine…" He stated.

"Territorial Puppy." She retorted with a smile.

"You're having a puppy!" Came a familiar cheerful, and obviously amused, voice.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sent the Greek Goddess matching death glares. "Oh, come on! I'm here to congratulate my favorite couple!" Aphrodite told them, taking a few steps back.

"Kagome, what is this wench doing in your time?" He growled, crawling off of her to take a predatory-like step towards the Goddess.

"She's a Goddess. You can't kill her, Sesshomaru, calm down." Kagome said, sitting in a more appropriate manner on her bed.

"Yeah! See, be a good puppy and listen!" Aphrodite said. Sesshomaru barred his fangs at her as he growled, and the Goddess yipped, before giving a glare. "Now, hold on! Do you want me to send you flying again? I'll do it!" She said, raising her hand.

With that, Sesshomaru stood his ground, though his eyes flashed red at having to be interrupted while with his Mate.

"Aphrodite, thank you. After all, Sesshomaru, she did help us get together." Kagome said warily, standing up to take her Mate's hand with both of hers. She watched as the red left his eyes, and Aphrodite audibly let out a sigh.

"Finally, I get recognition!"

Kagome sent her a look saying, 'Don't push it'. Aphrodite quickly took a seat at Kagome's desk chair, smiling at the two. "Oh, right! I wanted to tell you how happy I am for the both of you. Now, Kagome, I know that the battle with Naraku-"

Kagome gasped, all thoughts of that flooding her brain. "Oh, no!" Kagome said, before quickly getting lightheaded. Kagome fell back to sit on her bed, her hand raised over her mouth. "Sesshomaru, what are we going to do?"

Sesshomaru could feel his beast begin to panic. He didn't like the idea of now facing the devious hanyou with his pregnant Mate in the battlefield. That is exactly the kind of thing Naraku would use to his advantage, and warp one of his vile schemes.

"Oh, really! If I could not be interrupted for two seconds I can explain everything! You mortals are the silliest things sometimes…" She said. With a warning glare from Sesshomaru, she finished. She watched at the TaiYouaki sat beside his Mate, soothing her as best he could. The Greek continued. "Anyway, Kagome you don't have to worry about a thing. Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome."

Kagome gave a frown. "You've said that I can't tell you how many times…"

The blonde smiled brightly. "Because it's true! Now, quit interrupting! As I was saying, there was another reason it was so urgent to get the two of you together. You see, your auras and souls call to one another – you are connected by the string of Fate, and are Soul Mates. As the Goddess of Love and Beauty-"

(_She just loves to flaunt her title._) The couple both thought.

"Heard that. Not true. As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, I can see those lines. Your connection is a plain as day – literally, that's a strong connection. I'm going to send you the bill for my eye doctor. Don't even start – I'm a smart mouth. Let me finish… now where was I? Oh, right! Naraku. With this bond, the two of you alone will be able to defeat Naraku and it will be easy. Way easy, like, so easy you'll want to smack yourselves upside the head for not trying it before."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and Sesshomaru continued to hold an un-readable mask.

"Sue me, I'm immortal. I have to amuse myself somehow, and this just happens to be one of the ways. However, Kagome, _do_ be careful. Because of what will transpire, all of your offspring will become the most powerful beings in the Lands."

Sesshomaru felt a bubble of pride build inside of his chest. Wait, what exactly is going to happen?

"Goddess, what is going to happen? I will not have my Mate in danger." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome glanced up at him. "Sesshomaru, we are going to be fighting Naraku. It's going to be dangerous."

"Than you shall not fight." He told her simply.

"What? No! I have to! The Shikon No Tama is my responsibility! I am going to fight! What are you going to do, chain me to our bed?"

"If I must." He replied, shoving aside inappropriate images.

"I didn't know you could be so kinky." Aphrodite said out loud.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome almost screeched, before lowering her voice so as not to wake her family.

"Busted." The blonde said, ignoring Sesshomaru's growls.

"Woman, I will not have my Mate in danger!" Sesshomaru told her.

"I won't be! You'll be there! You heard the meddling Goddess! Only we can do this, together!"

"Hey!" The blonde cut it, before shutting herself up.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Fluffy!" She spat back.

Instantly, Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers, succeeding in silencing his Mate. Kagome's fire died instantly, and she brought her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Yup, just like I said… '_You are a feisty one, and your soul mate is the only one that will be able to soothe you. You are a wildfire, Kagome. Your chosen one must be the water to douse your flame, while still being the brush that feeds it. Sesshomaru is perfect'. _Wow, I'm good!" After seeing that she had been completely forgotten, she crossed her arms with a smile. "My work here is done, for now… Ciao!" And she vanished in a silvery light.

"Finally!" Kagome breathed. "She has the worst timing…"

Sesshomaru, however, wasn't done. "Kagome, I will not allow any harm to come to you." He told her in a husky voice. "Even if I have to hide you away, I will not see you or our pup harmed."

Kagome's eyes softened as she smiled lovingly at her Mate. She brought both of her hands up to cup the face of her demon, who was laying carefully on top of her. "I know, Fluffy. I know." She answered.

"What did I say about that name?" He asked.

"Fine… Fluff-monster."

Sesshomaru growled playfully, and rolled to the side, bringing his Mate to his chest as they both fell asleep.

88888888

"Oka-san! Chichi-ue! Wake up!" Shippo called out from the now open door.

"Huh? Five more minutes, mom…" A groggy, and delusional, Kagome replied.

"Oka-san! Grandma made lots of food! She says if you don't come down she is going to give it all to Souta!" Rin said.

Kagome shot out of bed at that. "Oh, no! Sesshomaru, come on! My brother developed a black-hole for a stomach! He can be worse than InuYasha!"

"I heard that!" Souta said, stepping around Rin and Shippo, who stood in the doorway. "Geese, don't tell me you guys were too tired to change into pajamas last night! Get up!" Souta cried.

Sesshomaru growled; his arm wrapped around his Mate's waist as Kagome threw a pillow at her brother. Souta caught it, and laughed. "Up!"

"Alright! We're up!" Kagome moaned. "Just let us change." Kagome said.

Rin and Shippo squealed, before running down the stairs loudly. Souta threw the pillow back, before following his niece and nephew.

Sesshomaru changed back into his usual robes, watching heatedly as his Mate removed the red dress, before changing into a light blue yukata. "Sesshomaru, will you go downstairs and wait for me? I want to surprise you with my new robes…" She said, with a blush on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru gave a small grin. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked when she did that. "Very well." He said, moving to stand beside his Mate. He leaned down to lightly lick her earlobe before whispering hotly in her ear, "But it had better we worth it."

Sesshomaru left, not needing to turn around to know his Mate was flushed. One of these days she was going to get him for doing that…

Once he was gone, Kagome quickly pulled out the formal kimono that Aphrodite had given her. When that was done, and it wasn't easy, she quickly French braided her long hair, letting it fall over her right shoulder and over her chest. Her hair now reached down to her stomach, which would soon be the size of a car…

Kagome fondly ran a hand over her stomach. A motherly smile was upon her face. She couldn't believe it… she was finally going to have a baby of her own! Don't get her wrong, she adored Rin and Shippo… but it wasn't the same.

Smiling at her appearance with pride, she stepped out of her room and slowly descended the stairs.

88888888

Ok guys, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short… but the next chapter- the Demon Gala! FINALLY! Woot!

Thank you again for all of my amazing readers! I love you all! Thank you!

_Sandreline_


	29. The Demon Gala Arrival

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating – first college finals, you know? Anyway:

OMG… I can not even begin to tell you how much I love you all!

Fluffy4Eva – I can't let you send off your mother to the Pawn Shop because I didn't update… even though that is totally sweet!

YoYoMama – of course I'll send emails, but in case I forget, please check often!

Everyone else: OMG I love you all SO SO SO MUCH! Thank you! You all have no idea how happy you all make me! Thank you!

**Chapter 28: The Demon Gala Arrival**

_Sesshomaru growled; his arm wrapped around his Mate's waist as Kagome threw a pillow at her brother. Souta caught it, and laughed. "Up!"_

"_Alright! We're up!" Kagome moaned. "Just let us change." Kagome said._

_Rin and Shippo squealed, before running down the stairs loudly. Souta threw the pillow back, before following his niece and nephew._

_Sesshomaru changed back into his usual robes, watching heatedly as his Mate removed the red dress, before changing into a light blue yukata. "Sesshomaru, will you go downstairs and wait for me? I want to surprise you with my new robes…" She said, with a blush on her cheeks._

_Sesshomaru gave a small grin. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked when she did that. "Very well." He said, moving to stand beside his Mate. He leaned down to lightly lick her earlobe before whispering hotly in her ear, "But it had better we worth it."_

_Sesshomaru left, not needing to turn around to know his Mate was flushed. One of these days she was going to get him for doing that…_

_Once he was gone, Kagome quickly pulled out the formal kimono that Aphrodite had given her. When that was done, and it wasn't easy, she quickly French braided her long hair, letting it fall over her right shoulder and over her chest. Her hair now reached down to her stomach, which would soon be the size of a car…_

_Kagome fondly ran a hand over her stomach. A motherly smile was upon her face. She couldn't believe it… she was finally going to have a baby of her own! Don't get her wrong, she adored Rin and Shippo… but it wasn't the same._

_Smiling at her appearance with pride, she stepped out of her room and slowly descended the stairs._

88888888

Kagome's mom was taking pictures of her grandchildren, who were so adorable in their clothing. By the look of it, Sesshomaru was one powerful- and loaded- Demon Lord. According to Sesshomaru, their Shrine was located in his territory. She clicked the camera as she took another picture. In this one, Rin was sitting on a chair holding some white roses from their garden in a beautiful blue kimono with silver puppies running along the hem. It was tied with a gold obi, and of course she held the Western Seal on her heart. Standing beside her was Shippo in a dark green formal haori and hakama with orange sparks along the sleeves. He stood tall next to his adopted sister, and poked her playfully. Rin stuck her tongue out at him, and Mrs. Higurashi took another picture.

It was at that moment that her son-in-law came down, and she quickly took another. He was wearing his formal white haori and hakama, however instead of wearing his armor he adorned a gold sash that went from his right shoulder and around his waist.

While Sesshomaru was being greeted by his children and answering thier questions as best he could, Mrs. Higurashi walked out to the living room to answer the phone.

"Higurashi residence, how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Higurashi? This is Ayumi. Is Kagome there?" She asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "She is, but she's about to leave. She has a… plane to catch. She's going to visit her Father's sister in Okinawa." She silently congratulated herself on the excuse, and one that didn't involve a sickness.

"Oh, ok! Well, tell her to have fun, and we'll see her later." Ayumi replied.

"I will. Take care."

Kagome's mother hung up the phone, and heard a 'ahem' come from atop the stairs. The elder woman looked up, before tears came to her eyes at the sight of her daughter looking very much like a Queen from the top of her stairs.

Kagome blushed as her mother smiled proudly at her, and she slowly made her way down the stairs.

When his Mate's pleasant scent reached his nose, Sesshomaru stepped out to glance at the most stunning vision he could behold. His Mate was descending slowly down towards him, the blush racing across her cheeks giving her an air of innocence. He would have to make sure to reward the seamstress for her work. Kagome looked… divine. He couldn't begin to describe how beautiful his Mate looked, and his beast purred with pride to know that she was his, and only his.

Sesshomaru stood at the bottom of the stairs, fighting the urge to whisk her away to somewhere private and show her how much he loved her. He offered her one of his clawed hands as she came within reach, and when she placed her hand in his he pulled her close to him. The couple ignored the flashing of the camera as the TaiYoukai sent a lust-filled gaze to his Mate. "You look stunning, dear." He whispered.

Kagome smiled lovingly at him, her blush amazingly not darkening. "So do you." She said as another flash signaled her mother took another picture. Kagome let her braided hair momentarily fall over her shoulder, and smiled when she noticed Sesshomaru glance at her noticeable crescent moon on her forehead, identical to his. She had used crystal hair pins to brush her bangs aside to proudly show the Western Mark on her forehead, and her smile let her small fangs poke out.

"Oka-san!" Rin and Shippo cheered, appearing beside the Miko's legs. Kagome smiled happily down at her children. "My, don't the two of you look beautiful!" At Shippo's pout, she laughed and continued, "And handsome." Shippo beamed.

"Not as much as you, Oka-san!" Rin cheered, tugging at her mother's long kimono sleeve.

"Oh, thank you Rin!" She said.

Souta crossed him arms over his chest from his place leaning against the wall. "I want to go…" He whined.

"You are not going to the Feudal Era unless you agree to train for the Priest-hood." His grandfather said.

"Not this again!" Souta whined.

Rin and Shippo laughed as Kagome smiled up at her Mate. Anyone else would have seen an emotionless face, but only Kagome could see the fire in his eyes, the heat from his stare, and his love. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru held her tightly to him, growling lowly in possession.

"Kagome, I took the liberty of packing your backpack for you." Her mother told her.

"Good luck picking it up, I think that thing is finally going to rip apart." Souta added.

Kagome smiled and laughed. "That's ok, Sesshomaru will carry it." She winked at her Mate, who sent her an 'are you kidding?' look.

Kagome turned to her mother with a small smile. "Um, Momma? Sesshomaru and I found out something last night…" She started, turning to look up at her Mate. He nodded, and kept his arm around her waist.

"Oh? What is it, dear?" Her mother asked.

Kagome smiled at her mother, taking support from her Mate. "I'm having a baby."

Two thuds simultaneously hit the ground. Kagome and her mother looked surprised over to see Souta and the elder Higurashi unconscious on the floor. The two woman simply smiled, before Mrs. Higurashi enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"ChiChi-ue? Are we going to get a baby brother or sister?" Shippo asked.

"Hai, Shippo. You are." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin, who was watching Kagome hug her mother, gave an innocent glance at Kagome. She tugged on her father's pant leg, and asked, "Otu-san? Where do babies come from?"

Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened slightly in fear. He avoided answering the question by telling her that she was too young to be asking such questions, and to go hug her mother.

88888888

"Take care, Kagome. Sesshomaru, thank you for being there for my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged them both goodbye outside of the Well.

"Of course." He replied.

"We'll visit soon." Kagome promised.

"Ja-ne Uncle Souta!" Rin said. "Next time maybe you can beat me!"

Souta sighed in defeat. Sure enough, Rin quickly took to video games as even beat him, him! The Video Game King!

"Thank you for the fun, Uncle Souta!" Shippo said with a smile.

Souta laughed. "It was great finally meeting you. See ya soon, runt."

Sesshomaru bowed to his Mate's family, before they made their way down the stairs and stopped before the Well. Kagome made sure that everyone was together, before Sesshomaru leapt down into the depths of the shaft, and the family was engulfed in blue magic.

8888888

"Kagome! It's about time you got your stinkin' ass back here!" InuYasha shouted from the top of the Bone Eater's Well. "What the hell? Don't tell me my bastard brother can go through now, too!"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said, the ancient Well causing her voice to echo.

Sesshomaru leapt out of the Well with his family, and landed gracefully on the grass. His Mate's friends were there, as well as the walking dead, who was standing close to his idiotic half-brother who was trying to spit dirt from his mouth. The glare the dead priestess sent him made his hand glow green with his poison, and the only thing that stopped him from killing her once again was his Mate.

"InuYasha! How dare you! Do not use those words in front of my children!" The Lady of the Western Lands lectured.

"What?" InuYasha growled from his place in the ground.

"InuYasha, cease your blubbering on my Mate." Sesshomaru's icy voice threatened.

"Why, you… Kagome, I still can't believe you betrayed me!" InuYasha growled.

"Kami-sama…" Kagome growled. "For the last time, I did NOT betray you! There was never anything to betray, you baka!"

"InuYasha, why are we here?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome-chan! You look stunning!" Sango said as she hugged her sister, thought gently so as not to ruin her beauty. Kagome was a welcome relief- the Taijiya had a feeling that given one more moment, and she would have sent Kikyo back to hell courtesy of her Hiraikotsu.

"Arigato, Sango-chan!" Kagome said with a smile.

"You look very pretty." Miroku added, keeping his distance wisely as he smile.

"What about me, Miroku?" Shippo asked, standing tall.

"Very handsome." Miroku added. Shippo puffed out his chest proudly.

"Shippo, you look almost as pretty as Kagome-chan!" Sango added, picking up the kitsune.

"What about me, Kohaku's sister?" Rin asked.

"You look very pretty, too, Rin." Sango added, patting the girl on the head.

"Kagome, we have to get going." Sesshomaru said, stepping beside his Mate.

"Of course. Sango, Miroku, you guys will come visit us at the palace sometime, right?" Kagome asked.

"You better believe it!" Sango said. Especially if that dead whore was still around… Miroku, sensing her thoughts, decided that was the opportune moment to-

"That would be unwise, Houshi." Sesshomaru's stone voice rang out. Sango looked down to see a hand stopped half-way to her ass.

"MIROKU!"

BAM

"It's always worth it…" He mumbled.

Kagome smiled.

"You aren't going anywhere! We have Shards to find, and Naraku to kill!" InuYasha shouted from beside Kikyo.

"No, InuYasha. We don't. Sesshomaru and I are going to take care of Naraku. My Mate and I have a very important meeting to go to. So, why don't you just relax and _sit_?"

Kikyo glared at her re-incarnation. "You are a disgrace to Mikos everywhere." She said. "You are pathetic."

Sesshomaru instantly appeared beside the dead corpse, his hands around her throat. "You would do wisely to show respect to my Mate, who holds more power that your dirt body."

"Has the Mighty Demon Lord fallen to a pathetic ningen?" Kikyo snapped back, ignoring the tightening of her windpipe.

"Rin, Shippo, are you ready?" Kagome asked, hoping to distract Sesshomaru. She knew that he would have no problem kill walking corpse, but she didn't want to hurt InuYasha, even though he _had _been the biggest ass lately… and she couldn't figure out why.

She watched from the corner of her eyes as her Mate glared at the Miko, before tossing her aside.

"Get you're hands off of Kikyo, bastard!" InuYasha cried out.

"My Lord! You have returned!" Came Jakken's annoying voice, which was followed by the dragon youkai's roar.

"Jakken-sama!" Rin cheered with a smile. "Look at how pretty we are!"

In his beloved Master's and Mistress' company once more, let out a roar that startled the others. Sesshomaru helped Rin and Shippo on his saddle, before wrapping his arms around his Mate's waist. "We are leaving." He said.

Sango and Miroku waved, everyone ignoring the yelling from the inu hanyou. "Kagome, get back here!"

BAM

"Bye Kagome!" Sango called out, happier than before.

888888888

"Sesshomaru, is that it?" Kagome asked, pointing to a castle quickly approaching. The children were starting to tire, and it had been about two hours since they left.

"Yes, that is it." He said.

"It's pretty, but not anything like ours." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, very proud that his Mate was fond of his arrangements. Rin started to cheer upon realizing that soon she could be down on the ground and playing. Shippo shook his head, and Sesshomaru realized that he was much more mature than he seemed, he just chose to act young to amuse Rin and have Kagome fondle him. It would be foolish to think that Sesshomaru did not see the true age of the kit; any youkai at the age of forty summers knew how to properly act.

Soon, Sesshomaru was lowering his cloud, Ah-Un following its Master's lead. They landed in the courtyard at the entrance to the castle. Rin and Shippo slid off their dragon steed and approached their parents, standing very still beside them. The moment they landed, a flurry of youkai and hanyou servants were bout, taking their few bags and bowing low.

Sesshomaru stiffened as the familiar scent of the TaiYoukai reached his nose. His eyes hardened as he glanced up at the kitsune youkai who had a broad smile of fake innocence on his face.

Kagome, noticing the stiff and regal posture of her Mate, followed his gaze. (_I wonder if that's what Shippo will look like when he's older…_) She thought. He had hair just shorter than hers that was a flaming orange, with mischievous green eyes, and matching green marks along his cheekbones. The smile that the kitsune wore reminded her of when Miroku was trying to get away with groping Sango.

"Sesshomaru, you old stiff! You actually came!" The energetic kitsune cried out, pulling Sesshomaru forcefully into a manly pat of a hug. Kagome held a snicker at her Mate's distress; however, that did not stop Rin and Shippo.

The Lord of the South pulled back with a smile. "Ah, Rin-chan, it is very nice to see you again." The Youkai said cheerfully.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Rin greeted, bowing formally. Shippo followed, Kagome surprised at how much his face resembled Sesshomaru's mask.

"And you must be the son of the Lady of the West. I am Lord Ayame. It is a pleasure to meet you. You look familiar, have we met?" He asked.

Shippo stood from his bow. "I am Shippo, the son of the deceased Kitsune Jurio and Kitsune Kitaka."

The Southern Lord nodded sadly. "It was a loss to have heard of their demise. However, I am proud to say that it was joyous to receive word of your revenge."

Shippo smiled brightly. "That goes to my Oka-san, Kagome of the Western Lands."

The kitsune youkai turned around with a smile. "Ah, yes! Lord Sesshomaru's Mate! Where is she? Knowing him, he would pick a crone, someone who was just as cold and boring as he is-"

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru-" Sesshomaru began.

"Sesshomaru, be polite. We are guests, after all." Kagome said from his side with a bright smile. Kagome had a feeling that she would like this demon, and decided to pray that Shippo wouldn't be like him when he grew up.

The Southern Lord came forward and took one of Kagome's hands in his own, placing a kiss on the top of her hand before giving a bow. "Surely a warm angel such as this can not be taken by the Ice Prince?"

Kagome gave a smile. "Actually, I am. I am Kagome; it is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said with a smile, removing her hand and giving a bow. The Southern Lord ignored the growl he heard coming from his childhood friend and gave a smile. "The infamous Guardian of the Shikon No Tama; a Princess of Peace in this war-ridden time. I am not all that surprised; Sesshomaru always received the best of everything. I should be used to it by now, although my own Mate is a Jewel in this forsaken world. I have a feeling that the two of you will be fast friends."

Kagome smiled brightly, before Sesshomaru took a small step forward. "Ayame, we need our rooms, and you and I have matters that need our attention, as well as the attention of our fellow Lords."

The Southern TaiYoukai gave a laugh. "Always to the point, you old stick in the mud. Of course, you are right, though. The servants will show you to your rooms. This way."

While Kagome and the children were looking forward to their stay, Sesshomaru was internally moaning. Why must he always be surrounded by immature hooligans?

88888888

Sesshomaru followed the scent of his Mate and children to the gardens. His head was throbbing from the meeting. The damn wolf, Kouga, had been there. It was his right, as the Lord of the East. However, the flea bag could smell Kagome on his person, and went into a fit. It took Ayame to calm him down, before the meeting could even get underway.

He stood for a moment, watching his family. It felt strange to say that, but a good strange. A warm feeling went through his body at the thought. His golden eyes landed on his Mate, who was talking with the Lady of the South, Ayame's mate. Tsuya was laughing and smiling, holding her own pup in her arms as he slept. Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Kagome's stomach, which would soon be swollen with his child. A bubble of pride inflated inside of him. He would make sure that no harm came to his family.

Kagome looked up, her eyes brightening. She sensed her Mate, and smiled when she saw him watching her. Lord Ayame had been correct – she and Lady Tsuya had become fast friends; she reminded Kagome of a mix of Sango and Aphrodite.

Tsuya, noticing her new friend's silence, followed her gaze to spot the deadly TaiYoukai standing beside the fountain, before he began walking towards them. Tsuya smiled, bowing as best she could from her sitting place beside Kagome on the grass. Sesshomaru bowed his head in reply, and knelt down before Kagome. Tsuya noticed he inhaled her scent, and she actually noticed him visibly relax. Kagome smiled and they kissed gently, before Sesshomaru stood once more.

Rin, spotting her father, ran over and tackled him by his leg. "Sesshomaru-out-san!" She cried out. Shippo came up next, along with Tsuya's two kitsune twins, Yuki (boy) and Tsara (girl).

"Rin, Shippo, are you behaving?" He asked in his usual Lordly way.

"Hai!" They both said. "We made friends!" Rin added.

The twins bowed slightly, before bright smiled lit their faces. Sesshomaru again bowed his head.

"It is good to see you again, Sesshomaru-sama." Tsuya said with a smile. "My Mate has missed his friend."

Kagome held in a laugh. Tsuya had informed her of the fact that her silent Mate and the Southern TaiYoukai had been friends since childhood. Kagome couldn't picture it, despite how much she tried.

Sesshomaru raised his silvery eyebrow elegantly. "Yes. You received my gift for the pup?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the bundle in Tsuya's arms.

The Lady gave a small laugh. "Of course. Thank you again, I am sure he will adore it – when he is older." She added.

It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow, watching as the children, noticing they were ignored, ran off again to continue their playing. "And just when did you get the baby?" She asked.

"A katana." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Sesshomaru, you can't give a baby a sword!"

The Western Lord's eyes lowered. "And why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

Tsuya laughed, causing the pair to look at her. "Pardon me, please continue."

Sesshomaru, realizing he was being made fun of, stood straighter than before. "It is a perfectly honorable gift."

"Yes, but-"

"This is a pleasant surprise." Ayame's voice rang out from behind Sesshomaru. "Very comical, indeed."

Sesshomaru glared at his friend and ally, watching as the said kitsune knelt down to kiss his Mate, and his pup. His other pups came up to him, and he smiled as he took them in his arms. He looked up at Kagome, who was smiling at the tender scene. "I understand that my _dear _friend is finally having a pup of his own blood? Congratulations! What gift would be worthy enough to bear the heir of the Western Lands?" He asked.

"Not a sword!" Kagome immediately shouted.

Tsuya and Ayame laughed, and Sesshomaru merely huffed. "Very well, we shall have something else commissioned."

Kagome sighed in relief, before Rin and Shippo bound over to her, asking them to tell a story. Yuki and Tsara, running after them, joined into the fray as Kagome laughed merrily. "Very well, but what good is a story if there aren't any snacks?" She asked.

Shippo and Rin exchanged a glance, before smiling brightly. "Ramen?" They asked.

Yuki and Tsara, as well as Tsuya and Ayame, were confused as they glanced at the children, before turning to Kagome. "Very well, but that means a field trip to my bag!"

"Ummm…" Ayame interjected.

"No questions." Sesshomaru ordered.

Ayame looked dumbfounded, but silenced himself. They stood and followed Rin and Shippo, who were racing through the halls, who were followed by Kagome, than Sesshomaru and the Southern leaders. This was going to be interesting.

88888888

Tsuya, who was sitting in a chair in the chambers of the West in her castle, looked at the big yellow bag strangely as her kit lay in her lap and tail. "So let me get this straight, you are from 500 years in the future?" She asked.

Ayame stood silent beside Sesshomaru, who was standing like a statue. That would never change, but Ayame was still processing the information given to him.

"Yup, that's right!" Kagome said happily, pouring the boiling water into several cups of Ramen. She handed four to the children, one for each, before handing two more to Ayame and Tsuya. "Here, go ahead and try! These are oriental flavored, my favorite!" She said, handing Sesshomaru and herself the last two.

Rin and Shippo were already stuffing their mouths with the noodles. After glancing at each other and sniffing their steaming bowls, the kitsune twins tried a bite, before smiling and catching up with Rin and Shippo. Seeing their kits reactions, Ayame and Tsuya tried their own.

Tsuya's eyes widened. "This is magnificent!" She said, amazed.

Ayame's face lit up. "Instant food? The future sounds interesting." After another mouthful, he asked. "Tell me, has our country begun trading with others?"

Kagome, getting a flashback of the day she met Shippo when Myouga asked that same question, smiled. "Very observant. Actually, instant noodles where invented right here in Japan. Technology has advanced more than imagined. In fact, we've sent astronauts to the Moon, and are working on Mars!"

"Astro-nuts?" Ayame tried to repeat.

Kagome laughed. "You sound like InuYasha did when he tried to say that. Astronauts – we've explored outer space."

Tsuya, after swallowing delicately like a proper lady, spoke up. "Really? To the Moon and the stars?"

Kagome tilted her head sideways. "We can't travel to the stars – they are too many light-years away. However, yes, we have been to the Moon. The Americans were the first to land, and Neil Armstrong was the first being to walk on the Moon."

"Americans?" Ayame asked.

Kagome sweat-dropped slightly, before giving a _very_ brief history of the world.

Sesshomaru stood impassive, but inside he was beaming with pride. He had the most intelligent and beautiful Mate, and she would help their lands prosper.

"This is so fascinating." Tsuya said, looking down at her kit. "The future… it sounds like a much safer place to live than these times of war."

"Yes… if you ignore the whole nuclear war thing…" Kagome answered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Kagome added, deciding that explaining about Atomic bombs and nuclear warheads was a very bad idea.

"This 'ramen' is delicious. Would you be willing to send us a private stock? You would be paid well." Ayame said.

Kagome smiled. "Of course, but no payment is necessary! You are friends!"

Tsuya smiled brightly, and the conversation continued.

Ayame smiled, looking over at Sesshomaru. "Always have to have the best, huh?" He asked.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his Mate warmly. "Yes."

88888888

Ok, there you go! 12 pages of the next chapter. I'll have the next update out asap, don't you worry! So, until next time (since I have a month off now for winter vacation, hell yeah!) I love you all, and THANK YOU!!!

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	30. Grand Entrance

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!  
Thank you all SO much for all of your reviews! I swear, every time I open my email and find a review, let alone 50, I squeal… sometimes even screech with happiness! THANK YOU!

So, do you really all like it so far? Well, this episode is the formal ball! That, and you and Kagome get to meet the Lord of the North! Will he be like Ayame, or Sesshomaru? Well, let's find out!

THANK YOU!

**Chapter 29: The Grand Entrance**

_Kagome sweat-dropped slightly, before giving a very brief history of the world._

_Sesshomaru stood impassive, but inside he was beaming with pride. He had the most intelligent and beautiful Mate, and she would help their lands prosper._

"_This is so fascinating." Tsuya said, looking down at her kit. "The future… it sounds like a much safer place to live than these times of war."_

"_Yes… if you ignore the whole nuclear war thing…" Kagome answered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Nothing!" Kagome added, deciding that explaining about Atomic bombs and nuclear warheads was a very bad idea._

"_This 'ramen' is delicious. Would you be willing to send us a private stock? You would be paid well." Ayame said._

_Kagome smiled. "Of course, but no payment is necessary! You are friends!"_

_Tsuya smiled brightly and the conversation continued._

_Ayame smiled, looking over at Sesshomaru. "Always have to have the best, huh?" He asked._

_Sesshomaru turned to look at his Mate warmly. "Yes."_

88888888

It was mid afternoon of the same day of the Western family's arrival, and Kagome found herself sitting on one of the marble benches in the Southern Gardens. Tsara and Yuki were playing with Rin and Shippo, who had showed them how to play the infamous "Cops and Robbers" as they ran around the gardens and the large…, giant fountain.

Kagome was sitting nervously under a very shady and very beautiful Sakura tree. She was smiling as she sat, but if you looked closer, her eyes were dilated. (_What am I going to do? I'm a Miko, the Lady of the Western Lands, and I'm about to attend a very elite ball with youkai royalty!_) Kagome mentally whimpered. (_This Gala is so important to the peace delegations, according to Sesshomaru… what if I do something stupid and mess it up? That sounds exactly like something that I would do..._)

Shippo glanced over at his mother, and instantly a worried frown marred his features. He recognized that look on her face – it was the look she wore when she thought about InuYasha and Kikyo. He bound over to his mom, looking at her intently. She was so drawn into her thoughts that she didn't even notice he approached. Gently, like he had done so many times before, he placed his hand on her own that rested on her knees.

Kagome blinked, the regular shine in her eyes returning as she gazed down at her son. "Hey, Shippo. Do you need something?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you ok, Momma?" He asked, worry in his tone.

Rin, having noticed that her brother was no longer playing, strode over in her beautiful kimono, that she had amazingly not ruined as of yet. "What's wrong with Momma? SESSHOMARU-OTU-SAN!" Rin cried out, worried.

Kagome instantly pulled both children to her lap, hushing them. "No, no no no. I am fine, don't worry. I'm just a little nervous about tonight, that's all."

"You shouldn't be worried, Oka-san! Rin's…_I _have been to many of these!" Rin said, happily catching her mistake.

Kagome smiled and ran her hand over her hair. Shippo jumped in. "Momma, you will do fine. You are the most beautiful woman here!" Kagome smiled.

Tsara and Yuki, who wanted to help their new friends, quickly ran off to find their mother after overhearing the conversation. Within moments they returned, Tsuya with them.

Kagome looked up, smiling. "Oh, Tsuya!" She said.

The Southern Lady smiled and pat her twins on their heads. "Thank you, kits." Tsuya walked over and sat next to Kagome on their bench, very much the elegant lady. "Rin, Shippo, why don't you all finish playing? I'll talk to Kagome."

Rin and Shippo exchanged glances, and then looked back up at the kitsune. "Yes, Lady Tsuya." They said, before smiling at their mother and dashing off.

Tsuya folded her clawed hands on her lap. "What is wrong, Kagome-chan?" Tsuya asked.

"I'm… just a little nervous. I've never been to one of these gatherings before, and I'm really worried that I will do something to embarrass Sesshomaru… or worse, disgrace and dishonor him." She said, blushing as she looked down.

Tsuya gave a small laugh. "Kagome let me tell you about _my_ first Gala. I was still a young kit myselfjust before my second heat season. My entrance with Ayame went well, flawless really. That is, until we came to the dinner. Ayame was escorting me to my place, beside him. The sleeve of my kimono caught on a set of armor that I was passing by. When I took a step, the sleeve pulled the armor with me, and the spear went right through the suckling pig! I was so embarrassed I couldn't meet any ones eyes at the table and stared at my lap the whole night, completely mortified." She said, before bursting out laughing. "I can laugh about it now, but I had nightmares for a week, and even skipped out on several of the smaller gatherings afterwards. Ayame thought it was the greatest thing ever."

Kagome's astounded eyes were wide and glistening, and her lips were hanging open slightly. "You… you're joking, right?" She asked.

Tsuya smirked. "I'm sure if you ask Sesshomaru, he can tell you the same. Except, he would just roll his eyes and say something like, 'Hnn'."

A small smile formed at the corners of Kagome's lips. "That would be the Sesshomaru thing to do… but-"

"No buts, Kagome. Come, you can accompany me to check on the preparations for tonight."

Kagome, wearing her stunning silver kimono, smiled brighter.

88888888

"What in Hades name is she so worried about?" Aphrodite asked as she followed Kagome and the kitsune, only she was invisible to mortal eyes and at a more relaxed pace.

"Man, do I make and awesome kimono or what? Maybe I should start wearing those instead of togas… you can't trip in them." With that, the voluptuous blonde continued on her way.

88888888

Sesshomaru felt like slicing Koga's head off. The Eastern Wolf Prince was as annoying as ever, only now he seemed to have doubled his efforts in having his life taken from him.

"I still can't believe that _Sesshomaru _Mated with a human, much less _my woman._" He mumbled.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "That is enough, ookami! If you value your life you shall silence yourself!" Regaining some control, the TaiYoukai's eyes lowered dangerously. "I would have spilt your blood already had it not been for my Mate. Be grateful that you are still alive."

Kouga, remember that Sesshomaru is a million times more powerful than his mutt-face brother, silenced himself.

"I see you children still play as nicely as ever." Came a deep voice.

The other three Lords looked over to the doorway, where the fourth and final Lord of the Lands entered.

Ayame smiled. "Well, now that we are all here, why don't we start?"

88888888

"Michiru, you can't put lilies as the centerpieces for the tables! They aren't elegant enough for this occasion… could you pick the white roses in the gardens? Maki, those tables are too close to the dance floor, someone's tail could hit them."

Kagome stifled a laugh at the sight of Tsuya. She had to give her tops – she sure knew what she was doing. Kagome was positive that in a competition against Martha Stewart, Lady Tsuya would have won.

"Don't you start, Kagome." Tsuya said, not even glancing over her shoulder, before directing a servant on which sets of china were to be used and their settings. (_Darn it, I forgot about that youkai hearing._) She said, before giggling.

"Kagome-chan!" Came a familiar voice.

Kagome and Tsuya turned around. Ayame, the Princess Wolf of the Wolf Tribes, came up to them wearing a stunning gold kimono and a red obi that made her red hair, loose instead of in their usual pig-tails, stand out. She smiled brightly when she reached them, bowing slightly.

"Tsuya-sama! It is wonderful to see you again!" The wolf demon said happily.

"Aya-chan, I've missed you!" Tsuya said, hugging the wolf. "You've met Lady Kagome of the Western Lands?" She asked.

"You Mated _Sesshomaru_? Thee Sesshomaru? Mr. Stick-up-his-ass?" She asked with wide eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Yup!" She answered, giving her a hug. "And I'm having his pup! What are you doing here, Ayame?" She asked.

It took Ayame a few moments to recover… for a wolf Kagome was impressed how much her face looked like a fish. "Kami-sama, congratulations! I can't believe it! InuYasha's going to have a cow… I'm here for the Gala, of course! My grandfather is the leader, after all – Kouga is escorting me. That's a stunning kimono!" Ayame said, looking the Miko over as she slid into three different topics.

"You as well!" Kagome added.

"How do you two know each other?" Tsuya asked.

Kagome and Ayame shared a mischievous smile before leaping into their tale.

88888888

Sesshomaru stood regally from his position on the mats; more than relieved the meetings were over for now. They departed, and Sesshomaru went in search of his Mate. Her pleasing scent was the only thing was going to calm his youkai down at this point.

He followed her scent from the gardens, where he checked on the children (and a Jakken who was being drowned in the fountain) to the large Banquet Hall. He was not expecting the site that awaited him. His Mate, the Southern Lady, and the granddaughter of the Wolf Alpha were chatting together over a cup of tea as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Kagome instantly felt her Mate's aura, and a bright smile lit her features and she stood to greet him. He stepped up to her, wrapping his re-generated arm around her waist from behind. "Come." He said.

Kagome smiled, waving goodbye to her friends before she saw them at the Gala dinner.

When they left, Ayame turned to Tsuya. "I can't believe it… did Sesshomaru just show affection in public?" She asked, referring to the arm of possession.

"Well, Kagome is an amazing person." The kitsune added.

88888888

Kagome walked along Sesshomaru, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He led them to their temporary chambers, and laid her down on the bed after closing the door. "Sesshomaru?" The Miko asked as her Mate crawled up over her.

"Did I tell you how delicious you look in that kimono?" He growled out.

Kagome smiled, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side, leaving the area of her neck where Sesshomaru was attending to become more available. Sesshomaru licked her skin in approval, before one of his hands slid between the silver kimono top and the black yukata, and exposing her stomach. Sesshomaru slowly made his way down her neck to her chest, nuzzling the valley of her breasts, before tailing down to her stomach. Just below her belly button, Sesshomaru began to growl and bark softly, but commandingly as he inhaled her scent and rubbed her skin with his nose.

"Sesshou, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking down her body at him.

"Letting our pup know who I am." He answered, licking her skin.

Kagome shivered with pleasure as her heart beat accelerated. Her hormones flared as her body was set on fire. The inu youkai traveled farther, before licking her hairless center. Kagome let out a soft moan, and Sesshomaru's eyes took on a pink hue. He slipped his tongue between her lips, enjoying the strangely sweet taste of his Mate. Kagome mewled, silently pleading her demon lover for more. Sesshomaru again tasted her, this time taking her swollen pleasure point into his mouth and sucking on it. Kagome's eyes, which had closed as she enjoyed her torment, shot open as her hands tangled in Sesshomaru's hair and she panted.

Sesshomaru, knowing that his hakama pants would be tight for a while now, crawled back up his Miko's body, nipping at his Mating Mark on her pale skin. "We can not do this right now, Kagome. The Gala is approaching. However, do not think that you can escape this Sesshomaru for long." He told her, the vibrations in his chest going through to her own causing her buds to harden.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Fluffy." Kagome said, trying to bring her body back down to earth.

"Very good." He replied, taking her lips with his. "Do not call me that."

"Too bad." Kagome said, before kissing him again.

After they pulled away, Kagome lay down comfortably while Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him, a hand protectively on her stomach rubbing ever so slightly in small circles. Kagome smiled, and took a deep breathe of happiness.

(_So this is heaven.)_

88888888

An hour later, Kagome and Rin and Shippo were standing outside the large double doors that would lead them down the stairs into the banquet hall after their announcement. According to Sesshomaru, the minor lords of the lands and their families were also attending; however this was manly for the four Lords of the Lands and their families. Shippo tugged on her kimono sleeve. "Don't worry, Momma! You will be perfect!" He said with a smile.

"And the most beautiful one in there, besides Sesshomaru-otu-san." Rin added.

"Where _is _you're Mate, Kagome-chan?" Ayame the wolf asked as she twirled a strand of red hair around her finger.

"I believe he went to go speak with my Mate about something." Tsuya answered, coming up with her three children in an elegant emerald kimono. Her youngest was in her arms, and Yuki and Tsara were on each of their sides. Rin and Shippo quickly greeted their friends, and the children pulled over to the side for some privacy.

"Here they come!" Ayame said, pointing.

Kouga, however, noticed Kagome immediately and raced over to her. "Kagome! How is my woman doing?"

Kagome smiled, resisting the urge to smack him. "Hello, Kouga. I'm glad to see you're doing well." (_And amazed Sesshomaru hasn't killed you yet_.) She thought as she noticed her TaiYoukai's eyes lower. "Doesn't Ayame look stunning?" Kagome changed the subject, turning her gaze to Ayame.

"Why, thank you." Said the Lord of the South.

"Not you, idiot." Tsuya snapped at her Mate.

"No love." The kitsune pouted.

"Yes, she does." Kouga added with a pout, before going over and taking Ayame's arm. "We are to go first, I hear." He told her. Ayame smiled brightly at Kagome in thanks, before taking the Wolf Prince's arm, and walking to the door.

The herald cleared his throat for attention. "Now announcing, Lord Kouga of the Eastern Lands, and Lady Ayame, Princess of the Wolf Tribes."

Kagome watched as the doors were closed again. Sesshomaru came to her side, placing an arm around her waist. "Come. It shall be fine." He told her. "Rin. Shippo." He spoke. 

The children immediately were at his side, standing properly before them. Rin smiled brightly, and you could tell that she was doing her best to act appropriate. Shippo stood tall and lifted his chin slightly in the air. Kagome was impressed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru took her arms, wrapping it along his own as he laced their fingers together, mindful of his claws. He gave her a small reassuring smile, one she almost missed. "Smile." He whispered.

"Now announcing, Lord Shippo and Lady Rin, children of the West. Lord Sesshomaru of the West and his Mate, Lady Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breathe, before the doors were opened and she was led down the stairs. Kagome could feel the gazes on her as she walked by, and hear the whispers. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him for reassurance. Quicker than Kagome realized, they were seated as a large circle table.

"Normally, it is customary for the Ladies and the Children to be placed behind screen, however at balls it is not done." He whispered to her. Kagome didn't hear it; she was too busy trying to calm her adrenaline down. No suckling pig getting sliced with a suit of armor- yet.

"Now introducing, Lord Meamoru, child of the North. Lord Ryuuko of the Northern Lands and his Mate, Lady Uo."

Kagome, had she ears like InuYasha, would have perked them up. She hadn't met them before. Kagome quickly glanced up and over to the royal family walking down the stairs, and gasped.

88888888

OK guys, I think I am going to end it there… for now, anyway. So, what did you all think? Don't worry, the battle with Naraku is coming soon… as well as a surprise twist!

So stay tuned! Wee!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I love you all, Happy Holidays!!!

PS – should I do a Christmas special? winks If I do, it would be a one shot or something… or maybe I'll do a couple? IT'S UP TO YOU!!! winks

_Sandreline_


	31. The Formal Delagations Continue

**Nothing Is Impossible For Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Happy Holidays, everyone!

For those of you that don't know this, I have posted my Christmas special, "Walking In A Winter Wonderland", so please go read it. After all, I did dedicate it to all of you, so why should you read it?

And for those of you that DID read it, and especially to those that reviewed… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you all loved it so much… so… I'm going to go ahead and make a sequel! Yay! So make sure that you guys keep an eye out for that, too!

And now, the moment you have all patiently been waiting for – the latest chapter of NIFLTO! I hope that you all enjoy! Thank you!

Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 20: The Formal Delegations Continue**

_Kagome watched as the doors were closed again. Sesshomaru came to her side, placing an arm around her waist. "Come. It shall be fine." He told her. "Rin. Shippo." He spoke. _

_The children immediately were at his side, standing properly before them. Rin smiled brightly, and you could tell that she was doing her best to act appropriate. Shippo stood tall and lifted his chin slightly in the air. Kagome was impressed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru took her arms, wrapping it along his own as he laced their fingers together, mindful of his claws. He gave her a small reassuring smile, one she almost missed. "Smile." He whispered._

"_Now announcing, Lord Shippo and Lady Rin, children of the West. Lord Sesshomaru of the West and his Mate, Lady Kagome."_

_Kagome took a deep breathe, before the doors were opened and she was led down the stairs. Kagome could feel the gazes on her as she walked by, and hear the whispers. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him for reassurance. Quicker than Kagome realized, they were seated as a large circle table._

"_Normally, it is customary for the Ladies and the Children to be placed behind screen, however at balls it is not done." He whispered to her. Kagome didn't hear it; she was too busy trying to calm her adrenaline down. No suckling pig getting sliced with a suit of armor- yet._

"_Now introducing, Lord Meamoru, child of the North. Lord Ryuuko of the Northern Lands and his Mate, Lady Uo."_

_Kagome, had she ears like InuYasha, would have perked them up. She hadn't met them before. Kagome quickly glanced up and over to the royal family walking down the stairs, and gasped._

88888888

Sesshomaru turned to look at his Mate, noticing how his adopted son also held his breath. Kagome began to tug on his kimono sleeve. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"That's the demon that killed your dad! InuYasha killed him-"

"No, Kagome. Lord Ryuuko is the father of Ryuukotsei. His son went mad for power, and thought that he could kill my father and claim the Western Lands for his own."

Kagome looked at her Mate. "He doesn't hold a grudge? What about his brother?"

"Meamoru was too young to know what happened." Sesshomaru responded. "Now silence."

Kagome frowned, but her nerves wouldn't let her stay calm. And how dare Sesshomaru think that he can talk to her like that? She was about to give the TaiYoukai a piece of her mind when Sesshomaru, who had sensed her thoughts, gave her a sharp look. His hand clasped around her hand, and Kagome remained quiet. Somehow, she knew that Sesshomaru wasn't telling her the whole story, and she planned on finding out what was going on.

88888888

Aphrodite, from her place behind Kagome hidden from all eyes, shivered. "Some really bad energy just walked into this room… Deus; my work with these two just never ends!"

The Greek Goddess grabbed a pastry as the waiter walked by, not noticing how it seemingly levitated off his tray. The voluptuous blonde smiled. "But they have good eats!" She said, biting into the pastry as she continued to observe.

88888888

(_So he has finally chosen a Mate, I see._) The dark thought raced over the TaiYoukai's mind. (_And she is with child. Now, Sesshomaru, I shall take from you what you took from me._)

88888888

OMG OMG OMG I am SO incredibly sorry that this is only 3 pages long… (Bows over and over in apology as I avoid the flying fruit) I am so sorry!

However, I am leaving on a plane to go visit my family! I leave for Providence, Rhode Island before dawn… (sighs) Do any of you have full blooded, traditional OLD-SCHOOL families? I do… in fact, my little brother and little sister and I are the only ones not full bloods – we are half, and are always being reminded. (man it sounds like Harry freaking Potter or something…) anyway, because I was raised by an English mother, our manners are … more formal that those of my Italian family, and I want to scream most of the time I'm there…

So, anyway, I won't be having a lot of time to update…

But I swear to you on my honor that the moment I get back you will all be bombarded with chapters! I promise!

I am so sorry about this, you guys! Darn, this is the first time I am going to get flames, huh? I'm sorry!

I promise the moment I get back there will be nice, LONG updates!

Thank you so much for understanding, everyone!  
And if you haven't already, please read, "Walking in a Winter Wonderland". It's dedicated to all of you, after all, for being amazing reviewers!

Happy Holidays! Be safe, and a Merry New Year!

_Sandreline_


	32. It Starts to Come Together

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone! Man, its great to be back! My vacation was… so so. See, the first part of it was going to visit my family… that didn't turn out well. I feel down a flight of stairs on Christmas Eve, and couldn't move, and my whole right side was bruised for over a week. To make matters worse, family drama sent me home on a plane ALL DAY on Christmas day. Family or not, I'm 18 now, and I don't have to put up with their crap and bs. But my ski trip was great! I only fell once, and that was when hot-shot Eric was skiing backwards while holding my jacket 'teaching' me to ski and he fell – effectively taking me down with him! But I went all the way to the top on my second day – not bad for my first time skiing! By the way, the Bunny Hill is STEEP and NOT a bunny! Eric and I also got food poisoning while there, and lost 2 days of skiing to upchuck while everyone else went without us… don't eat chicken at the ski lodge! Actually, don't eat there period!

But, I'm back! That's right, and like I promised, here is another chapter of NIIFLTO!

I hope that you all enjoy, I watched all the episodes of InuYasha, even the last ones! So this one is updated, and pack-filled with goodness!

PS: To watch the episodes of InuYasha for FREE – I'm SO not kidding, you don't have to download or anything – go to:

Karmosforum.proboards. new, and karmos' is great for doing that! Go check it out!

Here you go, enjoy!

**Chapter 31: It starts to come together…**

_Aphrodite, from her place behind Kagome hidden from all eyes, shivered. "Some really bad energy just walked into this room… Deus; my work with these two just never ends!"_

_The Greek Goddess grabbed a pastry as the waiter walked by, not noticing how it seemingly levitated off his tray. The voluptuous blonde smiled. "But they have good eats!" She said, biting into the pastry as she continued to observe._

_88888888_

_(So he has finally chosen a Mate, I see.) The dark thought raced over the TaiYoukai's mind. (And she is with child. Now, Sesshomaru, I shall take from you what you took from me.)_

88888888

With InuYasha and the remains of the gang…

"Don't tell me you guys are still sour at me. This is stupid!" InuYasha barked from the other side of the campfire.

"You better believe it." Sango said in an almost bored fashion, not even looking up in acknowledgment at the hanyou, her eyes trained on her smoked fish-on-a-stick.

"Yes, it is your fault that Kagome-sama and Shippo aren't here, and that Kagome is not Mated to your brother – which is also your fault, might I add." Miroku spoke, mimicking Sango's tone as Kilala meowed cutely between bites.

"Would you two give it a rest?" He barked.

"Kagome is no longer with us. Accept that and move on. We still have a mission to complete." Kikyo said.

"InuYasha, I would appreciate it if you keep your dead whore silent." Sango spat, again not looking up from her food. However, she didn't have to look up for the others to know that if Sango was a demon and not a demon exterminator, her eyes would be red with bloodlust. It was all Kikyo's fault that her sister left!

"Do you have a problem with me, Taijiya? Let's not forget who has come to your rescue on many occasion, and gathered Shards for you." Kikyo hissed in return.

"You mean after you stole them from Kagome and handed them to Naraku, you mean?" Sango finally looked up, and her eyes promised death.

"Don't talk to Kikyo like that!" InuYasha barked, rising to his feet.

"You defend Kikyo even after she's tried to kill Kagome and yourself? InuYasha, I had no idea you cared so much for dead women and so little for your friends." Miroku had to use all this mediation training to stop from strangling the dog. Honestly, enough was enough! How much did he think they could take?

"Gargh! I can't take it! I'm going to find Kagome! Kilala, come on!" Sango said, standing up as she reached for the Hiraikotsu.

"Not without me, you're not." Miroku added, following his love.

"Fine, go find her! See if I care!"

As they disappeared in the sky, InuYasha sat down, and Kikyo became as silent as the grave. Little did the others know that he really did care. He wanted to go with them. He missed Kagome. InuYasha had realized how much of an ass he had been. After all, it was Kagome that stood in demon acid to help him try and kill Naraku! She was always the one to help him when he needed it, to talk to when he needed a friend…

InuYasha growled, though Kikyo thought it was for a different reason. InuYasha had started to noticed that Kikyo's powers where diminishing. It was becoming harder to find the Shards of the Jewel now, thought she wouldn't tell him.

InuYasha leaned back against the tree. Kikyo was his first love… but she was gone. This wasn't the real Kikyo. InuYasha wanted Kagome.

88888888

(_Ok, this isn't so bad_.) Kagome thought to herself as she sat beside her Mate. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss… like an unwanted presence…

88888888

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was about to scream in agony. "This is so boring!" She finally cried out. "If I wanted to sit and listen to people drag on about politics, I would have stayed at home and listen to my Father!" She tangled her fingers in her golden hair, her immortal magic never letting her perfect image slip. "I'm going to need a lot of anti-wrinkle cream when I get done with these two… they seem to attract bad attention!"

As she said this, the Greek deity snuck a look over to the Northern rulers. She sensed dark waves coming from one of them, but their auras mixed together so tightly that she couldn't quite tell who. Hey, not even goddess' are perfect!

"All work, and no play, makes a very playful goddess!" She smiled, a sudden idea popping into her mind. "Let's see how things go when the Halfling arrives… he does have cute ears…" She whispered to herself, snagging another pastry from a passerby. This time, the tiger demon looked up, but seeing nothing, continued on.

A blonde, invisible goddess stood with her mouth stuffed with a pastry. (_Darn mortals_!) She thought.

88888888

Sesshomaru sensed hostility in the air, and wanted to get his Mate and kids away from the meeting immediately.

"So, Kagome-sama, has Tsuya-sama told you of her first Gala?" Ayame the wolf said with a smile.

Tsuya blushed, and Kagome laughed. "Yes, she did, Ayame-sama. Thought, I have to admit I didn't believe it at first."

"Oh, you better believe it." The Southern Lord commented on his Mate. "My father thought it was the most entertaining night of his life."

Tsuya glared at her Mate, before winking to Kagome.

"It seems that the three ruling females have bonded quickly upon their meetings. I hope that I can have the honor of also befriending you, Kagome-sama." Lady Uo said with a sneer.

Kagome smiled brightly, not catching the falseness in the dragon's voice. "It would be an honor and a pleasure to be your friend, Uo-sama. I also believe that it would benefit all of us, and the lands and people of our Mates, if we form close bonds."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you seem to have proven that you will sacrifice nothing for perfection. Your Mate is wise beyond her years." Lord Ryuuko said, his deep voice like scales scratching stones.

(_If only you knew how many years_!) Kagome thought.

"Yes, there is no one else worthy." Sesshomaru said with a small smile, visible only to his Mate. Kagome smiled brightly at him in return.

"You're telling me. Kagome was to be _my _woman, before dog brea- Lord Sesshomaru decided to claim her."

Lord Ryuuko turned his head to look at the Wolf leader. "What is this you speak of, ookami?" He asked.

Sesshomaru growled audibly, and Kagome noticed Kouga flinch. (_That idiot's just asking for Sesshomaru to kill him_!) She thought. "Maybe we should tell that tale from the beginning…" She spoke up. (_And perhaps leaving out a detail or two_!)

Kagome decided to tell the story, earning amusement from the fox family, and respect from the Northern Lord. "I see. I thought your aura was powerful. You are the Guardian Miko of the Shikon no Tama. I have heard of you. You are very powerful indeed, and have succeeded several times in almost annihilating the half-breed vermin, Naraku."

Kagome blushed under the praise. "I really haven't done that much…"

"Is that why you can't seem to succeed?" Asked Lady Uo.

88888888

"Well, no doubt about who is letting off that aura now!" Aphrodite spat, crossing her arms over her endowed chest. "That dragon is leaving a bad taste in my mouth… I wonder where the chocolates are." She asked, turning around and disappearing in a silver flash.

88888888

"That was embarrassing!" Kagome said, her completely red as she flopped down on their bed in the Southern castle. Her silver and gold kimono had not one wrinkle, and was shining in the sun's rays.

"Enough. Uo was out of line, pay her words no heed." Sesshomaru said, standing over her at the edge of the bed.

"But Sesshomaru-" Kagome started, pouting at her Mate.

"Silence. We have unfinished business." The demon lord purred the last part, and a sparkle came to life in Kagome's eyes.

"We do, don't we?"

88888888

The next morning, Kagome and Sesshomaru were awoken by their children, who both were smiling brightly. "Momma! ChiChi-ue! Breakfast is ready! Lord Ayame and Lady Tsuya request you come soon for a private breakfast! Lord Ayame said he had guests!" Shippo told them.

Rin smiled. "I'm hungry!"

Kagome laughed, and Sesshomaru simply rose, making sure to use his yukata to cover himself. "Wait here. Your mother and I shall be ready in a moment."

Rin and Shippo cheered, and began to run to the door.

"Act properly." Sesshomaru's voice rose so they could hear it.

Immediately, they slowed and stood upright. Kagome let out a chuckle as they did so, and followed her Mate to wash.

"I'm going to have my work cut out for me." Kagome said to herself.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his Mate, who was still naked to his ravishing eyes. "What work?"

Kagome smirked. "Nothing."

88888888

The Western Lord and Lady arrived in Ayame's private dining chambers, and was greeted with a surprise.

"Sango! Miroku! What are you doing here!" Kagome cried out happily, leaping forward to hug her friends.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, flying towards her sister to envelop her in a hug. Sesshomaru's eyes lowered as next the monk came close, and as his hand rose Sesshomaru quickly let out a warning growl. Miroku settled for a nod to Kagome.

"When did you guys get here? How did you find me?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly at them.

"They arrived before we retired for the night, and you were… occupied. We settled on waiting till morning to inform you." Lord Ayame answered for them.

Sesshomaru turned a calculating glare to the kitsune. Ayame simply smiled.

"Kagome, there are some things that you should know." Miroku spoke up.

88888888

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock, and she shook her head in disbelief. "The nerve of him!"

Sesshomaru growled. "The half-breed has truly disgraced father's blood."

Suddenly, a kitsune appeared beside Ayame, bowing low. He whispered to Ayame, before disappearing just as before. "Well, this is interesting." The Southern Lord stood, taking his Mate's hand in his. "It seems we have a visitor in the Throne Room. If you'll please…" He said, beginning his walk out. Sesshomaru nodded, and took Kagome's hand as he led them out, Miroku and Sango following.

Kagome didn't miss the awed gasps from her friends as they entered the Throne Room. The Southern rulers took their seats at head, and Sesshomaru lead Kagome to their left, which is where the West is to the South. Miroku and Sango settled behind them, Kilala leaping to Sango's lap. Rin and Shippo sat between the two Lords of the Lands and their families… they were coloring is Yuki and Tsara behind their parents.

"Let him in." Ayame's voice, strangely formal, sounded. Two guards at the large doors bowed, before opening them to reveal a red and silver figure.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in shock, and Sesshomaru's lowered into a glare. This was un-acceptable!

InuYasha strode forward, not even realizing the situation he was in. "Kagome, you have to come back and get the Jewel Shards!" He said, not bowing or addressing her formally, or even acknowledging the royalty in the room.

Sesshomaru stood, eyes flashing red. "Half-breed, you will address my Mate as Lady of the Western Lands, and shall act accordingly in the presence of royalty!" He barked.

InuYasha glared at his older half-brother. "I don't care who I am in the presence in! I have to talk to Kagome!"

"I can see why your patience with him is thin, Sesshomaru." Lord Ayame spoke up.

InuYasha turned to glare at him, before looking back at Kagome. "Kagome, what are you waiting for! We have to go!"

Kagome felt a passion swirl in her, and she suddenly acted very much the Lady she was. "InuYasha, you do not have a right to speak to me as such. Have you forgotten something? I am Sesshomaru's Mate, now. We will get the Shards together. Don't you have Kikyo?" InuYasha shivered. Kagome sounded very much like Kikyo at that moment, only with a higher pitched voice.

"Kagome!" InuYasha snapped.

"Sit, boy." Kagome said calmly, almost solemnly.

"What was that for?" InuYasha snapped as he lifted his face from the marble floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously. How dare that ingrate speak like that to his Mate, before him and his allies!

However, Kagome beat him to it. "InuYasha, you do not speak like that in the castle of the Southern Lord, and in the presence of your brother and his allies! Sit, boy." She said again, slightly more miffed than her monotone voice before. "You should act more appropriately in from of them. They are our friends; sit, boy." She said again, adding more heat to the fire. "Also, don't be rude and disrespectful in front of my children. Sit, boy!" She snapped, eyes flashing. "You treated me horribly, and left me, and than come groveling back because your zombie can't sense the Shards anymore? Sit, boy!"

The Lady of the West stood from her place beside Sesshomaru, not hearing the giggling and laughter from beside her and pressed on. "And you should apologize to Miroku and Sango for how you treated them – you don't treat your friends like that, InuYasha! Sit, boy!" She half-yelled. "And while you're at it, apologize to your brother for having disrespecting him, and for letting you live! Sit, boy!" Kagome's eyes were blazing. Her arms straightened in front of her, and her hands clenched into fists. "I don't know how I bother to stand up for you and put up with your attitude! **Sit, boy!**"

Sesshomaru smirked, his chest rumbling with contained laughter. His Mate was a spitfire, all right. It was no wonder she made his blood boil. Sesshomaru glanced at the Southern rulers. Ayame was howling in full-blown laughter with tears in his eyes, and his Mate had her face hidden in his shoulder. However, the shaking of her own shoulders gave her amusement away. Sesshomaru stood and placed a hand on his Mate's shoulder. "Enough, Kagome. It is not wise to strain yourself. It could stress the pup."

Kagome instantly calmed, smiling at her Mate. "OK!" She said, doing a fabulous imitation of Rin. Or, maybe it was Rin that did a fabulous imitation of Kagome?

More laughter was heard from the Southern rulers, and the Western Lord was relieved that no servants or staff was here to witness this… but at the same time sourly missing the chance to embarrass his half-brother.

"Ka…gome…" Lady Tsuya laughed out. "Perhaps… a…walk? She said.

"Wonderful idea!" Kagome smiled.

She stopped when Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered hotly in her ear. "Mate… he twitched."

Kagome smiled sinisterly as she said, "Sit."

Lord Ayame could stand no more, and fell off is his chair in joy.

Sango rose, following Kagome and Tsuya to the gardens. "Kagome, you didn't tell me you were having a baby!" She said. Sesshomaru watched as they walked out, followed by the four children, before turning to the form of his half-brother.

He walked over to the crater, and smirked down. "Worthless half-breed. You'll never learn." He said, before leaving. Ayame's shrill laughter followed him out.

88888888

So, how was that? You'll get more later, I promise! But it's late and I should go to bed… I have 3 classes tomorrow, and errands after that, and I'm exhausted. So I hoped you all like that… more soon!

Ps – that was inspired by a scene in episode 158. Watch it!

I miss you all – I hope you enjoyed! Catch you later!  
_Sandreline_


	33. Revenge is Sweet

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone! I'm back, with the next chapter! You guys ready? Here it comes!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 32: Revenge is Sweet**

_More laughter was heard from the Southern rulers, and the Western Lord was relieved that no servants or staff was here to witness this… but at the same time sourly missing the chance to embarrass his half-brother._

"_Ka…gome…" Lady Tsuya laughed out. "Perhaps… a…walk? She said._

"_Wonderful idea!" Kagome smiled._

_She stopped when Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered hotly in her ear. "Mate… he twitched."_

_Kagome smiled sinisterly as she said, "Sit."_

_Lord Ayame could stand no more, and fell off is his chair in joy._

_Sango rose, following Kagome and Tsuya to the gardens. "Kagome, you didn't tell me you were having a baby!" She said. Sesshomaru watched as they walked out, followed by the four children, before turning to the form of his half-brother._

_He walked over to the crater, and smirked down. "Worthless half-breed. You'll never learn." He said, before leaving. Ayame's shrill laughter followed him out._

88888888

Lady Uo of the North fumed in her temporary chambers. Sesshomaru's family will pay for the life of her son. And she would start by taking his.

88888888

"Ok, those two are just magnets for life-threatening danger!" Aphrodite's annoyed voice rang out as she stomped her foot. "I should have been done by now –they Mated and are having a pup! I should be at home, resting as I get worshiped! But NO… they have to attract danger from every corner!"

The aggravated blonde spun on her heel, her long golden hair swooshing behind her as she did. "How in the name of Hera am I going to fix this? I'm telling Father that this year I get the "Goddess of the Century" award!" The voluptuous blonde disappeared in a flash of silver. She was going to need backup.

88888888

Kagome sat in the gardens of the South with her friends, watching as the four children ran around playing tag. Kagome smiled as she watched their care-free nature, and absent-mindedly placed her hand on her stomach.

"Kagome-chan, I still can't believe all of this!" Sango said, watching as Kilala left her lap to join in the play. "As if this whole 'Sesshomaru is my Mate' stuff wasn't enough of a shocker… I never would have pictured him as the caring type!"

"You have no idea." Lady Tsuya added with a chuckle.

"That just goes to show how Kagome is perfect for Sesshomaru – she's been the only one to melt that ice-stick that was shoved so far up his ass!" Ayame laughed, tossing a red pigtail over her shoulder as she pet one of her white wolves.

"You guys, he's not as bad as you think he is!" Kagome said in defense of her Mate.

"Kagome, do you not remember that we've SEEN with our EYES how deadly he is?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrow.

"How else do you think he's been able to keep his lands safe, and from being taken from him when he inherited his title at such a young age?" Lady Tsuya asked.

"That's not it! Yes, Sesshomaru does have that side to him, but he also has a very caring side. You've seen how he is with Rin, and now with Shippo, too! You can't really blame him; he's had a hard past. But Sesshomaru is amazing, and he makes me feel-"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence." Ayame added with a serious tone, before giving in to her laughter.

Kagome blushed as Sango and Tsuya joined the Wolf Princess in laughing. "You guys!" Kagome whined.

It was at that moment that Rin came bounding over to Kagome, Tsara behind her. "Oka-san! Rin – I was wondering if you could braid my hair and Tsara's hair like yours was yesterday!" She asked with a bright smile.

Kagome smiled at her little girl. "Of course! Would you like it all in one, or would you like me to make two, one on each side?" She asked.

Rin and Tsara exchanged glances, before both smiled and replied, "Two, please!"

Kagome smiled and had them sit before her on the grass, so it wouldn't be hard. The others started laughing when Shippo and Yuki asked their mothers if they could have a practice battle. Tsuya assured Kagome with a knowing look that it was normal for males to do this, and told them to be careful. Shippo and Yuki somehow even ended up dragging Sango, Kilala, and Ayame into the battle. When Kagome finished Rin and Tsara's hair, they also were dragged into it, and soon it turned into a game, with Lady Tsuya the judge.

"Oh, no! I've been hit!" Kagome said, faking an injury as she knelt to the ground.

"Never fear! Shippo is here!" Said the little fox, standing before his mother as he puffed out his chest.

"Ah, but the Mighty Yuki is ready to challenge the Silly Shippo with his leaf attack!"

"Only if he can get past the Superior Sango!"

They spent the afternoon that way, and it was one that wouldn't soon be forgotten.

88888888

When InuYasha had recovered, he went in search of his half-brother. "That bastard…" He huffed as he marched down the halls. "He's turned Kagome against me!"

"Actually, brother, you seem to have done a fine job of that yourself." Came a cold voice from behind him.

InuYasha, having a heart attack, spun around quickly. "Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on people?!" He shouted.

"And here I thought that you didn't know any manners at all, InuYasha." Sesshomaru added, walking up to his brother, the Monk next to him.

"Miroku, you're on his side, too?" InuYasha spat.

"Actually, no. I was simply enjoying the company of someone who doesn't yell or pick fights with someone every two minutes." Miroku sighed.

"Why you-"

"InuYasha, that's enough. Now, do you wish to know about Naraku, or would you like to continue disgracing yourself all day?" Sesshomaru said as he passed his younger half-brother, his eyes lowered in a cold glare.

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"There is a meeting about the whereabouts of Naraku. He apparently has been giving all of the Lords of the Lands some trouble." Miroku informed his slow-minded friend.

"Feh, you bet I'm coming! And Sesshomaru quit bossing me around!"

"InuYasha, you should be wise and consider where you are. In the home of the Southern Lord and Lady, you are acting like a miss-behaved child. Father must be rolling in his grave at how you are disgracing him before allies. Silence yourself, and at least pretend that you can act accordingly to your heritage." With that, the Lord of the West carried on, walking through a large wooden door that held several occupants.

"Its no wonder after putting up with you for so long that Kagome chose Sesshomaru. Are you coming?" Miroku spoke with an innocent smile.

"What did you say?" InuYasha growled.

"Just that I'm starting to like Sesshomaru. Come now, or they will start without us." With that, the purple-clad houshi followed Sesshomaru into the meeting, and even greeted Kouga with a smile.

InuYasha huffed, clenching his teeth as he, too, entered.

"Ah, the younger son of the Dog Demon General has arrived. You've grown." Said a powerful dragon youkai. "I am Lord Ryuuko of the North, and this is my son, Meamoru." He said, both giving a bow with their heads.

"Mutt-face doesn't need to be introduced. Let's get this meeting started already!" Kouga growled out.

"I honestly can't see how you and InuYasha fight so, when you both act like spoiled puppies." Sesshomaru's steel voice rang out.

"What did you say?" The two insulted boys voiced out, before turning on each other.

Lord Ayame's laughter soared over the room. "Sesshomaru, you are your Mate are very entertaining! I'll have to remember to invite your family to visit more."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. "Let's begin this meeting. I wish to return to my Mate. We have been informed that Naraku plans on attacking within three days. His plan is clear – complete the Shikon No Tama and rule. As long as my Mate holds the Jewel, it is pure. However, while in the vermin's possession, it is tainted."

"So all we have to do is kill the hanyou and return the Jewel to your Mate. That's simple enough." Ayame spoke up.

"This Naraku has proven to be malicious and deceitful." Ryuuko interrupted. "Several times recently he has attacked my borders, slaughtering many."

"Naraku is also treacherous. We can have full reassurance that he will do anything to save his own hide and reach his goal." Miroku's calm voice rang out.

The Northern Lord looked at him with curiosity. "And who might you be houshi?" His ancient voice rang out, as he smiled with all of his teeth.

Miroku smiled with a mix of embarrassment and nerves. "I am Miroku, a Monk and friend to Lady Kagome."

The Northern Lord nodded his head. "By the look of your hand, you must be the one cursed by Naraku." Miroku's eyes answered him. "Very well. What do you think, Meamoru?" He asked his son.

"He's nothing but a hanyou whose only advantage is luck." The younger dragon reasoned.

"Do you have something against hanyous?" InuYasha barked out.

"Only those that wish to be full youkais. They are the ones too pathetic to be happy as they are – half demons."

InuYasha growled, and was about to reach for Tetsusaiga when Sesshomaru gave him a warning bark.

"Do not be mislead, Naraku is more than just a half-demon. Naraku was born a human, Onigumo. He was crippled, and nursed by the Miko Kikyo. However, Onigumi's greed for the tainted Shikon No Tama enabled him to sacrifice his body to demon, thus making him Naraku. He is not just one demon, but many. He also has several incarnations – Kagura of the Wind, Kanna of the Void, and a baby. This baby incarnation is actually Naraku's heart. If we kill the baby, Naraku will be no more." Miroku answered.

"You seem very knowledgeable." Ayame spoke up.

InuYasha interrupted. "We should be – this battle originated because Naraku set up Kikyo and me out of jealousy. He pretended to be me while he killed Kikyo and took the Jewel. Kikyo pinned me to the Goshinboku, and disappeared for 50 years. He came back because Kagome arrived, along with the Jewel that was burned with Kikyo's body."

"So Kagome is the reincarnation of this Kikyo?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, and mutt-face here never let her forget it. He always made Kagome cry, choosing the dead Miko and leaving Kagome in danger!" Kouga shouted.

"Are you still singing the same tune, wolf?" InuYasha barked.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's harsh voice snapped.

The two quieted.

"We seem to have gotten off the subject." Miroku added with a small smile to Sesshomaru and Ayame.

"If all we have to do is kill some baby, then why hasn't it been done?" Meamoru spoke.

"It isn't that simple." Miroku added.

"Naraku keeps that damn baby hidden with protection – Kanna, and Sango's brother, who Naraku killed and keeps alive with a shard of the Shikon." InuYasha spoke. "We've almost gotten the bastard, too."

"Correction, Kagome almost purified him. Naraku had the infant try to turn Kagome evil, but Kagome's will and heart is stronger. However, Naraku quickly removed his heart from danger." Miroku informed them. Miroku and Ayame and Kouga didn't miss the flashing red of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Then we must find this infant and destroy it, quickly. We shall set up a diversion, and we can send a small group with Lady Kagome to take out Naraku's heart." Lord Ryuuko said with authority.

"No." Sesshomaru stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Ryuuko asked.

"My Mate is not going any where near the battle. She is with my pup, and I will have no harm come to her." Poison laced his tone, signifying there was to be no argument.

"Feh, that's fine. We have Kikyo. She can do it." InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something, InuYasha?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" InuYasha snapped.

"One: Kikyo is quickly loosing her powers, in case you haven't noticed. Two: She hasn't been with you since you've entered the palace of the South. So, InuYasha, that leads us to three: 'Where is Kikyo?'" Miroku questioned, holding up a finger as he counted off.

InuYasha's face paled as his ears pressed against his head.

"Fool." Sesshomaru snapped, quickly rising to search for his Mate. His demon didn't like that the dead priestess who has tried to kill his Mate, was currently un-accounted for.

88888888

Lady Uo had to have something done. She would not let her son go away un-avenged. Revenge, as they said, is sweet.

"Are you the Lady Kikyo, the Miko who use to protect the Sacred Jewel?" Her scaly voice rang out in the forest surrounding the Southern Castle.

The red-and-white clad woman turned around. "Who is asking?" Came the monotone reply.

"I am Lady Uo of the Northern Lands. We both hold a grudge against the Miko Kagome, who is now Lady of the West. I have a proposition for you."

Lady Kikyo smiled, giving the old dragon her full attention.

88888888

Dun dun duh!!!

What will happen next? Who knows? I do!

Anyway, that's it for now – I'll update soon!

Thank you so much everyone!!!  
_Sandreline_


	34. Assassination Attempt

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone! I'm having a brain storm here, so this is a spur-of-the-moment chapter! Enjoy!

Everyone, I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me! They are what gives me my inspiration… so this chapter is for all of you!

Keep an eye out for the sequel to "Walking in a Winter Wonderland". I'm doing a Valentine's Day special!

Thank you everyone!

**Chapter 33: Assassination Attempt **

_Lady Uo had to have something done. She would not let her son go away un-avenged. Revenge, as they said, is sweet._

"_Are you the Lady Kikyo, the Miko who use to protect the Sacred Jewel?" Her scaly voice rang out in the forest surrounding the Southern Castle._

_The red-and-white clad woman turned around. "Who is asking?" Came the monotone reply._

"_I am Lady Uo of the Northern Lands. We both hold a grudge against the Miko Kagome, who is now Lady of the West. I have a proposition for you."_

_Lady Kikyo smiled, giving the old dragon her full attention._

88888888

"Cat dirt! Cat dirt cat dirt cat dirt!" Aphrodite screamed. "There is no way in Hades that I am letting anything happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru, not now! I've put in enough work to get a gray hair!"

With that, the voluptuous blonde scowled, before disappearing in a silver flash. If she had to, she would take all the gods from Mount Olympus to Japan!

88888888

Kikyo rested in a tree within range of the Southern Gardens. The demonic barrier around the Southern Palace had kept her soul-stealers from entering. She was already starting to weaken, but knew that if she could get this in this one arrow, she would be able to have enough energy to return outside the barrier and to her soul-stealers.

Kikyo studied the arrow in her hand, her eyes lowering in a glare. Could she really trust this Lady Uo?

888 Flashback 888

The dragon smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming in malice. "You are a priestess with perfect aim. However, if you use one of your arrows, even with what pitiful holy power you have left, you will be detected."

Kikyo's cold voice rang out in anger. "The little I currently have would still be enough to vanquish you."

Uo gave a slithering laugh. "So you would think. Take this." The Northern Lady said, holding out a black arrow.

Kikyo's glare focused on the arrow that was extended to her. "And what is it that I am taking?" She asked.

"This arrow is made of red bark, a tree that can only be found in the Dragon Lands. The tip has been made with my poison, the only kind known to not be affected by holy powers. If you fire this, it will surely kill the Miko of the Western Lands." Uo sneered, her yellow eyes glowing with the promise of victory.

"And why is it that you are so eager to help me, Dragon?" The dead priestess asked.

"She aided in the death of my son, as did her Mate and his Father. For that, I will take all that they hold dear."

Kikyo huffed. "And what of InuYasha? He was the one to finally defeat him."

Uo roared. "For aiding me, I shall allow his death to pass."

Miko hissed at the dragon; however, she took the arrow non-the-less and turned, leaving the Northern noble to laugh in promised victory.

888 End Flashback 888

"Very well. We shall see what her arrow can do." Kikyo strung her bow, closing one eye as she took aim. "I shall get my soul back!"

88888888

"The Brave Warrior Shippo shall protect Kagome!"

"And the Amazing Rin shall heal her!"

"Only if you can get past Tsara, Sorceress of Beauty!"

Sango was having trouble playing along, due to her fit of giggles. Lady Tsuya was already sitting in the grass, her face red from the joy.

"Help me!" Kagome said, raising a hand to her head in mock distress.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her soul pulse. Her eyes widened, and she stood up, turning behind her to the woods behind the Southern Castle. There, in the trees far off, was the glint of metal in the reflection of the sun.

"Run!" Kagome cried with her eyes wide in fear.

That was when Sesshomaru arrived on the scene, his golden eyes quickly taking in the occurrences around him.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, raising her Hiraikotsu from play, to battle.

"Get the children out, now!" Kagome called, erecting a large barrier.

Rin, Shippo, Tsara, and Yuki were swept away by Tsuya while Ayame came to stand beside Sango. "OKA-SAN!" Rin and Shippo cried out, fighting the grasp of the demons to try and reach her.

The twang of a bow was heard, and Kagome watched as the dark arrow whistled, flying at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. His Mate and pup were in danger!

Kagome watched with fearful eyes as the arrow sliced right through her barrier. (_No._) She thought. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed, closing her eyes for the impact.

(_My pup!_) Kagome cried.

A sharp wind was felt on her face, before silk strands tickled her nose. Kagome opened her eyes to see her Mate standing in front of her, the arrow captured in his hands. Kagome could hear his snarling as his youki pulsed around him.

"Get my Mate to safety!" He barked. Sango and Ayame immediately took action, dragging a struggling Miko away. "No! I have to help him!"

"Kagome, it's you they are after!" Lady Tsuya said, pulling the children with her.

"Think about your pup!" Sango said.

"Sesshomaru can handle it!" Ayame added. Man, the girl was a lot stronger than she looked.

Kagome was forced to watch as her Mate's snarling reached her enhanced ears, before he transformed into his true form. Kagome felt her heart racing as she watched him take to the air after the one who tried to kill her.

88888888

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, running out to find the others protecting Kagome, catching a glimpse of his half-brother bounding off in his beast form.

"Some one tried to kill Kagome." Sango told him.

"And the arrow they used went right through her barrier." Ayame added.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, who had come with InuYasha.

"What did the arrow look like?" Came Lord Ayame's voice.

"Papa, I have it. I was able to snatch it when Lord Sesshomaru transformed." Came little Yuki's voice.

"Yuki!" Lady Tsuya cried in worry.

Lord Ayame smiled at his son as he pat his head, taking the black arrow in his hand.

A familiar scent hit the nose of InuYasha, who's ears flattened against his skull. (_No, please Kami, no._)

"There's a poison in the arrow. And the bark is from the red tree, know to not be affected by holy powers. Supposedly, the tree was born from holy powers, according to legend. However…"

"What is it, Lord Ayame?" Shippo asked. He and Rin were now clutching to Kagome, who was kneeling on the ground in shock. Rin had tears coursing down her face – she had almost lost her mother, again. Shippo, who was scared out of his mind, was trying to be brave.

"It comes from the Dragon Lands." Came a deep voice.

"Lord Ryuuko." Said Ayame.

"Let me see it." The Northern Lord demanded, holding out a scaled hand with long claws.

The dragon examined the arrow tip, and his heart broke. His beloved Mate betrayed him.

"I know who this belongs too…" He said, his eyes lowered as the hand holding the arrow shook in rage.

The ancient dragon turned apologetically to the Lady of the West, and bowed low. "Please accept my apologies, Lady Kagome. It seems that my Mate has betrayed me. I can assure you that her life will be the price." He said sadly.

Kagome turned shocked eyes to the Northern Lord. "Please, Ryuuko-sama, that is not necessary."

"Lady-Kagome," Lord Ayame interrupted.

"InuYasha, your Mate will die now!" Came a cold, deadly voice.

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, his eyes blood red with jagged markings, holding a glaring Kikyo, with Tokijin in her throat. "Here is the bitch who tried to kill my Mate!"

"Kikyo, why?" Came Kagome's saddened voice.

"You're pathetic." Kikyo spat.

"Sesshomaru," came InuYasha's monotone voice. "Kill her."

Gasps came from the group, and Kagome turned to him. "Inu-"

"No. Kikyo should never have come back. It's over." With that, the hanyou turned around and ran away, but not before Kagome saw the tears in his eyes.

A dry gasp was heard, and when Kagome and the others turned to look back at the Lord of the West, there was nothing but dust blowing in the wind. A silver bubble flew into Kagome's chest, and she felt whole.

"Otu-san!" Rin cried, leaping for the Lord's legs. She latched on, crying. "Oka-san almost died! Rin and Shippo almost lost Oka-san!" She sobbed into his hakama pants, not noting that his inner demon was still in control, and so upset that she returned back to her old way of talking.

"Rin, sweetie, come here." She said.

Rin looked back over to Kagome, who was already holding a shivering Shippo in her arms. Rin broke off of Sesshomaru and ran to her, almost barreling her over in the process as she cried into the Miko's chest.

"I think we should let the family have some alone time." Lady Tsuya spoke, taking her children and dragging her Mate away, who was protesting to the action. Princess Ayame followed, shaking her head. Things sure never got dull! (_They sure picked a bad time to have a pup!_) She thought.

"We should go find InuYasha and make sure he's ok." Miroku whispered to his love, and Sango nodded, leaving only the family to themselves.

"Rin, Shippo, I want you to know that nothing can keep me from you both. You are my children and I love you so much. Never forget that, ok?" Kagome asked, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. Kagome, her fear for her unborn pup surfacing, let the dam break.

"Rin, Shippo, return to the palace." Sesshomaru's voice called out.

Kagome looked up to the blood-red eyes of Sesshomaru, and sent the two children off with a quick kiss.

As they left, Kagome felt herself being tackled, pressed to Sesshomaru warm chest and wrapped in his strong, powerful arms. She sobbed her heart out.

"Sesshomaru, I was so scared! I saw it go through the barrier… and I was so scared for the pup! I was so scarred…" She sobbed, and Sesshomaru held her close, letting out soothing growls as he nuzzled her neck.

Sesshomaru pulled back, his clawed hands in her hair as he made her look him in the eyes. The same maroon striped on his cheeks, were mirrored on hers, as was the crescent moon on her forehead. However, he would never figure out how instead of maroon eyelids, she had blue. A blue the same shade as her own eyes, as one of her small fangs was stuck on her lip from her sniffling. "I shall always protect you. I will destroy anything that tried to harm you, and will have no mercy."

"In a way that's almost romantic." Kagome sniffled, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru grunted, whipping the tears staining her cheeks away with his thumbs. "Come." The Western Lord stood, pulling his Mate up with him. He picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. She burrowed into his neck, calming down quickly as his scent hit her sensitive nose. Soon, they were racing through the palace and in the rooms they were staying in.

Sesshomaru would make sure that she knew she was his, and that he would never let anything harm her.

He pressed Kagome back against the furs, nipping her Mark as her eyes closed gently, her arms wrapped around his neck as she enjoyed his affections. When he did sink his fangs into her neck, her eyes snapped open from the surge of passion coursing through her body, and she quickly did the same to him, sinking her newly-acquired fangs into the Mark that she gave him. Sesshomaru gave a growl of approval, before taking her lips in a passionate, rough kiss. Kagome moaned, letting her hands travel to his shoulders.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in removing the obi from Kagome's waist – his claws were razor sharp. Her silk kimono slid open to reveal her naked body – today is seemed his Mate had not adorned the undergarments from her time. He instantly gave every inch of her body arousing attention, to of which Kagome returned.

Her tears were forgotten as her Mate ravished her to the break of dawn, thoughts of finding the issuer of the arrow lost until morning.

88888888

So, how was it? smiles brightly

Please make sure to let me know, I love getting reviews from you guys! They make me so happy!

Thank you all so much! I hope you liked it.

Oh, by the way – I HAVE FREE INUYASHA EPISODES ON MY MYSPACE! From later in the season – the last ones, until the new season comes out. I can't wait! Anyway, if you go back to my profile on fanfiction, click the 'homepage' link and look around! There's one above the comments, and the others are across from it. Enjoy!

_Sandreline_


	35. We Are Returning Home

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome **  
**By: **_Sandreline _

Kami-sama, minna-san! I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in 3 months! You wouldn't believe everything that you need to do in college! I've been completely swarmed! It's mostly due to my Philosophy class, too… NEVER TAKE A PHILOSOPHY CLASS! It is a nightmare beyond belief! I can't believe I thought it would be fun… ha!

Thank you all so so so much for all of your amazing reviews and for all of your support.

Again, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long! I feel guilty beyond reason!

Before I start, let's do a small recap, shall we?

Kagome and Sesshomaru mate, and now Kagome has fangs and claws like Sesshomaru, as well as his crescent moon on her brow – however she is NOT a youkai, and is still human. She is also currently expecting a pup. Lady Uo of the North has plotted against Kagome to kill her with the help of Kikyo, whom Sesshomaru killed. So now we arrive at the next morning after Kikyo's death – FINALLY – to see our two favorite characters cuddled in each other's embrace…  
**  
Chapter 34: We Return Home **

_As they left, Kagome felt herself being tackled, pressed to Sesshomaru warm chest and wrapped in his strong, powerful arms. She sobbed her heart out._

"Sesshomaru, I was so scared! I saw it go through the barrier… and I was so scared for the pup! I was so scarred…" She sobbed, and Sesshomaru held her close, letting out soothing growls as he nuzzled her neck.

Sesshomaru pulled back, his clawed hands in her hair as he made her look him in the eyes. The same maroon striped on his cheeks, were mirrored on hers, as was the crescent moon on her forehead. However, he would never figure out how instead of maroon eyelids, she had blue. A blue the same shade as her own eyes, as one of her small fangs was stuck on her lip from her sniffling. "I shall always protect you. I will destroy anything that tried to harm you, and will have no mercy." 

"In a way that's almost romantic." Kagome sniffled, tears still trailing down her cheeks.  
  
_Sesshomaru grunted, whipping the tears staining her cheeks away with his thumbs. "Come." The Western Lord stood, pulling his Mate up with him. He picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. She burrowed into his neck, calming down quickly as his scent hit her sensitive nose. Soon, they were racing through the palace and in the rooms they were staying in._

Sesshomaru would make sure that she knew she was his, and that he would never let anything harm her.

He pressed Kagome back against the furs, nipping her Mark as her eyes closed gently, her arms wrapped around his neck as she enjoyed his affections. When he did sink his fangs into her neck, her eyes snapped open from the surge of passion coursing through her body, and she quickly did the same to him, sinking her newly-acquired fangs into the Mark that she gave him. Sesshomaru gave a growl of approval, before taking her lips in a passionate, rough kiss. Kagome moaned, letting her hands travel to his shoulders.  
Sesshomaru wasted no time in removing the obi from Kagome's waist – his claws were razor sharp. Her silk kimono slid open to reveal her naked body – today is seemed his Mate had not adorned the undergarments from her time. He instantly gave every inch of her body arousing attention, to of which Kagome returned.

Her tears were forgotten as her Mate ravished her to the break of dawn, thoughts of finding the issuer of the arrow lost until morning.

88888888 

Kagome awoke the next morning to the rays of the Southern sun caressing her face. But that hadn't been what had woken her up. She was lying rather comfortable in Sesshomaru's embrace, with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

And that's when she felt it – the unpleasant tightening and rolling of her stomach. She quickly slipped out of her Mate's hold and dashed to the other end of the room, where the Feudal Era makeshift room was. She instantly leaned over a bucket as her stomach protested its contents.

Kagome felt strong, yet calming hands comb her hair out of her way. Sesshomaru stood behind her, concerned as to his Mate's condition. When she finished, he slipped out and brought back a tray that had been left by one of Ayame's servants. It contained morning tea and a basin of cool water and a cloth. He set the tray on the ground next to his Mate, before taking her in his arms as she rested against his toned form.

Kagome's body was shaking slightly, as it often did when she threw up. She noted that Sesshomaru had slid into a role of caretaker, something that she never figured him one to do. She watched as he took the cloth and dipped it on the basin of water, ringing it out before dabbing her forehead and neck with it to try and soothe her. When he finished, he handed her the tea. Kagome accepted gratefully, eager to have the revolting taste gone from her mouth.

Sesshomaru ran his hand over her hair as she drank the cup of tea, before he took it from her and set it back on the tray. Now ignoring those items, he took his Mate in his arms as he stood and carried her to the bed. He sat her down, gaining her yukata from the ground as he wrapped her in it as secured the obi. When he finished, Sesshomaru dressed himself, before forcing his Mate to once again lie down.

"Sesshomaru…" She began.

"We return home today." He answered in his monotone voice.

Kagome sat up slowly, looking at him in shock. "I don't understand. The Gala is in full swing. Wouldn't it affect your peace treaties with the other Lords if we-"

"My Mate and pup are in danger. We are, under no circumstances, staying here. The other Lords of the Lands understand. It is my duty to protect my Mate, of which I prefer to do in the comfort and security of my own lands. We leave today." Sesshomaru stated, turning to look at her with golden-eyes hued with pink.

Kagome motioned her Mate to her, and he decided to do as she asked. Kagome wrapped her arms around him waist when he came in reach, still sitting on the bed. "Sesshomaru, I want to go home." She said in a whisper.

"Good, because you have no say in the matter." He answered, placing a clawed hand on her long ebony locks.

Kagome scowled into Sesshomaru's stomach. "Bossy puppy." She mumbled.

"You assume that I cannot hear you." He stated with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Oh, I am well aware that you can hear me, you arrogant TaiYoukai." She said, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.

"Does this Sesshomaru need to repeat his actions of last night to prove his dominance over your person?" He asked, raising a silver eyebrow delicately.

"Only if you want me to throw up all over your person." She retaliated.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes, before lying back down.

"I shall send the children in while I talk to Ayame about our departure." Sesshomaru stated, before turning and crossing the room.

"Arigato, Sesshou. Aishiteru." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as his spitfire of a Mate, and gave a small smirk. Kagome smiled brightly at him, before he left.

88888888

Sure enough, moments later her two energized children came running in, worry clearly on their features. "Oka-san!" They both called out, running and standing at the side of the bed, watching her.

"Well, am I going to get a hug?" She asked, opening her arms in invitation.

Rin and Shippo smiled as they crawled over to her, Rin going to her left and Shippo to her right. She hugged them both to her as she smiled. "I am just fine, you two. Don't worry – you know that your ChiChi-ue would never let anything happen to me."

Shippo looked down at his mother's growing stomach. "The pup is getting big, Momma." He said.

Rin followed her brother's gaze. "Yes! Soon we will have a baby brother or sister!" She said excitedly, and Kagome pat her head upon her proper word usage.

"Can we touch it?" Shippo asked, his eyes still on the forming lump.

"Of course. You can also talk to it, if you wish. Let it get to know you." She said. She watched as Rin and Shippo each put one hand on her stomach, feeling their sibling.

"Hi there. I'm going to be the best big sister ever!" Rin said, moving closer to talk to the pup.

"But I am going to be an even better big brother." Shippo added.

Rin looked over her mother's growing stomach to her brother. "Will not!"

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Will too!"

"That's enough." Sesshomaru's voice rolled out.

The three occupants of the bed looked up to see the Western Lord walking towards them. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over his Mate. Shippo and Rin moved their hands as Sesshomaru leaned down to nuzzled Kagome's stomach and whine and bark, speaking to it. Kagome smiled. Her life was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

All she had to do now was defeat Naraku and ensure the safety and peace for her family in the future.

"Is everything settled?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes. We leave after lunch."

"I do hope that I am not interrupting anything." Came the voice of Lady Tsuya. She held her kit in her arms as Yuki and Tsara stood by her side. 

Kagome sat up. "Of course not, Tsuya-chan." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru waved in the Southern family. Yuki and Tsara greeted Shippo and Rin as they slid off the bed with their parents to meet their friends. They quickly left the room to go play in the garden.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?" Tsuya asked, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Sesshomaru.

"I am just fine. Don't worry." Kagome said with a smile.

"Tsuya, I assume your Mate told you of our departure today?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tsuya nodded her head. "Yes, he did indeed." 

"Then I shall leave you two to converse." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He stood and left the room.

Tsuya turned to Kagome once again. "Are you sure that you are alright?" The kitsune asked. 

Kagome gave a weak smile. "To tell the truth, I have never been so frightened in my life! And that counts all my near-death experiences!"

Lady Tsuya gave a smile. "Well, if you are to depart after the noon meal, than we have best get out girl talk out of the way before you do."

Kagome and Tsuya shared a smile as they began to talk, soon joined by Sango and Princess Ayame. 

88888888

"Ayame." Sesshomaru's voice rang out. 

"Yes, old friend?" He asked, not looking up from the paper he was currently signing.

"I hear that Lord Ryuuko has left."

Now Ayame did look up. "Yes, he did. He left this parchment for you." The kitsune said, pulling out a drawer and revealing a scroll sealed with wax. Sesshomaru took it, and read over its contents.

"So, what does it say? I do hope that you don't plan to leave me in the dark here." Ayame questioned.

"He wishes to express his apologies, and has assured me that his Mate's life is to be taken for the offense against the West."

"That's it? How boring…" Ayame stated with a sigh.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, simply slipped the scroll into the sleeve of his haori. "When shall you and your Mate be visiting the West?" He asked.

Ayame gave a laugh. "You spoil all the fun of a surprise, you know that, you old dog?"

"Hn. I expect to be seeing much more of you, friend, now that our Mates seem to have grown so close." Sesshomaru added, looking out the window to see Shippo and Rin with the Southern pups chasing a crying Jakken.

"Now would that really be so much of a bad thing?" The fox asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes." Was Sesshomaru's quick reply.

"No love…"

88888888

OK guys, that's it for now! I'm already working on the next chapter. Again, I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I hope that you all can forgive me.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!  
Thank you!

_Sandreline _


	36. Kagome's Turn

**Nothing Is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone!

Here is another update, and it is promised to be much longer!

Now, I've had a few requests for Kagome to be more… dominate? So, I hope that this meets your expectations! Enjoy everyone!

Oh, and I have a favor for everyone. My friend, Lex Anderson, has been posting a lot of new original skits and one-acts. Would you all do me a favor and give him some feedback. I am by no means going to say anything like "Don't do this or I won't update" type thing. But he has some interesting ideas. So please go check him out on fanpress! Thank you so much everyone!

**Now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Kagome's Turn**

"_I hear that Lord Ryuuko has left." _

_Now Ayame did look up. "Yes, he did. He left this parchment for you." The kitsune said, pulling out a drawer and revealing a scroll sealed with wax. Sesshomaru took it, and read over its contents. _

"_So, what does it say? I do hope that you don't plan to leave me in the dark here." Ayame questioned. _

"_He wishes to express his apologies, and has assured me that his Mate's life is to be taken for the offense against the West." _

"_That's it? How boring…" Ayame stated with a sigh. _

_Sesshomaru didn't reply, simply slipped the scroll into the sleeve of his haori. "When shall you and your Mate be visiting the West?" He asked. _

_Ayame gave a laugh. "You spoil all the fun of a surprise, you know that, you old dog?" _

"_Hn. I expect to be seeing much more of you, friend, now that our Mates seem to have grown so close." Sesshomaru added, looking out the window to see Shippo and Rin with the Southern pups chasing a crying Jakken. _

"_Now would that really be so much of a bad thing?" The fox asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. _

"_Yes." Was Sesshomaru's quick reply. _

"_No love…"_

88888888

The Western family stood assembled in the Southern Castle's main courtyard. They were making their final farewells to the other nobles and their friends.

When Sango, Miroku, and Kilala arrived, Kagome looked at them in confusion. "Where is InuYasha?" She asked.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, and then Sango spoke. "Actually, we haven't seen him since Kikyo-"

"I'm right here, wench." Came the gruff reply. InuYasha ignored the twitches of eyebrows as he approached his half-brother and Kagome.

Sesshomaru gave a growl. "Hanyou, you will refrain fro using such-"

"It's alright, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, placing a hand on the TaiYoukai's arm. Kagome could only imagine what InuYasha must be going through right now. She couldn't bear to even think about what life would be like is she was to loose Sesshomaru…

The Western Lord gave a glare to the hanyou, whose ears flattened against his hair. Kagome smiled at the interactions around her. Sesshomaru had agreed to let her friends stay at the palace with them until the battle with Naraku and the birth of the Western heir. She lowered her small, slightly clawed hand and intertwined it in his large, lethal one. Sesshomaru tightened the grip, and looked down at his Mate. Only she could see the smile in his eyes. Kagome smiled up at him, before he turned away.

"Rin, Shippo, come." He said. Rin and Shippo nodded, adding their farewells to Yuka and Tsara before joining their parents. The two kitsune joined their mother, who was currently bidding farewell to Kagome.

"You will come and visit soon, right?" Kagome asked Tsuya.

"Of course. After all, the heir to the West will be born in a few weeks." The Southern Lady pointed out.

Kagome paled. "Don't you mean months?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

Lord Ayame gave a laugh from his place beside his Mate, and Kouga and Princess Ayame snickered beside them. "Sesshomaru, you old dog! You didn't tell her how long her pregnancy would last?" The Southern Lord asked.

Sesshomaru gave a growl to the laughing kitsune before turning to Kagome, whose expression was on of horror and anger. "I meant to tell you."

Kagome gave him a glare. "That's all you have to say?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, you… you… Osuwari!"

**BAM**

"Kagome!"

"Oh, sorry InuYasha!" She said, giving an embarrassed blush at the reflex. "It was habit!"

"Well, find a new one!" The red-clad hanyou mumbled as he spit out dirt.

Kouga and Princess Ayame could barely take it anymore. "You should be use to it, dog breath." Kouga added.

"Enough." Sesshomaru interrupted when he noticed his idiot half-brother open his mouth. "We are leaving now."

"Don't think that you are off the hook." Kagome whispered harshly in a warning tone.

Sango and Miroku were trying to muffle their laughter from Kilala's back. Shippo and Rin were already atop Ah-Un, waiting for their parents. Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around her wais as he summoned his youki cloud. InuYasha followed them in the trees. Kagome smiled and waved down one last time before turning and facing the West.

88888888

The Western Castle came alive as the royal family returned. The tension in the group seemed to vanish as their home came into view. Just as before, they were greeted by the Royal Guards at salute, and the entire staff. Drums were drumming from along the walls in a welcoming beat, and signifying their return. Kyo and Kya stood at the head, and bowed when they landed.

"My Lord and Lady, welcome home!" Kyo said with a smile. "We were not expecting you so soon. Has the Gala ended early?" He asked.

"No. Lady Kagome was attacked, and so we have returned early." Came Sesshomaru's icy voice.

A murmur instantly went around. In the short time Kagome had stayed before she left, she had quickly won over the staff. They admired her large heart, and respected her because she respected them. To here of such an occurrence was horrible.

"What would you have me do, milord? Increase the guards?" Kyo asked.

"No. The problem has been taken care of. My half-brother and my Mate's friends have accompanied us and shall be staying for a period of time. Have someone prepare their rooms." Sesshomaru added.

InuYasha snorted. "Do you always have to be so superior?"

"Sit, Boy."

**BAM**

"He's never going to learn." Sango and Miroku added together.

"I sure hope he doesn't, that was amusing!" Kya whispered to her brother.

"Well, the palace shall be lively." Kyo added, before waving to a few servants to have rooms prepared.

Kya turned to Kagome. "Would my Lady desire a bath after the journey?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Kya! Sango? Rin? Shippo? Do you want to come along?" Kagome asked.

At the agreement, Kya gave a bow. "I shall escort you to the smaller of the guest's hot springs, and have someone fetch you fresh kimonos."

"And if Master InuYasha and the houshi would like one as well, I shall show them to the other one." Kyo added.

At Sesshomaru's nod of approval, the groups split and went their separate ways.

When they were out of earshot, Kya turned to Kagome. "What happened, Kagome-chan?" Kya asked.

"That must mean that Kagome gave you the 'I hate formalities' speech, ne?" Sango asked.

Kya smiled brightly. "Hai. But it works out perfect since I also hate them. Now, what exactly happened?"

Kagome gave the abridged version as Shippo and Rin ran around them, very happy to be home. When Kya opened the doors to them, Sango let out a whistle. "Sesshomaru really does only take the best, huh?"

"Yes, and this is one of the smaller of the guests hot springs." Kagome added. "Thank you, Kya-chan. You are welcome to join us." She offered.

Kya gave a smile. "I still must go collect your kimono, and then spread the gossip of what happened to our Lady." The last half of her sentence, her kitsune eyes sparkled with mischief as her fangs flashed in the candlelight. Sango and Kagome laughed as Kya bowed out and Rin and Shippo jumped in.

Sango gave a sigh of approval. "Sesshomaru really knows how to make you feel like royalty…"

Kagome laughed. "You're telling me. I don't think it will be easy to go back out and sleep on the ground."

"What do you say, Kilala?" Sango asked, glancing at the mononoke.

"Meow!" She cheered, smiling as if she was once again on top of a pile of catnip.

Everyone laughed and then Kagome taught Rin and Shippo how to play 'Marco Polo'.

88888888

Kya soon returned with beautiful kimonos. After Rin and Shippo finished getting ready, they ran off to go torture Jakken again. Kilala tailed after them, her enjoyment of torturing the toad having nothing to do with wanting to play, also. Kya escorted Kagome and Sango to the dining hall to meet the others.

When Kagome entered, everyone stood. Kagome went to her place beside Sesshomaru and sat down, and Sango sat besides Miroku and across from InuYasha, who was seating on Sesshomaru's other side.

"Did you ladies have fun?" Miroku asked.

"It was very relaxing. Sesshomaru-sama, you have the most elegant home that I have ever seen." Sango said in approval.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval, and reached under the table to take Kagome's hand in his own as the food was brought out. Kagome allowed it, but she gave him a glare. Clearly, his Mate was still upset about the earlier events. He would have to change that.

InuYasha behaved rather strangely… he was polite and mindful at dinner. Kagome was worried that he might have a fever, but figured that he was still upset about loosing his Mate. Kagome's heart went out to him, and then she focused on her food.

Rin and Shippo soon joined them. After finally explaining that they had buried Jakken under a mountain of flowers in the gardens, Rin and Shippo turned to torturing InuYasha. Sesshomaru saw no problem with this, and even allowed a smirk to cross his features.

Kagome was pleased at how well everyone was getting along. InuYasha wasn't picking any fights with his brother, Miroku wasn't groping Sango… and she was having a pup. Her life was almost perfect.

"Hentai!"

**SMACK**

"Oka-san! InuYasha kit me for touching his ears!"

"Sit,boy."

**BAM**

Well, it may not be perfect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

88888888

When it became time to retire for the night, Kagome sat on the end of their large bed in their chambers. She was wearing a silk nightgown that she had brought with her from her time. Sesshomaru approached the bed after entering their chambers and sealing the large oak double doors. He laid down on the silks and fur, knowing that his Miko would talk when she was ready.

"Sesshomaru…"

The Western Lord hid his smirk. She really was too predictable. "Yes?" He asked with a monotone voice. The fact that he could only see his Mate's silky smooth back was starting to annoy him, for he wanted to feel it, as well as see more.

"Exactly how long will my pregnancy take?" She asked.

"Around two to three months." He answered.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. (_Does their dog heritage shine through in all aspects of their lives?_) She wondered. "Ok." She said. Kagome laid down on the amazingly comfortable bed, her face cushioned by the pillows. She kept her back to Sesshomaru, still somewhat upset that he hadn't mentioned anything to her sooner. Knowing how long you are going to be pregnant is an important piece of information a mother should know!

Sesshomaru, however, had other plans. He naked his arms out and around her waist, mindful of her growing stomach. He then pulled her body flush against his own body, burying his nose in her neck near the Mating Mark he placed on her pale skin.

"Kagome…" He whimpered.

The said Miko rolled around in his arms and faced her infuriating husband. "Sesshomaru, you should have told me!" Her voice did not quiver as her anger fueled her judgments. As Sesshomaru's mouth opened to correct her tone, she silenced him. "No, I'm not done! Do you realize that if you didn't tell me, I would have no idea now long it would have taken! How do you think I would have felt when I freaked out thinking I was having a pre-mature baby! Sesshomaru you, you … grr!" Kagome gave a growl, snapping her small fangs at her Mate.

Sesshomaru stayed there, unmoving; however, he felt himself become aroused by her straightforward-ness. This was his spit fire, the only one who could make his blood boil.

Kagome's heightened sense of smell, and the pressure on her leg alerted her to her Mate's need. However, she would not be the subordinate one, not this time. No, tonight it would be Sesshomaru who was tortured.

Kagome rolled Sesshomaru onto his back and raised herself over him, her arms trapping his head on both sides. She towered over him, her ebony locks surrounding them and mixing with his silver stands. Her blue eyes sparked in anger and dominance down into his golden ones.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's husky, velvety voice rolled out.

"TaiYoukai." She growled, adding a purr at the end. The inu youkai raised his hips to grind against her, but Kagome once again snapped her fangs at him. Sesshomaru growled from low in his chest, but it was a growl of approval.

"Kagome, are you punishing me?" He ground out as his eyes began to turn pink.

(_Kinky bastard. I should have known_…) She thought, before snapping at him once again. When Sesshomaru rose to press his erection against her again, Kagome moved. She sat back on her knees and placed her hands on his hips to keep him down. "It would be wise if you refrained from doing that again, TaiYoukai." Kagome warned, mimicking his reprimanding tone. Sesshomaru moaned as his Mate's hand moved to the obi around his waist, and used the claw she had gained to rip it to shreds. She slid the folds of his sleeping yukata open, moving her hands over his sides to his arms. She then ran them down his chest over his nipples, gliding across his muscled abs, before letting them tease the skin around his member. Sesshomaru closed his now glowing red eyes as his Mate carried out her ministrations. Kagome growled.

"Open your eyes, Sesshomaru." She commanded.

Sesshomaru refused, her hands never pausing their work.

"Open your eyes." She said, adding a harsher tone.

Still, Sesshomaru refused.

Kagome growled annoyingly, before leaning down and taking a reasonable amount of his length in her mouth before she began to suck it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as she let out another growl of approval.

Kagome pulled away as he opened his eyes, and she had her slightly clawed hands massage the top of his muscled legs. Sesshomaru's growl became one of anger.

"Bitch."

"I am no dog; I'm just Mated to one." Came her reply.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his claws dug into the sheets on his sides.

Kagome again took him in her mouth, one hand coming and cupping his balls.

The TaiYoukai's crimson eyes flashed open as he panted. When Kagome pulled away again, he closed his eyes once more.

(_Have me, my Miko. You are mine._) The silver-haired demon thought a he purred.

(_That arrogant jackass._) Kagome pulled back and took him again, this time harshly pulling his balls.

She didn't have time to pull back before Sesshomaru flipped her over and pinned her down, his bleeding eyes not fazing her at all. He pulled the silk nightgown over her head and threw it to the floor before staring down at her full breasts. He licked his lips greedily, before lowering hi mouth to t he awaiting mounds. Kagome bit her lip to keep from letting out her moan. Her thighs become lick with arousal. Sesshomaru's nose sought out the sweet nectar, letting her intoxicating scent guide him. Kagome's legs parted unwillingly at his nudging command. Sesshomaru practically purred as he revealed his tongue and began to lap up her juices.

Kagome didn't like how thinks were turning out. He was supposed to be wreathing in joyous pleasure, not her! How dare he flip the torture to her! Kagome gave a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru's deadly growl as she sat up and pushed him to his back, very glad now for the large bed. Sesshomaru snapped his fangs at her, but Kagome only mimicked his action as she refused to back down. Her Mate will learn not to keep secrets from her!

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was thinking just the opposite. (_If she is this feisty, I should keep secrets from her more often._) He thought, clearly enjoying how dominant his Mate was being. This was his spitfire, the woman who dared to look death in the eye and laugh. Only she was for him. And while he wasn't sure if it was the blood they now shared from the Mating mark or her pregnancy, but he was going to enjoy it! He also made a mental note to pup her again, and quickly.

Kagome ran her hands over Sesshomaru's chest and abs, loving the way his muscles rippled under her touch. She leaned down and licked a budding nipple on his fine chest, leased at his vocal approval. He nipped it gently, before moving to repeat the actions to the other one. From there, Kagome leaned forward and nipped his ear before she spoke. "Sesshomaru, Ai shiteru." She whispered to his pointed ear, before sliding her hips down and sheathing his member in her hot, sleek sheath.

Sesshomaru gave out a short howl as he raised his hands from the now ripped sheets to grip his Miko's slim waist. Hi fang grew a his eyes glowed deeply and his markings became jagged. However, as Kagome raised her hip and then slid back down his cock as she rode him, his eyes closed. Kagome smiled as the realization that she, a Miko, had complete control over the most powerful and sexiest TaiYoukai brought an exhilarating and completely arousing roll to her lower stomach. She continued to ride him, enjoying how hard he was and the way that he filled her. It was the way that only he could; only he could satisfy her.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as she tightened around him. It would seem that his Miko is not as innocent as she would appear to be. For a moment he wondered if that was his doing, and the thought wasn't disappointing; however, soon his mind went blank.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome's moaned gasp floated in his ear at the feelings her body were going through.

What control he had that was allowing his Miko her revenge snapped, and he flipped her to her back once more, never once leaving her heat. Her hair flew around her like a dark halo, and he gazed down at her flushed cheeks and panting mouth. Her erotic picture had him pumping into her eagerly. She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him, allowing him to come closer and bury into her deeper.

"Sesshou…" She cried out again, this time more urgent.

"Ka-go-me…" He ground out.

The Lady of the Western Lands wasn't sure why her hormones where raging at this level – maybe it was her pregnancy – but she reached her utopia as she shook from the pleasure. Her small claws dug into Sesshomaru's back as her sheath tightened around him. Feeling his seductive Mate fall over to the throws of passion, Sesshomaru also followed and filled her with his seed. Her walls milked him dry as her rolled to his side, still inside her, and pulled her against his body.

They lay together that way, wrapped in each other's embrace, simply content to just be with each other.

"Ai shiteru." Kagome muttered in a breathy whisper.

"Ai shiteru." Sesshomaru replied, running a hand over her dark lock. Kagome soon fell asleep, and Sesshomaru listened to her shallow breathing and their future pups until soon, both the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands slept under the rays of the Moon leaking through their windows.

88888888

So, what do you think? Its 10 pages… good enough for one chapter?

Let me know! I love you guys- you all rock! So I hope you all enjoy!

Till the next chapter – which I've already started to work on…

_Sandreline_


	37. A Strange Visitaion

**Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone. I am so sorry for not updating this story in so long. I ended up hitting a bit of a dead spot.

However, I am proud to be back, and proud to say that the next few chapters will rock your socks off!

Thank you so much everyone, for all of your kind words and your support. Please, remember that you are my muses. And if you have any ideas for suggestions, please let me know.

**Chapter 36: A Strange Visitation**

"_Ai shiteru." Kagome muttered in a breathy whisper._

"_Ai shiteru." Sesshomaru replied, running a hand over her dark lock. Kagome soon fell asleep, and Sesshomaru listened to her shallow breathing and their future pups until soon, both the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands slept under the rays of the Moon leaking through their windows._

88888888

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with empty arms. Standing up, he placed on his haori pants and looked for his Mate. She should have been with him, and yet she was not.

Sesshomaru saw her out on the balcony, standing their in the morning rays as she stared out over the palace gardens. She was silent, and very deep in thought. Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his back.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked in his monotone voice, though she knew better.

"Naraku. He is getting close." She all but whispered, one of her clawed hands coming to rest over the growing mound with her baby – pup.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled over as his beast rattled his chains; however he soon pulled it in check. He should not give his Mate more reason to worry. "This Sesshomaru shall allow no harm to come to you or our pup." He said with deadly finality.

Kagome fell limp against his strong chest and let his muscled arms hold her. "I know. However, I can not help this feeling of dread." She told him.

Sesshomaru spun the Miko around to look into his gold eyes. "Nothing will happen." He told her once more, enforcing his command with a growl as he spoke.

A shiver went down Kagome's spine, but it wasn't fear. She was happy and grateful to have such a wise and strong, loving Mate. She purred in response, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She smiled at him lovingly. "I know." She spoke. (_I won't let it._) She added.

A silver flare appeared beside them, and they turned to see the blonde goddess as she attempted to smile innocently with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'm baaaaaaack." She sang.

Sesshomaru growled, leaving Kagome to do the proper talking. "Aphrodite, is there something you should tell us?" She asked with an obvious look of warning.

"Get ready, dressed appropriately, and come to Lord Stick-up-his-Ass' study in less than an hours time." She said. "Ciao!" And with another silver flash, the blonde was gone.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru nuzzled her Mark with his nose, purring. "Come." He said. "The sooner this is over the sooner I can be rid of the wench."

Kagome gave him a half-glare. "Sesshomaru, it isn't polite to call people that." She lectured him as they walked back into their chambers.

A playful growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat, startling the Miko. "Wench." He added, tossing her down on their large bed and crawling over her.

"Sesshomaru, if you do not cease and desist at once, this 'wench' is going to purify your ass!"

Sesshomaru smirked, his golden eyes flashing pink. "Very well. You may try."

Kagome shrieked and giggled. It would appear the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands would be momentarily delayed.

88888888

The royal couple was the last to arrive and the un-known party that was assembled outside of the large oak doors that lead to Sesshomaru's private study. InuYasha, gruff as every, had his arms crossed in the sleeves of his fire rat haori. "Just what the hell is this all about, Sesshomaru?" He yelled at his older half-brother.

"You would know as much as I, little brother." The collected TaiYoukai called out, one of his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist as he led her to the front of the gathered people.

"Might I inquire as to the strange, yet appreciated visit by a gifted woman-"

**THUD**

"Bloody baka hentai will never learn…" Sango almost mourned, shaking her head in defeat at her fiancé's form on the ground.

"The children?" Kagome asked, looked at her best friend.

Sango smiled at her sister-figure. "Jakken is with them in the Garden, not too happily, might I add."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't think of a better punishment for the foul-mouthed, ill-tempered toad.

"Let us see what awaits us." Sesshomaru commanded, leading Kagome inside with him.

The room was empty, and so they took their places around the large meeting table, kneeling down on the fluffy and obviously expensive tatame mates.

"Well?" InuYasha barked out, as impatient as ever.

It was then that a large silver flash appeared throughout the room, and everyone had to cover their eyes with their sleeves. When they were able to see once more, the room was filled with Greek Gods and Goddesses.

Aphrodite and her son Cupid stepped forward. "The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands and their friends, I present to you the Immortal Court of Olympus."

Kagome felt like fainting, and brought a hand to her forehead.

Aphrodite shrugged as Sesshomaru growled in displeasure at the Goddess. "You needed help, so I brought it."

Kagome and the rest of the occupants in the room looked around. This wasn't going to end pretty…

88888888

Ok, I know its short – I am so sorry! But I wanted this posted today, and I have to go now. So I will post more tomorrow!

_Sandreline_


	38. My Apologies

**My Apologies**

Hello, everyone.

I am not dead. I promise!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while!

The 15th of Sept. was my 3 year anniversary with my bf Eric.

It was SUPPOSE to be special and romantic…

Instead I spent the whole day sitting next to his broken down car IN THE ARIZONA HEAT all dressed up while he worked on it.

And sophomore year in college is getting tough.

And then before that, my computer crashed on me.

To make it worse, it's the one I use at work.

That had all the next chapters for the stories ready to go for today, which were lost sometime around when the computer tower started smoking…

So I'm lost. I can't remember what I wrote, because some of them have been finished and I wanted to upload them all at once.

I will NOT be doing that again.

So I have to start from stratch.

I'M SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! Please forgive me!

I will have updates out soon!

I love you all!

I'm so sorry!

Sandreline


End file.
